Kodam- One Shots
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: One shots of Kodam!
1. Chapter 1

**Guys I'm so sorry for the delay in updates, I have had a friend staying with me for a few days so have been very busy but I'm back for a week until I go on holiday! Loving everyone's prompts so let's begin!**

 **From Mounmoun**

 **Chapter one**

Adam sat at his desk rubbing a hand down his face his eyes burning holes into the wall. He felt sick and angry at the same time, his blood boiling. He gritted his teeth and looked back down at the picture on his phone. Most guys would be chuffed to receive a picture of their girl only in underwear show up on their phone but Adam was fuming. He couldn't understand why Kono would have a picture of herself in her underwear out there, and to make it worse she didn't even send it. Adam rose from his desk forcefully and stormed through the office and out to his car. He was ready to start an argument because he was so angry at Kono, he wanted to know when the picture was taken and who took it, Adam simply assumed it was either an ex-boyfriend or Kono was cheating on him. All rational thinking had flown out the window.

Kono stood around the smart table with the others going over their case. They had been up since the middle of the night working and everyone was super tired. Kono especially since she had been up doing…Adam before going to bed. She smirked to herself while Steve talked and Danny disagreed, as she remembered what she and Adam had gotten up to. Everyone was brought out of the tired state as Adam stormed into HQ, no calmer than when he left his office.

"Kono!" He snapped not caring as everyone looked at him.

"Babe what you doing here?" Kono asked sleepily

"We need to talk" He warned.

Kono frowned as she sensed Adam's tone while everyone else had started to edge backwards.

"Erm okay"

"In your office"

Kono glanced at Chin briefly before walking to her office as she tried to think of what she could possibly have done. It was evident that Adam was angry at her but she didn't know how he could go from being thoroughly pleasured to so mad…maybe he wasn't really mad and just wanted her alone…maybe he wanted more of what they had been doing earlier…

"You missed me so much you just had to get some more" Kono chanced with a seductive voice as she stepped closer to him and tried to touch him.

"No Kono I want to know why the hell I have someone sending me a picture of you in your underwear!" Adam snapped angrily as he moved away from her.

Kono was taken aback by Adam's tone and actions and was thankful that the others had retreated to their own offices.

"Baby I don't know…"

"Don't 'baby' me…I want to know what's going on Kono"

Kono was shocked by Adam and suddenly felt chocked up. She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and looked at Adam.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Do not lie to me Kono; I have a picture of you in your underwear! Where the hell do you get off letting someone take picture of you! What the hell am I? Just some fun!"

"Adam please I…"

"No, I am in no mood to listen to excuses, how the hell do you think I feel knowing some other guy has a picture of my wife in her underwear…I get to see you in your underwear, NO ONE else does!"

"Adam stop I haven't done anything…"

"I HAVE A PICTURE KONO!" Adam yelled angrily slamming his hand on her desk.

Kono wanted to get angry, she would normally argue back but she was exhausted and confused…she felt herself tearing up but refused to let Adam see her cry right now because she was mad.

"What picture…let me see…?"

"YOU EXPLAIN TO ME RIGHT NOW WHY SOMEONE HAD A PICTURE OF YOU IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!" Adam yelled his face red with fury.

Kono had no clue what was going on, she had never send a picture of herself in her underwear to anyone, let alone have someone take a photo…Adam was the only guy she had ever met that she would even consider doing that for and even then she knew he wouldn't want her to for her safety and modesty.

"I don't know" She mumbled noticing how the guys had looked up from their desks at the shouting.

"You are my wife Kono…I do not want anyone else seeing you like that and damn it I want to know if you have sent these picture to other guys!"

"Adam…"

Adam grabbed his phone and opened the message with the picture. He clicked on it and shoved the phone in Kono's face angrily so she could see the picture.

"You better have an explanation by the time you get home!" Adam snapped before leaving HQ.

Kono felt relief that the picture was from a case but she was upset with how Adam had spoken to her. She could understand why he would be angry especially not knowing what was going on but it upset her. She was mad that someone was sending the picture around to and wanted to know who. She felt the tears resurface and this time she allowed them to fall. She was so tired she didn't have the strength to stop them. She heard a gentle tap on the door and turned to see the guys hovering awkwardly, each wanting to support her and hug her but knowing Kono was not one to let people in. Today however she wanted her cousin and friends.

"Cuz come here" Chin sighed as he held her in his arms letting her sob into his neck.

"I…didn't…d…do anything…wrong" She hiccupped.

Danny moved around to lift her Chin slightly so she could see him. He smiled his infectious smile and rubbed his thumb softly on her cheek.

"What picture is he talking about babe?" Danny asked softly.

Kono blushed in embarrassment knowing her friend had heard the whole argument but was grateful they were always there for her.

"He said he was sent a picture of me in my underwear but I didn't know what he was talking about but he showed me the picture and it's the one Sang Ming took years ago…he just left…"

"He will calm down" Danny offered.

"He wants an explanation when I'm home but I'm so mad at him…he was so rude…" Kono cried.

The guys could all see how tired she was, she could barely keep her eyes open. Chin certainly didn't want her going home to an angry Adam, even if the picture could be explained.

"You can come stay with me tonight cuz, let him calm down a bit" Chin suggested.

Kono nodded her head weakly, she was glad to be able to stay elsewhere she couldn't face another argument.

"I need to pick up a few things from home though"

"I'll come with you" Chin offered.

They pulled up outside Kono and Adam's house later that evening. Adam hadn't even tried to call Kono since their argument and normally he would so they could sort things.

"Shall I come in with you?"

"No it's fine I'll be quick" Kono said softly.

"Okay"

Kono left the car and let herself into the house. The place was quiet and she couldn't see Adam. She wandered if he wasn't home but noticed the back door open. She headed to the bedroom and grabbed an overnight bag before walking back to the door. She decided she would just text Adam and let him know where she was going but he had returned inside as she walked passed. He looked at her with a firm glare that cracked when he saw her bag.

"Where are you going?" He asked trying to sound harsh but Kono could hear the underlining fear.

"I'm going to stay with Chin tonight" Kono whispered her voice still teary.

"Kono…"

"I think we…maybe we just need a little space right now" Kono offered not wanting to really leave but also not wanting to fight.

"I want answers not my wife just walking away…"

"I'm not fight with you right now Adam I'm too tired…"

"Damn It Kono!"

"I'll see you tomorrow if you're ready to actually let me explain" Kono bit lightly as she wiped a tear and headed back out to chin.

When they reached Chins Kono headed straight for the couch but Chin grabbed her arm softly and led her to his room.

"You can take the bed, you need it cuz" Chin said softly.

"I'm fine on the couch…"

"So am I, now sleep"

Kono smiled sleepily and hugged Chin goodnight before quickly changing into shorts and a vest and climbing into the warm bouncing bed.

Adam lay in the bed without Kono staring at the ceiling regretfully. He had realised how harsh he had been when he saw Kono leaving, he didn't miss the tears in her eyes. He felt awful and to make it worse he had called Danny to find out why she wouldn't talk to him and Danny explained the picture. He wanted to go and collect her from Chins and hold her in his arms but he knew she didn't want to see him. He had text her goodnight and apologised but hadn't received a reply. He hoped she had just fallen asleep and wasn't ignoring him.

The following morning Kono woke to the smell of pancakes. She always loved Chin's pancakes as a kid because he would allow her to have extra sugar, chocolate and whipped cream. She got dressed and wandered into the kitchen smiling softly as he sat out her breakfast at the table.

"You always made the best pancakes!"

"No my mum made the best pancakes but she never let you have extra toppings so when I made them I hid the fact I make kinda crappy pancakes with all the extras" Chin chuckled.

"I still love yours"

"Hmm there not bad I guess"

The two sat eating breakfast together, Kono feeling better than the day before. She wanted to sort things with Adam but she was still upset. She found the text on her phone from him however and knew they would sort everything out but they just had to talk.

"You okay cuz?"

"Hmmm"

"You going to talk to Adam today?"

"Yeah…hopefully he's calmed down"

"You can handle him cuz"

"Ha I guess"

"He loves you thats why he was mad"

"I know…cuz will you find out where the picture came from, I really don't want it out there…"

"Of course"

"Thanks"

"Adam text me, he wants to know if he can come and collect you?"

"Can you drop me home; I really don't want to suffer the awkward car ride?"

"Come on then"

Kono opened the front door and found Adam sitting on the couch. She hovered shyly for a moment as Adam walked towards her. He didn't waste a moment before pulling her tight to his chest and kissing her neck.

"I'm sorry" He whispered as he held her face.

"I didn't let anyone take my picture; it was a case and I…."

"I know Danny explained." Adam said in embarrassment.

"Oh"

"Shall we sit?"

"Yes"

Adam led Kono to the couch and pulled her close to him, his arm protectively wrapped around her and she snuggled into his embrace despite having planned to be mad at him then snuggle him.

"I'm really sorry baby; I should never have stormed into HQ and made such assumptions I was just angry that someone else was seeing you in your underwear…only I can see that" Adam almost mumbled.

"Were you jealous?" Kono asked cheekily as she kissed his cheek.

"No" Adam said firmly but the way he squeezed Kono closer gave him away.

"Adam you really upset me yesterday"

"I know"

"I didn't even want to come home to you…I was so upset I was relieved for some space and that's just not us. I love you so much I always want to be with you but the way you spoke to me it made me want to just take some time away and I don't ever want to feel like that again" Kono admitted.

"I don't ever want to make you feel like that again" Adam said seriously

"I would never let some guy take a picture of me like that Adam, you're the only guy I would ever consider doing it for"

"Well I wouldn't want you to in case anyone got hold of it, you are all mine and no guy will ever get to see you how I see you"

"I love you so much"

"I love you more baby and I'm sorry for how I spoke to you"

"Your forgiven"


	2. Chapter 2

**This prompt was for kids one shots but I don't think that's really taken off so since it's still kodam ill post it here :)**

 **Chapter two**

 **Maisy- 16**

 **Tao- 14**

 **Kiele-11**

Kono sighed and flopped on the bed trying to catch a moment to herself. She was exhausted and felt like the hormonal train had hit her full force all in one day. She had woken early for work and said goodbye to Adam who was stressed from his own job then had to deal with Kiele complaining of a stomach ache which Kono quickly found out was her first period after Kiele started screaming she was dying so Kono allowed her to stay off school but she had to go to work with Kono. Then Kono had got a call from the school saying Tao got into a fight and was suspended from school so she had to collect him and take him and Kiele both home and to top it off when Maisy got home she snuck a boy into her bedroom and Kono caught her and the guy making out on her bed. Kono sighed, she didn't like to shout at her children and she knew what teenage life was like but she was had suddenly snapped at all her children sending them each to their rooms and shouting at them. Kono felt guilty, especially since she had got into fights at school and kissed bad boys and poor Kiele was just scared and emotional. Kono got up from her bed and went to Kiele first.

Kono knocked softly and entered Kiele's bedroom, finding her baby huddled under her duvet with wet eyes. Kono sighed feeling guilty and went and lay down with her youngest baby.

"Hey keikei"

"Mmmm"

"Do you want a cuddle?" Kono asked hoping her baby would still want to snuggle.

Kiele smiled a watery smile and crawled into Kono's arms.

"I'm sorry I got mad ipo, I didn't meant to get angry with you"

"It's okay"

"Do you have any questions about your period, you can always talk to me I promise?"

Kiele looked up with a slight blush unsure whether to talk to her mum or not.

"Why did I get my period so young…none of my friends have theirs?"

"Sometimes is happens keikiei but your friends will get theirs soon"

"How old were you?"

"Ahhmm thirteen but I had friends who were younger"

"I don't like it, it hurts"

"A hot water bottle and some paracetamol can help keikei"

"I'm sorry if I made you mad"

"Hey hey you didn't keikei, you did nothing wrong I shouldn't have got mad" Kono reassured.

"I love you mummy"

"I love you to my littlest princess" Kono smiled as she kissed Kiele's nose.

"Mum!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be mad at Tao"

"What?"

"Just don't be mad" Kiele said giving nothing away.

Kono left Kiele with a hot water bottle and went to Tao's room. She had no idea why he had got in a fight and it certainly wasn't like him to do so. She knocked gently and went in finding him throwing a ball in the air.

"Hey mate"

"Hey"

"Can we talk?"

"I guess"

Kono perched on the edge of his bed and smiled softly.

"I erm, I'm sorry I got so mad earlier I shouldn't have"

"Its okay I probably deserved it"

"No you didn't, me and your dad we don't raise out voices like I did it wasn't fair especially since I didn't just sit down a let you talk first"

"Mum it's fine"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Tao sighed and bowed his head. He was a good kid and hadn't meant to get in such a fight but he also knew he needed to be loyal to his family, his Uncle Chin had taught him that.

"Some guys at school have been bullying Kiele…she didn't want you to know and we thought it had stopped but today they started calling her names in front of me an di just lost it…Uncle Chin said he would always stand up for you and you would for him…"

Kono smiled at the kindness of Tao but was upset that Kiele was being bullied; she had no idea and wished her baby had talked to her.

"What have they been doing to her Tao?"

"They call her names, they say she's weird because she's clever and wants to do well and a few girls have been pushing her about. She said it only happened once but I think they've hurt her more. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but she wanted to deal with it herself"

"Tai you should have let me know but I'm proud of you for being such a great big brother. Why didn't you be honest with the head teacher?"

"Because Kiele would be embarrassed and wouldn't want me to"

"The school needs to know…but you're not in trouble for your suspension although I don't condone violence. I know that I use it in my job and your uncles have taught you stuff but I don't want it being a habit of yours for dealing with situations. I understand what you did and why but it's still not good"

"I know…I'm sorry"

Kono smiled and kissed Tao's temple relaxing when he hugged her close. She was glad her baby boy was still happy to hug her even if it was behind closed doors when his friends couldn't see.

"Are you going to talk to Kiele?"

"Yes ipo but I'm going to talk to Maisy first"

"Can I go sit with Kiele?"

"Of course I'll be in shortly"

Kono smiled as Tao went to his little sister while Kono went to her eldest baby. She opened Maisy's room and found it empty. Kono panicked but hurried out to the front room and kitchen to see if she had just moved. Kono was about to worry when she found Maisy sitting on the outside steps. Kono went and sat next to her and followed her eye line to the ocean in the distance.

"I needed some air"

"We'll all that kissing will do that to you" Kono tried to joke lightly.

Maisy smiled but tried to hide it as she looked to her knees.

"Can we have a chat?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Ermmm no"

"Fine"

"I'm sorry I got mad" Kono began much like she had with the others.

Maisy looked to her mum with a frown not expecting her to be the one apologising.

"Wait what?"

"I'm sorry I got so mad…it wasn't fair"

"I didn't exactly follow the rules" Maisy mumbled.

"I know but I don't like to shout and I can hardly lecture you when I did various…things at your age"

"Ergh mum"

Kono grinned and nudged Maisy.

"Look, I'm mad that you sneaked a boy into your room, you know that no boys are allowed in your room and your broke that rule and I'm not happy with how he had his hands on you but I know your growing up and boys are exciting and fun so I'm not mad that you were kissing him."

"I'm sorry I took him to my room…I didn't really want to it just happened"

"Did he pressure you?"

"He said it would be fun and not to worry so much…I wanted to kiss him but I don't know he's a jerk"

"Keikei is he your boyfriend?"

"No"

"What's his name, is he older?"

"His names Liam and he's eighteen…he's on the football team and I met him at cheer practice at the games"

"Is he putting pressure on you to have sex?"

"MUM!"

"Ipo…"

Maisy sighed and buried her head in her hands.

"You're my little girl I don't want anyone taking advantage of you"

"He said we should do it but I said no and he got mad so he kissed me then you walked in and kicked him out and as he left he told me he didn't like me anyway"

"You deserve so much better than that…he is not worth your time you are smart and beautiful and one day you will find the right guy"

"Maybe"

"Why do you need boys now you should be focusing on school and cheer and surfing?"

"I know but my friends have boyfriends"

"You don't have to though"

"When did you get your first boyfriend?"

"Ahmmm I dated a guy named Ben when I was fifteen…"

"What and your moaning at me!"

"You didn't let me finish"

"Fine go on

"It was just fun, we were like best friends who maybe held hands and shared the rare peck on the lips. There was never any tongue…" Kono giggled.

"I don't want to know" Maisy groaned.

"Anyway when we turned sixteen he wanted more an di said no because we had never been serious so he dumped me and I was sad for weeks but your uncle Chin threatened him and took my mind of it and I didn't get another boyfriend until I was nineteen"

"Really!"

"Yes and I am very glad I waited"

"I'm sorry I broke the rules"

"I know…as punishment there's no surfing or cheer or friends this weekend" Kono said with a small smile.

Maisy smiled to knowing it could have been much worse.

"Okay"

"Now I need to go see your sister"

"Why?"

"Apparently the boy Tao hit had been bullying your sister"

"That's still happening!"

"Why do you all know about these bullies and no one has told me!"

"I thought I dealt with it"

"What did you do?"

"I just warned them not to go near her again and leave her alone then Kiele said it was all sorted and they weren't bothering her anymore"

"Well it seems she's been hiding it"

"I should have hit them" Maisy mumbled.

Kono smiled to herself but tilted Maisy chin up with a firm glare.

"No violence"

"Yes mum"

"Go get a movie and some popcorn will join you in a bit" Kono said as she headed back to Kiele.

Kono found Kiele and Tao side by side on her Kiele's bed throwing the ball back and forth. Kono gave a sympathetic smile and crawled onto the bed.

"Tai can you go help your sister get a movie"

Tai smiled and left the room.

"Can I have a cuddle?" Kiele asked

"Always" Kono smiled and pulled Kiele close.

"Tao was just standing up for me"

"I know keikei but you should have come to me ipo"

"I thought I could handle it"

"I know baby but sometimes you need someone else to step in and that doesn't mean you're siblings"

"I didn't want more trouble if you came down the school"

"I wouldn't intentionally embarrass you keikei but you're my baby I need to protect you"

"I know mummy"

"I will ring the school on Monday morning but right now shall we go watch a movie?"

"Yeah!"

Adam returned home at eight thirty that evening his whole body achy and tired. He had wanted to see his family all day but work was keeping him really busy. He felt terrible having not seen the kids much and constantly arguing with Kono. Every day before and after work he would bite her head off or snap at her regretfully. When he opened the door he found Kono on the couch with Kiele under one arm and Maisy under the other. Tao curled up next to Kiele protectively. They were all half asleep while the movie played in the background. Adam smiled and moved round to them sitting next to Maisy and placing an arm around her which she gratefully leaned into and smiled up at him.

"Is my terrible teen who is far too embarrassed to me seen with me or mum actually hugging me!" Adam asked sarcastically.

"Hmmmm" Maisy mumbled with an eye roll.

"Hey baby" Kono smiled as Adam leaned over and kissed her.

"Ergh!" Maisy groaned as she jumped up.

"Really?" Kono said with a knowing eye as Maisy blushed desperate for her dad not to know what happened.

"Errr"

"What's been going on then I received a phone call about hormones!" Adam asked noticing Maisy shuffle and blush.

"Let's just say our oldest girl will need her uncles to start scaring off boys, our son is a super protective big brother who is suspended for violence that we will be condoning just this once and our baby is growing up" Kono smiled.

"Violence?" Adam questioned.

"I will explain" Kono laughed as Adam hugged her close.

"Well I'm going to bed" Maisy stated pausing before kissing her mum and dad good night for the first time in a while.

"Can we watch one more film in my room?" Tao asked.

"One more" Kono agreed as she kissed Tao then Kiele.

"Mummy what one do I need to use now?" She whispered softly.

"The dark blue one, I'll come check on you in a bit"

"Love you"

"I love you more"

Adam looked to Kono with a raised eyebrow.

"Kiele got her period, do not make a big deal about it she's embarrassed, Tao hit a kid for bullying Kiele, I will ring the school Monday and we will stop it and Maisy kissed a boy"

"I don't think I even want to no"

"Good call"

"Hmmm I'm sorry for snapping lately"

"I don't care I'm just glad your home"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Kono panicked as Michael walked out of HQ. He had come in telling Kono that he would break her and Adam up and make sure Adam didn't ruin the family business. He told her he would tell Adam she kissed him and if he didn't take that he would tell him they slept together. Kono was scared that Adam would believe Michael; she had noticed how Adam seemed oblivious to Michaels devious ways. It was like Adam was fixated on just having his brother back.

Adam slammed the door in Michaels face and held his hand favouring it. He moved to the kitchen and ran his hand under the cold water to wash away the blood from his grazed and crack knuckles. He sat on the couch and face like thunder and his heart racing. Hearing Michael's words, hearing what he was saying made Adam's blood boil. He was angry beyond belief and contemplated calling Kono home right away. He sat for a while longer before getting up to call Kono but she burst through the door before he could even get to the phone.

"Adam…"

"Kono" Adam said in surprise, his voice harsher than intended.

"He's lying I promise you, I would never cheat on you Adam I love you your it for me I don't need anyone else he's just trying to break us up, he came to my office and said he wanted to end us so he could make sure the business stayed how he wanted it and…"

"Baby it's fine"

Kono stared wide eyed in shock.

"W…what?"

"He came here and told me you kissed him, then he said you slept together…I know you wouldn't cheat on me, I know he's lying but he made it even clearer when he said you slept with him yesterday afternoon…but he couldn't have because you finished work early and I strongly remember having you in an array of very naked positions…" Adam drawled his voice low and seductive as he pulled Kono into his arms.

"I love you Adam I would never hurt you like that…"

"I know Kono you don't need to explain"

"I wish people would just leave us to be happy"

"We are happy though right?"

"Yes"

"Were too strong to let rumours and others get in our way"

"No one can break us up"

"Exactly"

"What happened to your hand?" Kono asked as she held Adam's hand and notice him flinch.

"Ermm…"

"Adam"

"I hit Michael"

"What, why?"

"He said some things about you"

"Oh"

"I handled it"

"What did he say?"

"You don't need to worry"

"Adam…"

"Kono"

"You're so protective"

"You're my girlfriend; of course I'm going to be protective"

"Hmmm I like it"

"That's new you normally complain"

"Well sometimes I like it"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Let's go to the bedroom"

"It's four in the afternoon babe"

"That didn't stop us the other day"

"True…let's go"

 **I know it's short sorry but they are one shots** **J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Kono smiled happily pleased with her chat with Adam she had been really worried about him and what he was up to and feared the worst but after their talk she felt better. She sat in her car, the smile still upon her face and got ready to go when her phone rung. She pulled it out her pocket and frowned seeing it blank she then looked to her bag and remembered the cloned phone. Almost timidly she reached into the bag and pulled out the ringing phone, she swallowed hard as fear filled her once more and she accepted the call.

"I just got a visit from Five-0"

Kono listened until the call ended and put it back in her bag. She felt the tears sting her eyes knowing Adam was into something; he knew something and was lying to her. She had defended him for ages and thought for sure he was clean but not her fears had returned. She blinked back the tears furiously determined not to cry but the betrayal broke her heart. She loved Adam like she had never loved anyone before she couldn't just let go of that but she also couldn't commit if he was still associated with the Yakuza.

As she lay in the hospital bed surrounded by her friends she knew she had messed up. Not only had she disappointed her cousin and friends by going into a dangerous situation on her own but she had probably ruined things with Adam when he found out. Of course she was mad at him but she knew he probably wouldn't see it like that. She kissed Chin goodbye and smiled softly as everyone left. She went to eat a little more food when a shadow hovered in the doorway; she looked up through tired eyes and saw Adam standing there.

"Adam, how did you…"

"Chin Ho called me"

"Oh"

"What erm…what were you…"

"I was stupid"

"I'm sorry Kono"

"What?"

"I think Michael might be involved…I had no idea but…"

"Miss Kalakaua it's time for your CT scan" A cheery doctor grinned as she entered the room with a wheelchair.

"We need to talk" Kono whispered to Adam as she grabbed his hands.

"Okay"

"Don't go anywhere okay"

"I'll be right here"

Adam sat down on the chairs after taking off his blazer. He sighed and thumbed through a magazine when his phone rung. He looked at it curiously realising another phone was ringing to. He followed the tone and found a bag of Kono's things under her pillow with a phone ringing with the same number.

"Here you are Miss Kalakaua" The nurse said as she wheeled Kono back into the room.

Kono looked up in surprise when she saw Adam and fear racked her body. He turned equally as surprised and placed the bag on the table.

"I've got her" He said to the nurse who swiftly left.

"A…"

"Come here" Adam hoisted as he lifted Kono and lay her in the bed helping her adjust the sheets.

"Adam…"

"You know I felt terrible when I realised Michael may well be involved, I felt awful because I knew it would seem like I had lied to you but then I find this…and now I don't feel as bad because you have actually lied to me and gone behind my back" Adam said eerily calmly but his eyes bearing into Kono.

"I did it to…"

"To keep an eye on me and what I was doing?"

"Adam please…"

"You don't trust me Kono"

"I…I just needed to know what was going on, you've been so secretive and you're always in meetings or talking in Japanese so I don't understand…"

"I'm trying to legitimize my family's business Kono; of course I'm going to be in meetings"

"But you don't tell me what going on of course I'm going to be suspicious"

"Kono you've got to trust me!"

"How can I when I hear your phone call and I go to the warehouse and find dead bodies and yakuza shooting me!"

"I had nothing to do with that, it was all Michael"

Kono bowed her head knowing Adam was right. He didn't have anything to do with the dead bodies and from what she did know he was cleaning up the business but she still worried. Even so she knew she shouldn't have cloned his phone.

"I'm sorry" Kono whispered softly as she avoided Adam's gaze.

Adam sighed knowing he had kept Kono out of things so didn't blame her for being concerned. He swept her hair back and kissed her temple keeping his face close to hers.

"I'm sorry I've been hiding things but I promise you it's nothing that isn't legit"

"I worry"

"I know, I'm sorry can we move past this?"

"Yes…one condition"

"Anything"

"You don't keep things from me I'm not saying tell me every little thing but just don't hide things"

"Okay but you have to promise me something"

"Yeah?"

"Get rid of that phone"

Kono smiled relieved that Adam didn't make a bigger deal out of what she did. She grabbed the phone from the bag and handed it to Adam.

"I'll let you get rid of it, make sure it's really done"

"You don't trust yourself?"

"Ha, yes but I trust you more" Kono grinned.

"Shuffle over" Adam smiled as he lay next to Kono and held her close where they both fell asleep peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**A little dark guys, based on spoilers for 6.01 :)**

 **Chapter five**

Kono woke enveloped in Adam's warm embrace, his arms holing her naked body impossibly close to his own, and his soft breaths tickling her skin as her head rested in the crook of his neck. His hands held her so gently, with such care, their legs entwined in a tangled web but she didn't mind. She smiled against his chest and snuggled in closer, closing her eyes once more.

Adam noticed the change in her breathing, he knew she was awake. He could feel her squeeze him closer, her legs pulling his tighter, and her nails lightly scratching his stomach. He felt her smile against him and settle back in his embrace. Adam smile to and gazed down at Kono…his wife. He let his left hand stroke her back softly before his fingers grazed across her bum lightly making her mew happily. She looked up through sleepy eyes, her eyelashes batting as her brown orbs smiled with her dimples. She was so beautiful, so stunning, delicate yet fierce. Adam smiled brightly matching Kono's and leant down capturing her full lips in a searing kiss that had both their hearts racing.

"Morning"

"Morning"

The smiles didn't leave their faces; they were plastered on as they gazed into each other's eyes. The breeze from the ajar window sending goose bumps across Kono's skin making her shiver. Adam's arms quickly pulled her closer and he tugged the sheet around them both.

"Mmmm"

"Better?"

"Yeah"

Adam rubbed his nose against Kono's their lips ghosting across the others in a whisper of a kiss, teasing the other while Adam's hand wandered up Kono's thigh ticking the skin, her nails scratching at his stubble until she couldn't take no more and pulled his lips to hers in a crush that had their tongues moving in sync and hands roaming heated naked bodies.

They emerged from the shower a while later after a few more rounds in the bedroom, and one wet assault against the shower walls. Kono giggled cheekily and pulled on some panties before throwing Adam's shirt on. He grinned as she sashayed around the room, her tongue poking out sexily causing. He pulled on boxers, jeans and a t-shirt while Kono sucked on his neck and trying to distract him.

"Baby"

"Hmmm"

"Food?" Adam asked knowing Kono would want feeding.

"Pancakes?"

"Yes but we can't take too long we have a honeymoon to get to later"

"I can't wait…I'm going to call Chin let him know will try and stop by before we go"

"Don't be long I'll start breakfast" Adam smiled as he headed to the kitchen.

Kono spoke to Chin with joy in her voice as she gushed about Adam. She knew Chin was pleased that she had found her prince, he had always promised her she would. She spoke to him for twenty minutes when she heard Adam call her out, she said goodbye and padded to the kitchen her smile never fading….

Gabriel hovered in the doorway, pleased he had got inside without drawing attention. He had been working the lock for a few days, practicing and making it easier to get inside. He was pleased with his work and smirked as he heard Adam call for Kono from the kitchen and her walk along the hall. Gabriel peered round the corner discreetly and fought back a laugh when he saw Kono looking at her toes with a broad smile plaster on her dimply face. He stepped out and chuckled softly as he watched her smile fade…

Adam laughed and placed the plates on the table adding an extra squirt of cream to Kono's pancake. He smiled and brushed of his hands before leaving the kitchen in search of his bride.

"Kono babe the pancakes will…"

"Ahh here he is" Gabriel snickered as he pushed the gun harder into Kono's temple.

Adam froze and looked at Kono's trembling vulnerable body, her eyes pleading for him to help her filled with un-spilled tears.

"What do you want" Adam asked through gritted teeth.

"You'll find out"

"Let her go"

"Ha don't be silly Adam…I need her, she's my leverage"

"I swear to god you hurt her…"

Gabriel smirked and banged Kono's head against the wall, her training causing her to instinctively raise her hands and shoulder to protect her head before Gabriel yanked her back. Adam went to lurch forward but Gabriel was quicker and fired a shot into the wall inches from hitting Adam.

"You'll what?" Gabriel spat.

Adam felt terrible he wanted to help Kono but he couldn't get to her without risking his life and hers. He didn't care about himself but he couldn't let her get hurt.

"If she's leverage what do you want with me?"

"You will find out. We're going to walk outside and get in your car. You're going to drive us where I tell you too and do everything else I tell you too" Gabriel informed.

Kono looked to Adam a begged him with her eyes to listen to Gabriel.

"Fine"

Kono's head swayed dizzily, lolling to the side as she tried to focus. Her arms tied tightly around her back to the wooden chair she sat on. Her Ankles braced to the legs and Adam in a similar position opposite her. A cut was visible on Kono's forehead and bruises covered Adam's face from where he attempted to fight back. The room was silent apart from Kono's soft sobs every now and then.

"Baby" Adam whispered almost afraid to speak.

"Hmm"

"Look at me darling"

Kono blinked and looked to Adam, her head spinning and her eyes watery. She had struggled when Gabriel hit Adam and Gabriel stabbed an injection into her. She didn't think it was much but it was enough to daze her for a while.

"G…gab?"

"I don't know babe, are you okay?"

"Mmmm"

"I'm sorry" Adam whispered feeling guilty for Kono being hurt.

"Don't, you tried to help me"

The door opened forcefully and Gabriel entered the room with a grin on his face, a gun on his hip, a notepad and pen and a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"How are you feeling?" Gabriel asked smugly.

"Fuck you" Kono spat angrily.

"Come now don't be like that" Gabriel whispered as he ran his calloused fingers up Kono's thigh.

"No, no, no" She sobbed as she struggled against the ropes.

Adam struggled also, tears stinging his own eyes.

"Sshhh that's not what I want, although you're little clothing is a bonus…"

"What do you want?" Adam exclaimed frustrated.

Gabriel leaned back in the chair and lit a cigarette, smirking at Adam.

"From you…I want money and a list of names"

"I can give you money just let Kono go!"

"Ha…I want the names first"

"What names?"

"Associates of your father and brother"

"What I don't know…"

"You better start thinking" Gabriel bit as he called someone in.

Another guy entered the room and sat down taking the pen and paper.

"Start listing"

"I don't…" Adam began.

Gabriel smiled and ripped open Kono's shirt revealing her stomach and breasts then put out his cigarette against her skin.

"ARGHHH!" She cried as she struggles and tears flooded her cheeks.

"NOO!" Adam yelled as he tried to kick free.

"Start thinking Adam and she won't get hurt…" Gabriel said casually as he lit another fag and quickly put it out against Kono.

Adam cried and started listing names. Panic filled him as he started to struggle to think of people, he had never known all the associates his dad or brother used, and he didn't know who Gabriel wanted specifically. Every time he took too long thinking Gabriel would light another fag and then put it out and burning Kono. Adam cringes at the crackling as it burnt out and the cries from his girl.

Chin frowned as he checked the time, Kono had promised to pop in before they left or at least call. It was twelve thirty and their flight was at four. Kono had said they would be round at twelve but they were still not there. He knew they were newlyweds and loved up to the max, he could tell it by Kono's giggly voice that morning but he didn't think they would be getting busy now; they would have to get to the airport anyway. He decided to call her but received no answer. He tried Adam and then the house phone. Even if Kono was getting busy she was trained to answer her phone and a few times she had answered him with a tell-tale out of breath voice. Chin knew something wasn't right; something was off so he called Steve and Danny.

Chin, Steve and Danny entered Kono and Adam's house. The door was unlocked and the three men instantly paled when they saw the bullet lodged in the wall. The only positive was it wasn't in either Kono or Adam.

"Their breakfast is still on the table, untouched." Danny informed as he returned from the kitchen.

"The bedroom's been erm…used" Steve offered awkwardly.

Cath rolled her eyes and checked after him, Kono's underwear lay on the floor, the bed sheets scrunched in a heap and open box of condoms sat on the side. Steam still penetrated the room from a recent shower.

"They were taken off guard" Cath added and joined the others.

"There's blood on the wall" Chin sighed.

"Cath call Max I need that blood tested and bullet, Chin does Adam have CCTV?" Steve asked.

"Yeah in the office"

"Can you work it?"

Chin nodded and headed to Adam's office, smiling at a picture of Adam and Kono on his desk. He switched on the monitors and found the footage, taking it back to that morning. In plain sight Gabriel wandered up to the door and picked the lock, taking a moment to look at the camera and smirk before letting himself in.

"He wasn't trying to hide" Chin said.

"How would he know that Adam or Kono wouldn't be in here and see him?"

"He knew they were getting married…he must have guessed they would be occupied"

"He's playing us"

"How could he pick the lock?" Danny asked.

Chin frowned and rolled the footage back further. Gabriel appeared on the screen the three days before each time fiddling with the lock then leaving.

"He's been planning it"

"Where has he taken them?" Chin asked worriedly

"Will find out Chin"

Kono screamed in pain as Gabriel burnt her skin of her stomach and her breasts then her nipple. He smirked every time.

"STOP!" Adam yelled

"Only you can do that Adam"

"I don't have any more names I swear I don't know any more please stop hurting her" Adam begged

"Gabriel smiled and lowered his hand before dropping the fag and stamping it out. Kono sighed in relief and tried to hide her tears.

"Get up!" Gabriel spat after he cut the ties on Adam.

Adam tried to fight him but Gabriel pointed a gun at Kono.

"You don't want her getting hurt Adam"

Adam stopped and stood still.

"Were going to get money, you keep an eye on her" Gabriel instructed as he looked to his side man before dragging Adam out the room.

Kono sobbed as she sat in pain, blood dripping from her head and the burns stinging her skin. She was vulnerable and exposed to the man before her. She was angry and groaned in frustration as he left her alone and locked the door.

Adam walked out the bank with the money and jumped back in the car. He handed it to Gabriel and waited for Gabriel to tell him what to do.

"Drive"

Adam looked at the gun pointed at his thigh and put the car in drive and sped off. Fear filled him as he wandered how Kono was. He couldn't are to think of what Gabriel had done to her, she didn't deserve such torture.

"Were going back to your little wife"

"I'm going to break every bone in your body after this"

"I'd like to see you try Adam"

"I will hurt you for touching my wife"

"Stop Adam I can make things worse for her" Gabriel bit as Adam sighed.

Gabriel through Adam into the room and kicked him about while Kono watched angrily. Adam used his strength and threw a few punches at Gabriel defiantly breaking his nose. Gabriel waited until Adam was down before firing his gun near Adam making him flinch in pain. He then moved to Kono and let the light flame hover near her stomach the heat making her cry.

"I am going to walk out that door and leave you…your friends will find you soon don't worry, but unfortunately I'll be long gone" Gabriel smirked before cutting Kono's ties and leaving the room.

Adam groaned but scrambled to Kono and pulled her into his arms being careful of her burns. He kissed her neck and stroked her hair, apologising over and over as guilt consumed him, both openly crying in the other's arms.

It was an hour later and the rest of the team burst through the door finding Adam rocking Kono in his arms as she clung to him desperately, her sobs still racking her body. Chin was on his knees holding Kono's hand while Steve called an ambulance. Kono cried with Adam and shook from fear, her hand firmly clasped in Chin's as they waited to be checked over.

Adam kissed each burn delicately over and over before capturing Kono's lips. He made sure she knew that, made sure she knew how beautiful she was. Adam wouldn't ever let her doubt her beauty he made her feel special and sexy.

"I love you Kono, your beautiful baby"

"The scars…"

"You're a fighter…I love you baby, I love you so much"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Kono Kalakaua wasn't a woman to break, she fought hard and played hard and never gave up. If she was arguing with a suspect, she would win, every time and she didn't like taking no for an answer. With her job it usually worked and her determination and strong will was part of the reason she had done so well in her career but at home it was another story. Kono didn't like fighting with Adam and they rarely fought, there was always the odd disagreement but Adam would normally back down or one of them would just walk away and calm down but today Adam didn't back down. He was stressed with work and he and Kono had been biting each other's heads off for days. Deep down they both hated it and never meant it but they were too stressed with jobs to sort things, it would pass in any case. Their day started off normal, it was the weekend so neither had work unless called in so they lay in bed a bit longer but then Adam woke up. Aside from hardly snuggling in bed the past few days it wasn't unusual for Adam to be up first on the weekend. It was when he walked back into the bedroom and started moaning at Kono.

"Did you attack the house last night or something?!" He snapped as Kono poked her head out of the duvet.

"W…what?" She groaned annoyed at the intrusion.

"All your crap is thrown around the house"

"Adam what the hell I'll sort it later…"

"Oh my god Kono, you can't just leave shit everywhere the place looks like a bombs hit it!"

"My head feels like bombs hit it" Kono muttered as she sat at groggily.

Adam ignored her complaints and waited for her to say something else. She just sat there and looked at him before shrugging her shoulder.

"Seriously?" Adam bit

"I am really not in the mood Adam"

"Well I'm not in the mood to walk around my house with caution in-case I knock over case files, or step on your bags or shoes!"

"What the hell is with you!?" Kono snapped

"I'm pissed off that you can't just put things away instead you just leave things everywhere you're like a tornado and then I'm the one that has to clear it up then I get moaned at for not putting the files in the right order or because I put the heels in the closet but they have to go in a fracking box!"

Kono glared at Adam furiously so not in the mood to have an argument. She was tired and wanted to go back to sleep but instead Adam had to wake her and start a fight.

"You're being ridiculous! I said I'll sort it later!"

"BUT YOU WON'T!"

"Do not go raising your voice at me your being stupid!"

"Oh so now I'm stupid!"

"I said you're being stupid not that you are stupid!" Kono cried in exasperation.

"I just don't understand why you have to be so inconsiderate!"

"INCONSIDERATE!"

"Yes Kono, I don't leave the place a mess you just leave all your crap wherever you want all around MY HOUSE!"

"Oh so now it's your house!"

"Oh Kono I…."

"Just because I didn't buy this place it means it's not mine! We're married Adam that means we share things!"

"YEAH WE SHARE THE HOUSE SO DON'T DISRESPECT MY SPACE!"

"So you are saying it's your place, you're a dick Adam!"

"Oh name calling, mature!"

"Well you have been a dick all week, you keep snapping at me when I haven't done anything and you find little things like me LEAVING STUFF OUT and turn it into something bigger!"

"I've only been mad because I'm stressed with work and I wouldn't be so stressed if you weren't being so annoying!"

"How am I being annoying?"

"You're just doing stuff…"

"So you can't even name anything your just picking a fight because you're an arse!"

"I'm stressed Kono and your pressing my buttons!"

"I'd say take some time off but then you wouldn't constantly be around me!" Kono yelled regretting it but not faltering in her rage.

"Oh I'm so sorry that I'm so horrible to be around!"

"I didn't mean…"

"No don't worry Kono I'll just leave you to do whatever the fuck you want while I go back to work and work my arse off so you can have nice things and a roof over your head…"

"What so now my contribution to the home isn't enough?!"

"Stop making everything into such a big thing!"

"You started it by coming in here!"

"Because you don't respect me Kono, I sit back and always let you win any argument we have because you are too stubborn to back down and admit your wrongs. I've had enough! I asked you to move your stuff but you don't listen you just think you can treat me like shit and do what you want and I'm sick of it, you can be so selfish sometimes!" Adam yelled feeling equally as regretful as Kono had but still furious.

Kono looked to Adam in surprise, she hadn't expected Adam to say that and it hurt her. She was upset but so stubborn to sort things. She just sighed and turned her back on Adam.

"Not got anything else to say?" Adam bit

"No I haven't" Kono muttered.

"Unbelievable" Adam mumbled before walking out.

Kono waited until Adam had left the bedroom before letting the tears fall. She wiped them away furiously and grabbed a bag. She began throwing in clothes and underwear and a few bikinis. She grabbed her tooth brush and tooth paste a box of tampons and a hair brush. She then dried her eyes in the bathroom mirror, quickly change and picked her bag up before leaving the bedroom.

Adam looked up in surprise seeing Kono head to the front door with a bag. He felt his heart clench but he was still mad.

"Where are you going?" He asked firmly.

Kono ignored him and grabbed some of the files she had left out and her flip flops and shoved them in her bag. She then picked it up along with her hand bag and car keys.

"Kono!"

"I need some space" She muttered her voice breaking slightly a she opened the door.

"So you're just going to walk away?"

"What's the other option, stand and listen to my husband call me selfish, no thanks"

"You're being stupid"

"And now I'm stupid, thanks babe" Kono spat sarcastically and slammed the door behind her.

Danny opened his front door and was surprised to find a tearful Kono standing before him with her bags.

"Kono?"

"Can I stay for a few days?"

"Of course babe"

Kono smiled gratefully and followed Danny into the house, dropping her bags and falling into his embrace. Danny held Kono close, shocked to see her so upset. It was rare that any of the team saw Kono really upset, she just wasn't like that but Danny could tell she was an emotional mess.

"I'm sorry" She sobbed as she pulled away.

"Hey it's fine babe your allowed to cry"

"Ha"

"Is it Adam?"

Kono nodded her head and bit her lip.

"We got in a really big fight"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kono shrugged her shoulders and blushed.

"It might help; I am very experienced in relationship arguments"

"Yeah you and Steve have had some zingers" Kono giggled.

"Funny Kalakaua"

"Mmm"

Danny smiled at her and sat her down on the couch with and arm wrapped around her. Kono leaned into him easily and smiled slightly.

"So what happened?"

"It's silly" Kono mumbled.

"Can't have been that silly you walked out and came here"

"I know"

"What did you fight about?"

"He started to complain that I left my work stuff out, or shoes and bags and stuff. I told him I'd sort it later but he just started shouting and arguing. He just walked into the bedroom and woke me up arguing. Then he said the house was his house and not mine, he called me selfish and stupid" Kono explained vaguely.

Danny would always stand up for Kono and didn't like Adam saying such things to her but he knew in an argument he had said regretful things himself. Everyone did when things got heated.

"What did you say?"

"That he was being ridiculous and that he had been in a bad mood all week…and that he was a dick and an arse"

"Ha nice one"

"I didn't mean it"

"He probably didn't mean it either"

"But he upset me"

"I know babe but we all fight with those we love"

"He was being stupid though"

"So he's now stupid?"

"Danny!"

"Look I'm just saying I'm sure you both said stuff you regret, we all do obviously he's really upset you and sometimes walking away is best but that man loves you and I know you love him so just don't take too much time."

"He's being so unfair though, he made a comment about going to work so I could have nice things and a roof on my head as though my contribution means nothing."

"I'm sure he didn't mean that"

"But he still said it"

"I know babe"

"I just need some space"

"Take all the time you need, you can stay here as long as you like"

"Thanks Danny"

Kono had arrived at Danny's on the Saturday; he had called Adam that afternoon to update him on where Kono was. He had told Adam to take some time and to give Kono some space also. On Sunday Kono felt no better and was still not ready to face Adam, Danny hugged her and comforted her and told her things would work out. On Monday he took her to work, she complained about Adam and blamed him for the fight. He nodded and agreed and let her vent before going to chin.

 _"_ _Your cousin is so stubborn!"_

 _"_ _I know"_

 _"_ _Do you know I've had her on my couch since Saturday because she and Adam had a fight?"_

 _"_ _Yep I've had to deal with Adam he just rings and complains that Kono is stubborn but he's being just as bad"_

 _"_ _I love Kono and I'll always have her back but she needs to go home and fix this, it's both their fault"_

 _"_ _I know man"_

On Monday evening Danny tried to talk to Kono but she was overly emotion and not read to listen. He spoke to Adam and explained and had to prevent him from storming round there. By Tuesday morning Danny had enough. Kono was sulking around the house and acting like a petulant child whilst at work. Tuesday evening Danny sat her down on the couch.

"What's going on?" Kono asked

"You're packing your bags and going home"

Kono looked to Danny in embarrassment she hadn't stopped to think what a burden she had been to him.

"Oh…I'm really sorry Danny I'll just get my stuff…I'm sorry…"

"Babe stop" Danny said as he held Kono's hands. "I'm not kicking you out because I don't want you here, I love you being here but Adam loves you to and you need to sort this out."

"He doesn't want to see me"

"How would you know, you've refused to talk to him"

"He's not tried to contact me"

"He's been ringing and texting me and Chin twenty four seven, checking up on you and making sure you're okay."

"Why didn't he call me though?"

"He was worried you would get mad and not listen"

Kono pouted "I would have listened"

Danny raised an eyebrow and Kono frowned at him.

"Get your things, I'll drop you home"

Danny led Kono through the front door and dropped her bags, Kono stood next to Danny with a childish pout and eyeing Adam unsure what he would do. She was stubborn as hell and didn't believe Adam was actually worried about her, but the look of relief on his face as he moved towards her and smothered her in his embrace quickly changed those thoughts.

"I'll leave you both to it"

"Thanks Danny" Adam said.

"Just sort things and LISTEN to each other" He chuckled before leaving.

Adam kept Kono close for a few more minutes just rubbing his hands down her back and his fingers through her hair.

"Can we talk?" Adam whispered as he tilted her face up.

Kono blinked back tears and shrugged her shoulders stubbornly. Adam rolled his eyes and left a brief kiss on her pouting lips before wandering into his office. Kono frowned and followed him her eyes going wide at what she saw.

"I realised I over reacted about your files and stuff and I know this is YOUR house as well as mine but I thought maybe you could just have some space for them and if you do leave them out I can put them here and you will know where they are." Adam explained softly.

"It's great Adam"

"Look baby I'm sorry I started the fight, I didn't mean to be so snappy and moody and I shouldn't bring work stress home with me. I also never meant to make you feel like this wasn't your house, or your contribution isn't worth it because it is."

"I'm sorry I called you names and I'm sorry I didn't clear up, I'll make sure I put things away"

"Hey, I love that you leave your bags and shoes out I was just so stressed that little things were bugging me and I took it out on you"

"I'll try not to leave them in the doorway then"

"Sounds fair, I erm…I honestly never meant to call you selfish or stupid, your amazing Kono and you haven't got a selfish bone in your body"

"Adam its fine, I guess I don't always think about you as much as I should"

"Can we move past this"

"Yeah…I really missed you, I'm sorry I walked out"

"Sometimes we just need space, but if you ever feel like that again just tells me…I'll give you space. Don't ever leave for more than a few hours again though…I don't like being without you"

"Did you miss me?"

"Hmmm"

"Shall we make things up to each other?"

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"I duno…we could have make up sex"

"Oooo I like that"

"Yeah…thought you might"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Adam's brow creased and he pouted his lips as he watched Kono and Charlie interact. He trusted Kono and knew she would never cheat on him but Charlie on the other hand he didn't know. It was clear however that the forensics guys liked his wife, Adam watched the way Charlie's eyes lit up with Kono in the room the way he would brush his hands against her at every opportunity and be the perfect gentleman checking if she needed a fresh drink. Adam stared through his shades at the pair of them. They were talking with Grace about surfing but while Kono focused on Grace, Charlie seemed to focus on Kono. Adam nearly lost his cool when he saw Charlie blatantly look at Kono's bum but he calmed himself down. His wife was attractive, very attractive and guys often checked her out but it was pissing Adam off that Charlie would do so when he was there.

"You Adam!" Chin called again.

"Huh?"

"Stop ogling my cousin, I don't care if you're married" Chin laughed. "You want another beer?"

"Yeah brah"

Chin handed Adam the beer and sat down while Steve and Danny continued arguing over the barbeque.

"So erm…Charlie does forensics for five-0?" Adam asked trying to sound casual.

"Yeah on occasion, I don't have much to do with it Kono usually deal's with it"

"Why?"

"Err I guess because she was the rookie so Steve and Danny would send her down"

"Oh"

"Why?"

"Just haven't seen him at a gathering before"

"Yeah he took some time off after Michael erm shot him but yeah Kono invited him"

"Right"

"They surf occasionally or used to, Kono's known him for years"

"Hmmm"

"So you sorted the business out?" Chin said changing topic

"Yeah I made some new clean investments"

"Good I'm glad, are you to going to stop arguing?" Chin asked

"It's this Neanderthal!" Danny moaned.

"Danno don't be mean to Uncle Steve" Grace called out.

"Yeah Danno"

Everyone laughed and Kono ran inside giving Adam a wink as she passed. Adam used the moment to follow Kono and talk to her about Charlie while everyone else was distracted. He walked inside and followed Kono upstairs catching up to her as she entered the bathroom.

"Oh babe you scared me, what you doing?" Kono asked.

"I erm wanted to talk to you" Adam stuttered.

"Right…can I pee first?" Kono asked with a giggle.

"Yeah er but I don't need Charlie listening" Adam wafted

"Ermm babe I'm confused?"

"He's been checking you out all day"

"Ha don't be silly…"

"Kono he has I've been watching him, and he's doing it in front of me!"

"Adam me and Charlie were friends, we go back nothing's going on nothing's happened since we were kids!"

"What?"

"Oh Adam"

"Did you date him?"

"Why are you getting so jealous?"

"I just don't appreciate some guy checking my wife out; he's flirting with you in front of me!"

"Look Adam your being ridiculous but can we save this talk right now because I really have to pee!"

"Fine" Adam mumbled as he left the bathroom and went back downstairs.

Kono returned a few minutes later thankful that no one made any comment that her and Adam had been upstairs together; she knew Adam was just protective and if she was honest she was well aware that Charlie still liked her. She decided she would try and make him feel better and sat down on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist while they waited for food. She kissed his lips briefly and smiled her infectious smile before leaning into his ear.

"I love you baby" She whispered and gratefully accepted a burger from Steve.

They all sat around the table chatting casually and eating and although Kono was wrapped in his arms Adam could still see and almost feel Charlie staring at Kono.

"So when Grace goes shall we play drinking games?" Danny said with a chuckle.

"Sounds good!"

"Danno you're a bad influence" Grace smiled.

"It's okay sweetie you'll be with your mum when she collects you"

"Don't you want me here Danno?" Grace asked with a dramatic pout.

"Of course monkey but you can't be around when we drink"

"What we going to play?" Chin asked.

"Spin the bottle!" Cath laughed.

"Brings back memories!" Charlie chuckled making Adam tense.

"Why?" Cath asked.

"Well when me and Kono were kids we played it at my cousin's party and we had to kiss" Charlie informed.

Everyone sat and laughed as Kono rolled her eyes and squeezed Adam's thigh but Adam just tensed and glared at Charlie.

"Seriously?" Adam bit angrily.

"Babe" Kono whispered quickly.

"He's been flirting with you all day and staring at your arse and now he's bringing up a time you kissed! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Adam we were eleven!"

"I don't care; you need to stop flirting with MY wife!" Adam snapped.

"I didn't…"

"I've watched you all day!"

"ADAM STOP!" Kono snapped in embarrassment.

"Were going home" Adam said warningly.

Kono wanted to argue and tell him he couldn't dictate to her what she does and when but she decided it was best to just leave with him. Besides she was beyond embarrassed by his outburst.

"Fine" She muttered as she watched him leave. "I'm sorry guys" She mumbled and she quickly left.

Kono stormed into the house behind Adam fuming by his outburst, she was embarrassed and upset with Adam and felt like he didn't trust her.

"What the hell was that!?" She yelled angrily.

"Kono…"

"No don't go causing a scene like that it was out of line and you've made me feel like you don't trust me and you've embarrassed me!"

Adam sighed, he didn't mean to upset Kono or embarrass her and he certainly didn't mean to make her think he didn't trust her. He turned around with an apologetic face.

"I'm sorry" He offered softly.

Kono's eyes softened as she looked at Adam's face. She rolled her eyes and smiled at Adam with a small chuckle. She walked towards him and hugged him close.

"I love you Adam, I have no interest in Charlie. When we kissed we were kids and it was a brief kiss on the lips, no tongue nothing! And so what if he flirted and checked me out, you're the one I come home with, and sleep with, kiss, love"

"I know I just got overprotective"

"Clearly"

"I'm really sorry babe"

"I know, but please don't ever do that again"

"I promise"

"Good, you owe Charlie and apology"

"What! He was flirting…"

"I don't care"

"Fine" Adam said as he rolled his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys i'm going on holiday tomorrow so wont be able to post anything for a week! I will really try to post another chapter or two tonight and if I have extra time I will try write something and upload it to my documents then if I get wifi on holiday i'll post it mid week to tide you all over. thankyou so much for the response and prompts. I was thinking while i'm away maybe some of you could write some KODAM for me to read when i'm back seeing as I always have to read my own stories, just an idea.**

 **Chapter eight**

Kono lay on her childhood bed with tears rolling down her cheeks. She held her stuffed dolphin close and let soft sobs rack her body. She felt tired and drained and a little dizzy probably from the lack of food she had been eating. After her fight with Adam she had walked out and come to her parent's house, of course they let her in and allowed her to stay but they were really worried about her. Kono had been staying with her parents for nearly four months now, she hardly left the house and took sick leave at work. Adam had tried to contact her at the beginning but she had been so upset she never answered and now he had stopped so she assumed he no longer cared. She knew deep down she was being ridiculous and she also knew by leaving things she had without doubt made everything worse. She looked down at her growing stomach and cried, she knew Adam deserved to know he was becoming a father and she knew she should not have kept it from him but she felt so low and so stubborn that she left it.

Adam sat at home wallowing in self-pity. He knew he had messed up with Kono, he had said some harsh words and he knew he over stepped the line with the business. He had lied to Kono about what he was doing, of course everything he was doing was to finalise all legitimization and organise his own company with no contact with the yakuza but he had still got involved with them for information and lied to Kono about it. He understood why she was mad, she had always stood up for him and he had hurt her by lying. He felt terrible about it and wanted to fix it but she wouldn't talk to him. He was starting to realise that she probably didn't ever want anything to do with him again but it killed him to think that. He loved her to pieces and didn't want to lose her, he wanted to make it right with her but she was refusing to talk. He had called Chin and her parents to begin with but they just updated him and said they would try talk to here. He had stopped talking to any of them for the last month, no one contact him but he refused to accept it was over.

Nani went to Kono's room with a tray of food and drink. She was disappointed with her daughter for lying to Adam but Kono just argued that he had lied to her. Nani entered her room and found her crying on her bed.

"Keikei" She sighed.

Kono just looked up wearily with tears streaking her face.

"I brought you some food and drink"

"I don't want it" Kono mumbled.

"I don't care whether you want it, I care that by grandbaby wants it" Nani almost snapped her voice firm.

Kono blinked back more tear and looked at her mum vulnerably. Nani had been harder on Kono lately and was getting sick of Kono's attitude.

"You need to look after this baby Kono"

"I am"

"What by laying on your bed everyday all day and crying to yourself or by keeping your baby's father away from it?"

"Mum"

"No Kono, I'm sick of your attitude! You are not looking after this Baby or yourself and your eing unfair on Adam"

"He doesn't care"

"Kono he called here and Chin every day after you walked out and he called you but you refuse to talk to him!"

"He lied to me!"

"And now you're lying to him!"

"I can't tell him now…"

"Why?"

"I…"

"Why Kono?"

"Because I'm scared…he will get mad"

"Yeah and I wouldn't blame him"

"…"

"You need to take responsibility for this baby and you need to talk to Adam"

"He stopped calling me"

"Because he thinks you don't want to be with him anymore"

"I love him"

"You're not doing a very good job of showing it keikei"

"Why haven't you told him?"

"I only found out a few weeks ago when I saw your stomach…he had stopped calling"

"What if I want to keep it a secret…he will hate me now maybe it's best…"

"If you don't tell him by the end of the week I will" Nani threatened. "You better have eaten this when I come back"

Kono curled into herself and cried some more before reluctantly eating some food.

Nani sat on the couch with Ke'ano, they were watching a film when Nani decided to go check on Kono. Before she could do so she heard a scream and turned to see Kono tumble down the stairs. Nani and Ke'ano rushed to her side, noting her hollow features and tired eyes. Her arms were all grazed where she tried to protect her bump and her head had a small cut.

"We need to take her to the hospital"

"No!"

"Yes Kono and I will ring Adam on the way"

Adam rushed through the hospital asking everyone where Kono was. He finally reached a desk and stood impatiently waiting for her room number. When he got it he ran, he was so scared for Kono and was glad Nani had called him. As he reached the room Nani stepped outside and stopped him.

"Nani is she okay?"

"Yes, she will be"

"Can I…"

"I need to tell you something"

"I know she hates me but she's still my wife I just want to make sure she's okay then I can go if she doesn't want me here" Adam said tearfully.

"Let's sit down" Nani said softly guiding him to the seats outside.

Adam was desperate to see Kono but sense Nani really needed to talk.

"Adam please remember that she was upset and emotional, I don't condone what she's done at all and I respect whatever your decision will be regarding your relationship and Kono will learn to as well. She loves you dearly but she just let her stubborn nature take over. She though you hated her and didn't want anything to do with her again and for some crazy reason she thought maybe it was best. Me and Chin only found at recently and I warned her to tell you but she's just not been in a good place." Nani explained softly.

"What are you saying?"

"Kono's pregnant"

Adam's eyes went wide in shock. He hadn't expected Nani to say that and he was angry that Kono didn't tell him but he was still so worried for her and excited he was having a baby. He wasn't sure how to feel but he knew he still wanted to see her.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, but please Adam don't start a fight with her now, I understand that you must feel betrayed and angry but she ended up here from not eating or drinking and getting dizzy then she fell down the stairs. I don't want her getting into another state again please."

"Okay"

Nani led Adam into the room where a vulnerable frail Kono lay in the hospital bed a small perfectly formed bump visible under the blankets. Adam's heart broke seeing her like that and tears filled his eyes. He was excited to become a dad but right now he was desperate to hold his wife not matter how angry and upset he was with her. He walked towards her his face soft while Kono's was fearful. Her eyes were wide and full of tears and Adam could see she was about to panic. He swiftly pulled her gently into his embrace and whispered words of endearment into her ear, softly running his fingers through her hair.

"I…II..I'm …so…s…sor…rry" Kono hiccupped as she tried to regain her breathing through the onslaught of tears.

"Sshhhh" Adam whispered not knowing what else to say to her.

"I…I… "

"Don't talk just relax darling, shhhh just breath"

Kono clung to Adam and closed her eyes as she slowly took deep breaths to calm herself. She felt safe in his embrace but knew all too well that he was angry and she knew just because he was there holding her didn't mean he actually wanted her anymore.

Adam pulled back and looked at Kono, it was killing him seeing her like that and it was taking all his strength to stay calm. He didn't want to get angry with her in that moment, it wasn't the place.

"I need to go Kono…I'm glad you're okay and that the baby is okay"

"Adam?"

"Please let me know when you're out of hospital, please" He begged before leaving the room. It was just too hard for him.

A few days later Kono was released from hospital. Her parent insisted she go home with them but she said she needed to just take a walk so they left her to it. She wandered about all day before finally getting the courage to go to Adam. She didn't realise her parents had been worried sick about her and had actually called Adam to see if she was there. He was equally concerned and was about to go find her when she knocked at his door, or there door. He opened it and found her shaking and fighting tears her lithe frame even smaller.

"I erm…I know you hate me…and I..I'm not ….welcome here…a…and…I lied…b…but i...wo…wont k…eep the…b…b…baby f…rom you i…f you want …to be …involved. I …I don't …think I will…b…be a ver..y good mum …enyway…so m…aybe it's best that…y…ou t…take f…full …custody…and…m…maybe …I can visit sometimes…I erm…I'll be…at my…parent for….a while…but I don't….want to be…a burden ….s….so I wi…il pro…bably find…a hotel…then…m…maybe …get my own…place. I thought…you m…ight want …this…" Kono sobbed through tears as she handed over a sonogram.

Adam could feel the tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't believe Kono thought she would be a bad mum and would be willing to give him custody and he hated to see her so upset and believing he didn't want her.

"We are married Kono…we do this together, not alone, together…get inside" He said firmly.

Kono stared in shock at him to the point he had to almost push her through the door. She felt awkward and nervous but Adam led her to the couch so they could talk.

"Kono why the hell didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Adam asked his voice calm.

Kono swallowed the lump in her throat and continued taking calming breathes. She didn't understand why Adam appeared so calm but it almost scared her more. She wanted him to be angry at her and scream in her face because she thought she deserved it. She didn't deserve to have him come and visit her in hospital or for him to let her in the house and she still didn't believe that she deserved to raise this baby.

"I…"

"Kono please just tell me why I need to know"

"We fought and I left and I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me anymore when you stopped calling. I had suspected I was pregnant but I realised I would be doing it alone so I just refused to admit it. I eventually took a test but I still didn't tell anyone. Mum only found out when she came into the bathroom and I was in the bath…she made me admit it."

"Couples fight Kono I never said I didn't want you anymore"

"You stopped calling"

"Because you wouldn't talk to me, I assumed you didn't want anything to do with me and clearly I was right"

"I still love you"

"And I love you Kono, but I just don't understand how you could possibly keep this from me. It's my baby to Kono, you didn't even tell me when you admitted it and your mum found out"

"I just thought I'd kept it a secret for so long and I knew for sure by that point you would be mad…"

"Of course I'm mad Kono; you kept our baby from me for four months!" Adam exclaimed but he still remained calm.

"I didn't meant to hurt you"

"And I believe you but you still did it" Adam sighed with his head in his hands.

"Adam you're a good man and I love you but I know what I've done is unforgivable, I know it was wrong…and I didn't look after our baby like I know you will, It's best for the baby that he or she live with you because I know you will look after it better than me…I just want to be able to visit sometimes…when you say it's okay…"

"Kono I'm not taking our baby away from you and I'm not divorcing you!" Adam said grasping Kono's face with his hands and forcing her to look at him.

"But…"

"God Kono you fucked up but I still love you I never stopped loving you, we had a fight and I know my actions started it and I am so sorry for that and I get why you had to leave and I'm angry that you have lied to me about our baby but you are my wife I don't want to do this alone and I don't want you doing this alone. We made this baby together and we will raise he or she together, will work through this"

Kono's eyes welled with tears that rolled down her cheeks and over Adam's fingers. He brushed them away softly with his thumbs as she cried.

"I'm sorry"

"I know you are"

"Will you forgive me?"

Adam sighed and kissed her lips softly.

"Eventually"

"I'm so…s…sorry"

"I know Kono, I know, I'm just mad right now…I've just found out I'm going to be a father you just need to give me some time to let it sink in…but I will forgive you I promise you that Kono"

"I've not been looking after the baby very well" Kono admitted in embarrassment

"Hmmm you've not been looking after yourself very well either"

"I was sad"

Adam smiled at her and pulled her to his chest.

"I know darling, I'll look after you sweetheart and we will look after our baby"


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry it's been so long but i'm back!**

 **Chapter nine**

Kono hummed softly as she pottered about the house getting ready for the surf tour. She had received a call asking if she would give the awards to the winners at the competition. She was super excited to have been asked and the governor gave her the time of work over the weekend to go. She was allowed to bring a guest with her and although she would obviously love to have Adam with her, she knew that it had to be Chin. He had always been there for her and was at every event she ever competed in, it would be an honour for her to have him by her side. She had said goodbye to Adam that morning as he left for work and was busy gathering the last things she needed before she went to collect Chin. She realised she hadn't called Chin but they had spoken a few days prior and agreed on a time for her to get him. Suddenly her phone started ringing and she looked at the caller ID.

"Hey cuz you ready I was about to leave!" Kono waffled excitedly.

*cough* "oh erm Kono I'm sorry"

"What's wrong are you okay?" Kono asked with concern.

"I erm I'm not well I don't think I can come with you, best not to be too far from home"

"Oh"

"Sorry"

"No I understand, do you need anything?"

"No I think I'm just going to rest cuz" Chin said feeling guilty.

"Okay well let me know if you need anything"

"Will do"

Kono sighed, she knew Chin couldn't help being sick but she was upset that she would have to go alone. She was a little nervous if she was honest and would have liked her cousins support. She looked at the time and realised she had to get a move on.

When Kono arrived at the beach she spotted Ben and went over to greet him glad that she knew someone else there.

"Hey Ben!" Kono called as she jogged over.

"Kono?"

"Hi"

"Yeah hi, it's erm good to see you"

"You too, how have you been it's been ages"

"I'm good thankyou"

"Good" Kono smiled sensing some awkwardness.

"Erm I have to say I'm a little surprised to see you"

"Oh, well I got a call a month or so ago asking if I would present the awards" Kono grinned proudly.

"…er"

"What?"

"I'm actually doing that"

"Oh they asked you as well that's cool!"

"No I mean I'm going to do it instead of you"

"What, but I confirmed I would do it, I don't understand"

"I think someone tried to call you"

"But…I haven't got a call"

"I don't know I just know it's me"

"But why don't they want me to do it, do they know I confirmed?"

"Yes but it was decided it was best that someone else do it"

"Who decided?"

"…"

"Ben?"

"I did"

"What?"

"Today was organised by me"

"So you asked for me to do it?"

"Myself and the committee but things changed"

"What things, I don't understand"

"Adam"

"What?"

"Your relationship with Adam"

"Ben I don't understand, what has my husband got to do with this?"

"It was decided that it would be bad publicity to have an ex-surfer present the awards who is married to the head of the yakuza"

Kono was shocked that Ben would feel that way she was upset, hurt and disappointed.

"Adam has nothing to do with the yakuza anymore not that that should affect this"

"I'm sorry Kono but it just didn't sit right with the committee"

"No it didn't sit right with you!"

"Kono"

"I can't believe you would do this"

"I think you should go"

"Are you jealous or something?"

"No Kono but you're not welcome here, you need to leave now"

"I thought you were a friend" Kono said before going back to her car.

Kono sped out the parking lot with tears rushing down her face and hiccups racking her body. She was humiliated and really needed her someone. She knew Adam would be in meetings so Kono drove to Chin's. She would risk getting sick if it meant she could gain some comfort from Chin.

When Kono arrived at Chin's she contemplated not knocking, and keeping her pride but she was so upset she really needed someone. She stepped out and locked the car door before walking to Chins. She knocked on the door as she heard scuffling before the door swung open. Chin stood wearing jeans and a t-shirt that had clearly just been thrown on, his hair ruffled and his eyes wide. He looked far from sick and the women hovering behind him confirmed that he had lied.

"Who's this?" The unknown women asked protectively as she rested her hand on Chin's shoulder and broke the awkward silence.

"No one" Kono bit before turning around and running back to her car before driving off.

Chin stood in shock for a moment before calling out after her but she had driven off. He hadn't missed her bloodshot eyes and he felt sick with guilt.

"Chin?"

"That was my cousin"

"Oh"

"I told her I was sick…I was meant to go to a surf event with her"

"Chin, you said you were free"

"I know"

"You should have gone with her"

"I know but I wanted to see you, I didn't think"

"You did but it certainly wasn't with your head"

"God"

"You should go after her, we can see each tomorrow"

"Okay" Chin said softly before kissing the women.

Kono lay on the couch sobbing into a pillow, she was angry at Ben and upset with Chin. She had called Adam but he was stuck in meetings but promised to get home as soon as possible. Kono tried to regain her composure but she kept remembering times Chin had been there.

 _Kono ran out the water with a huge grin plastered across her face, her pig tails swaying as she ran spraying water across her shoulders where droplets clung to the strands._

 _"_ _Chin did you see me, did you see!" Kono exclaimed as she launched herself into Chin's arms._

 _"_ _Yes ipo you were so great!"_

 _"_ _Mummy say's I did super duper well and coach says I beat everyone!"_

 _"_ _Mummy is right ipo and so is coach you totally smashed it!"_

 _"_ _Thank you for coming I love you cuz!"_

 _"_ _I love you to ipo and I would never miss anything with your surfing!"_

Kono jumped when someone knocked at the door. She thought about not answering but decided against it. She opened the door and found Chin standing before her an apologetic look on his face.

"Can we talk" He begged.

"Where's your date?"

"Cuz"

"You shouldn't have just left her"

"I'll see her tomorrow"

"You don't need to be here Chin"

"I do"

"Why I thought you were sick maybe you should just leave and go rest" Kono spat before going back to the couch.

Chin sighed and followed her hoping to get through to her.

"Cuz I'm sorry I lied to you"

"I don't care"

"You're crying"

"Was"

"You were upset when you got to my door, what happened why aren't you at the event"

"Why do you care?"

"Cuz"

"It doesn't matter"

"It matters to me"

"Really?"

"I was a jerk for lying to you, I should have been there with you please cuz your upset tell me what happened"

"They didn't want me"

"What?"

"Ben Bass was organising it, it was decided after contemplation that having an ex-surfer married to an ex-yakuza wasn't appropriate."

"Oh cuz"

"I don't care"

"You do" Chin sighed as he pulled Kono close to his chest"

"I didn't do anything wrong Chin, why do people have to look at Adam in such a bad light"

"Ben is probably jealous you and him have a past"

"I felt so proud to be doing it…I don't understand why he had to change it…"

"Because he's a jerk…a bigger jerk than me…although I'm still a pretty big jerk"

"I wish you were there"

"I'm sorry"

"Who is she?"

"Her names Nayla…I've been seeing her"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well things started around your wedding it was all about you I didn't want to take your light"

"She' pretty"

"She is"

"Are you happy?"

"Very"

"I'm glad you deserve it"

"I'm really sorry I lied to you"

"It's okay"

"You should never have been replaced cuz, you're amazing and you are an amazing women"

"Well you helped make me the women I am"

"I think your mum did most of the work but I guess I helped a little"

"You did, can we go surf?"

"That sound great"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Adam sighed as he hovered in the bedroom doorway looking at Kono lying curled in the duvet, her hollow eyes open and staring into space not even registering his presence. He was worried about her, really worried but she had closed up so much he couldn't get through to her. Not that Kono was ever very open she was incredibly stubborn and independent but with Adam it was normally different. Adam had watched Kono become a shell of herself ever since her mum had died a month ago. Kono had been devastated at the news and she beat herself up every day that she hadn't made it to the hospital in time to say goodbye…she had been surfing, away from her phone. At first she cried and cried until after the funeral. She then threw herself into work despite everyone telling her to take some time where she eventually collapsed at a scene, she was ordered to take a leave of absence which led her to become depressed and closed off. She sat at home every day barley talking or eating and snapping at Adam or anyone who dared visit her for no apparent reason.

"Baby do you want some dinner?" Adam asked softly as he bent down next to the bed.

She avoided his gaze, kept her eyes focused on the ground just past him; she barley flinched at his voice. He sighed; she had been in the same position since he left for work that morning. Normally he would find her curled in another position or occasionally on the couch. He knew it meant she hadn't eaten anything, and he began to wander if she had even moved to use the bathroom. He noted he glass on the side table; she had drunk half of it.

"Kono have you been to the bathroom today?"

She didn't move for a few seconds before her eyes turned cold and she looked up at him, only her eyes moving.

"I'm not a child" She bit through gritted teeth as she looked back to the floor.

Adam sighed and pulled the covers back suddenly, revealing Kono's lithe frame her knees pulled tight to her chest, her clothes and the bed sheet evidently wet.

"DON'T!" She snapped suddenly.

"Kono you've wet yourself!"

"I haven't!" She denied as she pulled the duvet back over herself covering her face and avoiding Adam's gaze again.

"Baby please, let me help you shower" Adam begged.

Kono tried to cover her face as tears slowly rolled down her grey cheeks. Adam sighed; she was at least showing an emotion. He gently pulled her into a sitting position before standing her on shaky legs. She didn't look at him; she stared at the ground as he led her to the bathroom.

"You need to shower" Adam whispered softly.

She didn't respond but Adam removed her clothes and turned on the shower before lifting her under the water. She just stood there staring, her eyes glassy and glossed over as Adam washed her hair and body gently.

"You ready to get out?" He asked softly.

She didn't respond not that Adam expected her to; he took her hand and helped her out. Adam sat her on the toilet hoping she would go, she did easily as though he weren't in the room and she had all the privacy. Adam realised that she didn't even know he was there, or she was blocking him out. She would always kick him out the bathroom if she had to pee, or at least make him turn around. He dressed her and led her to the bedroom.

"Go sit in the living room, I'll re-make the bed"

When Adam was done he found Kono curled up on the couch, no TV, no radio…silence.

"Kono will you eat if I make you food?"

Adam sighed at the silence and went to the kitchen quickly making an omelette and bringing it back out to Kono.

"Here"

Kono looked at the offered plate before looking away again.

"Kono you need to eat!"

"…"

"Baby please just eat something, your worrying me"

"No"

"Kono"

"No, no!"

"Please baby" Adam begged as tears welled in his eyes.

Kono's face remained cold and hard but she took the offered plate and began eating tiny mouthfuls. Adam sighed and stat next to her, his hand gently resting on her thigh hoping she would understand that he was always there for her.

Adam sat adjacent to Ke'ano Kalakaua, a cup of coffee in his hands as he spoke to his father in law, hoping to find something to help Kono.

"She's just so closed off, it's like she's not even their anymore" Adam sighed sadly.

"They were so close Adam, it broke Kono when her mother had the aneurysm she never grieved for that, she stayed strong for me and her mum, tried to find the positives losing her mother all together I think it's too much for her"

"It's not like her; I don't know how to help her"

"My Kono's a fighter Adam and she loves you, please stand by her"

"Gosh of course I will, I love her Ke'ano I would never leave her but I just don't know what to do anymore. She lies in bed all day, hardly speaks to me unless I lose my temper…I don't want to shout at her but she just looks past me. She doesn't eat; I'm scared she will be in hospital if she doesn't start eating"

"Has Chin tried talking to her?"

"Yes…she just cried, she wouldn't say anything she just sobbed then locked herself in the bathroom for hours"

"Maybe she needs help…serious help"

"I don't know how to even approach that topic"

"Keep trying…we all need to keep trying, she is tough this is just hard for her, for everyone. She will pull through; she just needs all our support"

"She keeps looking at a photo of Nani, just sits and stares at it at night"

"Kono looked up to her mother, Nani taught her so much" Ke'ano explained his own voice breaking.

"Nani was an amazing woman, everything Kono ever told me about her was so inspiring, she really made Kono the strong women she is today"

"She really did, she loved her little girl"

Adam returned home that evening to the usual silence. A few months prior and he would return home to the sound of music as Kono danced around, her infectious laugh filling the room and making him grin not matter how bad his day was. He dropped his keys on the counter and shrugged off his blazer. He then heard the sound off running water fill the silent house, almost splashing harshly. The hair's on his neck standing up and sending a chill down his spine. He ran to the bedroom, the duvet pulled back and the bed empty. Steam penetrated the bedroom from the En-suit bathroom. Adam turned the door handle desperately…

 _It will be easier, I can't deal with it, I need to see you again mum. I never got to say goodbye to you, I never got to tell you how much a loved you. The pain is just too much, this is easier…I need to say goodbye…Adam will be mad, he gets mad at me…but I can't talk…it's too hard to talk, I just need you I need to touch you again and I need you to hold me, hold me in your arms like you did when I was small, I need my mum, I need you, It hurts so much without you…_

Adam gasped at the sight before him, his chest constricting and he found himself struggling to find air. Kono lay in the overfilled bath, still in her pyjama's, her hand forcing pills into her mouth as she tried to swallow them all and pull herself under the water. Adam lurched towards Kono and grabbed her under the arms dragging her out of the water and pulling her into his arms. Her patted her back as she coughed, and her opened her mouth telling her to spit out the pills. He put his own fingers in her mouth and helped her spit them all out before pulling her close to his chest rocking her as she sobbed and broke down, her eyes looking to him desperately seeking his love and comfort as she grasped his shirt tight.

"Sssshhh you're okay baby"

*cries*

Adam continued to rock her like a small child, her face grey and lifeless and her eyes tired. He lifted her gently and easily into his arms, he walked her to the car and placed her in the front seat with no resistance. He drove her straight to the hospital, silence filling the space between them as she sobbed and didn't fight him.

Adam held Kono's hand as he led her back into their house after seventy two hours in the hospital. Kono was looking healthier but was still really quiet. She wasn't allowed back to work until a therapist signed her off and her silence concerned the team and Adam.

"Do you want anything?" Adam asked softly as Kono sat on the couch

"Some water?"

Adam smiled, at least she asked for something. He grabbed her a glass of water and joined her on the couch, keeping a distance from her scared he would upset her if he tried to smother her. Kono didn't miss the distance Adam placed between them. She knew she had fucked up but despite keeping her own distance from everyone around her for the last month, she had always known that Adam was there for her, but now he seemed distant, like he didn't want to be close to her. She had been keeping quiet since being in hospital, accepting everyone's words of comfort but choosing not to devour too much. She wanted to talk to Adam, she trusted him and felt safe in his arms but since he was being distant she doubted being able to talk to him.

"Erm…how you feeling? Adam asked awkwardly.

"Okay"

Adam smiled and turned to the TV, the distance between the two growing as Kono curled further into herself.

Kono lay in bed staring at the ceiling the distance between her and Adam there once more. Adam lay with his back to Kono his own eyes open his heart racing as he worried about her. Kono could feel the tears stinging her eyes, she had bottled everything up for so long, she needed to talk to Adam but she thought she had ruined things. She started to think he was still there out of sympathy for her.

"I'm sorry" Kono mumbled tearfully.

"What?" Adam questioned as he turned over.

"Shall I go?" Kono asked softly as she sat up.

"Go where?"

"I don't know…I could maybe get a hotel…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to stay with me…you can be honest, I know I ruined things so I can go, maybe it's best, I understand…"

"Kono I don't want you to go anywhere" Adam stated in shock.

"But you don't want to hold me, you moved away from me on the couch…I don't blame you, it's my fault, so I can go I don't want you to think you have to stay if you don't want to"

"Baby…"

"I just need to pack a few things…" Kono began as she went to move from the bed.

Adam reached over and pulled Kono into his embrace, kissing her neck softly and pulling her face to his.

"You're not going anywhere, and neither am I"

"Do you want me to go?"

"No Kono…I didn't get to close because you've been so distant, I didn't think you would want me smothering you"

"I need you"

"What?"

"I need you Adam…I really need you right now"

"Okay, I'm here baby I'm here"

"I need to talk but I will only talk to you"

"Okay I'm listening"

"I didn't mean to do what I did…"

"But you did Kono I've never seen you like that"

"I never said goodbye"

"What?"

"I never got to say goodbye…I was surfing, I was surfing Adam I should have been there to say goodbye"

"No Kono don't do this to yourself, is this why you did this because you felt guilty…"

"I should have been there Adam! I needed to say goodbye and I didn't get to!"

"You were surfing!"

"Exactly and I didn't make it…"

"You were surfing!"

"I know!"

Adam sighed and grabbed Kono's face in his hands.

"You were doing what you loved, what your mother loved and taught you…Kono she would be proud of you, she would want you to be doing what you both loved so much, that's how you said goodbye, you surfed for her baby"

Kono said crying clinging to Adam's chest, accepting what he was saying.

"I miss her"

"I know baby, I know"

"It's my mum Adam, she's my mum…"

"It's going to be okay darling, I promise"

"I love her"

"She loves you"

"Maybe"

"She does, she loves you Kono and she's looking down on her keikei and she's protecting you"

"I nearly died"

"But you didn't"

"But…"

"I got there in time baby"

"I'm sorry"

"Ssshhh"

"I'm sorry how I've treated you"

"You needed to grieve babe, I'm here for you I'm not going anywhere and we will work through this"

"Promise"

"Promise"

 _I love you Keikei_

 _Love mum_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kono smiled as she finished putting the final touches on the house and garden. Grace was having her thirteenth birthday party at Kono's and Adam's house. Kono was thrilled that Grace wanted her party there and took it upon herself to try and make it perfect for her niece. She knew Grace had been very hormonal lately, Danny had been complaining that she was becoming a rude moody teenager. Kono had laughed as she remembered what she was like. She had brought silver glitters streamers and hung them around the garden and paid for five bunches of helium balloons with writing. She had decided to try her hand at cooking, she knew she wasn't a great cook so decided not to ruin Graces cake and brought that. She remembered Grace saying she wanted an Oreo cake but Kono couldn't find one so brought a normal chocolate cake instead and stuck some Oreo's on top. She prepared a lasagne as well as mini pizzas and various other food and brought crates of fizzy drinks. Kono was super excited for the party and to give Grace her present, Kono had found out a few weeks ago that she was pregnant and was really excited to practice throwing a party.

"Hey baby the place looks amazing" Adam said as he wrapped his arms around Kono.

"Thanks, I hope she likes it"

"I'm sure she will, did you cook?"

"Yeah, Chin's mum gave me some tips"

"I'm sure it will be great"

"Hope so, just got to cook it"

"They'll be here soon; I can hold the fort down here while you get ready"

"Thanks babe"

Grace and her friends arrived a while later. Kono had greeted Grace with a huge smile on her face and showed her outside to the garden. The place did look amazing with the streamers and lanterns plus a decorated table for gifts but Grace didn't seem too impressed.

"Is it okay Grace?" Kono asked worriedly.

"Hmm yeah" Grace mumbled softly.

"Do you want our gifts now Grace?" Steve asked.

"Yeah!" Grace exclaimed turning her back on Kono.

Kono shrugged it off and joined the others. Steve and Cath gave Grace their presents, and then Chin gave his. Just as Kono stepped forward with a giant pink bag her arm outstretched for Grace the door bell rung, Grace grabbed the bag and shoved it on the gift table before running to the door to greet her friends. Kono sighed and hoped she was just reading too much into it, she decided Grace just wanted to celebrate with her friends. Danny didn't miss what Grace did and looked to Kono apologetically.

"Kono…"

"She wants to hang with her friends leave her to it it's her birthday!" Kono smiled hoping to not seem upset.

"I'll make sure she opens it later before we leave"

"Yeah"

Adam knew Kono was upset, especially when Kono wandered off to the kitchen quietly. He followed her to check on her while the others just grabbed beers and found a spot away from the sudden onslaught of kids.

"Babe you alright?" Adam asked.

"Hmmm yeah just need to put the food in the oven"

"Grace is just a teenager…"

"I know Adam it's fine" Kono said firmly.

"Okay, lemme help"

The two began putting things in the oven and making up a salad most likely for the adults. Kono moved about the kitchen and peered outside to check on everyone. Grace was sat with some girls Kono didn't recognise. She hovered for a moment just listening to the conversation.

"So who owns this place?" One girl asked.

"Ergh my auntie and uncle"

"There your family?"

"Not really there just my dad's friends" Grace shrugged although she felt bad.

Kono felt her stomach clench hearing Grace say that. She thought they were close enough to call themselves family.

"What's with these shit decorations?" Another girl said.

Grace looked to the neatly hung streamers; she loved them and thought it made the place really pretty but her new friends didn't like it so she agreed with them.

"I know it's so babyish…Kono just doesn't know what I like…she thinks I'm a kid"

"Clearly, let's turn the music up!"

Kono sighed and went back to the kitchen; she didn't understand how she could get it so wrong. She thought she knew what Grace liked.

It didn't take long for people to complain they were hungry so Kono told them she would get food soon. She had to leave the room for a moment as a bout of morning sickness hit her and by the time she returned the food and started to burn. She scrapped the worst off and served it to everyone. She sighed dejectedly as she heard kids moan about the food, not even just that it was burnt but because it wasn't the food they wanted.

Later that evening Grace came inside and joined the group as Kono brought out her cake. She hoped this would at least cheer Grace up so she didn't think it was a complete disaster but Grace's face said otherwise.

"This isn't the Oreo cake" Grace stated.

"I thought you were getting Oreo cake Grace?" A girl asked.

"I was supposed to" Grace sighed.

Danny stood horrified by what Grace said and was about to step in but Kono gave him a look that said don't.

"I couldn't get one Grace so I had to improvise"

"Oh…right"

"Ummm"

"I don't want everyone to sing" Grace decided as she took the cake from Kono and blew out the candles.

Grace put the cake down and ran back outside with her friends and down to the bottom of the garden.

Kono excused herself as the tears began to fill her eyes. The group looked after her as she left and Danny was just about ready to lose it with Grace.

"Adam I'm sorry" Danny began

"Kono's overly emotional right now" He sighed worriedly.

"Grace isn't normally like this"

"I know…but the way she's acted has been affecting Kono all day. Kono put a lot into this, it really meant a lot to her."

"Why?" Steve questioned.

Adam sighed, he knew they hadn't told the guys yet but he needed to now.

"Kono's pregnant…she was hoping this would be good practice for throwing parties, she wanted it to be perfect for Grace"

"Omg congratulations"

"Thank you"

"I'm going to kill her"

"Danny it's her birthday…leave it for now"

"I will talk to her"

"I need to go talk with Kono"

Adam entered the bedroom and found Kono sobbing softly curled on the bed. it broke his heart that all her hard work had been a waste.

"Baby"

"Huh?"

"Sweetheart you okay?"

"Hmm yeah I'm fine just needed a minute" Kono sobbed as she wiped her eyes.

"Darling Grace is a teenager…"

"I know it's fine, this baby has my hormones all over the place I'll be okay"

"Are you going to come back out?"

"No I think I'll stay here, I don't want to upset Grace anymore it's her birthday"

"Babe I know she's our niece but she's been unfair today birthday or not, you can't let her make you feel isolated in your own home"

"Ha…you're going to be a great dad"

"You'll be an amazing mum"

"Really, I can't even cook food or throw a good party"

"Darling don't let this get to you"

"I'll come out later"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too babe, go make sure they don't burn our house down"

Adam kissed Kono and laughed as he headed back out.

The group said goodbye to the devil kids and Danny told Grace to sit down. Grace rolled her eyes and did so then her heart started racing as Kono re-joined them. Kono smiled weakly and wandered over to the gift table, her gift was sat pushed at the back while all her friends' gift were open. She picked up the bag and held onto it and waited till Danny and spoken to Grace.

"Today Grace you have been so disrespectful to Kono and Adam but especially auntie Kono"

"…"

"You disregard their gift, you complained about the food, your cake and the decorations all of which auntie Kono put lots of effort into. I also heard you tell your friends that Kono wasn't really your auntie, Grace I don't care if it's your birthday you have been so disrespectful today you've really upset auntie Kono. Do you know she was really excited for today and to throw your party because she's pregnant and hoped she could do a good job for you so she could do it for her baby" Danny explained raising his voice a little as Grace shrilled into her seat.

"I…I'm sorry" Grace mumbled.

Chin could see Grace was upset also and he had decided that most of the kids weren't actually Grace's friends.

"Grace were these girls and boys even your friends?" Chin asked softly.

Grace bowed her head. "Not all of them"

"Grace why did you invite them!" Danny exclaimed.

"They asked to come, I thought if I was friends with the popular kids it would be cool…I didn't really want them here…I didn't mean to be horrible to auntie Kono"

"You need to apologise Grace" Danny warned as he walked away followed by the others.

Kono sighed; she didn't want Grace upset and asked the guys for a moment. She went and joined Grace on the decking couch and held out the gift.

"This is from me and Adam…If you want it" Kono whispered still upset.

Grace felt tears fill her own eyes but she took the bag. It was huge and she leaned in and pulled out a shoe box. She opened it to find diamond sandals she had seen in a shop once and begged Danny for but he wouldn't buy them.

"Are they the right ones?" Kono asked nervously.

"Yeah there perfect"

"Keep opening" Kono encouraged.

Grace pulled out a floral light weigh summer dress and necklace and gasped happily at it.

"It's beautiful"

"I thought it would look nice with the shoes"

"It'd lovely"

"Open the card"

Grace did so and felt tears well as she read the enclosed letter. Kono had been invited to a surf competition on the north shore to present awards. There was a after party and Kono had a plus one. She decided that it would be nice to ask Grace along and have a girls weekend.

"You want me to come?" Grace asked.

"Yeah if you want?"

"But I was horrible to you"

"You're a teenager we all have our moments is still like you to come"

"I'd love to"

"Good, do I get a hug?"

Grace grinned and snuggled into Kono holding her tight.

"I'm sorry about how I behaved today…you threw an amazing party and I honestly loved all the decorations and cake…I just agreed with my friends because I thought it would make me more popular"

"Why do you want to be popular?"

"It's not cool to be a geek"

"Don't be something you're not Grace" Kono advised.

"You're the best, I love you and you're the best auntie ever it doesn't matter if you're not my real auntie or whatever your all I need I promise…and you will make an amazing mum and throw great parties for my baby cousin" Grace smiled.

"Thank you sweetie"

 **My friends staying for a few days so wont update until next week maybe Wednesday or Thursday sorry for not doing as much but thank you for all the reviews and prompts.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for delay updates next week I'm going away again!**

 **Chapter twelve**

The atmosphere was tense, so thick they almost waded through it as they avoided eye contact in passing. It was uncomfortable under the same roof, knowing what things had been like and what they were like now. She knew it was her fault, she blamed herself every day, knew everything could have been avoided had she been honest. She had every opportunity to tell him but she didn't. She kept it a secret, thought she would make it a surprise.

She had sat alone nodding and smiling as the doctor asked her questions, flinched when the cold gel hit her stomach, cried when she saw the screen. She held the scan in her hand, hid it in her purse and grinned giddily thinking of how she would reveal it when he returned from his trip. She could have told him, picked up the phone but instead she decided she would surprise him when he returned. It was a week later and he was due home in two days. She busied herself with work and waited excitedly for him to finally come home but on Thursday night she found herself sat on the bathroom floor crying, her underwear round her ankles, spots of blood lining the crotch. She went to the doctor the next morning, wanting it to be over, wanting to move on. She didn't tell him when he walked through the doors, she stepped into his arms nestled her head into his neck and made love to him fighting back tears and guilt.

He found it searching for change, starred at the fuzzy black and white picture as tears filled his almond eyes. He was going to be a father he thought as he felt his heart swell with joy. He ran to the kitchen found her pouring herself a glass of wine and gapped in shock.

 _"_ _Babe what are you doing?"_

 _"_ _It's been a long day"_

 _He frowned and stared at her for a moment, her smile faltering as she felt his eyes upon her. She watched as he held the scan up to eye view._

 _"_ _Are you pregnant?" He asked his voice chocked as though afraid._

 _She stared at him long enough for him to ask her three more times before she snapped out of her panicked daze._

 _"_ _Adam…"_

 _"_ _Kono this is a baby scan and it was in your purse, are you pregnant?"_

 _"_ _I…"_

 _"_ _Kono!"_

 _"_ _I was" She rushed out._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Adam please I…"_

 _"_ _No Kono you need to explain"_

 _"_ _I was pregnant" Kono whispered._

 _Adam swallowed and looked Kono in the eye his gaze hard and unforgiving._

 _"_ _Was?"_

 _"_ _I had a miscarriage"_

 _He put down the scan and left._

She wakes up early; stupidly early at five am each morning. She grabs her board and leaves the house surfs for an hour and heads straight for work, showering in the locker room before starting everyone's paperwork because she is early enough to do it all.

He hears her wake up every morning from his position on the couch. He could stay in the guest room but it wasn't right. He couldn't sleep without her next to him but he was mad. He has left for a few days before eventually returning. He told her he wasn't ready to talk to her and that was it. He would work long hours the house always empty.

She waited till he had gone to work and packed up her stuff. She felt so bad every day, she would cry every night. She could see the pain on his face whenever they passed each other. She knew he didn't want to talk, knew he was upset and heartbroken for the baby he had no opportunity to grieve for. She grabbed essentials and the picture on her bedside table. It was them on their wedding day his strong arms around her waist as they gazed into each other's eyes. She wiped a tear and placed it in her bag before going to the lounge. She grabbed a pen and paper and left him a note.

 _Adam_

 _I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am for what I did. I don't blame you for being mad at me and hating me and I know it's unforgivable. I never meant to hurt you and I feel terrible every day. I know I've ruined everything between us and I will forever regret it. You are the first man I have ever loved and you will be the last, because the love I feel for you will never ever be replaced. I understand that forgiving me is not likely and I know I've hurt you so much. The atmosphere between us is so difficult and I can't bear to see the pain in your eyes. I hate knowing I am the reason for it._

 _I have taken what I need and won't disturb you again._

 _You will make a wonderful father one day Adam, and maybe this is a sign that had it been with me I would have ruined it. A baby deserves a fantastic mother and father and I don't think I can provide that. You will one day please know that. Although I know I would not have made a good mother, having a baby with you would have been amazing but it wouldn't have been fair to you or the baby to have me there. I'm so sorry that I hurt this baby, I didn't mean to. I wish I had dealt with things differently and been honest with you I am sorry I hurt you, I really am._

 _I love you Adam and I always will._

 _Kono xxx_

He knew something was up when she didn't leave for work. He didn't say anything just got up and left. His whole day felt off and when he returned home that night and found the note he knew why. He cried the whole night knowing he had lost her. He didn't want her to leave, he wanted his wife but she was gone. He blamed himself knew he had been distant and refusing to talk. He made things worse and he knew it. He tried to call her but it went to voicemail. He called Chin and her parents, Danny and Steve. No one knew where she was but she had text Chin to apologise also. Adam drove around all night trying to find her, calling hotels and hospitals fearing the worst. He returned home and went to the bedroom found her picture gone. He felt his heart clench and he cried himself to sleep holding the baby scan in his hand.

 **Three months later**

Kono returned home from her shift at the café and collapsed onto the bed. She was renting a studio apartment and had taken a job at a local café to pay the bills. She hated it but she knew she couldn't return home, she knew Adam didn't want her. She felt like she no longer had a life, she would work each day all day until late, before returning home and lying awake on the uncomfortable bed. She hardly ate a thing and cried whenever she was alone. She had text Chin and her parents occasionally to let them no she was okay but asked to be left alone for now. Every night she would look at the picture of her and Adam and say sorry as though he could hear her. She waited every day for divorce papers in the post fearing that moment but knowing it was inevitable. She was surprised it hadn't already happened but guessed Adam was working on a case with some fancy lawyer. Kono knew she would never be able to match him and decided she would let him take most things. She would fight for her surf boards that she left behind but assumed he wouldn't want them anyway.

It wasn't long before Kono could feel the bills piling up. Her job didn't provide her with very much and she found herself in a bad position. She put off asking for help and just struggled everyday but then she started being sick. She felt her body changing and found out she was pregnant. She had sat four hours just staring at the plus sign piecing everything together. She knew the only possibility was the sex she had with Adam when he returned home after his trip. It meant she was a good three months along and the signs were starting to become obvious.

Adam had returned home from work and was lounging on the couch in his state of depression when the doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting anyone so considered ignoring it until it rang again. He padded over to the door and opened it swiftly before stopping and staring in shock at a frail looking Kono.

"I'm sorry to knock so late…I erm I know I'm not welcome so I won't stay long I just need to tell you something."

Adam didn't say a word he just stared his heart breaking for the broken women he loved in front of him.

"I ahmm I only just found out I swear, there wasn't signs…or maybe there was and I ignored them but I only found out a week ago. I waited until I could confirm it with a doctor." She rambled nervously. "I'm…pregnant…and you're the only person who could be the father"

Adam nearly chocked in surprise. "What?"

"I promise I will do everything I can to make sure I don't hurt this baby and when he or she is born I will say goodbye and give it to you because you will be amazing and I know you would look after them so well. I have a scan that I thought you might want…I'm about three and a half months along. I really will do everything I can to look after the baby I promise and I will stay out of your way and I will let you look after him or her. I had to tell you…I will leave to in a minute but can I please just grab my surf boards if you still have them" Kono sobbed.

"Your surf boards?" Adam questioned in confusion.

"I need to sell them" Kono admitted in embarrassment feeling like an even worse mother knowing she had no money to provide for the baby.

"Why?"

"I need money…I promised I wouldn't hurt this baby so I need to eat to make sure it's strong"

"Don't you have money?" Adam asked still in shock.

"Not enough but I'm working in a café and I've taken all the extra shifts…"

"Where are you staying?"

"I'm going to head to my parents…see if I can move back in or maybe another family member"

"Where have you been the last few months?"

"I had a studio apartment but I couldn't get the extra shifts and I couldn't pay the bills so he kicked me out" Kono admitted.

"Come inside" Adam said as he walked to the couch.

Kono frowned but entered and closed the door.

"I'll just grab the boards and I'll be gone, I'll just be a sec…"

"Sit down"

"Huh?"

"Sit here" Adam instructed.

Kono did as she was told and took a seat.

"Why did you leave?" Adam asked.

"Erm…"

"Because I never asked you to"

"But we weren't talking, we slept in different rooms for weeks we avoided each other all day everyday…"

"Because I was mad"

"Understandably"

"I didn't tell you to leave"

"I thought it would be best…I assumed that's what you would want"

"I didn't want you to go"

"…"

"Why did you leave me that note and say I would make a good father one day?"

"Because I knew you would…I didn't think it would be with me but I won't stay, you can start a fresh family someday"

"What with someone else?"

"Yeah"

"But I never said I wanted a family with someone else"

"I just assumed you would want a family one day…you seemed so broken after what I did"

"Not with another woman"

"Oh"

"Did you want to leave me?"

"No but I didn't deserve to stay"

"I was angry Kono but I never asked you to leave"

"…"

"I've been heartbroken for months because you just walked out on me"

"I thought it was what you wanted"

"NO!" Adam snapped tearfully. "Of course it wasn't what I wanted"

"I'm sorry I thought it was best…"

"You're my wife Kono"

"Adam…"

"I never hated you"

"You didn't?"

"No…I was angry Kono, fuming even but I could never hate you. You went through that loss on your own and I wasn't even here"

"That's not your fault"

"You didn't hurt that baby"

"I did something wrong…"

"No Kono, you couldn't have prevented it"

"I'll look after this baby" Kono whispered tearfully.

"Yeah because will do it together"

"What?"

"Kono I never asked you to leave, I don't want to be away from you. I'm angry you kept it from me I'm mad that I wasn't there and I'm sorry for making all this worse by not talking to you…but I have been heartbroken without you Kono and I've missed you so much and now you're here and your pregnant and I'm going to be a dad"

"But I might hurt this baby"

"You won't Kono"

"I can't even provide for the baby Adam…"

"You'll get your job back"

"What if they don't want me back?"

"They do, they all miss you"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Oh"

"And I miss you"

"I miss you"

"We can work through this"

"If you want to?"

"Of course I do"

"Really?"

"Yes Kono!"

"Okay"

"You'll come home?"

"If you want me"

"Baby of course I do!"

"Okay"

"Okay"

Adam sighed and kissed Kono softly, pulling her close to him and brushing her hair gently. He kissed her temple and snuggled closer.

"Will work through this all and will sort it for this baby"

"Yeah"

"And you will be an amazing mother Kono"

"I'll try"

"I love you Kono, don't ever walk away from me again" Adam warned.

"I won't I promise…I love you too"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

Kono smiled softly as she padded out from the bathroom, the blood now cleaned from her skin and fresh pyjamas keeping her warm. Her bruised wrists still visible but Kono knew she had fought hard, she was not ashamed. Her eyes twinkled as she crept up behind Adam and wrapped her arms around his waist, his hands holding hers and pulling her round tighter. She rested her chin on his shoulder and sighed peacefully before closing her eyes, relishing in the warmth Adam gave her. Despite everything that happened she felt safe against him, she was always safe with Adam. She couldn't thank him enough for how he protected her; how he promised her she wouldn't be hurt.

Adam pulled her arms around him tighter embracing her touch, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles softly. He felt guilty for everything that had happened; he blamed himself for their honeymoon being ruined and for Kono being hurt. He was glad they had finally made it to Brussels but he hated seeing how frightened Kono was, even if she tried to hide it. He vowed to get his revenge; he would not let Gabriel get away with hurting Kono. He had promised her they would both be okay, promised that marrying him wouldn't put their lives at risk but it did. Her connection to Adam had put her in danger and Adam blamed himself. He stared out of the balcony his mind elsewhere thinking over and over about what Gabriel did.

 _Adam struggled against the restraints desperate to hold Kono and save her from this ordeal. He sighed and groaned angrily unable to free himself while Gabriel paced in front of him, waving a gun around whilst barking instructions to his men. Kono groaned and sobbed softly as one man pulled her head back forcefully, his hand grasping her hair in a vice like grip while the other man yanked her jaw open pushing a knife between her lips and wavering it around tempting fate, Kono's soft sobs breaking Adam's heart._

 _"_ _I'll give you what you want just don't hurt her!" Adam cried through gritted teeth._

 _Gabriel smirked happily knowing he was pushing Adam's buttons. He could get what he wanted whilst tormenting Adam and hurting Chin's baby cousin._

 _Kono felt the tears stinging her eyes as Adam was yanked from the chair. She wanted to jump into his arms but the roped around her wrists prevented her as did the man breaking her skin with the blade that traced her lips._

 _"_ _Walk!" Gabriel spat_

 _"_ _Let me see her or you don't get your money!"_

 _"_ _I don't think you're in a position to argue with me"_

 _"_ _You said you wouldn't hurt her if I did what you wanted! Let me see her"_

 _Gabriel relented and shoved Adam towards Kono and told the men to back off but he kept a gun pointed at Adam if he tried anything. Adam new he couldn't because it would risk Kono's life so he grabbed her face gently and kissed her lips, wiping tears away and telling her he loved her._

Adam woke early and looked over at Kono sleeping peacefully. Her nose crinkling and her lips ever so slightly open. Her hair fell across her face and Adam leaned over to brush it gently from her eyes making them flicker open a little. She smiled sweetly and Adam leaned down to capture her plump lips in a soft kiss.

"Morning baby" Adam smiled.

"Mmmm morning" Kono replied sleepily as she snuggled into Adam's side lying against his chest.

Adam gently teased her hair with his fingers, massaging her scalp as she fell back to sleep in his arms, her leg now thrown across his keeping him firmly in place. Adam didn't mind one bit, he loved when Kono cocooned herself around him, holding her in his arms was his favourite thing to do. Looking down at her however reminded him what they had been through a day prior. He had bruised wrists that mirrored Kono's but she also sustained bruised ribs, arms and lips. One of the men had also sliced along her stomach causing her to need stitches. It made Adam feel sick knowing Gabriel and his men had done these things to her.

"Stop thinking so loudly" Kono mumbled as her finger traced patterns on Adam's stomach.

"How do you know I'm thinking?" Adam chuckled softly.

"Your tense…it's that or you uncomfortable with me in your arms but seeing as we've engaged in some very rigorous actives of late I don't think that's the problem" Kono giggled.

"It's not you" Adam mumbled his mind racing.

Kono frowned and sat up resting on her elbow. She leaned over Adam and scratched her nails against his stubble.

"What's wrong baby?"

Adam sighed and looked into Kono's endearing eyes smiling softly.

"You don't need to worry darling"

"Don't you dare keep things from me Adam" Kono warned lightly.

"I'm just sorry"

"What, why would you be sorry?" Kono asked surprised.

"If you weren't connected to me then you wouldn't have been hurt yesterday"

"Are you serious? Adam it wasn't your fault…you were all for marriage are you saying…"

"I'm not saying anything, I don't regret marrying you for a second but I promised you that us being married wouldn't put you in danger, I left the yakuza I left the business I did what I could but you were still hurt and it shouldn't have happened to you"

"Baby don't go blaming yourself, it's not your fault Adam"

"But…"

"My connection to Chin puts me in danger…he's who Gabriel has the biggest problem with but I would never ever blame Chin for anything, I'd never break my connection with him for extra safety because it's not his fault. Gabriel is crazy Adam, he's using you, hurting me and trying to get to Chin but I sighed up for all this when I became a cop, when I stood by Chin and when I married you. I love you and you have done everything to protect me, you couldn't do anymore. We couldn't have predicted what Gabriel did Adam and I don't blame you so stop blaming yourself." Kono spoke softly.

"I love you Kono I don't want you to ever be hurt, I hated seeing you in pain…"

"I'm okay Adam…were okay"

"He's still out there"

"I know but were okay and that matters right now let's just enjoy our honeymoon please"

"Okay baby"

"I love you to"

Adam smiled softly and pulled Kono into a kiss before they snuggled for a little longer. Adam didn't want to ruin their honeymoon and tried to push his thoughts to the back of his mind but he still couldn't let go of what Gabriel did to Kono…he didn't care about himself but no one touched his wife and got away with it…

 **The next Chapter will link with this one but I need to figure out what Adam will do so ideas are welcomed. What will Adam do to cross the boundaries?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

Adam walked down the corridor with his shoulders squared and his teeth gritted. He didn't want to have to do this but he couldn't risk Kono getting hurt again. He could feel the cold hard stares of men who were once in alliance with him as he approached the door. He sighed but thought of Kono as he raised his hand and knocked three times. A gruff enter was muttered and Adam opened the door.

Kono sat on the couch watching TV and hugging her knees to her chest. She and Adam had returned from their honeymoon late the previous night and today was the first time she had been alone. She knew it was ridiculous to worry but Gabriel was still out their possibly waiting to hurt her again. She knew she could fight but being tortured and kidnapped had been too much for her to deal with and since she liked to keep things to herself and play the tough guy act she was dealing alone. Adam had told her he was going to start working on his knew business and as much as she loved that he was getting back on track she wished he hadn't left her alone. She jumped suddenly at the TV and chastised herself for being ridiculous.

Riko Sato eyed Adam and lounged back in his chair taking in the man before him. He hadn't expected the call from Adam after he wanted out of the business but he was interested as to what the man wanted.

"Adam"

"Riko"

"What brings you here Adam…I thought you left" Riko asked quizzically.

Adam sighed and took a seat crossing his legs and resting his hands in his lap.

"I need your resources" Adam began.

"You mean my help"

Adam shook his head slightly and looked at his lap, he didn't want to be asking for help directly but he had to swallow his pride to protect Kono.

"Gabriel Waincroft kidnapped myself and Kono and then tortured us" Adam explained. "I don't want Kono in danger"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Gabriel needs to know I won't let him hurt my family"

"I see"

"Kono shot him but he got away, hospitals never reported him coming to them, he's out there somewhere waiting to make his next move and I want to be one step ahead of him"

"Your father was a good friend of mine…that's the only reason I will help you Adam you can't walk back in here and expect favours, you walked away"

"I wouldn't be here if I had another option"

"Leave it with me, I'll keep you informed"

Kono flinched as the door opened and Adam returned and she sighed in relief when she realised it was him. Adam smiled as he saw Kono on the couch looking over at him.

"Hey baby" He grinned as he leaned over the couch and kissed her before moving round to sit with her.

"Hey" Kono smiled as she snuggled into him and held on tight.

"What's up?" Adam asked as Kono bowed her head almost timidly.

"Nothing"

"Kono" Adam warned.

"Don't leave me alone again" Kono whispered feeling silly.

Adam sighed and felt his heart clench with guilt. He hugged her impossibly close and ran his fingers through her hair massaging her scalp.

"I'm sorry darling I didn't even think"

"I'm being silly…"

"No, baby you went through a lot, it's okay I won't leave you alone"

"It's just the house, it's so big I feel like every time I turn a corner he's going to be there. I'll be okay when I get back to work, maybe I should go back tomorrow…"

"No babe you're not due back until Monday, just take these last few days will spend it together" Adam reassured.

"Promise?"

"Promise baby"

Adam sat in his office and took the phone call while Kono got ready for bed. She had been very clingy and not that he minded but he had to get away to speak to Riko.

"Yes?"

"My men found him, their tracking his movements" Riko informed

"Good, I need to see him…"

"In good time, I will let you know when we have him then you can do what you need to do"

"Fine"

"Let us work this Adam, when we bring him in he's all yours but me and my men don't want to slip up…were doing this under the radar Adam"

"I understand"

"I'll be in contact"

Adam put the phone down and took a deep breath. He couldn't have Kono questioning him. He had to do this. He wandered into the bedroom and found her wrapped up in the duvet. He smiled at her and got undressed and joined her in bed spooning her and kissing her neck until she fell asleep.

Kono woke at two am with an urgent need to pee. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her the darkness straining her eyes. Adam was curled up on her right sleeping soundly. She knew it was ridiculous but her mind was playing tricks on her and she really had to go to the bathroom. She nudged Adam softly and scratched her nails lightly across his neck and behind his ear in an attempt to rouse him. She was becoming even more desperate and began to shake him a little harder. Adam woke sharply and found Kono wriggling next to him trying to wake him.

"What's wrong baby are you okay?" He asked with a croaky voice as he brushed her hair out her face,

Kono felt ridiculous once again but was on the verge of having an accident.

"I really need to pee, really bad" She informed almost randomly.

Adam quirked an eyebrow

"Okay…?"

"Will you take me please I know it's silly but it's dark and my mind keeps messing with me and I kept dreaming that he was here and…"

"Sshhh come on its fine" Adam reassured as he led Kono to the bathroom.

Adam turned his back as Kono did her business and waited for her to be done. Kono was blushing profusely but she couldn't get Gabriel out of her head, his words still tormenting her.

"I'm sorry" Kono blushed.

"Don't be darling its okay let's go back to bed"

"I hate how I can't stop thinking about it won't go away" Kono sobbed.

Adam pulled Kono into his arms and snuggled under the duvet holding her like a small child as he rocked her gently in his arms.

"Everything will be okay baby I promise you, I will not let Gabriel hurt you again" Adam promised over and over.

Adam nodded at the men on guard of the door as he walked past them and down the concrete staircase. He could hear groaning and muffled screams coming from behind the door. Riko greeted Adam at the door and unlocked it letting Adam through. Adam closed the door behind him and walked towards Gabriel. He was tied to a chair and had tape across his mouth much like Gabriel had done to Kono. Adam clenched his fists and cracked his neck before smirking at Gabriel and punching him hard enough for blood to pour out his nose.

"ARGHHHH" Gabriel groaned

Adam leaned over him and grabbed his collar pulling him back straight and grasping his jaw.

"Your vendetta against Chin hurt my wife! What gives you any right to break into my home and hurt my wife like that?" Adam seethed through gritted teeth. "DON'T YOU EVER THINK I WILL LET YOU COME NEAR KONO AGAIN AND HURT HER, IF IT WASN'T FOR HER I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHTNOW!"

Gabriel struggled against the restraints and Adam's vice like grip. He was making muffled noises behind the tape.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE ANOTHER DAY!" Adam yelled as he punched Gabriel once more.

Adam could feel himself getting angrier as he thought of what Gabriel had done to Kono, how sacred she now is because of him.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET NEAR KONO AGAIN, YOU WILL NOT HURT HER!"

Gabriel was becoming weaker with each blow, unable to defend himself against Adam. Riko Sato poked his head round the door and halted Adam's punches.

"You won't want to kill him" Riko stated simply.

Adam sighed and turned to Riko

"Go, get your men and go…you were never here I won't ask for anything else" Adam said.

Riko nodded and left swiftly. Adam gave Gabriel one last punch before leaving the room also. He pulled out his phone and called Chin.

Kono woke and quickly realised Adam wasn't in the bed. His phone wasn't on the side and his pyjamas left on the floor. Kono began to panic that Gabriel had got him but then she saw a note left on his pillow.

 _Kono_

 _When you read this you will know I'm gone and I don't know if I'm going to get off with this one. I'm sorry baby but I had to do this to protect you. You are the love of my life and I can't let Gabriel ever hurt you again. I am sorry that I couldn't stop him hurting you and that you are still suffering with the memories. I can't see you hurting anymore you're my wife and I love you. I'm sorry that I had to go back but Riko Sato had the resource's I needed to get Gabriel. I will inform Five-0 and let them deal with him when I'm done…what happens to me I don't know I hope nothing but whether I will gain your forgiveness I don't know…please remember I love you so much baby and I had to do this to protect you and our future family. I know you will hate what I've done and quite possibly me but I love you baby more than you know._

 _Adam xx_

Kono sobbed as she read the letter. She was confused and didn't understand what Adam was saying. She quickly fumbled in the darkness to get dressed before grabbing her phone to call Chin. As she picked it up he called her.

"Cuz?"

"Kono"

"Where's Adam, what's he done, is he okay?" Kono cried.

"Just come to HQ cuz"

"Chin…"

"Adam's here, just come down"

Kono hung up and grabbed her car keys and made her way to HQ.

Kono ran up the stairs and through the doors to HQ. She noticed everyone crowded in Steve's office and Adam sat on the couch. She raced over with tears in her eyes and the note balled up in her hand. She yanked open the door and throw it at Adam.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" She cried

"Baby"

"Cuz"

"What is going on?"

The team looked between each other before settling on Adam leaving him to explain his actions. Adam sighed but had to be honest.

"I had Riko Sato and his men track Gabriel and kidnap him, then I beat him up and threatened him" Adam admitted.

"WHAT!"

"Babe"

"You said you were out! You sold the company…you left…"

"I have Kono but I knew Riko would have contacts that could find Gabriel"

"Oh god"

"Sweetheart I'm sorry"

"Where's Gabriel?"

"Interrogation" Steve informed.

"What's erm what's going to happen?" Kono asked nervously.

"Gabriel will be charged and sentenced" Danny offered.

"But?" Kono asked sensing there was more.

"Gabriel could very well use what Adam has done in his favour…it wouldn't get him out of going to prison but it could put Adam in a bad position" Steve said.

"You idiot!" Kono yelled as she sobbed.

"Hey cuz it's okay" Chin comforted.

"It's not!"

"We got Riko" Steve added.

"What?" Kono questioned.

"He's agreed to say Adam didn't use any violence…it covers his own back for kidnapping Gabriel and Adam's. We say we used Riko's contacts to get Gabriel, that's our job. Gabriel is arrested and Riko goes back to whatever shady business he wants to. We denied seeing Adam use violence, we said he defended himself against Gabriel when he was brought in…he won't be charged Kono" Steve explained.

Kono sighed in relief as she took in the information. She looked at Adam angrily but moved into his arms and curled into his lap, shouting at him once more but clinging onto him.

"I'm so mad Adam!"

"I know baby I'm sorry"

"You could have been killed, you could have been arrested!"

"I had to protect you"

"But I could have lost you…I can't do this alone Adam!"

"Do what?"

"Raise our baby" Kono sobbed as she made her revelation.

"What?" Adam questioned as he held Kono's face.

"I took a pregnancy test this morning…it was positive"

"Oh my god"

"Ahhhh guys!"

"Cuz congratulations!"

"I can't bring up a baby alone"

"You won't I'll be there I promise you"

"Promise me you won't do anything like this again"

"I promise" Adam sobbed as he realised he was going to become a father.

"Were having a baby?"

"Yeah…we are"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

Kono sighed as she headed out the school gates. She had been skipping classes for a few weeks now and the school had called her parents to inform them. Of course they had been furious with her and grounded her for two weeks, no surfing, no seeing friends or parties and no phone at home. She was upset and angry because no one knew the full story but she also didn't want to talk about it. Chin would normally meet her from school but he wasn't allowed to while she was grounded so she would trudge home alone. As she rounded the corner near the local park she heard the taunting whispers. She rolled her eyes and sighed knowing the girls were following her, they normally just left her alone after school but clearly today Kono wouldn't be so lucky.

"Oi Kalakaua!" Tessa yelled.

Kono ignored her and continued walking, approaching the trail and heading along it feeling unsure since it was quite and very few people were around.

"Slut were talking to you!" Megan called out.

"Leave me alone!" Kono cried

"Ahhh poor little Kalakaua"

"What do you want?" Kono asked.

"To make your life hell!"

"What did I ever do to you?"

"You took first place in the surf competition again! Your Ian's little favourite and it needs to stop, we train just as hard and get nothing!" Tessa yelled.

"You're being stupid" Kono sighed.

Tessa narrowed her eyes and swung a punch at Kono, smashing into her eye. Kono was knocked to the ground nursing her eye as she felt a bruise form. Tessa lurched forwards again and grabbed Kono's hair and yanking it hard enough to make Kono cry.

"Awww poor baby" Megan mocked as she kicked Kono repeatedly in the ribs.

Kono took each hit and moaned in pain. Her ribs hurt and she could feel her eyes swelling. Her lip was cut also and her arms bruised.

"You won't be able to surf now, you'll have to rest up Kono!" the girls laughed as they ran off.

Kono wiped her eyes and pulled herself up. She was in agony but tried to ignore the pain. She knew her parents wouldn't be home for a while so she tried to hurry home and clean up. She didn't want her parents to find out about this, she was embarrassed and ashamed.

Kono heard her parents return home from work and she finished putting the finishing touches to her make-up. She wasn't one to wear a lot of make-up but she had to hide the purple bruise around her eye. She also wore a long sleeve top and jeans to hide any other bruising. Her Ribs were causing her the most pain but she tried to put on a brave face.

"Kono were home!" She heard her dad say.

"Okay"

Kono sat at her desk to begin her homework. Her parents were being really strict with her grounding and she knew they were disappointed in her. Normally she was super close with her mum but this was the most trouble she had been in before and it had really strained their relationship. They hardly spoke, at least her dad would still say goodnight and pop into her room.

Nani walked into Kono's room and looked over her shoulder at the homework she was doing.

"Is that all you've done since you got home?" Nani asked.

Kono wasn't sure what to say and just shrugged.

"Kono you have this extra work to do to catch up, you know the rules you get straight home and complete it, why haven't you done it?" Nani asked angrily.

"I erm…"

"Well?"

"I just struggled with what to write"

"Kono you do this at school every day just get on with it don't make excuses"

"Sorry"

"Did you attend every lesson today? Nani asked knowing the school would ring if she didn't.

"Yes mum"

"Give me your phone and finish this work…and why are you wearing long clothes in this heat?" Nani muttered as she took the phone and left the room.

Kono sighed and got her head down to finish her homework.

A few days later Kono sat in her class with the girls muttering comments at her. She had been skipping English because the girls were in her class but now she had to attend. She hated being stuck with them and knew they would try and follow her after lesson. She was afraid they would hurt her again; her ribs were killing her from yesterday's beating. When the bell rang Kono hurried out the class and towards the back of the field to eat alone. She had gone to the cafeteria first to grab food but the girl had followed her and taken her money.

"Give it back" Kono bit through gritted teeth.

"No bitch this is the least you could do considering you keep taking our spot on that surfing stage"

"Please"

"Awww are you begging?" Tessa mocked.

"Just leave me alone!" Kono snapped before running off for the field.

Adam Noshimuri looked on as the girls laughed at Kono's expense. He had noticed a few times Kono wincing in pain, that she wasn't at the beach and the girls following her about. He had also seen her out of lesson the previous weeks. He grabbed some food and went in search of Kono. It didn't take him long and he found her sitting behind a tree doing math work. He felt a little awkward going to talk to her since they didn't know each other well and most people didn't trust him but Kono had actually spoken to him a few times at the beach. He decided he could at least give her some food.

"Hey can I join you?"

Kono looked up in surprise seeing Adam Noshimuri looking over her. He was two years older and had a reputation that she believed had never been proved to be bad.

"Erm…yeah" Kono said shrugging her shoulders regretting it as she winced in pain.

"You okay?"

"Yeah"

"I erm saw what Tess and Megan were doing to you, I brought some food if you want to share?"

"What, oh erm no don't worry it's yours"

"I brought extra…please share?"

"Okay" Kono smiled softly as she gratefully accepted a fruit pot and crisps.

"So homework at lunch time?"

"I'm a little behind with my work I just want to get it sorted"

"I saw you bunking lessons last week"

"Oh"

"Is this from lesson you missed?"

"Yeah…I don't really know what I'm doing…it take me forever and when I get home my mum expects it to be done and she just gets mad when I haven't done much but I just don't understand it" Kono explained before shrugging her shoulders and brushing it off.

"Would she not help?"

"I'm grounded…the school called my parents and said I was skipping class…my mum just tells me I need to get on with it"

"Would you like some help now?"

"No it's your break don't worry"

"Honestly it's fine"

"Really?"

"Of course Kono"

"Maybe you could just explain what I have to do then I can get on with it"

"Yeah sure"

Kono smiled and went to move over wincing as her ribs screamed at her.

"Hey you okay?" Adam asked worriedly.

"Yeah fine"

"Kono?"

"Adam I'm okay"

"You're not"

"What would you care?"

"Woah I'm sorry" Adam said hurriedly.

"No I'm sorry"

"Want to talk about it?"

Kono clasped her hands together and tried to avoid Adam's gaze. She felt silly telling him and didn't want anyone else to know.

"No but thanks"

"Let's do this work."

Kono left school that afternoon with half her homework already done. She smiled hoping her mum would actually be proud or at least pleased that she was getting on top of things. As she reached the trail she noticed Tessa and Megan come towards her. She hadn't seen them the last few nights but now she was faced with them once more.

"Just leave me alone!"

Tessa smirked and kicked Kono before Megan swiftly joined in. Kono fought back but she was out numbered. She eventually got the girls to leave after more taunting and Kono burst into tears.

"Kono?" Adam called as he saw the girls run past him.

Kono turned around with wet eyes and allowed Adam to just hold her in his arms for a few moments as she calmed down.

"Have they been hurting you?" Adam asked

"Yes" Kono sobbed

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Why would you even care?"

"You're the only person that actually talked to me without judging me or listening to rumours"

"What?"

"On the beach when everyone surfs…you actually talk to me and I appreciate it"

"Oh"

"Where are you hurt?"

"My ribs hurt the most and I have a black eye and bruised arms" Kono admitted.

"That explains the heavy make-up"

"Yeah not me"

"You need to report them"

"No I can't!"

"Why not?"

"It's complicated you won't understand"

"Try me"

Kono sighed but decided she could trust Adam.

"My mum taught me to surf and she's amazing…I always do well because she practices with me, she taught me so much and Tessa and Megan don't like that I win. I don't want my mum to know Im being bullied for being the surfer she taught me to be. I don't like to admit to weaknesses easily…I'm embarrassed that there doing this to me and I couldn't fight back. Besides my mums super mad because I skipped lessons, we hardly talk at the moment and were normally so close I just don't want to make her angry"

"Kono you wouldn't make her angry if she knew you were being hurt she should know"

"Its fine, they will get bored besides when I'm allowed to go back to surfing Ian said I might be moved groups so I won't see them at surfing"

"They will be at school"

"I'll deal with it, its fine"

"Kono…"

"Please don't tell anyone" Kono begged.

Adam sighed but didn't want to upset Kono or make things worse. He didn't know her parents and guessed they would look after her but he also didn't want her in trouble.

"If they hurt you again I won't keep quiet"

"Fine"

"Can I walk you home?"

"Thanks"

When Kono got home she arrived to awkward stares and uncomfortable greetings. She was finding it hard to be around both her parents but especially her mum since they were like best friends. She knew her mum was disappointed in her, her mum was a big advocate on education and she had always kept Kono on top of things. Kono smiled weakly and muttered hello. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed some water hearing her stomach rumble also. She hadn't been eating much at school since the girls kept taking her money or making it too hard for her to get to the cafeteria so unless Adam could find her she didn't eat. At the same time she felt sick with pain and embarrassment so didn't really want to eat.

"Have you got work to do?" Nani asked breaking the silence.

"Some…I got most of it done at school"

"You need to revise though"

"I will" Kono sighed and padded to her room tearfully.

Kono cried in pain in the shower as her ribs burned in pain. The bruising was getting worse and paracetamol wasn't helping the pain. She could hear her mum calling her for dinner as she struggled to change into her pyjamas and join her parents. She padded to the kitchen and found one plate of food left for her.

"Were going out for dinner with some of your dads colleagues." Nani informed.

"Oh"

"I've made you dinner; make sure all your homework is done before you go to bed"

"Is Chin coming over?" Kono asked knowing her cousin would come chill when her parents were both out.

"No Kono your still grounded besides he's join auntie Mele and Uncle Kam and coming with us"

"Oh okay" Kono said sadly hating how left out she was.

"We won't be too late"

"I'll be fine"

"Will see you later keikei" Ke'ano smiled.

"Night" Kono mumbled as she watched her parents go.

Kono felt tears sting her eyes, she just felt like rubbish, she was being bullied, beaten up, her parents hardly spoke to her and her mum just looked at her with disappointment in her eyes and she was losing out on surf training. She cried for a few minutes before picking at her dinner. She could feel her ribs throbbing in pain before a stabbing pain hit her. The wind was knocked out of her as the pain shot through her side.

"Erghhh" She groaned in agony.

Fortunately her mum gave her phone back while they were out for the evening so Kono grabbed it. She knew she had to get checked out but didn't want her parents to find out. She didn't want to ruin their night out anyway, she felt like she had caused so many problems lately that they deserved a night out. She quickly called Adam's number and sighed in relief when he answered swiftly.

"Hey Kono you okay?"

"It really hurts Adam"

"What does?"

"My side, it's really bad"

"Okay I'm coming to get you will go to the hospital"

"Hurry please"

Adam helped Kono walk through the hospital doors and took her up to the nurse's station as she groaned in agony. She looked ill and pale and her breathing was becoming shallow.

"She needs to see a doctor, she has broken ribs she's been beaten up twice please help" Adam rambled

The nurse ushered them through to a doctor who took Kono into a room. He checked her over and noticed her rising temperature.

"She has a pneumothorax" The doctor informed as other doctors rushed round to help.

Adam panicked as he heard the doctors talking, he was scared and worried for Kono and realised he really felt something for her.

"Will she be okay?"

"We need to take her to surgery" The doctor said as Kono was rushed out the room leaving Adam behind.

Kono lay in the hospital bed with a tube sticking out of her chest. She was lying with Adam by her side as she cried softly. She was scared her parents were going to be angry and was begging the doctors to take the tube out and let her leave. Unfortunately because she was only sixteen she had to stay in until it was removed in a few days and her parents were contacted. She held Adam's hand nervously waiting for her parents to arrive at the hospital.

"It will be okay Kono"

Kono sobbed as Adam tried to keep her calm before her parents arrived. It wasn't long before Kono's parents plus Chin and his parents arrived at the hospital.

"Oh god Keikei!" Nani sobbed as she ran to Kono, stroking her hair and kissing her.

"Mum" Kono croaked tearfully petrified about everything but doubting her relationship with her mum.

"Baby girl"

"What's happened?" Chin asked the doctor worry lacing his tone.

"She had a pneumothorax but the tube will sort the air flow and we will remove it in a few days"

"How did that happen?" Chin asked as Nani and Ke'ano looked to Kono desperate for answers.

Kono tried to avoid their gaze but Adam told her to be honest.

"It doesn't matter" Kono muttered weakly.

"Ipo!"

Adam sighed and took her hand again giving it a squeeze to reassure her.

"Some girls at school…they hit me"

"Oh my god baby!"

"It was more than that Kono" Adam said softly. "They've beaten her up twice" Adam sighed feeling terrible for not being honest.

"Why didn't you say anything!" Chin snapped at Adam knowing his reputation.

"Don't be mad at Adam he wanted to say something and tried to make me talk" Kono sobbed.

"I didn't want to make her worse and upset her but I should have said something" Adam sighed. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be, you brought our baby here in time" Ke'ano sighed.

"Keikei why didn't you come to me?" Nani asked.

Kono looked to her mum through wet lashes unsure how to tell her how she felt. She didn't feel like she could be honest because it was her fault she skipped class but she didn't want to lie anymore.

"You were just so mad at me I didn't want to make things even worse with us…I knew you were disappointed in me…and the girls have been bullying me because I beat them at surfing and surfing is everything you taught me"

"Keikei" Nani sobbed.

"I'm sorry mum"

"Oh baby I'm sorry to"

"I don't know how to make them stop; I thought they would get bored"

"We need to report them keikei"

Kono returned home with her parents a few days later, the tube removed and Kono on her way to recovery. Her mum had sat with her every day but they hadn't spoken about what happened. Kono didn't want to she was to upset and weak. She knew now she was home her mum would make her talk to her and Kono was super nervous. She avoided her mother's gaze and went to her room waiting for her mum to join her. It didn't take Nani long before she was lying next to Kono in her bed and stroking her hair with a mother's touch.

"Ipo start from the beginning"

"I don't want you to be mad at me anymore"

"I'm not keikei"

"I only skipped class because Tess and Megan were making it horrible to go to class…I thought they would eventually stop then I would go back but the school called you"

"You should have told me…you could have come to me darling"

"I was embarrassed"

"Why on earth would you be embarrassed?"

"I couldn't deal with it I thought it made me weak"

"Ipo having trouble with people at school and telling someone doesn't make you weak"

"…"

"Baby why weren't you honest when I found out you skipped class and grounded you?"

"I didn't want you to know I couldn't handle it…you're so strong I didn't want to disappoint you but then you were so mad and I didn't want to make it worse and I thought you hated me"

"Oh my darling you could have come to me, you shouldn't be ashamed to tell me your having trouble at school, you don't have to be strong all the time…I'm your mum I want to be there and look after you it's my job"

"I just didn't know what to do" Kono sobbed.

"Keikei shhhh it's okay"

"What's going to happen now?"

"Your dad and uncle have reported the girls and they've been arrested"

"Oh god"

"Ipo it had to happen…they put you in hospital"

"What if they hurt me again?"

"They won't…they got a shock when they were arrested, I had a phone call from their parents apologising…not that it makes anything better but I think they took things too far and they needed this to shock them back to reality"

"What will happen to them now?"

"If you press charges they'll likely get community service or young offenders if not they go free"

"What do I do?"

"Ipo they put you in hospital…I know your scared but you need to press charges against them"

"Do I have to go to court?"

"You can do it on camera and the judge will see it"

"Will you go with me?"

"Yes ipo will all be with you…Adam is going to give a statement as well"

"Have you spoken to him? I thought Chin scared him off…he never came back to the hospital"

"He was keeping his distance, I felt guilty for not speaking up but I think he really likes you keikei he will be back soon"

"He looked out for me"

"I know and I'm grateful for that"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Yes darling close your eyes ipo get some rest"

Kono swayed in the hammock with Adam holding her close. She had been out of hospital for a few weeks and the girls had been given community service. Adam kissed Kono's temple and tilted her chin up for her to look at him.

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah I guess"

"What's worrying you?"

"I'm going back to surfing on Sunday"

"You'll do amazing babe"

"But everyone knows what happened"

"Everyone at school has been supportive"

"I just feel…"

"If you say weak I'm going to go and throw you into the sea fully clothed!" Adam joked.

Kono sighed and giggled.

"Will you come to surfing with me?"

"I thought your mum was going with you?"

"I want you both there"

"Okay baby"

"Adam"

"Yeah?"

"I erm…"

Adam grinned and kissed Kono's nose sensing what she wanted to say. He wanted to be the first to say it and placed a finger over her lips.

"I love you beautiful" He whispered lovingly.

Kono sighed and smiled bring her hand to his jaw.

"I love you Adam" She returned kissing him fiercely.


	16. Chapter 16

**Someone gave a prompt of chin catching Kono doing something and telling. this is more cousin related but I didn't know if the prompert would miss it if I posted it in cousins one shots.**

 **Chapter**

Kono laughed with her friends as they chatted to a group of older guys at the beach party they were currently attending. Kono wasn't allowed to go to beach parties or drink but her parents were away for the night so she had decided to go out and have some fun. She had driven her friends to the beach since she had no intention of drinking, she was underage after all but as the night progressed she was under more pressure to drink and it wasn't like her parents were home. It had started with one beer but by now a whole collection of empty red cups lay clustered around the beach and Kono couldn't determine what was hers and what belonged to others. She wasn't really bothered she was just enjoying herself plus the attention she was receiving from guys was a bonus.

"Hey Kono have another beer!" Cassie encouraged as she tipsily handed Kono another drink.

Kono took the offered drink but realised she had already had a lot to drink and needed to drive home. Her parents would be back and early and she wouldn't be able to get back to get her car. She realised she was over the limit to drive but thought if she stopped now she would be okay, she didn't feel drunk.

"Erm nah I have to drive home" Kono shrugged.

"You will be fine!"

"I guess" Kono smiled as she sipped at the beer.

A few hours later and Kono managed to rally up her mates. She hadn't drunk much of the last beer but still held onto it. She knew she shouldn't really drive but her parents would be fuming if they found out she had been drinking and been out to a party with older guys. Kono and her friends climbed into the car, her friends laughing drunkenly while she tried to focus on the drive.

Chin stood by his car observing the party. There had been a complaint and Chin was asked to go down and check it out. The complaint was about loud arguing but Chin couldn't see any more than the dregs of a party. He was about to head back to the station when he noticed a familiar car. He squinted in the dark checking out the number plate feeling sure it was Kono's car, his baby sixteen year old cousin. He frowned when three girls hovered by the car beers in hand. He tried to focus his eyes and started to walk over seeing his cousin finish the last of what he guessed was a beer and jumping into her car. He was about to race after her and drag her butt back to his own car, or better yet arrest her for the reckless and downright stupid act she was currently doing but before he could get close she was racing off, wheels spinning and engine revving. Chin panicked for his cousin safety fearing she would kill herself although he was contemplating killing her himself. He turned and headed back to his car jumping in and following her. He didn't get very far before realising he had lost her. He hoped to go she wasn't wrapped around a pole somewhere and decided to drive to her house. He guessed she was dropping friends home first but he would wait for her return. After fighting the late night traffic he turned down the road finding himself driving behind Kono who was up ahead. He slowed down so as not to spook her and pulled up as she got out her car, staggering towards the door which filled Chin with a sickening fear.

"KONO!" Chin snapped angrily.

Kono froze to the spot the hairs on her neck standing up and fear filling her stomach as she turned slowly hoping she was hearing things.

Chin clenched his fisted in utter fury seeing the dazed state of his cousin who was clearly intoxicated. Her eyes were wide with fear and she fought to stay still but her mind was fuzzy and she swayed a little.

"Did you just drive home drunk?" Chin asked giving Kono the chance to be honest at least.

Kono felt sick both from alcohol and fear of her cousin, she knew she would be in huge trouble and knew she couldn't get caught out. She realised Chin couldn't prove anything so she lied through her teeth.

"What no cuz" Kono slurred as she tried to focus.

Chin didn't waste a moment and completely lost it. He stormed towards her, grabbing her keys and her wrist before unlocking the door and dragging her into the house watching as she stumbled along. He placed her on the couch forcefully and paced the room.

Kono watched him and knew she was absolutely screwed. Chin being angry was horrible but Chin plus her parents would be hell.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU HAVE JUST LIED TO MY FACE!" Chin yelled loud enough to wake the neighbours.

Kono curled into herself, sinking down in the couch.

"I wasn't drinking" Kono muttered trying to get away with it.

Chin's eyes burned with fury and Kono was genuinely scared having never seen her cousin so angry.

"YOU STINK OF BOOZE! AND I SAW YOU GET INTO THAT CAR AFTER FINISHING A DRINK!"

"I…"

"YOU DON'T EVEN REALISE HOW STUPID YOU HAVE BEEN DO YOU?!" Chin yelled.

Kono bowed her head and felt the tears threaten to fall.

"I'm sorry…"

"You could have killed yourself and your friends Kono because what you just did was irresponsible, stupid, careless I cannot believe you would be so stupid!"

"I'm not stupid" Kono sobbed feeling silly and hating how Chin spoke to her

"Your actions say otherwise Kono" Chin snapped.

Kono wiped her eyes but tear fell fast from her tired eyes.

"Your parents do not let you drink or go to parties with older guys their especially while there not home, yet you just disrespected them completely by going out!"

"Everyone was going" Kono mumbled.

"Doesn't mean you have to!"

"WHAT AND YOU'VE NEVER GONE TO A PARTY?!" Kono yelled.

"I HAVENT GOTTEN IN A CAR DRUNK!" Chin screamed back making Kono flinch.

Chin sighed and took a few breaths seeing Kono flinch but he was angry and upset, but mainly because he was worried.

"Please don't tell mum and dad" Kono sobbed tearfully.

Chin sighed and sat on the coffee table with his head in his hands. He had done stupid things, everyone did but he wasn't sure he could let Kono get away with this one. He looked at her desperate eyes begging him to not tell. He rubbed his hand down his face and sighed; he was torn and didn't even know what to say to her anymore. He was so angry.

"Will discuss this in the morning, you need to go to bed" Chin warned sternly as he stood and went to the kitchen.

Kono watched him move and cried harder.

"Get up, stop with the tears, drink this and go to bed" Chin instructed.

Kono took the glass of water and went to her room crying the whole time. Chin sighed and lay on the couch knowing he couldn't leave her, thinking about what he would do.

Nani and Ke'ano returned that morning surprised to see their nephew on their couch. They greeted him while his mind raced. Kono padded out of her room looking a little worse for wear but trying to put on a good face despite feeling sick wandering what Chin was going to say.

"Morning keikei" Nani smiled.

Kono smiled weakly and looked to Chin desperately.

"Did you hang out last night then?" Ke'ano said

Kono looked to Chin begging him with her eyes.

"Yeah quiet night" Chin muttered.

"I'm going to shower" Kono rushed out and went back to her room.

Nani and Ke'ano exchanged equally confused looks at their daughter's odd behaviour. Normally Kono would be jumping into her mums when she returned home.

"Did you to argue or something?" Nani asked

"Erm…nah she's tired" Chin sighed knowing he wasn't convincing.

"You look tired yourself" Ke'ano added.

Chin felt it he had hardly slept he had been worrying over Kono, trying not to kill her and wandering what to tell her parents. Her actions had been so stupid and he didn't think she was even facing up to it.

"Hmm"

"Chin is everything okay?"

Chin sighed and took a sip of water.

"Erghh…Kono went out last night"

"What do you mean?"

"I was on patrol, I got a call for a beach party, when I got there I saw Kono drinking then get into her car and drive her friend's home. I couldn't get to her before she raced off, I drove here and she was staggering to the door. She lied about it to my face…"

"Oh my god" Nani exclaimed shocked at what she was hearing.

Ke'ano fisted his hands equally angry with Chin hearing what his daughter had done. He was an officer himself; he would not tolerate such behaviour.

Kono finished in the shower feeling pleased that she had got away with what she did. She towel dried her hair and padded out to the living room feeling better knowing Chin had covered for her but when she saw her parents she realised Chin hadn't kept quiet.

"SIT DOWN" Ke'ano roared angrily as he pointed to the dining room chair, him, Nani and Chin already sat around it.

Kono felt the tears and the bubbling anger at her cousin.

"You said you wouldn't tell" Kono cried.

"No I didn't" Chin snapped

"SIT DOWN!" Nani yelled shocking Kono to her core, he mum never shouted at her.

Kono sat down nervously avoiding everyone's gaze. She was furious with her cousin for telling on her and scared of her parents.

"Did you go to a party last night, drink then drive home?" Ke'ano asked sternly.

Kono looked to her dad briefly before focusing on a spot on the table.

"Yes" She whispered.

Nani shook her head

"Look at me" Nani snapped.

Kono did as she was told felling sicker and sicker.

"You could have killed yourself, your friends in the car and anyone else around you. You are grounded until I say otherwise, you are not allowed your car, you are not allowed your phone unless you're at school, you are not allowed to surf in spare time or lessons and you're not allowed to go out or see friends. You are damn lucky to have a cousin like Chin, he could have arrested you…give me your phone go to your room don't come out unless we ask you to, I am so, so disappointed in you Kono, just get to your room" Nani snapped sternly her voice not raised which was almost scarier.

Kono could feel the salty tears roll down her cheeks as she went to her room to cry into her pillow.

Nani looked to Chin sympathetically and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't have tried to lie, even though you told the truth"

"I know I'm sorry" Chin sighed feeling conflicted

"I'm sorry she's put you in this position"

"I am so angry with her"

"You and us both" Nani sighed.

"I need to get home"

"Thank you for being there for her"

"Always"

Three weeks had passed since Kono's incident and her grounding and things were no better with either of her parents or Chin. She was really being punished for her actions not that she blamed her parents but it was really upsetting her. Unfortunately Kono was too stubborn to try and talk to her parents not that she thought they would even want to hear her out. She wasn't even sure she knew what to say she didn't exactly have an explanation. She finished getting ready for school and grabbed her bag. It was shockingly early, too early for school but Kono hated the awkward mornings with her parents so she had started going in at half seven to get breakfast at school. She headed out her room with her head down low, looking up when she saw her mum by the fridge.

"Erm I'm going to school" Kono offered almost shyly.

"Straight to school" Nani stated handing over Kono's phone.

Kono took it and left, leaving the tense silence inside her house.

It didn't take Kono long to get to school and she gave the morning teachers a weak smile. She headed to the diner and grabbed a fruit pot before taking a seat in the corner the only other students being younger whose parents worked early. She pulled out an essay she had to complete and stared absently at the white paper.

"Can I join you?" Adam asked taking Kono by surprise.

Kono looked up and frowned, she remembered Adam from the party and talking to him but she didn't know him very well.

"Erm yeah I guess"

Adam took a seat opposite Kono and smiled at her nervous face. He didn't mean to make her nervous but he had noticed her walking around school alone, no longer around her friends much and no longer at the beach. He had spoken to her at the party and seen her change since then.

"I erm…I don't know if you remember talking to me at the party…"

"I do" Kono smiled.

"Well I wanted to find you around school but you weren't with your friends much and you seemed distant…I just, I don't know I guess I wanted to talk to you again"

"Oh…okay" Kono smiled softly.

"Ahh, are you okay?" Adam asked with concern.

Kono bowed her head and looked around to see no one was near them.

"Not really"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"You'll think I'm a selfish idiot"

"What, why on earth would I think that?"

"Because I got drunk at that party then proceeded to drive myself and my friends home" Kono sighed in embarrassment.

"Woah"

"You don't have to sit and talk to me"

Adam could see how upset Kono was, he thought there was more bothering her and didn't want to leave her alone.

"You and your friends were okay though?"

"Um yes"

"We all make mistakes"

"It was irresponsible"

"Maybe so but luckily no one was hurt"

"Yeah"

"Kono is there more as to why you're so upset, I've seen you wandering school alone always looking upset and you never come to the beach anymore"

"You really noticed me that much?"

"Ahmm er yeah…I thought you were really nice and you didn't judge me"

"I liked talking to you, and you did save me from that sleazy guy"

"Couldn't let him take advantage"

"If my parents knew guys were kissing me and touching me they would be even madder"

"Is that why you're so down?"

"They grounded me until they say otherwise, we barley talk to each other, my cousin doesn't speak to me anymore after I shouted at him and lied when he followed me home that night"

"Woah, harsh"

"I deserve it I guess it's just tough, I was really close with my parents especially my mum and Chin was my best friend, it's just weird and I don't know how to make it better, it's not like I have an excuse"

"Kono you made a mistake, I'm sure your parents will get over it soon, you're their daughter they can't stay angry forever" Adam tried to reassure.

"I don't know…I'm sort of getting used to it now"

"You're not alone Kono"

"I barley talk to my friends now, they agree I was stupid to drive and they blame me for putting their lives in danger. I know it's my fault but they were drinking and they got in the car" Kono sighed wiping a stray tear.

"Hey you have me" Adam reassured grabbing her hands.

"Thank you"

"What work are you doing?"

"I erm have to write an essay on three people who inspire me, it can be celebrities, family, friends anyone"

"Oh okay, you've not written anything?"

"I know…I was going to write about my parents and Chin but now I don't know what to say…it just upsets me when I try and write, I feel like I'm almost disgracing them by saying there my inspiration because if they were surely I wouldn't have done something so stupid"

"I reckon they'd really like it…besides they don't need to know it's school work right"

"True"

"Well I have to go to the library, do you want to come with me or shall I catch up with you later?"

"I think I'll just stay here and write but maybe I'll see you at lunch?"

"I'll meet you in the foyer" Adam grinned with a sparkle in his eye making Kono actually smile.

Kono had begged her teacher to not enter her essay into the contest and tried to get out of the presentation ceremony but her teacher insisted she attend and bring her family. She knew she was still grounded and wouldn't be allowed to go anyway but she also didn't expect her parents to want to come anyway. Her teacher had consistently asked her why she couldn't come and Kono had run out of excuses eventually agreeing. Her parents were still at work and she considered ringing the school and cancelling but she knew it wouldn't look good. She dressed in a black dress with sandals and curled her hair slightly. She grabbed a bag and went to the front room to leave her parents a note.

 _Mum and Dad_

 _I know this is going to put me in even more trouble and I will probably be grounded forever for leaving the house but my teacher entered my essay into a mayors award competition and I one a certificate. I tried to get out of it but I didn't know what to say so that' where I've gone. I'll leave straight after I get my certificate and come home._

 _I'm really sorry_

 _Kono_

Kono sighed feeling ridiculous that she had to leave notes apologising for collecting an award for an achievement but knew her parents would go crazy if she didn't say anything. She left the leaflet that explained the event so her parents knew she wasn't lying and grabbed her stuff and headed out the door for the long trek to where the ceremony was being held.

Nani returned home first shortly followed by Ke'ano who looked at his wife in confusion as she stood frowning at the letter.

"What's wrong?"

"Kono erm left a note"

"What has she gone out!"

"Yeah…but she's gone to an award ceremony, apparently her essay was selected" Nani explained feeling horrible.

"She didn't say anything"

"I guess we have made things difficult for her, she's written here that she knows she will be in even more trouble and she's apologising for going…Ke I think we've taken this punishment to far, she's gone alone everyone else will have someone there" Nani sighed.

Ke'ano felt equally awful and hugged Nani close taking a look at the letter himself.

"Should we head over there?" He asked.

"We might have missed her; we need to go quick I can't bear the thought of her alone"

Kono sat near the back, empty seats around her since she had no guests with her. She had already had to deal with her teacher asking why no one came with her which made her feel like crap and now she had to deal with the stares from families supporting their kids. She sighed and blinked back tears and listened to the speaker.

It was forty minutes into the ceremony when Nani and Ke'ano arrived making their way through the corridors to the hall. They were greeted by someone on the door that let them through. They felt awful seeing Kono immediately sat alone just looking around at the other families. The quietly made their way over and Kono turned to see them her eyes wide with fear thinking she was about to be humiliated by her parents in front of everyone. Instead Nani slide past Kono and sat next to her while Ke'ano sat in the other side. Kono tensed but relaxed as her mum took her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry, I was going to come straight home" Kono whispered trying to hide her emotions.

"Were sorry, you're not in trouble ipo"

Kono looked between her parents in surprise unsure what to say or how to react only brought out of her confusion as her name was called out.

"Go keikei" Nani ushered as Kono stood up.

Kono made her way up onto the stage and received her certificate. She smiled for the camera and shook people's hands.

"Now since your award won overall would you please read it to the audience?" The mayor asked.

Kono's eyes went wide, having not been prepared to read her work. She didn't know how to say no and before she could form words she was gently nodding her head and being shown to a lectern and handed her essay. Kono briefly glanced at her parents before looking at her essay.

 _"_ _I was asked to write about three people that inspire me I could have chosen celebrities that I maybe idolise however I decided to pick three people I believe are of greater importance and inspire me every day._

 _The first is my dad ke'ano Kalakaua, without him I wouldn't get to fulfil my dream of travelling and surfing. He doesn't teach but he pays for my lessons and any extra training I want and along with the rest of my family he supports me at every competition. He works so hard every day, sometimes not coming home until late to make sure he provides for his family. I'm very fortunate to have a dad like mine, he inspires me every day to work harder, to fight for what I want and he has taught me the valuable lesson of not expecting everything. He always tells me I need to work for what I want not expect it to be handed to me on a plate even though he spoils me rotten his constant encouragement keeps me grounded. My dad is a wonderful police officer a job that fills me with fear every day, scared he won't come home. He works and fights every day for the safety of others, to protect the island and his family and he inspires me more than any celebrity, because he's my dad._

 _My mum, Nani Kalakaua is my other inspiration. Her love for the island, the surf and her family shines a bright light on this sometimes scary world. When I was small she would paddle with me in the ocean, spending hours at a time out there because I loved it. As I grew she began to take me out surfing, she taught me everything I know and I am proud to say she is my mentor. Because of her I feel safe and free when I embark in our joint passion of surfing. Her guidance and wise words of wisdom much like my father ground me each day. She makes me always see the positives in everything…even when I make mistakes she supports me…and she's there when I need her most no matter what I do. That's why my mum is my inspiration, if one day I can be even a little like her I will be happy._

 _My last inspiration is my cousin, best friend and brother Chin Ho Kelly. He always tells me that when I was a baby I cried and screamed until he held me, that's when I finally stopped crying and I smiled my first smile. From that moment he became my inspiration which I later discovered. Despite being eight years older than me he had always been my best friend, I live everyday wanting to be just like him. He stands up for me, he fights for me, he's there for me. He protects me even when I don't deserve it, and he's always there for me no matter what. I'm proud to call him my cousin, he is amazing and no words would ever justify how much of an inspiration my cousin is to me._

 _I don't need some random celebrity to be my inspiration, I just need my family, my mum, dad and cousin the biggest inspirations in my life. "_

Kono finished reading her work receiving applauds from the audience. She blushed and left the stage, walking nervously back to her parents who stood waiting for her. Nani took her hand and they snuck out and headed to the car. When they got outside Nani hugged Kono close to her,, whispering into her ear.

"I love you keikei"

A few days later Nani, Ke'ano and Kono headed round to Chin's parent's house. Nani had given Chin a copy of what Kono wrote not that she knew that. She was nervous about seeing him and his parents knowing they knew what she did. Kono was scared to death that Chin would never forgive her; she knew he took the law seriously. They arrived that afternoon and Mele answered the door chirpily greeting everyone. Kono sat on the couch feeling more and more uncomfortable as her aunt and uncle exchanged looks. She had sorted things with her parents she was no longer grounded but stern talk were exchanged. Kono moved and curled into her mum a little as her aunt and uncle gave her a few words on safety.

"Kono were glad you okay ipo, you really scared us" Kam sighed.

"I'm sorry"

"We all know that darling I just hope you understand that what you did was dangerous but it really scared us all, we love you we don't want anything happening to you" Mele said softly.

"I love you all to" Kono whispered as Nani kissed her temple.

"Have you got your car back yet?"

"Yeah" Kono mumbled.

"She's scared herself, she's getting herself worked up about driving again" Nani explained.

"Chin will take you out keikei" Mele offered.

"He hates me" Kono whispered tearfully as she choked back sobs.

"Oh ipo no he doesn't he was scared about you"

"He's never shouted at me like he did that night…I know I deserved it but It scared me I don't want to lose him but I'm really scared I already have" Kono sobbed.

Chin was hovering in the stairwell and decided to enter at that moment. He greeted his uncle and Auntie cheerfully and exchanged pleasantries appearing to avoid Kono. She sunk further into the couch and looked to the ground trying to discreetly wipe away tears. Chin noticed this and knew he needed to talk with her; he didn't want her upset the cold freeze had lasted long enough. He moved to the other end of the couch and took her hand and pulled her up much to her surprise. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and went back upstairs with her. He sat on his bed pulling Kono next to him as she sobbed still.

"I'm s…sorry…p…please don't…h…ate…me…"

Chin tilted her chin to look at him.

"You ever do that again I'm arresting you and throwing away the key understand?" Chin warned.

Kono tensed and nodded her head tearfully. Chin nodded too and kissed her temple still keeping her close.

"I don't hate you, I never hated you and I will never hate you."

"Really?"

"Promise, your mum gave me your essay" Chin whispered.

"What!"

"Your my inspiration cuz…I love you"

"I need you to take me driving, I'm scared"

"Aha…we will go driving don't worry"

"I love you"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

Kono grinned with her dimples popping as Adam brought in a tray of breakfast, a variety of fresh fruits, pastries, eggs and bacon. She bit her lip gently, tugging it between her teeth as she snuggled up close to Adam realising how spoilt she was.

"Morning gorgeous" Adam smiled as he leant over and brushed his lips against Kono's softly.

Their faces remained close, their noses touching and lips ghosting as Kono smirked and nibbled at Adam's lips pouting to peck his lips gently. Adam pulled back and picked up half a strawberry and brought it to Kono's lips smiling as she happily took the fruit sucking the juices off Adam's finger. Adam peppered kisses down Kono's neck while Kono helped herself to some bacon, biting it in half before offering Adam the other half. He grabbed the fork and scooped up eggs feeding them to Kono, both laughing as some dropped onto Kono's bare stomach and Adam leaned down to eat it, tickling her skin.

"I love you Adam" Kono whispered seriously

Adam took a moment to take Kono in, his lips quirking in a small pout.

"I love you baby" He stated firmly tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Yesterday was amazing, I'm so glad were married now it was the best day of my life" Kono said honestly as she picked up some banana.

"It really was, are your surfing days not the best days?" Adam asked knowing how proud Kono was of her surfing career.

"Those days made me the person I am but marrying you was better than any wave"

"You're so soppy"

"Hey!" Kono chuckled.

"What about last night?" Adam asked his eyebrow raised cheekily.

Kono tried to contain a giggle as she took in the room, her wedding gown hung on the wardrobe and Adam's suit hung next to it. Her gaze moved to the floor, Adam's boxers, her wedding underwear, pillows, condom boxes and stray petals that Adam had sprinkled the bed with lay around the room. She couldn't help but grin as she remembered last night's activities and she leaned in even closer giggling uncontrollably.

"The best sex ever!" She laughed her infectious giggle filling Adam's ears and her words boosting his ego.

Adam laughed and plopped another strawberry into Kono's mouth and latching his lips onto hers as he tasted the strawberry, both their whispers and giggles filling the atmosphere as they finish breakfast.

The shrill of the doorbell interrupted the newlyweds exchange of loving kisses and Adam sighed before giving Kono one last kiss.

"Put something on" He winked although Kono had put underwear on that morning Adam was protective and didn't want whoever was at the door getting a glimpse at what was his.

"Go get the door" She laughed as she grabbed his shirt and a vest and put it on over her underwear.

Adam got to the door and opened it swiftly surprised to see a delivery man holding a box up. He was about to assume it was a late wedding gift when the man lowered the box and revealed himself to be Gabriel Waincroft. Before Adam had a chance to react Gabriel leapt forward and tasered Adam his shock cry causing Kono to hurry out after him also getting a shock as Gabriel got her to. Neither able to put up a fight, they were dragged and tied to a chair.

Gabriel paced waving his gun around without a care in the world. His right hand man stood ram rod straight after taping up Kono's mouth. His stance and white mask sending chills up Kono's spine.

"What do you want?" Adam asked his voice harsh and gravely.

"Straight to the point"

"Just tell me what you're doing!"

"I want your money" Gabriel stated simply.

"What!"

"It's not difficult Adam, I want you to transfer all your money to me" Gabriel said once more.

"You're insane!" Adam spat.

Gabriel smirked then punched Adam hard across the face. Kono's eyes went wide in shock seeing Gabriel hurting her man.

"Let's try again Adam…I want your money!"

"NO, there is no way I will give you what you want!"

Once again Gabriel clenched his fists and punch Adam in quick succession causing the man to spit blood and groan in pain. Before Adam could recover Gabriel was back handing him with the barrel of his gun.

"WRONG ANSWER!" Gabriel yelled.

"Mmmmm" Kono mumbled as she struggled to no avail.

Gabriel laughed and slapped her hard shocking her into silence.

"Don't touch her!" Adam bit through gritted teeth.

"You can change things"

Adam looked to Kono her eyes fierce and strong. Adam wouldn't give up easily not when he knew Kono was so tough.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because If you don't I'll kill her" Gabriel spat eyeing Kono.

Adam's eyes burned.

"Touch her and I'll kill you"

"I won't ask again Adam!"

"NO!"

Gabriel spun around in fury and kicked Adam's chair causing him to fall backwards, grunting from the brutal force and the smash to the hard floor. Kono struggled and moaned seeing Adam hurt so badly.

"I WILL PUT HER THROUGH A WORLD OF PAIN IF YOU MAKE THIS DIFFICULT!" Gabriel yelled as he turned to his man. "Do it" he instructed.

The man in white moved to Kono ripping off the tape and yanking her head back causing her neck to strain. He grabbed a set of pliers and jammed them into her mouth grabbing a tooth and twisting before ripping out the tooth. Kono screamed in pain and groaned as pain filled her body.

"NOOOOO!" Adam cried as he saw what they did to Kono.

Gabriel smirked and lifted Adam back up sitting his chair straight. Adam looked at Kono wishing he could protect her.

"Money"

Adam tensed and avoided Gabriel's gaze gritting his teeth and shaking his head. Gabriel looked to the man and he yanked Kono's head back again ready to rip another tooth out.

"FINE I'll give you what you want just don't hurt her!" Adam snapped as Kono sighed in relief.

The gun shots echoed in her mind as she sat in the waiting room accompanied by her friends. Chin sat near her a space in between them. Her knees were shaking and she moved her elbows to rest on them her head in her hands. She still wore black panties, a white vest and Adam's shirt…the blood still covering her. Chin had collected her fresh clothes but she was too concerned about Adam's condition to worry about changing yet. All the guys noticed the stares from public and doctors at the state of her, her body so exposed. Chin moved up a seat and wrapped an arm around her and pulled the shirt round her front to keep her modesty. They sat like that for a while longer before a doctor appeared.

"Kono Kalakaua?"

"Yes" Kono said as she stood on shaky legs.

"Your husband's surgery went well, we removed the bullet and stopped the bleeding and he's now in recovery."

"Can I see him, I need to see him" Kono rambled.

Chin stood and placed his arm back around her.

"Let's get you cleaned up first cuz" He whispered.

"No I need to see my husband!" Kono exclaimed.

"Actually the nurses are just settling him and checking vitals so you need to wait a few minutes anyway, why don't you clean up and let someone check you over."

Kono sighed and turned to Chin. "I'll clean up; I don't need to see someone"

"Fine" Chin agreed knowing he would get her checked after she saw Adam.

Kono didn't waste time cleaning up and she headed to see Adam with the guys following. She gasped when she saw him her eyes fluttering as she fought back more tears. Adam looked pale especially against the sheets, his eyes were closed and his jaw slack. Kono walked round the side of the bed brushing her fingers through his thick black hair, scratching his scalp lightly her other hand cupping his face brushing her thumb gently over his chapped lips.

"Oh Adam" Kono sighed as she tried to rouse him.

Adam could feel the pleasant scratching against his scalp and a soft caress on his face. He inwardly smiled and sighed peaceful as he enjoyed the gentle touching. It was the desperate pleas for him to open his eyes that brought Adam out of his pleasant state; he recognised the voice of Kono, his beautiful wife. He felt her lips fuse with his feeling the heat as she left a kiss.

"Adam please" Kono begged

"K…kono" Adam rasped his mouth dry.

"I'm here babe, you're okay" Kono cried as she leaned over and hugged Adam best she could.

"I'm sorry baby…are you okay?" Adam croaked desperately as he tried to sit up and hold Kono.

"Hey mate be careful" Danny and Chin said as they helped adjust him.

"Adam why are you sorry, I'm fine" Kono said unconvincingly considering she had her tooth yanked out.

"Kono" Adam sighed sadly as he reached out to her and pulling her to sit on the bed his arm rested round her waist.

"Were okay" Kono whispered her eyes telling him to stay quite.

He smiled but pulled her closer out of protectiveness. A doctor from earlier entered the room to check Adam over before looking at Kono.

"Mrs Noshimuri are you going to let us check you over now?" He asked with a grin knowing Kono had been particularly stubborn.

"I'm fine"

"Kono" Everyone warned.

"You had a tooth pulled out there could be infection, you have swelling, blood clots could form and you need a false tooth fitted because trust me your husband will not want to kiss you with a giant gap in your mouth" The doctor explained trying to make things light and get her to crack a smile.

"He's right babe I won't kiss you until you've got it sorted" Adam smirked making everyone chuckle.

"Kono rolled her eyes and held Adams hand looking at him longingly not wanting to leave him.

"Will stay here cuz" Chin reassured.

Kono looked to Chin vulnerably like she would as a small child if she ever hurt herself.

"Actually can you come with me?" She asked in a whisper.

Chin smiled and took her hand and nodded at Danny and Steve to stay with Adam.

Kono returned to Adam a few hours later, her jaw bruised and a little swollen but at least she had a tooth now. Adam looked up and grinned while the guys left the couple alone. Kono smiled back and climbed into bed with Adam resting her head on his shoulder and making sure she was careful of his wound.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah…I have a tooth now" Kono grinned sleepily.

"Hmmm yeah?"

"You going to kiss me now?"

"I don't want to hurt you, your jaw looks pretty bruised"

"Baby…" Kono pouted her eyes fluttering with sleep.

Adam smiled at his beautiful wife and captured her lips, his tongue invading her mouth in the most romantic way as he kissed her soundly before they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

Kono necked shot after shot as she leaned against the bar swaying from side to side in time with the music the bartender laughing as Kono became drunker. Her mind was fuzzy but she didn't care, she had a rubbish day at work with a case that affected her way more than usual then she had a blazing argument with Adam. Right now she wanted to get plastered and enjoy herself in the club with her girlfriends. She hadn't seen Tania and Kayla for ages she never had much time but tonight she just wanted to have fun and not care about responsibilities.

"Kono I found the hottest guy I reckon I might get lucky tonight!" Kayla giggled in her alcoholic state.

"Go on girl!" Kono raved as she requested another drink.

"You're going to be on the floor tonight if you keep drinking like this" The bartender chuckled.

"Maybe I want to be on the floor!" Kono winked

"Do you like it on the floor?" He asked with a cheeky wink as he leaned in closer.

Kono squinted her morals out the window as she leaned in closer to whisper in his ear.

"I like it anywhere"

Kono was gone before the bartender could react, his face surprised and his body suddenly very turned on. He looked out and saw Kono dancing with her friends on the dance floor seductively.

"I can't leave alone tonight not if Kayla found a guy!" Tania said to Kono as they danced.

"Take your pick there's guys surrounding us" Kono exclaimed with a chuckle.

"There looking at you babe"

"What no there not"

"You're wearing a skin tight black dress that barley covers your bum, shows of your cleavage and your drop dead gorgeous!"

Kono giggled appreciating the complements

"Well I can't go there because of this!" Kono said flashing her wedding ring.

Tania moved closer to Kono so she could hear her better and the guys went wild seeing to girls dancing so close.

"Babe are you regretting getting married?"

Kono's smile faltered a little and she sighed still swaying from the music and alcohol.

"No" She eventually replied.

"If you were single would your take one of these guys home with you?" Tania asked.

"Tan…"

"Just answer me"

"I don't know"

"What does that mean?"

"You know I'm not the type to have a one night stand with a guy from a club"

"You did it once"

"Yeah once and I regretted it for months"

"So you're happy?"

"Yes…"

"But?"

"I just feel like I've settled down and you guys are still out picking up guys in clubs and having fun and I'm either working or at home…I don't know I just thought I could come out tonight and have fun"

"Babe you just admitted that the one night stand scene isn't for you, being married doesn't mean you can't have fun"

"Erghh I don't even know I just want to get really drunk and not care tonight"

"Well you're with the right people" Tania winked as she dragged Kono to the bar.

Adam sat on the couch ringing Kono's phone on repeat he was worried sick about her and had no clue where she was. He had spoken with Steve, Danny and Chin and none of them knew either, Chin did say that she mentioned going out with some girlfriends but Adam didn't know the girls so didn't have their numbers. He knew Kono was mad; they had had an argument that morning about staring a family with Kono storming out in a rage. Normally after a fight they patched things up so Adam was officially panicked. He tried Kono's phone again but got nothing.

Kono laughed heartedly as she danced around on the table guys ogling her and cheering her on. She wasn't aware but every guys around her had a clear view up her dress and bother her friends had scored so were too occupied to tell her. She danced seductively enjoying herself and not caring as she kept drinking whatever the guys around her gave her. She was so drunk by this point that she wasn't even thinking about the fact she was married, she had even taken off her wedding ring to get more drinks. It didn't take Tania and Kayla long to join Kono on the table all three of them teasing the guys. She pulled out her phone laughing at the twenty three missed calls from her husband and the other five from her friends.

"Ooooo I'm in trouble!" Kono giggled.

"HAHA!"

Kono laughed and dialled Chin's number waiting and giggling like a teenager as she waited for him to answer.

"Cuz!?"

"It's my cousin!" Kono laughed to her friends pointing at the phone comically.

"Kono are you drunk?!" Chin questioned sighing.

"Nooooo"

"YEAH SHE IS!" Tania yelled.

"Kono where are you?" Chin asked seriously.

"I'm in trouble" She giggled again.

"KONO!"

"Dancing!"

Chin sighed in frustration

"Where are you Kono?"

"WOOOOOO!"

"Kono can I speak to your friends?"

Kono waved her phone about as her and Tania giggled and shouted random things.

"Hey listen where are you?!"

"Club Hawaii!" The DJ yelled out in the background.

Kono hung up her phone and continued dancing becoming sexier.

Chin called Adam and the two of them headed to the club to get Kono. Adam was worried about what she might be doing and protective of anyone else touching her. He was surprised since Kono wasn't normally someone to go clubbing and get so drunk; she never had since they had been together. It didn't take them long to get there and Chin used his badge to get inside quickly. They scanned the room looking for Kono moving through the crowds to get a better view. It didn't take Adam much longer until he could see Kono slut dropping and dancing on a table, a crowd of guys looking up her dress and touching her legs. Anger filled him both for the guys taking advantage of a clearly drunk Kono but also towards Kono who was acting like a single girl. Adam felt like he had been stabbed in the heart and he froze sadly. Chin placed an arm on Adam's shoulder reassuringly.

"Let's get her out of here"

Adam nodded and pushed through the crowds of guys ignoring their complaints as he got to Kono. She looked down in shock and wobbled as she nearly fell over. Adam slung her over his shoulder and marched her out of there while Chin kept the guys at bay and followed after.

Adam and Chin dragged Kono through the front door; she had been sick twice in the street on the way home and tried to jump out the moving car. Adam was fuming with her and was even angrier that she had taken her wedding ring off.

"I'm in trouble" Kono pouted like a child before laughing again.

"Do you need me to stay?" Chin asked unsure whether to get involved.

"No were good" Adam stated firmly.

"Call me if you need me"

"Thanks' Chin"

"Bye bye" Kono giggled as she waved her hand and collapsed against Adam.

Adam looked to Kono who was in a complete state and dragged her to the bedroom. He forced her onto the bed and undressed then re-dressed her in pyjamas. He found her wedding ring in her bra and kept hold of it. He propped her up with pillows in case she was sick again and got dressed himself before lying next to her.

"Am I in trouble…" Kono laughed sleepily.

"Go to sleep"

Kono woke up with the worst hangover she had ever endured, her hair was a mess sticking to her neck and she could feel the thick make-up from the night before. He body ached like crazy. She realised the bed was empty and fear filled her stomach. She didn't remember everything from the night before but she knew what she did had been wrong. She pulled herself from the bed and padded out to hopefully find Adam. She found him in the kitchen washing up and looked to him with guilt and embarrassment.

"You're up" Adam stated coldly.

Kono knew from his tone that he was mad and she was in trouble.

"I…erm…"

Adam ignored her weak attempt at talking and poured her some water and grabbed some pills. He slid them across the counter to her and she accepted them gratefully.

"You should shower"

"Adam…"

"You dropped your bag when you came home" Adam began as he grabbed the clutch as well as some items that fell out. "I'm going to assume these are numbers from the guys who were looking up your dress as you danced for them but maybe you should call them to make sure and these…" Adam said as he held up three condoms. "Well I guess at least you were planning on using protection" Adam sighed.

"Adam…" Kono said tearfully as memories came back to her.

"I'll just leave this here" He spat as he placed her wedding ring on the counter. "I'm going to work, I phoned you in sick" Adam informed as he stormed out the house.

Kono cried as she looked at everything on the counter. She began to remember the various guys and remembered taking her ring off but she couldn't remember if she did anything with them. She was sure she didn't as she tried to piece things together…but she had no clue where the condoms were from she didn't carry them around with her. She sobbed and went to shower and freshen up.

Adam returned that night calmer. He was still mad at Kono and wanted to know what had happened. Fortunately Chin had managed to speak to the bartender and Kono's friends and from what they said Kono didn't get with any guys she just danced for them. Adam was still angry but at least Kono hadn't cheated. What concerned him was she had collected numbers and condoms plus taken off her ring which left Adam questioning whether she intended to cheat. He found the house was empty and quiet and wandered if Kono was sleeping off her hangover. He went to the bedroom but it was empty. He frowned and felt sick as he went to the kitchen and found she left a note.

 _Adam_

 _I'm sorry_

 _Kono_

It was short and gave nothing away and Adam began to panic. He grabbed his phone and called Chin who hadn't heard from her, he rung around until he called her mum. Nani said Kono had turned up that morning in tears saying she had ruined her marriage. Adam sighed and thanked Nani and said he would be round shortly.

Kono and her mum snuggled in her bed as Kono cried her eyes out. She felt so conflicted and confused and didn't know how to explain herself. She didn't wat to hurt Adam but she knew she already had. She was embarrassed and felt so ashamed at how she acted.

"Keikei talk to me"

"I messed up so bad mum"

"I can't help you fix it ipo if you don't talk to me"

"It can't be fixed Adam won't forgive me" Kono sobbed.

"Darling you haven't even spoken to him yet"

"I was so stupid…"

"Keikei calm down right now!" Nani warned.

Kono stopped crying and turned into her mother as Nani wiped her eyes brushing away the tears.

"Tell me what happened from the beginning"

Kono took a deep breath and explained.

"I had a really bad day at work…it was a case with children and it really upset me and I haven't gotten like that since I was a rookie, even then cases didn't it me that hard…and that morning I had an argument with Adam about starting a family and it was really bad. I just wanted to have some fun so I called Tania and Kayla and we went to a club. I just got really drunk I didn't want to care I just wanted to be able to forget about responsibilities and have some fun…I got to work and then I go home but I took things too far. I was really drunk and we were dancing and there was just loads of guys then we ended up dancing on the tables…the guys kept giving me their number and some gave me condoms…I was so drunk but I don't think I did anything with them but I don't remember" Kono cried hysterically.

Nani sighed and rubbed circles on Kono's back to calm her down. She was surprised at Kono considering she wasn't usually the type to go out partying like that but she knew her daughter and she knew she would never cheat no matter how drunk she was.

"Keikei you wouldn't cheat on Adam"

"But I don't remember"

"I spoke to Adam"

"What?"

"He's coming over; if you had ruined things that badly he wouldn't want to come and talk to you"

"He might be coming to break up with me" Kono cried.

"Baby I'm sure he's not"

A knock at the door interrupted Nani and Kono. Nani went and greeted Adam and sent him through to Kono's room.

"Hey" Adam whispered.

"Hi"

Adam sighed and joined Kono on the bed lying next to her but keeping distance.

"What the hell Kono?" Adam asked

Kono bit her lip and wiped her eyes.

"I wanted to have fun and not have to care about responsibilities"

Adam nodded his head feeling like shit.

"Are you not happy?" Adam asked.

"Adam…"

"Just tell me Kono"

Kono sighed and wiped her eyes before turning to Adam and taking his hands in hers.

"I made a mistake last night…I shouldn't have ignored you and I shouldn't have gone out, I just had such a shit day and we argued and I felt like I had so much responsibility in my life and I realised I'm only twenty eight I wanted to just be silly and go out with my friends who I never see anymore."

"Do you feel like we don't have fun, that being my wife is too much responsibility, do I tie you down? You took off your wedding ring, you had numbers and condoms…were you planning on sleeping with someone?"

Kono felt awful, just looking into Adam's eyes she realised that her life with him was so much better than what she tried to experience last night.

"Tania told me guys were checking me out, she said I had my pick and I said I couldn't because I'm married. She asked me if I regretted getting married and if I wanted to have a one night stand…and I said no. I realised I'm not the one night stand kind of girl; I had no intentions of sleeping with anyone but you. I had a once night stand once and I regretted it…you I dated and married and I don't regret anything with you. None of the guys in the club were you…it was a laugh and I tried to have fun just getting drunk. I took my ring off to get drinks off of guys and I know it was wrong…it was so inappropriate and disrespectful to you but I was so drunk I wasn't thinking."

Adam tilted his head and held Kono's face in his hands, looking into her vulnerable eyes. He kissed her nose sweetly and held her gaze.

"I forget sometimes that your still young…I just wish you would have talked to me. I don't want you to think you have to be with me all the time…if you want to go out without me…"

"Adam I love you I don't want to act like I did last night. The hangover isn't worth it" Kono admitted and Adam smirked. "I love being married to you and spending time with you I just messed up"

Adam brushed Kono's hair out her face.

"Are you going to put this back on?" He asked holding out her ring.

"Do you want me to?" Kono asked her voice cracking vulnerably.

Adam shook his head and pushed the ring on her finger and holding into her hand so she could see the ring.

"Don't you ever take it off again" He warned lightly.

"I won't I promise"

Adam pulled Kono into his arms holding her tightly and kissing her sweetly.

"Adam I don't remember if I did anything…with anyone last night" She cried.

"You didn't"

"How do you know?"

"Chin rung the club and spoke to your friends, apparently you were just very very drunk and a bit of a tease" He said with a warning.

"I'm so sorry baby"

"I know"

"Adam I'm not ready for a family" She sobbed feeling terrible.

Kono cried as she admitted to Adam she wasn't ready. Last night had made her realise that the life she has is better than drinking every night. She didn't care that she was young in what felt like a grown up world, it worked for her but she just wasn't to enjoy what she had right now.

"I'm happy right not, I don't want to be drinking every night I'm so happy with what we have but I'm not ready to start a family. I want to go out and be silly with you and get drunk with you I want a family one day but not right now"

"Promise will go out drinking together?" Adam smirked.

"I promise"

"You better keep the condoms then so we don't have drunk sex"

Kono giggled and leaned into Adam more.

"We don't need to rush a family, I'm sorry if I pushed you"

"I should have been honest"

Adam smiled and kissed Kono deeply with things becoming heated. They lay on the bed and made out romantically, Kono moaning as Adam sucked her neck. What they forgot was the bedroom door was open and Nani had come to check on them.

"OH Kono really!" Nani exclaimed as she hurriedly walked away.

Kono blushed and Adam laughed as he looked down at her.

"I feel like I'm seventeen again"

"Why?"

"I snuck a boy into my room and my mum caught us making out"

"Oh babe!"

"We should go home"

"I agree I think you need to sleep off your hangover you look a little pale"

"Yeah I really can't deal with drinking that much anymore"

"You're getting old babe!"

"Noooooo!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this took me a while all based on the prompt for Kono and a difficult pregnancy. Everything in here is stuff that does actually happen In pregnancy I've tried to make it as accurate as possible.**

 **Chapter nineteen**

 **Six weeks pregnant**

Adam rubbed Kono's back in soothing circles as she leaned with her head over the toilet being violently sick. She had been suffering with severe morning sickness for a few weeks and she felt it was only getting worse. She was frustrated that it was affecting her so badly. Her team were becoming suspicious as she kept rushing off to be sick all day but she didn't want to tell them yet. Adam was growing worried of Kono but she reassured him that she was only sick during the morning but she was finding it harder to keep it from him. She knew if he knew she was being sick all day everyone would make her stop working.

"Erghh!" Kono heaved.

"Sshhh it's okay darling" Adam soothed.

Kono coughed and let Adam wipe her mouth before he pulled her back into his arms. She tried to move away feeling disgusting but he held her firmly in place.

"Give yourself a minute babe"

"I need to rinse my mouth and get to work"

"Kono its okay not to go to work…"

"Adam I'll be fine it will pass soon"

Adam was worried at how pale Kono looked and she was always really hot but she batted him away stubbornly.

"Go to work babe" Kono ushered.

Kono sat at her desk filing through paperwork. She was bored stiff and wanted a case to come in but at the same time she still felt really bad. Kono finished signing things when a wave of nausea washed over her. She stood from her chair and dashed to the bathroom trying to appear cool as the guys looked on from there offices. She made it to the bathroom just in time and proceeded to empty the very little on her stomach.

"Erghh" She groaned in annoyance.

"CUZ! Hurry up we have a case!" She heard Chin call.

Kono scrambled up from the ground and rinsed her mouth out and washed her face. She headed out to the guys who looked at her with concern.

"Kono are you okay?" Danny asked first.

"Yeah what have we got?" Kono asked trying to brush things off.

"Cuz you look a little pale"

"Chin I'm good I promise I probably have a cold coming on"

"You sure?" Steve asked.

"Yes now what have we got?"

Chin and Kono rode together with Chin at the wheel and Kono trying to keep her stomach settled. She could tell Chin was growing suspicious from the looks he gave her out the corner of his eye.

"Cuz…"

"I'm fine"

"Have you and Adam had an argument?"

"No Chin"

"Fine"

They continued driving for a while longer before Kono was hit once again with an overwhelming need to be sick. She tried to take deep breaths to stop the inevitable but it was no use.

"PULL OVER!" Kono cried.

Chin was panicked but could tell Kono wasn't well. He quickly pulled up and watched in shock as she opened the door and leaned over to be sick.

"Kono" Chin said softly as he rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry" Kono mumbled.

"Cuz what's going on?" Chin asked.

"It might be something I ate"

"Kono"

"Chin I'm good now, let's get to the scene"

The cousins arrived shortly after Steve and Danny to find a full blown shoot out. They jumped from the car with their guns raised to help their team. Kono didn't feel well at all but she refused to let be a let-down. She ran as fast as she could shoot at the main guy and being Danny's cover. As they rounded a corner she felt dizzy and faint and before she knew it she was on the floor with the team calling her name.

Adam and the team circled Kono's hospital bed as they each gave her a stern lecture. She had her head bowed in embarrassment and could feel herself tearing up.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us you're pregnant!" Steve yelled.

"Kono babe you could have been seriously hurt and the baby!" Danny exclaimed hands waving.

"I asked you countless times if you were okay and your still said nothing!" Chin warned.

"You promised me the sickness was only in the morning, you lied to me Kono!" Adam cried angrily.

Kono looked up and burst into hysterical tears, shocking each guy who rarely saw her cry. She sobbed into Adam's arms as he tried to calm her down so they could all talk to her.

"Babe were worried about you" Adam whispered.

"I didn't want to stop working and I didn't want anyone to know until I reached three months" Kono cried.

"Oh Kono babe"

"I just didn't want to rush telling everyone" Kono sighed.

"Cuz you should have told us, you're really suffering with the morning sickness and it affects work" Chin scolded softly.

"Sorry" She hiccupped as Adam whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"Kono I'm going to have to keep you off work right now" Steve whispered feeling like a jerk.

"Please I'm fine I need to keep working"

"Babe you can't while you're like this, besides are jobs really dangerous for a pregnant woman" Danny sighed.

"Look when this eases will talk about work, but I'm not happy about you working whilst pregnant anyway"

"But I can't be off for 9months!"

"Babe you would take time off when you have the baby though right?" Adam questioned.

Kono sighed realising she sounded like a bitch and as though she didn't want to be around the baby.

"I'm just not good at sitting around"

"Desk duty and tech work is feasible and possibly a few weeks in the field after this stops as long as your Kevlar fits and you let us take charge" Chin compromised.

Kono looked to Adam pleading for him to agree and let her try to work still.

"Desk work and tech stuff is fine, I'll see about field work and you promise to take time off when the baby comes"

Kono couldn't ask for more than that and she leaned up to kiss Adam.

"I promise I will take time off, will spend time just me you and baby"

"Okay"

 **Three months**

Kono groaned as she lifted her head from her desk. The morning sickness had finally left her but now she was suffering with dizzy spells. Again she knew she should really tell someone but her doctor had said it was normal and not anything to worry about in regards to her health and the babies. She knew however that if her team or Adam found out they would be really mad at her for not telling someone. She really didn't want to upset them especially since they were letting her do field work. She knew as well she shouldn't really be in the field while feeling so dizzy and faint. It hadn't hit her yet whilst in the field but she knew it could be really bad if it did. She sighed reluctantly and stood slowly grasping onto her desk for support as speckles of light filled her eyes. Once she had regained herself she wandered over to her cousin's office and knocked before entering.

"Hey cuz you okay?" Chin asked noting the pale complexion on Kono's face.

"I erm…I feel really dizzy, I don't feel well" Kono admitted realising how bad she felt.

Chin stood straight away and went round to his cousin sitting her in a chair and bending down in front of her.

"Do you feel sick?"

"No just dizzy"

"Have you had this before?"

Kono bowed her head and sighed knowing Chin would be mad.

"Yeah…a few times"

"Kono" Chin warned

"I swear only a few times, the doctor said its normal I rung her"

"Okay…I really think you should go home and rest if you feel better tomorrow you can come back to work but I will collect you okay"

"Yes"

"Let me ring Adam to come get you"

"No he will be at work I can drive…"

"No he will come and get you" Chin said sternly.

Kono smiled at Chin protectiveness and agreed.

Adam wandered into the bedroom and found Kono lying on the bed wide awake with a pout on her face. He couldn't contain the small chuckle and sat on the bed and kissed away her pout.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"I'm bored" Kono sighed in frustration.

"I know darling but you need to rest"

"Why does this pregnancy make me so ill?"

"I don't know babe but it will get better"

"I want to go to work tomorrow" Kono stated

"Will see how you feel in the morning"

"Noooo"

"Kono stop acting like a child" Adam chuckled.

"Can you cuddle me?"

Adam smiled and pulled Kono into his embrace rocking her until she fell asleep.

 **Six months**

Kono woke from the immense pressure on her bladder and found herself on the verge of an accident. She jumped from the bed, taking a moment to steady herself from moving so quickly before darting to the bathroom.

"No no no" She mumbled as she slammed the bathroom door in frustration and sat on the toilet groaning and crying as she looked to her damp underwear.

Adam heard her rush from the bed to the bathroom and worried that something was really wrong. He followed suit and open the bathroom door slightly finding Kono crying on the toilet.

"Babe what happened?" He asked softly as he knelt in front of her.

Kono felt ridiculous but couldn't stop crying because the hormones were messing with her so much.

"I didn't make it in time" She sobbed

Adam frowned and looked at her underwear taking a breath to contain his smile.

"Darling it's only a little bit, so what If you had an accident I don't care, it's normal"

"Why does it happen to me!"

Adam hugged her in the awkward position and looked into her eyes.

"Darling it's fine, let's get you in the shower and clean up yeah?"

"Yeah"

Kono and Adam sat with the team at the bar enjoying a few drinks and each other's company. They chatted about their latest case for a while before moving onto other topics. The guys were in particularly high spirits combined with the alcohol and the jokes were flowing freely. It was Danny and his comedic value that started it. He was cracking jokes about Steve and causing everyone to laugh. Kono giggled softly before laughing harder at her friends, she suddenly stopped when she felt herself begin to pee. She clamped her legs shut before a little more came out. She felt her cheeks flush and tried to avoid everyone's gaze. Adam noticed her stop laughing and whispered in her ear.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"I want to go home" Kono stated firmly.

"Baby were having fun"

"You can take me home or I'll drive your car and you get a lift with Chin"

"Kono why…"

"Adam I want to go home"

"Are you guys okay?" Chin asked.

Adam looked up and took Kono's hand.

"Were going to head home, she's tired" Adam smiled.

"Ahh guys!"

"The baby takes it out on her"

"Will you be at work tomorrow cuz?"

"Yes I'll do paperwork" Kono replied as she stood cautiously.

Adam walked Kono to the car and they both got in and he began to drive. He was a little annoyed that Kono had made them leave but he was learning to not piss off the pregnant women.

"What was that Kono why did you make us leave, do you feel Ill?"

"It doesn't matter" Kono mumbled in embarrassment

"Babe"

They sat in silence for a while longer until Kono decided to be honest.

"I…I…Danny made me laugh and I accidently pee'd" Kono explained as she wiped a tear.

"Oh Kono darling"

"It's so embarrassing"

"Sweetheart you can't tell"

"I don't care I just want to go to bed"

"Okay"

Kono sat at her desk filling out the last of the paperwork when she felt the need to pee once again. She hadn't stopped going all morning and was finding it hard to empty her bladder completely. Her doctor had explained that some women would urinate frequently because of the baby's position and pressure on the bladder but also it could affect how women pass urine. If the baby had its head down it could place pressure on Kono and she would in turn find it hard to finish going to the toilet. She sighed in annoyance and stood up to go to the bathroom. She was kind of glad that today was her last day at work, at least at home she wouldn't need to be embarrassed about accidently peeing a little when she laughed or sneezed. The urge to go grew quickly and she started to speed up to get there in time, she rounded the corner and felt her bladder muscles weaken as the baby practically jumped on her bladder, literally squeezing out the pee. Kono chocked on a sob as she started wetting herself. She dived into the cubicle and got her jeans and panties down to finish up but then found herself struggling to go. She began to sob harder and pulled out her phone from her pocket to call Adam.

"Hey babe you okay?"

"I need you to come and get me"

"What's wrong?"

"I wet myself, like properly wet myself I need you to bring me some trousers"

"Okay sweetheart, don't be embarrassed I'm on my way, are the guys there?

"No their on a case"

"Okay, so it's fine I'll be ten minutes baby will get you cleaned up and no one will know okay" Adam tried to reassure.

"Okay"

Adam was true to his word and arrived ten minutes later with some leggings for Kono knowing they would be more comfortable. He went to the female locker room, knocked and called out to Kono that he could enter. He did so and found her standing pacing the room with wet jeans on.

"Oh babe" He sighed as he kissed her.

"I'm so embarrassed and I'm sick of this, it keeps happening and when I got to the toilet I couldn't even finish going"

"You're still having trouble?"

"Yeah, I called the doctor she said it's the babies position it pushing on my bladder and makes it hard to go fully"

"Can you do anything to help it?"

"Yeah she said rock back and forth on the toilet but I feel stupid"

"Sweetheart you need to go, it's not good for you not to"

"I know"

"Why don't you go try again and change clothes then I'll take you home"

Kono did as Adam said and went back into the toilet and doing as the doctor said, rocking back and forth whilst she relaxed her bladder muscles. It didn't take long before Adam could hear Kono peeing and sighed in relief. He waited for her to come out and took her home to rest.

 **Eight months**

Kono lay on the hospital bed with Adam by her side as she tried to take in everything her doctor was saying. She had fainted earlier in the day and the doctor was growing concerned for the baby. They had suggested she be induced but Kono was petrified because she was a month early.

"The baby's not ready"

"It's okay Kono it's normal to induce women"

"But my baby"

"Your baby could be suffering from your fainting so we want to get the baby out it's best for the baby"

"I'm scared Adam" Kono sobbed.

"Sssh it's okay"

"You don't need to be worried Kono"

"Will I still have a natural birth?"

"Yes, I will do a membrane sweep that means I run my finger round your cervix to break away the sac the baby is in from the cervix"

"Does it hurt?"

"No it might feel a little uncomfortable since my finger will be in your vagina but it won't hurt"

"Does that start labour"

"It should prompt your waters to break and labour to begin; if it doesn't then we induce you"

"When will you do it?"

"Were going to take you up to the maternity ward now"

"Okay"

Kono cried out in pain as she kept pushing trying to take deep breaths. She was in agony and cried out desperately. She squeezed Adam's hand in a death like grip that caused his own face to contort in pain.

"Come on Kono you're doing well" The doctor encouraged.

"It hurts!"

"Ssssh baby it's okay your doing so well"

"I can't do it anymore I'm so tired!"

"One more Kono and you will have your baby" The doctor said.

Kono squeezed her eyes shut as tears spilled over and she pushed as hard as she possibly could, crying in relief as she heard the cries of her baby.

"It's a boy!" The doctor exclaimed happily.

Adam and Kono cried against each other as the baby was placed into Kono's arms.

"He's perfect"

"I'm so proud of you Kono"

"Adam he's so beautiful…we made him"

"We did baby"

"Oh you put me through so much my little angel"

"What will we call him?" Adam asked as he kissed her temple.

"Tao Chin Noshimuri"

"It's perfect just like you"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

Kono tapped the steering wheel in a nervous fidget as she waited for Adam to be released. She felt sick knowing what he had done, she was angry that he had lied to her and broken so many promises. Part of her knew it was out of protection but as a cop who fought tooth and nail to clear his name and stood by him she was beyond angry. The fact he went back to the yakuza and used their resources used his dad's associates to hold Gabriel hostage and get his money back. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the large iron gates opening and her husband walking out. His face was bruised and banged up from the yakuza who realised he was only using them. She felt her heart clench but was too angry to show she cared. Adam opened the door tentatively and looked to Kono before eventually sitting in the car.

"Thank you…"

Kono didn't wait for Adam to talk or listen to him; she just drove off fast leaving the car in a tense atmosphere.

Adam walked into the house behind Kono watching her move around. He hovered in the doorway holding his belongings in a plastic bag as he watched Kono grab some water and storm of to the bedroom. He sighed but didn't blame her so didn't bother going after her. He knew when to leave Kono alone. He placed his belongings on the coffee table and lay down on the couch looking up to the celling the only light in the room coming from the lamp. He felt terrible for hurting Kono and betraying her but he only did what he did to keep her safe. He understood why she was pissed off and he didn't blame her. He hoped that the fact she collected him from the prison was a sign she would talk to him.

Kono curled up in the duvet hugging Adam's pillow tight and letting tears roll down her cheeks. She felt lonely in the big bed and a part of her wanted to go to the lounge and drag him back to bed and force him to hold her and kiss her neck, gently whispering loving endearments in her ear while stroking soothing circles on her exposed skin until she fell asleep. She never slept well without him. She rolled onto her back and let out a big sigh of frustration, she didn't even know how to start talking to him. She loved him of course but she was angry and didn't know how to deal with it. He was her everything and it made it so hard for her to be mad with him sometimes. She groaned and padded out to the lounge and found him lying on the couch with a pained expression and his wrinkles clothes. He didn't see her and before she got to close she turned around and went to bed alone.

The team stood around the tech table and looked through to Kono in her office with sympathetic eyes. They all felt for her and what her and Adam were going through. Steve and Chin were angry with Adam for what he did and both had laid into him. Danny on the other hand understood where he was coming from not that he was pleased that Adam hurt Kono who he regarded as one of his best friends and ohana. He understood how it felt to need to protect someone, and he understood justice. He was disappointed in both Steve and Chin for their reactions also but held his tongue. Danny knew he had killed Reyes as justice for his brother, he knew Chin had killed Delano as justice for Malia and Steve had done many things to protect Catharine. Adam hadn't killed Gabriel and Danny knew that Adam was not a cop so didn't have the same rights but he knew what Adam had been thinking and understood.

Kono fought the urge to smirk as all the guys' eyes went wide like a dear caught in headlights as she exited her office.

"Stop looking at me like I'm going to break" She said though the force behind it wasn't there.

"You okay cuz?" Chin asked softly.

Kono rolled her eyes and tilted her head before she took over the tech table. She typed and fiddled about silently for a moment before bringing up a screen with Gabriel on it.

"I'm fine" She mumbled as she felt Chin's eyes on her.

"The boys exchanged looks but kept their mouths shut.

"What do we have?" Steve asked.

"Fong found the phone Gabriel had been using and was able to track the calls he made. It seems he had been calling a guard from the prison, looks like Mr Devon Peters is working for Gabriel and helped him escape after we arrested him" Kono explained.

"Do we have CCTV footage?"

"No, it was conveniently removed"

"Okay so this guy might nowhere Gabriel is now"

"Yes but this is Gabriel were talking about, he's probably gone underground" Chin sighed.

"I can't believe he got away again" Kono sighed

"Will find him Kono" Danny assured firmly.

Kono nodded weakly and the team continued to go through all the information they had.

Kono returned home that evening and found Adam out on the lanai drinking a beer and going through paperwork. She knew she needed to talk to him at some point and decided she couldn't put it off any longer.

"Hey" Adam said softly when he saw Kono hover behind him before sitting.

"What that?" Kono asked coldly ignoring Adam's pleasantries.

Adam felt shit but ignored Kono's hard tone. He opened the files and pushed them towards her, not wanting to lie to her. Kono took the paperwork and flicked through it.

"It transactions, associates…the top paper shows the money Gabriel took I got most of it back, enough to invest into a new legit business so I can build my way back up. There associates that I trust and were working for me to legitimize the business, I plan to use them again. That list is the yakuza, I've paid them off with the rest of the money." Adam informed.

Kono read the paperwork and everything Adam said tallied up but that didn't mean she forgave him.

"Are things really going to be legit or are you going to keep a few yakuza on your good side next time you want to do something dodgy?" Kono bit.

Adam didn't blame her one bit and was just pleased she was talking to him.

"It will all be legit" He stated.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Kono spat before standing and leaving feeling the tears well in her eyes.

Kono was angry at Adam but now she was mad at herself for being so harsh to him. She didn't want to act in such a way but she was fuming and conflicted. She slammed the bedroom door and went to bed alone once again.

Danny smiled when he peered into Grace's room. She was snuggled up with Kono as they flicked through girly magazines and giggled together. Grace had got her period that morning for the first time and Rachel was on the main land so Danny had called Kono over to deal with it. He was grateful that Kono could help out for him since he didn't know when to begin.

"Hi Danno"

"Hey monkey"

"You interrupting girl time Danno" Kono laughed.

"Sorry babe, I wanted to check on you"

"Were good you don't need to worry" Kono reassured.

Danny nodded and smiled rocking on his feet a little.

"You okay Danny?"

"Can I talk with you?" Danny asked.

Kono smiled and kissed Grace's temple telling her what guy she though was cute in the magazine before leaving the young teenager.

Kono and Adam wandered out to the lanai and sat down next to each other.

"What's up Danny?"

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean; you asked to talk to me"

"And I want to know what's up with you"

Kono shook her head and little and sighed.

"Danny where are you going with this?"

"I just want to know how you are"

"I'm fine"

"Liar"

"Danny"

"Come on Kono I know you and Adam are hardly talking"

"How?"

"I spoke to Adam"

"Why?"

"Because he's my best friend's husband and he's in the dog house"

"Can you blame me, he lied to me Danny!"

"I know babe but is leaving him in the dog house going to help anything"

"I don't know"

"Babe I don't agree with what he did but he did it to protect you"

"Danny…"

"He didn't kill Gabriel…"

"I know but he went back to the yakuza"

"Yes and I'm angry at that but he didn't do it to align with them again"

"I don't care…I'm still angry"

"You feel betrayed?"

"Yes"

"That's okay babe"

"I hate ignoring him"

"So talk to him"

Kono sighed and looked away.

"Look babe when I found out Reyes had killed my brother I killed him, Chin killed Delano…we've done things to protect the one's we love or as redemption…Adam did what he did to try and keep you safe, he made a promise to keep you safe but he feels he's broken that by you getting hurt. He blames himself that's why he did what he did" Danny explained softly.

"I didn't know that"

"You need to talk to him babe"

A few day's had passed since Danny sat Kono down and she and Adam were getting back on track. They were finally talking albeit they still both kept a distance. Kono felt like she was trying but almost wanted to punish Adam by not letting him back in so easily whereas Adam felt like Kono no longer cared. He felt isolated from his own wife and didn't believe Kono was happy. They shared the bed with enough space in the middle for the rest of the five-0 team to fit in with them. Adam didn't want to hurt Kono further by making her feel forced into their marriage. He wandered if they should take a break if that would make Kono happy, not that he wanted to he only thought of it for Kono. He sighed in frustration and went to the bedroom finding Kono lying down in silence.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"Hmmm"

"Kono talk to me"

"Adam don't force me"

"I'm not I just hate this distance between us, I thought things were getting better"

"I can't just move in from this!" Kono snapped as she sat up.

"Kono you're not being fair…"

"Fair! You lied to me"

"I know and I've tried to apologise but you don't accept it"

"I can't yet I'm angry with you!"

"It's been weeks"

"You were arrested; you only got out with charges dropped because of the team"

"Kono I was trying to pro…"

"Don't even say it Adam, I don't need your protection, I don't need you to save me!"

"I'm beginning to think you don't need me at all"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think we should take a break!" Adam snapped regretting it as he realised he voiced his concern out loud.

"What?" Kono frowned as she felt fear cripple her.

"I didn't mean that…"

"You did!"

"Kono"

"You don't want to be with me?"

"I didn't say that god Kono I love you but you're making this so hard I just feel like you want a break from me"

Kono felt the tears form and started grabbing things and shoving them in a bag. Adam tried to stop her desperately begging her to stop and just talk but Kono didn't believe him, she questioned everything in a split second and left the house heading towards Chin's.

Adam watched the door slam behind him and he sunk to the floor in tears as Kono left the house leaving him behind.

Chin held Kono close as she cried in his arms as they curled up on the couch. Chin knew she wouldn't take anything in so he just held her close and reassured her, he told her everything would be okay he promised her that she would be okay.

Adam walked along the beach in the early morning watching the sun rise as he hoped and prayed he would find his wife. He knew Kono surfed early but since he had been released she had been leaving the house even earlier and Adam suspected it was because of him. He took a seat on the hot crisp sand and watched as the orange and yellow rays filled the Hawaiian sky. A couple of surfers were already in the water enjoying the morning waves and Adam scanned each of them briefly. He found himself doing a double take on one surfer in particular. He smiled as he watched her surfing with ease, he felt proud watching her glide the waves. His smiled faltered when he saw her suddenly drop from the board and plummet into the harsh morning waves. He stood immediately and watched the water his heart beating faster and faster as he waited for her to pop back up, she always came back up…it was Kono. Seconds ticked by and he couldn't see her, his feet started carrying him towards the water as he shredded his shirt and shoes, feeling glad he wore board shorts so he wouldn't be weighed down. Before he knew it he had dived in and was swimming desperately deeper and deeper and further and further until he felt her lither frame, fighting against the current. He surfaced quickly and held her close sighing in relief when he heard her coughing up the water and clinging to him tightly. He guessed she didn't realise it was him and was just grateful for the help but then she whispered his name through a croaked sob. He treads water and edged closer to shore keeping her close to him.

"A…adam"

"I have you babe"

When he got her to shore he carried her up the sand to wear his stuff was and sat down with her in his arms, cradling her close. He patted her back as she coughed up some water before resting her head in the crook of his neck. He turned his head and kissed her lips softly.

"Are you okay?" He asked seriously.

"I think so"

"You have a cut" He stated as he brushed his finger gently around the small wound on her temple.

"I couldn't breathe…"

"What?"

"I was thinking of you…I felt trapped like I couldn't reach you and that's all I wanted. Like I pushed you away and I couldn't get you back then I was in the water and I couldn't breathe and then you were there" Kono sobbed.

"I'm here sweetheart don't worry"

"I'm sorry"

"You have no reason to be sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you and jeopardising our marriage"

"I was scared Adam…when you were arrested"

"I'm sorry"

"You promised me…you…you went back"

"I know…and I regret it…I didn't even succeed, he escaped…I couldn't protect you" Adam sobbed.

"Baby you protected me…you just saved me, you protect me everyday"

"I just wanted him to suffer for hurting you Kono"

"I know"

"I took it too far"

"You did"

"Can you forgive me?" Adam begged.

"Do you want a break?"

"No baby I want to fix things"

"Take me home please"

Adam kissed her temple and held her close for an extra moment before lifting her in a bridle carry.

"Adam" Kono giggled trying to fight her way out but giving I easily.

"You're hurt"

"I'm fine"

"I'm protecting you, just let me"

"Okay…I love you"

"I love you too"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty one**

Kono was agitated and annoyed, her hormones wreaking havoc with her emotions. She had never been the sort of girl to worry about her figure she was so used to surfing and being around half naked people that she herself was incredibly confident about her body. There had been one time when all her close friends had boyfriends at the same time and she didn't which made her doubt herself but her mother and Chin had knocked the sense back into her. When she met Adam however she had felt different, she didn't know if it was self-consciousness but she almost felt like she was desperate for him to find her attractive maybe it was because she liked him so much. She stood in her underwear in front of the mirror and looked to her figure. She was tall, slim and broad. She knew she didn't have big boob but it had never been an issue for her and Adam didn't seem to care. Two of her other sexual partners had commented on it but things never worked out anyway. She moved to stand on the side and looked to her stomach, all she saw was fat. Her stomach was beginning to protrude and she looked down at it miserably.

Adam entered the bedroom and frowned seeing Kono staring at herself in the mirror half naked.

"Babe what are you doing?" He asked with a small chuckle.

Kono turned and started at him for a brief moment before bursting into hysterical tears taken Adam by surprise.

"I'm so fat and ugly and you're laughing at me!" She sobbed.

Adam raised an eyebrow as he pulled her into a hug as she cried it out dampening his shirt with her tears.

"Sweetheart what's wrong, why are you crying?"

"Because I'm fat"

"Darling no you're not"

"I am…look!" She said as she stepped back and waited for Adam to look at her stomach.

"Kono your barley showing"

"But I'm all fat and bloated"

"Kono you're pregnant you're going to get bigger but you are not fat, your only a few month along!"

"You don't get it!" Kono exclaimed dramatically as she curled up on the bed.

Adam sighed and shook his head in disbelief unable to understand why Kono was suddenly acting like she was. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and waited a moment before speaking.

"Kono I promise you you're not fat you're having our baby"

Kono sniffled and peered at Adam through wet lashes.

"You don't think I'm fat?"

"No sweetheart"

"What about my boobs?"

Adam tilted his head and pouted his lips with a smirk, his eyes slightly wider.

"Ermm…"

"You don't like them!" Kono sobbed again as she slammed her head back into the pillow.

Adam resisted the urge to throw his hands in the air and instead lay down next to her, brushing her hair out her face.

"Talk to me" He said punctuating the words.

"My boobs"

"Yeah…."

"There so small"

"What?"

"I have small boobs…guys like big boobs…I dint have big boobs!" Kono sobbed.

"Okay Kono you need to sop being silly"

"I'm not!"

Adam sighed and rolled Kono onto her back while propping himself up on his elbow and looking down at her tear stained face.

"Why are you suddenly worried about your boobs?" He asked softly.

"Because there so small"

"Kono your hormones are messing with you, you have amazing boobs I don't care what size they are, you are beautiful every inch of you so stop worrying"

"Promise?"

"I promise you, now will you stop worrying"

"Hmmm"

Adam smiled and kissed her gently before they curled up together.

Adam stared in shock as Kono slammed the bedroom door in Adam's face. He turned and went to lay down on the couch for the night. He didn't understand why she was acting so irrational and becoming so concerned with her weight. He knew some idiot had made a comment about her being fat but it simply wasn't true. He sighed and stared up at the celling in frustration wishing she would see how beautiful she was.

Kono eventually managed to stop crying and finally let Adam's words sink in. She still felt fat and ugly but Adam was always so amazing to her she knew he loved her and his words did make her feel beautiful. She got out the bed and pulled Adam's t-shirt over her to cover her body before padding out to the lounge. She saw Adam resigned to the couch and felt bad for kicking him out the bedroom. She looked at him with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful and relaxed but she was sure he wasn't yet fully asleep. She crawled along his body and he stirred smiling at her pleasantly and pulling her to lie against him. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them as Kono snuggled into him closer. Adam smiled and kissed her temple softly gently rubbing a hand up and down her arm.

"I'm sorry" Kono whispered.

"Don't be, just remember you are gorgeous and I love you and your body and don't you dare change a thing" Adam smirked.

"Thank you for making me feel beautiful"

"If you ever feel like your doubting your sexiness just tell me I'll make it better" Adam smirked.

Kono giggled and kissed Adam's neck before the two fell asleep curled in each other's arms on the couch.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty two**

Adam and Chin sat either side of the hospital bed, each taking in Kono, her tired hollow eyes that just stared at the celling, her lithe frame seeming smaller and frail than usual and her skin and sickly grey. It had been no ones' fault; it was an unavoidable accident with terrible consequences. She had just been in the firing line, the explosion sending her flying through the air at force, hitting the ground with her body contorted in a frightening position. It hadn't been until she was taken to the hospital that she realised she couldn't feel her legs, her screams and pleas for it not to be true ringing in both men's ears. The only saving grace that everyone was grasping onto was the paralysis was temporary…or so the doctors believed. Her injuries were due to force between the ground and the impact it had upon her legs pushing them up almost crushing her lower half. The bottom of her spine was the impact point and the doctors explained that paralysis was the most serious the further up the spine towards the neck so in medical terms Kono had escaped with the most minimal spinal cord injury with regards to paralysis. Adam and Chin had remained with Kono since she was first brought in; she hadn't wanted anyone near her but neither guy would leave her. They had whispered to her that when she was ready they were there…but she remained silent.

Ke'ano Kalakaua sat next to Nani holding her close to him as she cried into his chest. He had heard the news of Kono and had just informed Nani. She may be unable to respond to him but she understood everything. Ke'ano wiped his own tears hearing of his only daughters injuries. She had worked through the surfing accident almost ten years prior but he didn't know how she would cope with this. Her life was her work, she thrived at it and depended on it, and being paralysed put everything on hold. Ke'ano knew from his experience with his wife that being a victim of paralysis meant your independence was thwarted, you didn't have independence. Ke'ano knew his daughter and he knew that needing to rely on someone would not come easily to her and she would resist. He knew how hard it had been for Nani having to deal with the frustration of having impaired speech and being unable to fulfil her surfing career. Both Ke'anos girls' lives revolved around the water and to see that be taken from both broke his heart.

Adam sighed and rested his head in his hands as he sat in silence with Chin, both praying that Kono would open up. She was being released later that day but they wanted her to just say something. Both knew not to push her but they were growing frustrated themselves. Kono could almost hear her boys thinking and she found herself seeking their comfort. She had never felt more vulnerable in her whole life.

"I'm scared" Kono whispered in an almost childlike voice so timid and emotional.

Adam leaned in close brushing a loving hand down her cheek stroking his finger from her cheek to her earlobe before wiping away the tears. Adam lay his head down his nose touching Kono's his left hand rested above his head his finger scratching her scalp his right hand still on her cheek.

"I'm here" Was all Adam said as the two remained in the embrace with Chin looking on thankful for Adam.

Adam wheeled Kono through the front door of her house, the space a little too small for the wheelchair but they would make do. He stopped her next to the couch and moved around her.

"Do you want to watch TV?"

Kono sighed and shook her head softly looking up at Adam timidly.

"I want to shower" She whispered knowing she would need help.

"I brought a chair to place in the bath so you can use the shower or would you rather have a bath?"

"I'll need your help, do whatever is easier for you" Kono whispered in embarrassment.

"What do you want?" Adam asked firmly as he bent down in front of her.

Kono looked to him grateful for his presence.

"I don't…"

"Babe this accident has taken away a lot of your independence I know it's small and maybe trivial but it's a choice so just pick"

Kono allowed herself to give Adam a small smile.

"Shower"

Adam wheeled Kono to the small bathroom, the chair only just getting through the door frame. He stopped it short of the shower so as not to black the toilet and sink.

"Do you need to use the toilet first?"

Kono could feel herself blushing deep red but knew she needed to try and void her bladder regularly so as not to have an accident. The doctors had explained that paralysis affected the bladder meaning she could find it difficult to pass urine or hold it.

"Yeah"

Adam gently lifted Kono trying to hold her and remove her shorts and underwear at the same time. He lowered her to the toilet and hovered waiting for her to go. Kono fidgeted uncomfortably feeling the pressure but only letting a small amount go. Adam rubbed her stomach placing a little pressure on it to help her go. Eventually she did sighing in relief as she did so.

"You ready to shower?"

"Yeah"

Adam removed the rest of Kono's clothes until she was naked then lifted her into his arms and placed her in the shower on the seat. He made sure she was okay before turning on the shower keeping the stream away from her until it heated up enough. He then sprayed it over her gently washing her body and hair. He hung it back up the water hitting her back therapeutically as he massaged the shampoo into her hair before washing it out. When they were done he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her gently rubbing her dry before lifting her once more and carrying her straight through to the bedroom. He lay her down on the bed making sure she was dry before dressing her in pyjamas and towel drying her hair.

"You good?"

"Hmmm"

"You look tired baby"

"I am"

"Are you worried about anything?" Adam asked sensing she was.

"What if I need something in the night?"

"Wake me darling"

"I feel bad"

"Don't, Kono I'm your husband just wake me"

"I'm worried I'll have an accident, the doctors said I might…"

"Then we change the sheets"

"I feel so weak Adam I hate it it's not me"

"I know darling but you're doing so well, this isn't forever"

"What if it is?"

"Then we continue like this you letting me wait on your hand and foot"

"Will you cuddle me?"

"Always" Adam smiled as he changed and crawled behind Kono spooning her and holding her close.

Kono woke in the night feeling restless and achy. She could feel an immense pressure in both her bladder and bowels and tried to twist her lower body to put of the inevitable. She groaned and sobbed in frustration unable to eel her legs. It was so annoying to be able to feel her needs but unable to feel her legs. She felt Adam move and she tapped his shoulder trying to rouse him.

"Adam…Adam please"

"Hmmm"

"Adam please wake up I need help"

Adam flickered his eyes open and saw the desperation on Kono's face.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"I need the toilet now!"

"Okay relax…"

"If I relax I'll go in the bed!" Kono snapped growing agitated and worried.

"Kono please I'm coming"

"Quickly!"

"Kono it's dark let me find the light" Adam moaned as he switched the bedside lamp on.

"You're not the one who can barely control her bladder and bowel muscles" Kono exclaimed with a chocked sob.

"Kono I'm here, you need to stop worrying about accidents" Adam sighed as he got to her and edged her off the bed to lift her.

"I don't just need to pee, Adam quickly!"

Adam felt bad for snapping and understood why Kono was embarrassed and agitated, it was one thing to wet herself but to lose control of her bowels as well…he wouldn't care he would look after her but he also knew if he were her he would be embarrassed.

"I got you" He whispered as he lifted her up and hurried to the bathroom getting her there just in time.

"Please just wait outside" Kono sobbed.

"Baby…"

"Please Adam"

Adam turned and closed the door and just sat on the bed waiting until she was finished. He didn't want her to be embarrassed about anything but he also knew he would be humiliated. He heard the toilet flush after a while and assumed she had done so whilst on the toilet, he then heard a thump and a cry prompting him to jump up. He opened the bathroom door and found Kono on the floor, her legs useless as she lay with her pyjama bottoms and panties round her ankles her face red and tearful.

"Baby" Adam sighed as he knelt down.

"JUST LEAVE ME!" Kono cried as she tried to batt his hands away.

"Kono…"

"NO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE GO AWAY!" Kono sobbed as she continued fighting.

Adam didn't listen he took each hit and pulled her into his arms, pulled up her pyjamas and panties and rocked her in his arms for a few moments while she cried.

"I just want to be alone" She sobbed.

"Okay" Adam sighed. "Let me put you back in bed"

Adam lifted her and lay her in bed before walking out the room and lying on the couch. He didn't want to leave her alone but didn't want to upset her anymore. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard Kono calling out for him weakly. Her voice filled with vulnerability.

He hovered in the doorway giving Kono the opportunity to ask him to leave again but her tired eyes told him she just wanted him there.

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

"Don't be baby" Adam replied.

"Will you come back to bed?"

Adam smiled sweetly and crawled in Kono's side pulling her impossibly close to his chest stroking her back and whispering sweet nothings to sooth her to sleep.

 **Three months later**

Adam carried Kono down to the beach early one morning before anyone else was awake. Kono was embarrassed to be seen out feeling she felt weak but also desperately wanted to be in the water. Adam held her in his arms as they floated in the crystal clear water, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding her with one hand under her bum and the other on her lower back, knowing her legs wouldn't be able to stay wrapped around. He kissed her passionately over and over and they smiled into each other's eyes happily. Kono was still feeling down about her paralysis but was feeling better about Adam helping her out with everything. She had regretted snapping that night and when she finally relaxed she found she quiet liked the extra attention, although there were still things she wished she could deal with alone. They had grown even closer there bond even more special and everyone commented on it. Over the past few days Kono had been getting a strange sensation in her lower back and thighs, a fizziness that she couldn't explain. It was weird feeling it but still unable to move her legs. She was so fearful of never being able to walk again that she didn't tell Adam and didn't allow herself to think that maybe it was a good thing. As they floated she felt the sensation again, even more intense and almost as though it was moving down her legs. She tensed worriedly.

"What's wrong babe?" Adam asked.

"My legs are all tingly and fizzy…I had it the past few days but it's more intense I can feel it going up and down my legs Adam…I'm scared what if…"

"Wait!" Adam exclaimed making Kono freeze.

"What?"

"Your leg's moving" Adam said

They both looked through the crystal clear water and saw Kono's leg tighten around Adam's waist then relax.

"It's just the water" Kono sighed.

"I don't think so…the fizziness it might be feeling coming back into your legs."

Kono thought about it and tried to move her legs, they felt stiff but then she saw her toes move. She realised that she was moving her toes and began to cry in relief.

"I can feel my legs!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah! There fizzy but it's going away?" Kono cried happily.

Adam held onto Kono's arms but let her float more freely as she tried to kick her legs and tread water.

"Omg I can feel my legs" Kono sobbed through happy tears.

Adam realised he was crying as well and pulled Kono back into his arms her legs instantly wrapping around him tight as they cried into each other's neck in relief and just enjoyed the morning sunrise embraced in each other's arms.


	23. Chapter 23

**The last paragraph get's a little steamy at the end not to much detail, less than I've written in previous stories but just warning you.**

 **Chapter twenty three**

Kono woke with a giddy smile on her face grinning at the smell of freshly brewed coffee. It was Kono and Adam's one year anniversary and to say there first year of marriage had got off to a rocky start would be an understatement but now they were blissfully happy and Kono was excited to spend the day with Adam. Luckily there anniversary had fallen on a Saturday which meant Kono didn't have work unless something big happened and she assumed Adam just wouldn't go in. Finding the bed empty and hearing Adam in the kitchen Kono guessed he was making her breakfast in bed. She lay in the bed waiting for Adam to surprise her but he never came. She frowned and grabbed her silky black dressing gown before wandering out to find him.

"Morning" Adam grinned when he saw Kono enter the kitchen.

Kono was a little surprised to see him dressed in a shirt and trousers as he finished off a coffee.

"Morning" Kono smiled.

"You laid in late, your normally up and in the water" Adam commented as he brushed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Oh…erm I just thought we would spend the day together"

"Well I have to go into work, I need to get things sorted with the new business" Adam sighed sadly.

Kono wandered if he was just saying that and was actually going to surprise her with something but as she saw him grab his brief case she began to realise he had forgotten. She was about to hold out hope when he looked like he was about to give her something but he just handed over her post.

"I'll probably be late babe" He said before kissing her one more time and leaving.

Kono stood in shock surprised that Adam had completely forgotten. He had remembered when it had been a year since Kono's had found him in the diner but he couldn't remember their wedding anniversary. She let out a puff of air and resigned herself to having a quiet day in when her stupid phone rang.

"Hello?"

"We have a case"

"I'll be half hour" She sighed before hanging up.

Once she was dressed and ready she decided to leave out the gifts she had brought for Adam to celebrate their anniversary for when he got home knowing she could be even later. She didn't want to be angry with him she knew he was stressed with work and things slipped her mind at times. She sat the gift bag out on the kitchen counter and left for work.

The day had been long for Five-0 and the guys had felt guilty knowing it was Kono's anniversary. They had all remembered and wished her a happy anniversary when she arrived all quickly realising for her dejected look that Adam had forgotten. They had only just finished work and Kono was sitting in her office doing paperwork. She knew she could just go home and do it but it wasn't like she had some big plans to get to.

Adam returned home earlier than expected. He was glad he had sorted things at work and could have a quiet evening in with Kono. When he got home he immediately noticed the gift bag and frowned. He stepped up to it and pulled out the card, his face dropping with guilt as he read it.

 _To my man,_

 _Happy Anniversary handsome, I can't believe where this first year of marriage as gone it's flown b. I know we got off to a rocky start but I have also enjoyed every minute of being married to you. You are the most genuine sweet man I know and I love you to pieces._

 _Thank you for being the truly amazing husband you are._

 _Lots of love and kisses_

 _Kono xxx_

It dawned on Adam that it was there anniversary and he felt sick knowing he had forgotten. He now understood why Kono's face had dropped when he said he was going to work. He looked inside the bag and found two gifts. He unwrapped the first one to find a new Rolex watch that he had wanted for ages. He knew how expensive they were and after what Gabriel did they had not been in the greatest financial situation not in comparison to what they were. He knew they had been living off Kono's wage for a few months until get got his new business and started working back up. Kono must have been saving every penny for the watch and it brought a tear to Adam's eye that she would do that. Although Kono had made detective she still received a smaller salary to the guys. Adam then opened the next present, he found a picture frame but it was what was inside it that made him cry. A baby scan was framed with a little note saying " _You're going to be a daddy_ ". Adam chocked on a sob as it sunk in that he was going to have a baby. He read a note on the counter saying that Kono was at work and he grabbed his phone. He called Chin and firstly apologised to him for forgetting the anniversary knowing Chin would be mad. He found out that Kono was still in the office and Adam was determined to make things right. He went out to the shops to prepare to make things up to Kono.

Kono returned home at seven wandering how Adam was going to react to the baby. She feared he would be angry that she hadn't told him straight away but she thought what she had done was sweeter. She opened the front door and was pleasantly surprised to find the house lights dimmed and candles scattered around. A red heart had been cut out and placed on the floor with the words _I'm sorry I Love you_ written in the middle. She was kind of glad that Adam didn't try and pretend he remembered. She felt her eyes well with tears and she walked in and found Adam in the kitchen holding a rose and card and a gift bag.

"Kono I am so sorry I forgot" Adam sighed his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"I think your about to make things up to me" She smiled sweetly.

Adam moved forward and kissed her sweetly before handing over the gifts. He then held her face in his hands and grinned like a kid.

"Were having a baby?"

"Yeah" Kono smiled

"When did you find out?" Adam asked not mad at all.

"A few days ago, I wanted to surprise you and thought today was perfect that's why I didn't tell you straight away"

"I don't care I'm just so happy!"

"What's all this?" Kono asked looking at her gifts.

"Well when I found what you left me, that watch by the way is ridiculously expensive Kono…I went out to try and make things up to you"

"Don't worry about the price…and thank you"

Kono grinned and opened the card smiling at the beautiful words Adam wrote for her before moving to the bag. Adam had brought her favourite perfume plus a variety of her favourite bath salts and bubbles.

"Once we've had our romantic dinner I'm going to run you a bath and pamper you for the rest of the evening" Adam grinned.

"Mmmm that sounds perfect"

The two sat down and enjoyed a romantic dinner; candles in the centre of the table, Adam's signature spaghetti bolognaise and garlic bread and a gorgeous view.

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to cook you something more special"

"Adam you know I love your spaghetti it couldn't be more perfect." Kono grinned.

"I'm glad"

"The fizzy grape juice is a perfect touch" Kono laughed as she sipped the non-alcoholic drink.

"Well had to find a good alternative"

The two enjoyed the meal and chatted happily, their hands entwined across the table as they stared into each other's loving eyes.

"Shall we go to the bathroom?"

Adam ran Kono a bubble bath filled with red petals and the enticing scented candles. The whole bathroom was lit with the candles creating a romantic setting that made Kono's heart melt. Adam undressed her, caressing Kono's body and kissing her with all the love in the world. Kono turned and undressed Adam taking him by surprise as she pulled him into the bath with her. Kono settled between Adam's legs and sat slightly forward as Adam massaged her neck and back with gentle hands before pulling her to lean against him.

"You're beautiful" Adam whispered huskily.

Kono's dimples popped at Adam's words and she moaned appreciatively as he peppered kisses along her neck and collar bone.

"I'm sorry I forgot baby…marrying you is the best thing I have ever done in my life" Adam apologised in between kisses.

"You've more than made up for it"

"Hmmm"

The two relaxed in the bath until the water grew cool and Adam helped Kono out before wrapping her up in an extra fluffy towel. He led her to the bedroom where Adam had scattered rose petals and he quickly lit a few more candles. Adam led Kono to the bed and lay her down on her front before moving her towel. He grabbed massage oils and went to work massaging from her neck down. Adam worked out the tense muscles in Kono's back, before running his hands over her bum and down her legs to her feet. He knew she was a sucker for a foot massage so took extra time to sooth her feet. Kono's moans filled the room as Adam worked on her body; they grew louder as he sucked a mark into her neck as he leant over her. He rolled her over and kissed her deeply, tongues roaming and exploring like the first time. Adam kissed down the front of Kono's body, taking extra time on her breasts teasing her nipples until she was a moaning puddle, weak at the knees and all his.

"I need you" Kono husked her eyes filled with passion as she writhed around on the bed while Adam's fingers explored her most delicate area.

"Hmmm" Adam grinned as he worked her up without release.

"Ummmm Yes!" She moaned as she grabbed his towel and yanked it off until it joined hers on the floor.

Adam didn't waste another moment and thrust into her gently taking care of her and making sure she knew how special she was to him and how much he loved her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Romance in London! Because that's where I'm from :)**

 **Chapter twenty four**

Adam wrapped an arm around Kono as she gazed out the window of their cab staring at the sights before her. She turned and smiled at Adam and he took the opportunity to place a kiss to her head.

"Adam this is so perfect"

"Well seeing as our intended honeymoon was ruined I thought we should take some time out for us"

"London is amazing!"

"It really is…but cold"

"I have you to keep me warm" Kono winked.

Adam smirked and pulled her closer kissing her passionately keeping her close to him in a protective manner. The cab driver smirked as he looked into his rear view mirror.

"Here you are lovebirds" The cab driver chuckled.

Kono and Adam giggled and pulled apart a faint blush on Kono's cheeks. They thanked their driver and went to their hotel. When they got to their room Kono gapped in shock as she realised Adam had booked them the honeymoon suit and payed for champagne, flowers and chocolates in advance.

"Adam its perfect" Kono sighed happily

"Just like you" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"I'm really tired from the flight but I don't want to miss out on anything or waste the day so what shall we do?"

Adam grinned with a charming glint in his eye. He turned Kono and held her waist.

"Well we could go for a walk through Hyde Park, maybe grab some Tea…" Adam said punctuating Tea with a posh voice. "Erm and then come back and relax, we can have a quiet evening we still have a week to do other stuff" Adam suggested softly.

"Sounds great!"

The two walked hand in hand through Hyde Park stopping to take pictures of the beautiful setting. Kono clung to Adam tighter and they continued with his arms around her.

"You okay?"

"I'm cold" Kono giggled.

Adam kissed Kono's red nose and snuggled her closer.

"Shall we go get that tea?"

The two found a café and both ordered English breakfast Tea. Adam just sat watching Kono grinning like the cat that got the cream. He just loved to watch her, her beautiful dimples that popped when she smiled, her eyes so loving and giving. She was the most beautiful women in his eyes, she was gorgeous everything about her from her looks to her personality.

"Why you grinning?" Kono asked as she sipped her tea.

"No reason" Adam smiled.

The returned to the room at five with Adam practically holding Kono up, she was beyond tired and her body completely off schedule. He swooped her up into his arms making her giggle before lying on the bed with her in is arms. He kicked of his own shoes and pulled hers off while she snuggled into him. Adam nuzzled her placing kisses in the crook of her neck.

"Go to sleep baby"

"Mmmm"

Kono fell asleep swiftly and Adam just watched her dozing peacefully her right hand grasping his shirt like a security blanket, like it was her safety net. It didn't take long before Adam had fallen asleep as well the two of them curled up with each other holding each other like a lifeline.

Kono gazed in amazement as she dragged Adam around pulling him by the hand taking in all the sights. She looked through the gates at Buckingham palace watching the changing of the guards and taking in the magnitude or the building.

"Excuse me can you take a picture of us please?" Kono asked a bystander.

Adam held Kono close as they both flashed their dimpled grins for the camera the palace in the background.

"Thank you"

"You from America?" The young guy asked.

"Hawaii" Kono grinned proudly.

"Wow, you're a very cute couple" The guy smiled before heading off with his friends.

Adam pulled Kono close and kissed her sweetly before leading her off.

"He was checking you out" Adam grumbled.

"Oh no!" Kono laughed sarcastically

"I don't want some British totty checking out my wife"

"How do you think I feel, girls are ogling over you all the time?"

"Hmm well I'm a very handsome guy"

Kono swatted his bum and grabbed it giving it a squeeze.

"Kono were in public"

"Were in London, no one knows us" Kono laughed.

"Fine then" Adam stated as he grabbed Kono and swung her round before stopping under a tree to kiss her with as much fever as he would in the bedroom.

Adam grinned cockily at the blush creeping up her cheeks when he pulled away.

"Let's go"

"Where to?"

"I want to watch a west end show"

Adam smiled and led the way to the box office.

When they left the theatre after watching War Horse they went to a restaurant for dinner chuckling at the British accent and trying to work out what people were saying.

"How are we struggling with this we speak the same language"

"It's this little thing's they say"

"Yeah some guys said it was raining cats and dogs last week, what does that even mean?" Kono laughed.

"Hey eat up I have a surprise for you"

Adam wrapped his arms around Kono's waist as they looked at the view from the London eye, the bright lights lighting up London's dark night. Adam had hired the pod out for just the two of them and ordered a bottle of champagne.

"This is so magical!" Kono exclaimed

Adam smiled admiring Kono as he handed over a glass of champagne and kissed her chastely.

"Are you trying to get my drunk?" Kono giggled as she happily took her third glass of champagne.

"Of course not" Adam smiled pulling her closer.

"You make me feel like a princess"

"Good you should feel like a princess"

"You know I never thought I would ever find my prince charming"

"Hmmm whys that?"

"I don't know, I just never really had many relationships and they were never serious. I'd had my heart broken before I met you but I moved on so easily unlike other girls…I just thought I was not meant for something serious but with you the thought of ever loosing you breaks my heart. When we argue I feel terrible and I cry and just want you…you make me turn into a ball of soppiness" Kono smiled as she grabbed Adam's coat pulling him into a kiss.

"You complete me Kono, my life before I met you was a mess but you've put me back together"

"I love you Adam"

"I love you keikei" Adam grinned.

Kono woke and found Adam looking down at her his fingers tracing the skin visible from the sheet sipping down between her breasts and back up to her collar bone. His smile lit up the room and she couldn't help but smile back. They just stared into each other's eyes mesmerised by the tranquilly the other brought. Eventually Adam dipped his head and captured her waiting lips his tongue tracing her bottom lip before slipping into her mouth to dwell with hers, their fingers finding each other's and twirling together, Adam's leg pushing Kono's open gently their already naked state saving time as things became heated.

"Adam" Kono whispered in her state of arousal.

"Hmmmm"

"Let's make a baby"

Adam bit his lip before breaking into a smile and wrapping Kono's legs around his waist, his lips crashing into hers taking her in and holding her to him not letting her go, their hearts beating in sync as they become one.


	25. Chapter 25

**Guys thank you for all the reviews and prompts your amazing! I am going away until Saturday so won't be able to update anymore until then I hope the three chapters I put up yesterday and this one will make up for it and I will do a few at the weekend!**

 **Chapter twenty five**

Kono couldn't believe she had agreed to it and had decided that it was Adam's fault for not putting a stop to the idea when she told him. She stood nervously alongside Adam as they stared at the four kids in front of them. Danny was going to Jersey with Steve and Rachel was on the mainland so Kono and Adam had agreed to look after Grace and Charlie for the weekend. When Chin had found out he decided to take the opportunity to whisk his new girlfriend Jennifer away for the weekend which meant Adam and Kono were also looking after Jennifer's daughter Chloe. Then to top it off Mary was back in town and apparently in need of a night out so to complete the set was Joan. Kono looked to Adam desperately she had no idea what to do to occupy a thirteen year old, a six year old, three years old and one year old.

"Can we watch TV?" Grace asked with a pout.

Grace was going throw a particularly stroppy teenage stage in life and didn't seem to have her usual interest in her aunt and uncle.

"Yeah" Kono agreed as she grabbed Joan and placed her down for her nap.

Adam and Kono hovered in the kitchen watching the kids and what they were up to. Everything seemed to be going well until Grace started shouting at Charlie.

"Leave it I'm watching it!" Grace snapped as she snatched the remote from Charlie's grasp.

"What's going on?" Kono asked walking towards them.

Charlie frowned at his sister and kicked her hard in the leg prompting Grace to smack his leg away.

"Hey both of you stop right now!"

"He keeps changing the channels!"

"Grace your sitting there on your phone you're not watching the TV"

"Yes I am!"

"Do not raise your voice young lady you can give me your phone and go and do your homework" Kono stated firmly.

Grace sighed and mumbled something under her breath before slapping the phone in Kono's hand and storming off to her room.

Adam was now beside Kono to support her and he bent down in front of Charlie and turned the TV off. Charlie looked to him with young innocent eyes.

"Mate you can't go kicking your sister like that, it hurts and it's not very nice" Adam warned

"She hit me"

"But you kicked her first so I'm giving you a warning. If you hit anyone again I will place you in a time out, do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Good now why don't we go kick a ball about outside"

"Yay!" Charlie cried as he took Adam's hand and followed him outside.

Chloe looked up to Kono nervously, she didn't know Kono and Adam very well and was scared to be staying with them for the weekend.

"When will mummy be back?"

Kono smiled and sat next to Chloe.

"She will be back on Sunday darling she's gone away with Chin"

"Chin is mummy's new boyfriend"

"Yeah…he's my cousin, do you like him?"

"Yeah he's nice"

"Do you want to do some baking?" Kono suggested hoping to bond with Chloe.

"Yes please" Chloe grinned as she took Kono's offered hand.

After eventually getting all the kids round the table for dinner and clearing up Kono and Adam began the bedtime routine. Joan was changed and ready for bed quickly so Kono and Adam took Charlie and Chloe to the bathroom. Fortunately they both loved bath time so didn't have to fight to get them in. They did have to try and doge the water that was splashed over them as the kids giggled excitedly. Kono grinned and made herself a bubble beard which sent the kids into a fit of laughter. Adam smiled watching Kono interact with the kids seeing how at ease she was. It made his heart swell with joy.

"Okay who's ready for bed?" Kono smiled.

"Noooo" Charlie moaned with his boyish grin.

"Ahh well if your good and get in your pyjamas I might read you a story"

"I want a story too!"

"Come on then, out you get"

Kono lay next to Chloe in her bed with Charlie on her lap as they read a few stories together. The kids laughed as Kono made all the funny voices and tickled their tummies. By the end of the second book their eyelids were fluttering shut. Kono ended the story and looked down at Charlie who was completely out while Chloe was still half awake. Kono stood and lifted Charlie with her before lying him down in the adjoining bed and tucking him in.

"Kono" Chloe whispered.

"Yeah sweetie"

"I don't like the dark"

Kono smiled and bent down next to Chloe and brushed her hair out her face gently.

"There's a little night light by the door so there will still be light when I turn the main lights off"

"Promise?"

"I promise darling now close your eyes and get some sleep"

Kono left the youngsters and headed over to Grace's room. She had been very distant and snarky, Kono assumed it was just her becoming a teenager but decided to try talking to her.

"Hey Grace can we talk?"

"I'm doing school work"

"You weren't very interested in school work earlier"

"Well I am now" Grace droned.

"Grace don't be rude to me"

"I'm not"

"You are and you've been rude since you got here"

"Well I don't want to be here!"

"Grace"

"You're not my family and I don't even know who the hell Chloe is so just leave me alone!"

Kono was taken aback by Grace's words and felt them hit her hard. She felt tears well in her eyes and was suddenly grateful for Adam's presence as he appeared hearing the shouting.

"Don't you dare speak to Kono like that? You do not get to dictate where you stay this weekend, and you do not have a right to say Kono isn't family when she does so much for you, give me your phone right now and go to bed Grace" Adam snapped surprising Grace.

Adam slammed the door shut and led Kono out to the living room where she let her emotions get the better of her. They curled up and watched a film as Kono kept thinking about what Grace had said to her.

It was forty minutes later when Grace appeared with tears in her eyes at the end of the couch looking to Kono and Adam apologetically and sadly.

"Grace"

"I need your help" Grace whispered as she looked to Kono desperately.

"With what, Grace you should be in bed?" Kono stated firmly.

"Please…" Grace begged.

Kono sighed and followed Grace as she hurried into the bathroom. Kono didn't know what was going on and followed Grace finding her in the bathroom in tears.

"Gracie?"

"I'm sorry for what I said, I'm sorry I've been so horrible but I'm scared please can you help me then hate me" Grace sobbed.

"Sweetheart talk to me"

"I think I got my period"

Kono sighed in relief and hugged Grace close to her.

"Darling I don't hate you…and this will explain your mood, come on let's get you sorted"

Kono could just make out a soft sniffle and opened her eyes in the darkness trying to focus. She looked up and saw Chloe standing next to her bed holding her stuffed bunny and sobbing.

"Chloe darling what's wrong?" Kono asked as she switched on a lamp.

"I wet the bed"

"Oh sweetie that's okay accident happen"

"I'm sorry"

"Shall we go clean up?"

"Yeah"

Kono took Chloe to clean up and changed her into spare underwear and through one of her tops over her since she didn't have spare pyjamas.

"Do you want to sleep with me and Adam tonight?"

"Yeah…I miss mummy"

"Let's go have a cuddle"

Kono carried Chloe to her bed and held her close telling her stories about her and Chin as kids and making Chloe laugh until she fell asleep again.

The next day went pretty smoothly with nothing major happening and by the time Sunday arrived Kono and Adam had become pro's at parenting. They all sat around the table taking in the view as they enjoyed breakfast waiting for all their parents to come and collect them. Charlie and Adam sat chatting comically while Chloe stayed close to Kono and Grace fed Joan making airplane noises.

It wasn't long until everyone was there and the kids sat telling the parents about here weekend and what they did. Chloe seemed a lot more comfortable with both Adam and Kono and Chin who she was still getting to know. Grace had been in a much happier mood and Kono had explained everything she needed to know about growing up and periods.

Adam sighed and pulled Kono into his arms when all the kids had left. They were both exhausted and needed to sleep desperately.

"That was…"

"Crazy" Kono offered.

"Very!"

"You still want kids?"

"Not four at once!"

"I think Joan was the easiest and she's the youngest!" Kono laughed.

"I am not looking forward to the terrible teens"

"Will give our kids to them lot to look after for the weekend!"

"Now that sounds like a plan!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for delay I have all your prompts and I will write them soon !**

 **Chapter twenty six**

Adam and Kono sat curled on the sofa giggling and messing around with each other, her arms batting him away as he tried to place a spider on her arm. She giggled and cried in a fit as he continued to tease her, knowing how much she hated bugs.

"Nooo!"

"It's tiny babe!"

"AHHH no baby please!" Kono giggled as she crawled up the other end of the sofa, trying to kick Adam away.

Adam laughed heartily as he watched Kono fight him, he somehow managed to trap her legs and he hovered over her holding her arms above her head as he blew his hand so the spider would fall on her.

"Nahhh!" Kono struggled.

Adam fell about laughing while Kono's face dropped seeing that there wasn't really a spider and Adam was just messing with her.

"That's not fair!" Kono exclaimed as she jumped on top of him.

Adam smiled and laughed pulling her close, his hands firmly holding her pert bum as she lay limp for limp on top of him.

"That was mean" She whispered.

"I'm sorry ipo"

She grinned at hi term of endearment, she loved when he used the Hawaiian language.

"Hmmm"

Adam tilted her head up and captured her lips in a searing kiss. They continued to make out their kisses becoming deeper and hands roaming under t-shirts until they were interrupted by the doorbell.

Kono tensed at the sound her mind immediately flooding back to Gabriel when he turned up on their doorstep the day after their wedding. It had been months and despite all their up's and down's they were doing well but the memories still plagued Kono.

"It's okay babe" Adam whispered knowing Kono hated when he realised she was scared.

Adam kissed Kono's temple and went to answer the door. He opened it surprised to see a young girl standing before him. She looked maybe twelve or thirteen of Hawaiian decent, big brown doe eyes and a lithe frame. Adam frowned at the young girl, confused at while she was on his doorstep but also feeling a sense of familiarity.

"Can I help you?" He enquired as she stood staring up at him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you…but does Kono Kalakaua live here?" The timid young girl asked.

Kono could hear the voice of someone asking after her and she went to join Adam to see what was going on. She stared in shock when she saw the young girl. Her heart started to beat faster and her palms became sweaty while her mouth became dry. The young girls expression mirrored Kono's and Adam was left in utter confusion but his mind still racing with possibilities.

"Kono?" Adam asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you know each other?" Adam asked although he was beginning to get a growing sense that they did.

Kono felt the tears roll down her cheeks; it was so obvious she couldn't believe it.

"I think so" Kono sobbed.

Adam turned to the young girl who was no shaking and also becoming tearful.

"Kono's my mum" The girl informed nervously.

Adam paced the lanai as Kono sat with her head bowed and tears rolling down her cheeks. She was shocked to see her daughter and scared of what Adam was going to say. She knew he was going to be angry that she kept a child from him but she had her reasons. Adam was mad but he could also see something in Kono's eye that told him there was more. He sighed and bent down in front of her and held her face in his hands.

"Kono…why didn't you tell me" He asked softly but firmly.

Kono choked on a sob and held onto Adam's arms.

"I'm sorry"

"Sweetheart you can't keep something like this from me" Adam sighed in frustration but love lined his voice.

"I didn't know how to tell you…its complicated…I'm sorry Adam please don't leave me…please" Kono sobbed.

Adam could see how broken Kono was and pulled her into his embrace hugging her tightly and rubbing soothing circles on her back. He looked up towards the nervous young girl that sat alone on the sofa twiddling her thumbs.

"We should talk to her" Adam said as he pulled back.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes baby but I'm also right here and we need to find out why she's here and you need to start explaining" Adam said gently as he brushed Kono's tears and led her to the sofa.

The young girl looked up frightened as she watched Adam and Kono sit down on the coffee table opposite her. She felt like she was in some kind of interrogation room.

"I'm sorry" The girl whispered feeling awful for just entering their lives.

"What? Why are you sorry?" Adam asked.

"I shouldn't have just turned up here"

"Something obviously made you; we need to know what…and I need some explanations"

The girls looked between each other. Kono wasn't even sure how much the young girl knew.

"Maybe start with a name?" Adam asked.

The young girl gave a brief smile as she looked between Kono and Adam.

"Kali" She whispered.

"Okay Kali…how…Kono you need to start" Adam sighed having no context to go on.

"I'm sorry" Kono whispered once more.

"Kono stop apologizing and just talk"

"I don't know what you know" Kono whispered to Kali

"I know you named me Kali and you had me when you were sixteen. I started looking for you a few months ago and I found a doctor and she told me about you" Kali explained not giving much away.

"Doctor Moore?"

"Yeah"

"Oh my god" Kono sighed tearfully.

"Babe?"

"She was the doctor that I went to; she stayed with me throughout the whole pregnancy"

"She said she liked you a lot" Kali whispered.

"How did you find our address?"

"I went through my parents stuff and found some details, I spoke to Doctor Moore and she confirmed your address but you weren't there so I asked a neighbour and they said you mainly lived here now"

"Why did you come now?" Kono asked nervously.

"My adoptive parents never told me anything and they didn't care about me. They were hardly around, other members of the family or friends would often end up with me. I just got curious and wandered if you were nice"

Kono wiped away her tears hearing that her baby that she gave away to be looked after was never actually looked after.

"I thought putting you up for adoption would be best, I thought someone older could look after you and give you a better life" Kono sighed.

"I don't blame you"

"I just wasn't ready…" Kono cried into Adam's chest.

"Darling talk to me"

"When I was sixteen my then boyfriend pressured me into sex and didn't use protection, then I got pregnant and he beat me up and said it was my fault and left me." Kono admitted tearfully before running off to the bathroom.

Adam was going to follow her but decided to leave her alone for a bit. He sat back down opposite Kali and smiled.

"Do you want a drink and some food?"

"I didn't mean to upset her"

"You didn't, Kono doesn't like to cry in front of people she will be okay"

"Okay"

"Food and drink?"

"Yes please"

Adam left Kali on the couch eating and drinking, he smiled as he watched her briefly and seeing her eat just as much as Kono could despite the tiny body. He knocked on the bathroom door and entered to find Kono sitting against the bath trying to calm down.

"Baby" Adam sighed as he scooped Kono up and held her close to him.

"I never thought I'd see her again, I thought she would be safe"

"I know darling you did what you thought was best"

"I don't know what to do Adam"

"I think you need to go and talk to her"

Kono nodded her head and went outside to talk to Kali alone. She approached the couch and sat down next to her smiling at the empty plate that sat on the table.

"Were you hungry?" Kono giggled.

"Kind of" Kali smiled.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to go to the beach?"

"Oh, okay"

"We can get to it at the bottom of the garden"

"Really?"

"Yeah theirs a footpath down the Cliffside"

"Okay" Kali agreed nervously.

Kono helped Kali down the cliff and they found a handy rock to sit on and watch the waves crashing into shore.

"So ermm you're twelve?"

"Yeah...Nearly thirteen"

"September the twenty first right?"

"Yeah"

"Three forty eight am" Kono mused.

"You remember the time I was born?"

"Ahmm yeah…I've never forgotten the day you were born"

Kali smiled at Kono with her dimpled cheeks.

"Apparently you kept me for a while"

"Yeah…I hadn't decided what to do, I didn't like any of the couples I had found so I considered keeping you but when I took you home I just couldn't cope, I didn't know what to do with you, I was scared to hurt you and you would cry whenever you were with me so I decided you would be happier with a different family."

"I was for a while…happy I mean it wasn't all bad"

"Oh?"

"You gave me to Jake and Andrea and from what I understood things were okay but then Andrea had an affair. She kept it secret for years but it made her and Jake argue so they never really looked after me but Andrea's mum did instead. I remember being with her when I was little but then she died when I was six and things were bad after that. But last year I finally asked Andrea and Jake for information on you and pictures and they gave me a box full of stuff I guess you had sent for a while. They kept it from me so I didn't know a lot until recently."

"They told me to stop sending you stuff they said it upset you"

"I keep the picture of us when you had me in my purse"

"Really?" Kono asked feeling pleased that Kali seemed interested.

"Yeah…" Kali grinned as she pulled it out her bag and showed Kono.

Kono felt herself well up knowing she had a secret copy also. She looked so young holding the baby in her arms. She realised the picture was torn in half though and frowned as she touched the tape.

"Andrea ripped it up when she found out that I carried it around with me so I had to tape it back"

"Oh"

"It's my favourite picture"

"I have one to"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"That's cool"

"Kali?"

"Hmm"

"Did Andrea or Jake ever hurt you, physically?"

Kali bowed her head and wiped away a tear as she looked to Kono.

"Yes"

Kono felt physically sick and pulled her mini me into her arms and just held her close for the first time in twelve years.

"I'm sorry ipo, I'm so sorry" Kono sobbed.

The two sat with each other for a while longer and just enjoyed the view.

"Kali why did you come and find me?

Kali sighed feeling even more nervous she didn't know what to say to Kono.

"I guess I just hoped that maybe you would want to see me…and I wanted to get away from Andrea and Jake, after I spoke to the doctor I knew you would be an amazing person…I just thought that although you gave me up and you have your own life now and your happy I just wanted to see you once" Kali explained feeling herself well up again.

"I'm really glad you found me ipo"

"Really?"

"Yes…do Andrea and Jake know you're here?"

"Yeah…I said I wanted to find you"

"What did they say?"

"That if I left to find you I shouldn't bother returning"

"Kali…"

"I don't want to return anyway, I'd rather go into care I'll be eighteen in a few years then I can move out"

"You can't be in care Kali"

"Most people don't want to adopt twelve year olds they all want babies, it doesn't matter…maybe you can come see me sometimes…maybe we can sit on the beach occasionally, if you wanted to?"

"Let's go inside" Kono instructed as she led Kali back to the house.

Adam smiled when Kono entered holding Kali's hand. Kono walked over to him with doe eyes and held his hands.

"They hurt her and told her not to return, she says she would rather be in care than go back…I know this is crazy and I lied to you but can she stay here tonight till I can decide what to do, I'm going to need to contact people anyway, I can't leave her on the street" Kono begged.

"She's your daughter she can stay Kono, we can't let her go into care"

"What do you mean…stay?"

"I've heard stories before of kids going back to their biological parents"

"Do you mean forever? Kono whispered.

"Do you want her back?"

"So much but you're in my life now there's so much to consider and…"

"And you're my wife who has a little girl who needs a home"

Adam looked up to Kali who stood nervously by the door with her bag of belongings.

"I think I should probably go now, thank you for the food and drink and letting me see you Kono" Kali said softly.

"Kali take your stuff into the spare room, second door on the left" Adam informed.

"What?"

"You'll stay here"

"But I'll get sent to a care home?"

"No will ring people, Kono's your biological mother and if your adoptive parents don't want you then Kono can fight for custody, will fight" Adam informed firmly.

"You don't have to"

"Go on ipo" Kono whispered.

Kali looked surprised and tearful and excited all at once. She picked up her bag and started down the corridor before stopping and running over to hug Kono and Adam.

"Thank you…I won't get in the way I promise, I'll be good"

"You'll be safe here" Kono sobbed as she pulled Kali tight.

"Go on go to your room we need to make some calls and talk so can you give us a minute?" Adam asked.

"Of course" Kali smiled as she headed to her room.

Adam and Kono plus Kono's parents and Chin sat around the dining room table talking. Kono had made the calls she needed to and social services were on their way over. Kono knew that despite telling Kali she could stay she would likely have to be placed back into care until Kono had gone through the correct procedures. She didn't want to upset Kali and felt bad for giving her false hope. That's why she called her parents and Chin, she decided that if Kali met them then maybe she would realise that Kono and Adam were serious about getting her back.

"Mum I told her she could stay, what if she hates me when she finds out social services are coming over"

"Keikei she left home to come and find you I'm sure she will understand"

Kono sighed and rested her head on Adam's shoulder seeking his comforting touch. Kono was about to go and get Kali when she saw her wandering out to the dining room.

"Kali sweetheart erm…I wanted you to meet my parents and cousin"

Kali shuffled her feet and joined the adults at the table.

"Hi darling I'm Nani"

"And I'm Ke'ano"

"I know…I have a picture" Kali grinned.

"Really, you still have that?"

"Yeah"

"I'm uncle Chin"

"Hey" Kali smiled goofily liking how Chin referred to himself as her uncle.

"Why are you guys here?" Kali asked curiously.

The adults looked to Kono to explain.

"Darling I had to ring social services and explain what's been going on. There on their way over and I'm afraid it's likely they will have to take you into care for a while"

"Oh"

"But I wanted you to meet the family so you know that I'm serious about getting you back. I don't want you being hurt and I don't want you being pushed from house to house, I want you here but there are procedures I need to follow"

"Okay"

"Yeah, you're okay?" Kono asked softly.

"I'd rather be here but if going back to care means I'll eventually get to live with you then it's fine"

"I promise I will fight for you"

"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to; I know I just turned up out of the blue"

"Darling not a day goes by when I don't think of you, I admit I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know if I'll make a good mum and I know we need to build a relationship but you are still my baby and I don't want you being hurt"

Kali smiled softly and hugged Kono briefly when the doorbell rang. Adam saw Kono tense like normal and kissed her temple before going to answer the door.

Kono sobbed when social services agreed that Kali was best off in Kono's custody. Steve and the governor both vouched for her and Kali was allowed to stay while Kono and Adam worked on officially adopting her.

 **Three months later**

Kono lay on her bed in frustration staring blankly at the ceiling. She had shouted at Kali for the first time, like properly shouted and disciplined her for being rude and disrespecting the rules. Although Kali had been living with them for a while she had acted like a house guest but now that she was settled her true teenage hormones were shining through. Kono was upset with what Kali had said to her and felt like she was doing everything wrong. Kali had shouted at Kono that she didn't know how to be her mum and wasn't around for the first twelve years of her life so couldn't tell her what to do. It broke Kono's heart but she could also see in Kali's eyes that that young girl had shocked herself. Kono wiped a stray tear when Kali appeared in the doorway in floods of tears, her whole body shaking.

"Kali?"

"I'm…so…so…sor…ry" Kali sobbed hysterically.

Kono sighed and opened her arms for the young girl rocking her gently as she cuddled into Kono. Kono let her cry it out until she was just hiccupping.

"Can we talk about what just happened?"

"I didn't mean it"

"I know, but it still upset me"

"I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry"

"Darling I had to discipline you, you understand that right, you can't be having this attitude and you can't be staying out after school and not telling me or Adam where you are"

"I know I'm sorry"

"I forgive you ipo"

"I'm sorry I said you weren't around"

"Hmm well it's technically true, but that doesn't mean I didn't care"

"I know"

"Maybe we should sit down with Adam and talk about what the rules are, I know we haven't made things very clear and we've told you different things"

"Okay"

"Deal"

"You're a really good mum…I'm glad I found you, in a weird way it was nice to have you shout at me I've never had someone care enough to do that"

"I shouted because I care I promise"

"I love you mum"

Kono smiled and hugged Kali tight hearing her call her mum for the very first time ever.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi guys so I know this is a little short but I want to explore the "i'd like you fat" comment more once I've seen a few more episodes so expect more on this next week, I might do a separate story on it. I'll try write some more tomorrow can you maybe leave some more prompts for cousins one shots also :)**

 **Chapter twenty seven**

"I think I'd like you fat"

Kono frowned and swallowed her mouthful before quirking her eyebrow and smirking at Adam, his own dimples popping.

"What does that mean?"

Adam chuckled and leant back taking in Kono's breath taking appearance before explaining himself.

"Someday I'd like to have a family with you, Mrs Noshimuri"

Kono grinned happily, her heart swelling with joy and excitement.

"I think I'd like that, Mr Kalakaua" Kono giggled.

Adam smiled

"I have to take your name is that it?"

Kono giggled at Adam and tilted her head to the side. Adam laughed and grabbed her hand in an almost shake of promise before capturing her lips in a tantalizing kiss that send sparks down his spine. Kono pulled back a little and nuzzled Adam's nose before leaning back in for another kiss, the heat from the kiss spread throughout Kono's body making her scrunch her toes and other body parts tingle with excitement.

"You really want a family with me?" Kono asked feeling a little vulnerable.

"Yes of course I do…I'd love to have a family with you"

Kono giggled and kissed Adam once more until he pushed her away.

"Eat baby"

Kono rolled her eyes and picked the fork back up and fed Adam some quiche before she helped herself.

Kono and Chin sat enjoying a coffee in a local café taking a rare moment of tranquillity to catch up. Since getting married Kono knew she had spent a lot of time with Adam and didn't want Chin to think she had forgotten about him.

"So how's married life?" Chin asked with a smirk.

"What's with the look?"

"I just think it's great to see you so settled"

"Hmmm"

"You've had some right jerk boyfriends in the past"

"You didn't approve of Adam at first"

"No your taste in men has always been questionable"

"What about Ben?"

"He cheated on you!"

"Yeah but he was nice before that, and we were sixteen"

"Doesn't make cheating acceptable"

"I know"

"At least Adam never backed down; he fought for you it counted for something and every action since he's proved to me how much he loves you"

"He's a keeper"

"You've got him for life now!"

"I know what a drag" Kono joked with a small giggle.

The two sat drinking their coffee as a peaceful silence settled over them before Kono decided to speak.

"So erm…Adam said he wanted to have a family with me" Kono mumbled with a smile.

"Ahh yeah, does that make you happy?"

"Yeah so much" Kono said softly her dimples popping.

"Oh cuz I'm so pleased for you"

"Mmmm"

"So is this a future thing or are you telling me this because you are pregnant?"

"No I'm not pregnant…Adam said in the future but since he's said it and since we got married I've just been so happy and I feel like I want a family now I'm just worried Adam doesn't want it just yet"

"Cuz that's great but just remember your only twenty seven your still only young so talk to Adam and if he's thinking more future then don't worry you still have time" Chin said calmly making everything feel better for Kono.

"Your right, we can practice" Kono giggled.

"Ergh cuz I don't want to know"

"What do you think we do Chin!"

"You are still my baby cousin I do not want to know that you do anything but sleep in the bedroom"

"Who says we limit it to the bedroom"

"Cuz!"

Kono returned home later that afternoon and bounded into Adam's arms as he exited the shower. His still damp body wetting her clothes a little.

"What was that?" He asked his arms still around her waist.

"I want to talk to you"

"Oh am I in trouble?"

"Hmmm maybe" Kono winked as she dragged Adam to the bed.

Adam shuffled close to Kono and snuggled with her waiting for her to start talking.

"So remember when you said you thought you would like me fat?"

"Ermm yeah?"

"I want to start trying for a baby" Kono said her eyes pleading desperately with Adam to not freak out.

"Wow okay"

"You don't want to do you?" Kono whispered dejectedly.

Adam smiled and tilted her Chin up and he kissed her lips soundly.

"Don't jump to conclusions" He warned lightly. "I just want to know if you're sure, there isn't any rush"

"I'm sure"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Kono giggled.

"Well in that case I need to rip your clothes off" Adam chuckled before pinning Kono to the bed and kissing down her body.

Kono ran out to the living room as Adam returned home from work his face tired and his body aching. Kono had tears in her eyes and Adam suddenly began to panic thinking there was something wrong.

"Kono what's wrong darling?"

"Adam…" Kono sobbed.

"Sweetheart talk to me is it the baby?" Adam asked his concern turning to his unborn child.

"I'm fat!" Kono sobbed with happy tears as she jumped up and down excitedly and lifted her top standing on the side.

"Kono" Adam chuckled.

"Look I'm fat!"

Adam laughed and placed his hands on Kono's stomach and kissed her passionately.

"Yes you are sexy"

"I'm so happy I'm fat!" Kono giggled as she snuggled into Adam. "This is the only time your ever allowed to call me fat"

"Okay baby"

"Adam"

"Hmmm"

"Were going to be a mummy and daddy!"

"Yes we are gorgeous"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter twenty eight**

Adam woke to the sounds of Noah crying his little lungs out, sobbing for someone to come and see him. Adam looked to the time; the alarm clock light display showing it was two thirty am, right on schedule. Adam glanced to Kono; she was staring at the celling eyes wide open but distant. Adam didn't want to upset her or argue with her, he knew she was going through a lot so he just sighed and went to their son.

Adam open the nursery door and saw Noah flailing about his little face contorted. Adam flicked on the lamp and scooped Noah into his arms the young boy instantly calming only small hiccups leaving his little body. Adam lay Noah down to change is dirty diaper before walking him out to the kitchen to make him a bottle. Kono had tried breastfeeding to begin with but since her moods had changed Adam had resorted to formula. He took his usual seat on the sofa and cradled Noah feeding him his milk. When Adam was done he put Noah back to bed before climbing back into his own bed. Kono as usual was asleep, or pretending to be. Adam gave her his usual kiss on the cheek before falling asleep again.

Chin watched his baby cousin move around HQ gathering paperwork and tidying up. She looked drained and empty; he knew she hadn't been the same since a particular case a few weeks prior. They had been called to a house where a mother and her young child had been killed after the ex-husband tried to rob the house and take back what he believed was his. Kono had run into the house to get to the young child but the man had held them at gun point before shooting the kid. Kono had been hit especially hard by the case but refused anyone's help. The team knew it would have affected her since it happened only three months after she had Noah they thought she blamed herself for not protecting the kid. Chin sighed and went to Steve's office to talk to him.

"Chin you okay?"

"Yeah I wanted to talk about Kono"

"She's been very distant and quiet" Steve stated having also noticed.

"I don't know what to do to help her, she won't accept any help from me and Adam says she has no interest in him or Noah"

"Look I wouldn't through this out here if I didn't feel it was true but I think Kono might be suffering with PTSD"

Chin sighed but nodded his head having come to the same conclusion.

"I agree but its Kono how the hell do we get her help?"

"We need to talk to Adam, and then we need to take the tough love approach."

"What do you suggest?"

"We confront her and give her the chance to seek help on her own if she is resistant then I'll tell her she's on desk duty until she's seen someone"

"She will hate that"

"I know and it could backfire on Adam but in the long run I'd hope it helps her"

"I'll give Adam a call see if he can come over now?"

"Sounds good"

Adam arrived with Noah at HQ an hour later. The day was quiet for everyone so it was the perfect opportunity to talk.

"Why are you here?" Kono accused as Adam walked in.

"I erm…"

"We wanted to see Noah cuz!" Chin said trying to brush it off and not make her angry.

"Oh" She sighed not showing much interest in her son.

"You going to hold him?" Adam asked as he tried to force Noah onto Kono

Noah began to fuss when Adam held him near Kono and she just stood there before gathering her stuff.

"I need to finish this" Kono mumbled before walking off.

Adam sighed and cuddles Noah to his chest.

"She's always like this"

"Can we talk Adam?"

Adam, Chin, Steve and Danny all went to the office. They sat down and Chin took his nephew for a snuggle.

"We want to talk about Kono"

"Yeah?"

"We think Kono's suffering with PTSD"

"It was that case wasn't it with the kid"

"Yeah"

"She took it hard Adam"

"I know she came home and she looked upset but then she just put on a front she wouldn't cry she wouldn't talk to me…"

"It's all signs; people who suffer from it close up"

"I've tried to talk to her but she just doesn't let me help"

"There isn't a lot you can do until she admits she needs help"

"What will we do?"

"I want to talk to her, tell her that she should see someone, if she refuses I'll tell her she can't do field work until she seeks help" Steve explained. "We wanted to talk to you because I don't know how she will be at home"

"I'll deal with it, I want her to get help" Adam sighed.

"Has she been helping with Noah?" Danny asked as he stole his nephew from Chin.

"No, I wake up with him in the night, I get him ready in the morning I feed him…She doesn't go near him"

"Okay I'm going to bring her in now"

Steve left his desk and called Kono to join the guys. She sat down on the couch next to Adam and looked between the guys with tired eyes.

"What's going on?" Kono asked.

"Kono we want to talk to you, you've not been the same since the case with the kid"

"I'm fine" Kono groaned.

"Babe…" Adam tried

"Did you tell them something?" Kono accused

"No sweetheart were just worried about you, you're distant and you don't help out with Noah you…"

"I can't believe you lot!"

"Cuz!" Chin warned.

"Kono we think your suffering with PTSD"

"What!"

"The signs are all there, it's okay…"

"No!"

"Kono I want you to see someone"

"Are you mad, I'm fine!"

"Kono you can go and see someone or I will take you out of field work until you do"

"You can't do that to me!"

"I can and I will" Steve said firmly.

"I don't need help"

"Cuz you need to talk to someone"

Kono clenched her fists and looked at the guys angrily before standing.

"You can shove your stupid job!" She snapped before grabbing her stuff and leaving.

Adam returned home later that night after searching the island for Kono. When he arrived he found her in the bathroom taking a bath.

"What the hell was that Kono?"

"Do you mind I'm trying to take a bath" Kono muttered coldly.

"Kono you just quit your job are you crazy?"

"Apparently I am!"

"Kono no one said you were crazy were worried about you"

"You don't need to be"

"Kono…"

"Can you leave?"

Adam sighed and went to leave before stopping and speaking once more.

"Steve said your jobs waiting for you when you're ready to get help…Me and Noah will be waiting to"

Kono lay on the couch watching the TV her mind elsewhere as she fought to keep her eyes open. She was exhausted from lack of sleep but every time she closed her eyes she saw the frightened little face of that young boy, he was only two years old. She remembered his eyes pleading for her to help him and then his eyes cold and empty as her lay on the ground his body un-moving. She didn't help him, she was meant to save him and she didn't. When her eyes closed she saw the little boy but she also saw her own little boy, Noah's young innocent face. If she couldn't save that little boy how could she look after her son…she couldn't bear the thought of putting her baby in danger.

Adam found Kono on the couch completely unfocused, Noah's cries filled the room but Kono didn't move. Adam hurried to the kitchen and found Noah still sitting in his highchair his bowl on the floor and his face red with tears.

"Oh mate shhhh it's okay" Adam cooed as he scooped Noah up for a cuddle.

Adam sighed in annoyance that Kono had just left Noah alone to cry he stormed back into the living room to confront her.

"Hey sit up and listen to me!" Adam yelled.

Kono frowned and sat up.

"What the hell!"

"Adam stop shouting at me"

"You remember our son right; you just left him in his highchair crying out for you."

"He was eating"

"You shouldn't just leave him he could choke on his food, Kono you are a mess you're not with it you don't help out with anything you leave me to bring up Noah by myself you show me no interest you need help!"

"Leave me alone!"

"That's not difficult you don't want to be with me and Noah anyway!"

"Adam stop I can't be his mother!"

"What is that meant to mean?!"

"I can't do it it's not fair to Noah!"

"Kono please…"

"Just leave me alone!"

"You blame yourself don't you" Adam stated as realisation hit him.

Kono's eyes went wide as she choked on a sob before hiding herself in the bathroom.

Adam lay in bed that night alone. Kono had left the house after their argument and he hadn't seen her since. He was worried about her and just wanted to help her. Noah lay on his chest soft snores filling the room. Adam was just starting to fall asleep himself when he heard Kono return. He listened out for her footsteps as they padded down the hall before she was stood in the bedroom doorway. Her eyes were tired and red from crying and her body shaking as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry" She whispered

Adam sat up still cradling Noah and ushered Kono over to join them. She padded over and climbed under the duvet. Adam pulled her closer to him so she could snuggle with him.

"Talk to me beautiful"

"I'm sorry"

"I know darling I know you are"

"I didn't mean to be such a terrible mother and wife"

"You're not baby"

"I've had nothing to do with either of you for the past month"

"Kono…"

"I'm scared Adam…I need help"

"Okay, let me help you"

"I don't deserve your help"

"Hey, were married we help each other out darling"

"I don't want Noah to think I'm a bad mum, I love him but I couldn't help that little boy what if I can't look after Noah"

"You're an amazing mum Kono; you hit a rough patch understandably"

"I don't want to go to someone on my own"

"Then will go together"

"Really?"

"Of course"

"Can I hold him?" Kono asked softly as she leaned in closer.

Adam smiled and lifted Noah onto Kono's chest and he wrapped his arms around them both to keep them safe.

"Told you we would be here for you"

"I love you"

"Love you more pretty girl"


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter twenty nine**

Kali paced the bathroom in a panic trying to decide what to do. She had just been to the toilet and found blood in her underwear sending her into a frenzy of emotions. She panicked and thought she was dying before calming herself down enough to realise she had just got her first period. Her adoptive parents had never talked to her about them and the school hadn't taught much either. She only knew a few things from magazines but apart from that she was clueless. She knew she needed a pad but she didn't have any of her own supplies. She assumed Kono would have but Kono was at work. That's when panic hit again, Kali realised only Adam was home and she needed help she had no idea what to do but was embarrassed to ask Adam. Kali spent another ten minutes in the bathroom before deciding she needed to talk to Adam she couldn't hide in the bathroom all day. She opened the door and padded out to his office. Although she had been living with Kono and Adam for a few months she was still settling in and building relationships with them. Kali took a deep breath and knocked before opening the door.

"Hey Kali you okay?" Adam asked with concern when he saw the scared look on her face.

"Ermm" Kali mumbled as she shuffled on her feet.

"Sweetheart?"

"I need your help"

"What's wrong?"

"I erm…I went to the toilet and ermmm" Kali stuttered feeling tears sting her eyes.

Adam started to realise what could be wrong and although he felt a little awkward he knew he had to be there.

"It's okay darling you can talk to me"

"I think I got my period and I don't know what to do I don't have any supplies and Kono's not here and…"

"Hey hey it's okay we can deal with this"

"Okay"

"Kono has some stuff in our bathroom" Adam informed as he guided Kali to the en-suit"

Adam knew Kali needed to talk to Kono and he didn't know what to give her.

"Kali wait here I'm going to call Kono and see what you need to use"

"Okay"

Adam moved into the main room and dialled Kono's number.

"Hey babe what's up?"

"Hi erm Kali got her first period…" Adam began awkwardly.

"Ohh"

"What do I give her?"

"There's pads under our sink tell her the green ones are for if she's bleeding a little and the blue ones if she's heavy but I doubt she is at the moment"

"Okay…babe I think you should talk to her"

Kono giggled on the other end of the phone hearing how embarrassed Adam was.

"Put her on"

Adam gave Kali the phone so Kono could talk to her.

"Mum?" Kali whispered needing to call Kono mum

Kono smiled before replying "Yeah sweetie are you okay?"

"Hmmm"

"It's all normal baby how much are you bleeding is it light or heavy?"

"Ermm there's only a little bit I think"

"Okay do you see under the sink there's a green packet of pads?"

"Yeah"

"You need to use one of those, have you got clean underwear?"

"Yes"

"Okay you need to sit on the toilet and you place the sticky side of the pad in your underwear"

"Okay I can do that"

"Good girl, do you need me to come home?"

"No you have to work"

"Ipo it's okay if you need me I can leave"

Kali didn't want make Kono leave work but she really wanted her in that moment.

"Can you come home?"

"Yeah darling sort yourself out and I'll be home soon okay"

"Yeah"

"Can I speak to Adam again?"

Kali thanked Kono and gave Adam the phone while she sorted herself out.

"Hey babe I'm going to come home"

"I'm sorry I didn't know what to do"

"It's okay babe it's always awkward I think she just needs a girl right now"

"I'll see you soon"

Kono returned home a short while later and found Adam in the kitchen.

"Where is she?"

"In her room"

"I'm going to go talk to her"

"Okay"

Kono smiled and kissed Adam before going to Kali's room to find her.

Kono knocked on the door and found Kali curled up in bed with worry on her face. Kono smiled softly and went to join her snuggling with her to comfort her.

"Hey baby"

"Hey" Kali smiled as she clung to Kono.

"How you feeling?"

"Weird, my tummy hurts a bit and the pad is really uncomfortable"

"You probably have cramps sweetie it's normal I can give you some paracetamol to help ease them and unfortunately pads can feel a little weird but you will get used to them and when you're more comfortable with your period you can try tampons"

"Do they go inside you?"

"Yeah you push them into your vagina but you don't need to use them straight away"

"Okay"

"Do you want to ask some more questions?"

"Erm how often do I need to change pads?"

"Every few hours but you will know when you go to the bathroom"

"What if it leaks?"

"Occasionally it happens but don't worry. If it does you can clean yourself up, if you change regularly it should be fine. Sometimes you leak at night when you're in bed but if you do it's okay just tell me it's happened to me before it's not a big deal"

"Okay"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sweetie"

"It's fine Adam helped…I think he was embarrassed, I was to"

"It's a little awkward at first"

"Was your mum with you when you got your period?"

"No I was out with Uncle Chin and I used the bathroom and there was a little blood but I was too scared to tell him and we were out so I stuffed tissue in my underwear and waited till I got home and told my mum"

"Really?!"

"Yeah fortunately we were heading home anyway"

"I don't want to have a period"

"I know baby but it shows you're growing up and everything's working normally"

"Were going to Uncle Steve's tomorrow I won't be able to go in the sea and everyone will know!" Kali said in a panic.

"Oh darling down worry, how about we both stay out the water will that make you feel better?"

"You don't have to"

"It's okay I'm on my period anyway"

"Really?"

"Yeah we can be moody and hormonal together, will make Adam look after us"

"That sounds like a plan"

"ADAM BABE!" Kono yelled

Adam peered round the door and found Kono and Kali curled up together.

"Were not feeling great but some ice cream, movies and hot chocolates would make us feel loads better" Kono giggled,

"You as well" Adam laughed

"Hmmmm"

Adam laughed and headed off to get the girls everything they wanted.

"Adam's really great" Kali whispered.

"I did well"

"I'm glad I live with you both now"

"Well were glad you live with us to"

Adam came back into the room and gave the girls what they wanted and put a movie on for them.

"Do you want to join us?" Kali asked sweetly making Adam and Kono smile.

Adam grinned and lay the other side of Kali with his arm around her.

"Thank you for helping me today"

"Your welcome kid, I'm sorry I couldn't help more"

"I think it's a girl thing"

"Yes defiantly" Adam chuckled.

"You're a great dad, and you're a great mum I'm lucky to have you" Kali whispered softly.

Adam and Kono smiled at each other and kissed Kali before they all snuggled down to watch the film.


	30. Chapter 30

I'm sorry this is just a short fluffy one shot i'm really busy ight now so cant update a lot :)

 **Chapter four**

Adam woke before Kono and went to the bathroom. He returned quickly and smiled happy to crawl back into bed and snuggle with his baby. He padded into the bedroom and his eyes were drawn to the bed sheets where Kono had just rolled over. The light from outside seeped through the curtains and lit the bed, highlighting a red stain on the white sheet and another on the crotch of Kono's grey pyjama bottoms. Adam sighed sympathetically realising Kono had got her period during the night. He knew how much Kono hated the time of month and knew she had a restless night's sleep. He crawled onto the bed and run his fingers through her hair and stroked her cheeks softly, gently rousing her.

"Hmmm"

"Sweetheart wake up" Adam whispered.

"What?"

"Wake up darling"

Kono flickered her eyes open and looked up to Adam sleepily.

"Babe you got your period"

"Huh?" Kono groaned moving to see the stain Adam was looking at. "Oh god!"

"It's okay babe" Adam cooed.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be baby, let's get you in the shower"

Kono sighed in embarrassment and let Adam lead her to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and undressed Kono slowly, reassuring her that it was okay.

"You going to be okay?" Adam asked softly helping Kono into the shower.

"Yeah"

Adam left Kono to shower and went back to the bedroom. He removed the sheets and changed them before putting the dirty sheets and Kono's pyjamas in the wash. He grabbed some sweats and comfy underwear and put them on the heater to warm them. It may be Hawaii but Kono loved to snuggle in toasty clothes when she wasn't feeling well. Adam went back to the bathroom and found Kono sitting on the shower floor under the hot spray sobbing softly. Adam sighed and undressed before climbing into the shower also and sitting down next to Kono.

Adam wrapped an arm around Kono and wiped her tears. "Sshhh hey, why you crying?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't think I was due on yet"

"It's okay babe it doesn't matter"

"But I messed the bed"

"The sheets in the wash darling and your jammies, it's fine"

"Ergh I hate hormones"

"Hmm you feeling okay?"

"Not really, I have bad cramps"

"We can get you some tablets sweetie"

"I don't want to go to work today"

"I'll ring Chin, tell him you're sick"

"Thank you"

"Are you ready to get out the shower?"

"Yes"

Adam got out first and dried off, quickly throwing on boxers and sweats. He then helped Kono out and wrapped her in a towel.

"Do you want to sort yourself out?"

"Yeah…I need more…"

"I can go pick up some more supplies what do you need?" Adam asked sweetly.

Kono blushed a little; Adam had never brought her supplies for her before not unless they were together.

"I need some more regular tampons and night towels" Kono whispered.

"Okay babe, you have stuff now?"

"Yeah I have a few tampons left"

"Okay sort yourself out, I've put some clothes on the heater for you so there warm then get into bed and I will be home soon"

"Okay"

Adam smiled and kissed her sweetly before leaving.

Adam returned a while later and left the supplies in the bathroom. He found Kono snuggled up under the fresh duvet, looking a little pale. Adam made them both a hot chocolate and joined Kono in the bedroom. He snuggled up to her and pulled her close to him.

"You feeling any better?"

"A little…thank you for looking after me"

"Always sweetheart"


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter thirty one**

Adam lay on the couch with Kono lying on top of him as they watched a film together. He stroked his fingers through Kono's hair gently scratching at her scalp lightly. He smiled down at her and his heart swelled with pride. He could never believe how lucky he was to have Kono. He had been thinking for a while now about starting a family with Kono. He was ready to be a father and so desperately wanted to share that with Kono. Since everything with Gabriel had now been cleared up and his business was back on track he felt they were in a good position to start trying. Kono had said after the got married that she would like a family someday but Adam had no clue how soon that may be.

"Babe you asleep?"

Kono mumbled and yawned sleepily before looking up at Adam, her chin rested on his chest.

"Hmmmm"

"I want to talk to you" Adam began trying to bring the topic up.

Kono frowned a little and sat up between Adam's legs.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, in fact everything's really good"

"So?"

"I erm, I've been thinking about us and how good things are right now"

"Yeah?"

"And I…I think we should start trying for a baby"

Kono looked to Adam in surprise. Of course she wanted a family with him she just didn't think it would be so soon and she wasn't sure she now was the best time but the smile on Adam's face stopped her from being honest.

"Oh…"

"You don't want to?" Adam sighed.

"No I do…I want a family with you Adam" Kono said quickly before thinking.

"Yeah!"

Kono smiled nervously but found herself nodding her head and hugging him close.

"Yeah" She whispered into the crook of his neck.

Adam woke Kono with kisses to her neck, sucking a path down her naked body hoping to re-create last night's antics. Kono writhed beneath him and moaned in pleasure until she realised what Adam was trying. Last night it was fine, her pill would still have had effect but if she didn't take today's pill she could get pregnant and as much as she wanted to make Adam happy she was scared. Her thoughts clouded her mind and found herself faltering in arousal.

"Adam I need to get to work"

"You have time"

"I don't I have paperwork to do, I'm sorry"

"Can't you be a little late?"

"Babe"

Adam sighed and moved back up Kono's body.

"Will have time later" Adam winked.

Kono smiled nervously and jumped from the bed to get ready.

Kono sat at her desk worrying; she didn't know how to talk to Adam about having a baby. It wasn't that she didn't want to; part of her so desperately craved a baby especially when she saw Danny with Grace and Charlie she just doubted her abilities as a mother. She didn't know if she could do it yet. Her expression must have caught Danny's eye because before she knew it he was standing in her office frowning at her curiously.

"You okay babe?" Danny asked as he made himself comfortable in one of the office chairs opposite Kono.

Kono smiled nervously. She felt like she should get someone's advice and as much as she valued Chin's he didn't have children.

"Sort of"

"Okay…"

"You going to sit here until I talk?" Kono smirked.

Danny pursed his lips and smiled, nodding slightly.

"Yes, you look like you need to talk"

Kono sighed but decided Danny's advice wouldn't hurt.

"Adam want's to start trying for a baby"

Danny pouted slightly and nodded once more.

"Okay…and you don't?"

"I don't know"

"You seem worried"

"I just don't know what I'll be like as a mother. Adam took me by surprise when he said it and I just don't believe I will be a good mum. I do want a baby with him but there's so much that makes me question whether its' right"

"Tell me what's putting you off, if you want a baby what is it that makes you stop and question starting a family"

"My job"

"I have two kids and I'm a cop"

"I know and you're amazing, I don't know if I could be like you"

"Why do you need to be like me?"

"Because you are the ideal parent"

"Kono just because we have a dangerous job and its unpredictable doesn't mean you can't start a family"

"Do you think it would be selfish of me?"

"Why would you think that?"

"What if something happened to me?"

"That's a risk you have to take…believe me it's hard knowing that your job is risky and you have children at home but there so worth it. You're out there every day saving people's lives and making the island safe for your children to live"

Kono nodded her head and looked to her hands, wringing them together nervously.

"Is there something else?" Danny asked.

Kono felt bad talking to Danny and not Adam but she needed to get it out before repeating it to Adam.

"What if something else happens to me" Kono whispered vaguely.

"What something at work?"

"No" Kono mumbled looking briefly to a picture of her and her mum on her desk.

Danny noticed and sighed sadly. He knew Kono was a tough girl but he also knew she was still so young and had seen and been through so much.

"You're worried something might happen to you like it did your mum?"

"Yeah"

"You can't predict that Kono and just because It happened to your mum doesn't mean it will happen to you."

Kono nodded weakly and wiped a stray tear before coughing and trying to act normal.

"You should talk to Adam if you're not ready"

"I don't want to hurt him"

"Babe he will realise if you're not sleeping with him"

"I do sleep with him" Kono mumbled

Danny's brow creased a little.

"Your still on the pill aren't you?"

Kono nodded shyly.

"Babe lying to him is only going to make things worse. You can't get his hopes up like that; it's not fair to him."

Adam wrapped his arms around Kono from behind as they looked out to the ocean from the back lanai.

"Hey babe" He whispered kissing her ear lobe.

"Mmmm hi"

"How was work?"

"Not bad"

They stood in comfortable silence for a while longer before Adam turned Kono around and kissed her on the lips.

"Have you had any symptoms?" Adam asked with an excited glint in his eye.

Kono felt sick for lying to Adam but was too afraid to be honest.

"Erm no"

"Hmmm I guess will just have to keep trying" Adam winked as he held Kono and kissed her.

Kono kissed Adam back to begin with but soon pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to pee" Kono muttered before hastily leaving Adam.

Adam stood confused. He had noticed that Kono didn't always seem in the mood for sex but he thought she would be excited to be trying for a baby. He began to worry and wandered back inside. He went to the bedroom and felt sick as he began to think that Kono was lying to him. He started thinking and over thinking. Since he had brought up trying for a baby they had engaged in a lot of sex…enough that he would have thought would make Kono pregnant. He went to her bedside table and opened the draw. A half empty packet of the pill sat in the draw and Adam sighed realising Kono was still on the pill. He picked up the packet and went to the kitchen where Kono stood sipping some water. He threw the packet on the counter and looked to Kono angrily.

"Care to explain?" Adam snapped.

Kono choked on her drink and panicked. She didn't know what to say to him.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry!"

"Adam…"

"You've been lying to me!"

"I'm…"

"You agreed to have a baby with me, you led me to believe we were trying but you stayed on the pill!"

"…"

"How could you be so selfish?"

Kono felt the tears stab her eyes. She already felt selfish for potentially having a baby one day and being a bad mum, having a risky job and something happening health wise.

"I just don't know if I'm ready"

"So why did you agree!"

"I don't know…I want a baby one day…"

"You don't think how I feel ever!"

Kono felt awful and didn't know what to say to Adam. She hated herself for getting his hopes up and lying.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't bother apologising" Adam snapped as he walked out.

Kono crouched to the floor crying her eyes out. She didn't know how to make things better and guessed since Adam had walked out that he wouldn't want to talk to her anytime soon.

Adam returned home an hour later hoping to talk things through but when he returned home the place was empty. He worried immediately and dialled her number. It went to voicemail and Adam officially became concerned. He rang Chin who had no idea where she was so he rung Danny next.

"Hey Adam?"

"Danny is Kono with you?"

"No why what's wrong?"

"We had a fight and I walked out but I came back to sort things and she's gone"

"Okay…did the fight have anything to do with trying for a baby?" Danny asked cautiously.

"…Yes…did you know she was still on the pill?"

"We talked at work I haven't known long…she shouldn't have lied but she's emotional"

"What do you mean?"

"She worried she won't make a good mother, she's scared of being selfish…"

"What!" Adam said in alarm.

"She's…"

"I told her she was selfish" Adam stated sadly.

Danny was silent on the other end for a moment.

"I didn't mean it" Adam sighed.

"Let me ring her, she might answer me, I'll track her down just give her some space and I'll bring her home"

"Thank you Danny"

Danny pulled up at the beach, the headlights from his car illuminating the dark shore and highlighting the hunched figure of Kono. Danny stepped out the car and walked down the beach, grunting as sand seeped into his shoes and took a seat next to Kono. He took her hand and pulled her close as she sobbed.

"I messed everything up Danny, I'm a terrible wife and I would be a selfish mother…Adam deserves to have a baby with someone who would be supportive and honest" Kono sobbed sadly.

"Hey hey what are you saying, don't you want to be with Adam?"

"Of course I do but I don't deserve him"

"Oh Kono of course you do!"

"I lied to him"

"Yeah but we all do it"

"You should have seen his face"

"He's been worried sick babe"

"Really?"

"Yeah he called me and Chin when you weren't at home so now Chin's panicked as well"

"I didn't think he would want to see me"

"Well I'm sure he has a few things to say to you but he loves you babe"

"He said I was selfish"

"I know he said…heat of the moment"

"I agree with him"

"Well don't you are not a selfish person…but we all do selfish things at times, there's a huge difference"

"I don't want him to be angry if I'm honest with him"

"Babe he wants you to be honest with him, he's so confused"

"You sure he wants to see me?"

"Yes, let's get your ass home"

Kono opened the front door and Adam scooped her into his embrace protectively, rocking with her as she shook.

"I'm sorry Adam, I really am"

"Sshhhh calm down babe"

"I'm so so sorry"

"Let's sit down"

Adam ushered Kono to the couch and held her close to him.

"Talk to me babe…why did you lie"

"I was scared"

"Of what?"

"Being a bad mother"

"Why would you think you're a bad mother?"

"Because of my job…"

"Babe"

"I'm scared of something happening to me but I can't just quit my job, I love my job it's what I'm meant to do…but I'm scared I'm being selfish because I want to keep working"

"Firstly I am so sorry that I called you selfish…you're not your amazing baby and showing our children that you go out every day and work and keep our island safe is not selfish!"

"But what is something happened to me?"

"I'd still be here…but nothing is going to happen to you sweetheart"

Kono smiled weakly and became even quieter.

"Talk to me"

"What if something happens to me like my mum?"

"Oh sweet heart just because that happened to your mum doesn't mean it will happen to you and if anything happened to either of us the other would be telling our children how amazing there mum and dad was."

Kono smiled with tears in her eyes and pulled Adam into a passionate kiss. She felt better knowing Adam was aware of how she was feeling. She got up from the couch and went to the bedroom before coming back out to Adam. She held up her packet of the pill in front of Adam then through it in the bin.

"Let's go and make a baby"

Adam's smile warmed her heart, his eyes wide and full of excitement.

"You sure?" He asked holding her hips.

"I'm sure babe"

Adam didn't waste a moment and grabbed Kono into his arms and kissed her hard taking her to the bedroom to try for a baby.


	32. Chapter 32

**I want to apologise for such a delay and leaving 'Young Love' but I've been so busy at uni, I haven't finished till late most nights so haven't had any time. I will go back to 'Young Love' but for now this is inspired by the latest episode. There is more to it but I won't be able to finish it until next week so thought I would give you the first half so the next half with be in a new chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Warning- small sexual refernces...in italic if you wish to skip.**

 **Chapter 32**

Adam held Kono's face in his hands, the warmth of her perfectly soft, blemish free skin against his calloused fingers. He thumbed away her tears as they rolled down her cheeks, her eyes a pool of sadness and despair. His heart thumped in his chest…not from the fear of prison, but the fear that Kono couldn't wait for him. He didn't want to believe it but he wouldn't blame her. His past had ruined their married life so far and he carried that guilt every day. He stared into her eyes, hating to see her so upset, hating that he caused it. He bowed his head a little, his nose grazing hers as he captured her lips. It was a kiss filled with love, passion and desire. Kissing Kono never got old; each kiss they shared meant everything and said so much. He continued to move his lips over hers before looking into her eyes once more.

"I love you" He whispered nothing but the truth being conveyed.

"Forever?"

"Forever"

As Kono closed her eyes taking in his words, Adam took a breath and placed a sweet kiss to her forehead before walking away.

Kono stood shaking, crying openly for her husband, watching him walk away, cuffed like he was some dangerous thug. She saw him look to her and she wiped her tears, she wanted to be strong but the pain hurt her so much. As Adam disappeared from view and Kono broke, the hot tears burning her skin. The sounds of engines pulling up prompted Kono to turn around and she smiled weakly seeing her ohana step out and moves toward her. Steve's arms embracing her first, the comfort of his hand on her head holding her close and letting her know it would be okay, that she could cry on his shoulder. Chin placed a hand on her lower back and moved her from Steve's arms into his own, holding her as close as possible his protective nature taking over.

"I'm here cuz, always will be I promise you…you can cry as much as you need to I will be there you are not alone ipo"

Chin knocked on Kono's door the following morning. She had asked to be left alone the day before and although no one was happy about leaving her they knew arguing with her wouldn't help. He waited patiently until she finally opened the door. She was wearing Adam's top and her hair was matted to her forehead. Her eyes were red so Chin assumed she had been crying.

"Did I wake you?" He asked softly as she let him in.

She shrugged and curled up on the sofa pulling a blanket over her legs. Chin guessed she had slept on the sofa and it looked as though she had hardly moved.

"Did you sleep here last night?" Chin asked softly.

"Mmmm"

"Did you sleep at all?" Chin pressed noting Kono's tired eyes.

She shrugged once again in response.

"Coffee?"

"No"

"Kono don't keep everything to yourself"

"Chin I'm fine"

"Cuz"

"I just want to be alone right now"

"I'm here for you"

"I know Chin…I'll be back at work tomorrow"

"No you need time…"

"No Chin I need to keep my mind off of this"

"Cuz…"

"No, don't tell me what to do or what I need" Kono snapped angrily.

Chin hated to see Kono in such a state but knew from past experience that his over protectiveness was not what she needed right now. She wouldn't show weakness easily and would come to Chin in her own time.

"You know where I am if you need me" Chin whispered before leaving the house.

Adam lay on his bed in his cell, the hard mattress providing no comfort, the bare walls were cold and harsh leaving his mind to entertain itself, continually wandering to thought of Kono. He knew Chin would look after her but he wanted to be able to hold her. He could still taste her kisses on his lips. He thought to the night before he surrendered. They had spent the evening curled in each other's arms just talking, and then he had taken Kono to the bedroom.

 _Adam lay Kono down and slowly undressed her, caressing every inch of her, kissing her skin as he was displayed to him. He worked his way up from her ankles, up her legs to her thighs, placing delicate kisses to the crease in her thighs then working up her stomach to her breasts, tracing his tongue around her nipples and peppering kisses up her neck, sucking love bites into her skin before finally capturing her lips._

 _"_ _I love you baby, I love you, I love you" Adam whispered between kisses before showing his love repeatedly throughout the night, holding Kono impossibly close._

Kono chased the suspect down the street, miles ahead of the guys. They had told her not to but she didn't listen, she wanted the adrenaline she needed the rush, needed something to take her mind off of her marriage. Her feet carried her as she continued to run, her gun in her hand ready to fire when needed. The criminal rounded a sharp corner and Kono followed, skidding before picking herself up again. She dodged the bullets aimed her way and jumped to get over the wired fence, but the criminal kicked her in the shoulder causing her to fall back down in a heap as he made a run for it. The shock took over her for a minute and the next thing she knew she was crying uncontrollably. Her body convulsing as tears fell from her tired eyes. She was exhausted from lack of sleep and emotional, she just wanted Adam.

Chin, Steve and Danny rounded the corner and gasped seeing Kono crying in a ball, the all ran towards her and Chin enveloped her in his arms as she cried.

"I'm sorry, he got away" Kono cried.

"No don't worry about that Kono" Danny insisted.

"I'm sorry" She sobbed again.

"Cuz it's okay, let's get you home"

"I just want Adam"

"Hey Kono" Danny said getting her attention.

Kono looked to Danny and let him help her stand.

"Grace is desperate to go surfing again…maybe you could take her?"

Kono frowned for a moment but nodded her head appreciating that Danny wasn't trying to smother her or force her to talk. She actually liked the idea of good surf, especially with her niece.

"Okay"

"Let's go"

Kono enjoyed her time with Grace; it took her mind of things but the walk back to her house left her mind to wander once again to Adam. She sighed sadly and took a quick shower before dressing and grabbing her keys. She drove to Chin's and walked up his driveway. She knocked on his door, the tears filling her eyes once again and she groaned in frustration. Chin answered the door quickly and sighed at the sight of his baby cousin. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair softly as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be cuz, I told you I'm always here"

"Can I stay for a while…I don't want to be alone?" Kono asked softly.

"Of course"

Kono smiled through her tears and let Chin lead her inside. She stopped in embarrassment when she saw Abby sat on the couch.

"Oh…I didn't realise you were busy" Kono quickly apologised. "I'll go…"

"No Kono you'll stay"

"But…"

"Stay Kono" Abby added wanting to clarify that she was not an imposition.

"We were just having coffee, do you want one?" Chin asked as he forced Kono to sit on the couch.

"Erm…no thanks"

Chin smiled and sat next to her pulling her close so she could settle in his arms, Abby say on the other side of Kono a sympathetic smile on her face.

"I should go, leave you too alone"

"No please don't…I don't want to interrupt" Kono sighed feeling guilty.

"I…"

"More coffee?" Chin asked Abby with a dopey smile.

"One more"

Chin made more drinks including a hot chocolate for Kono, knowing his were her favourite. She smiled gratefully and took a sip before picking out the marshmallows and eating them first.

"How you doing cuz?" Chin asked softly.

Kono paused and licked her fingers clean before turning her head to look at Chin, her eyes welling with fresh tears and her lip quivering. Chin placed his hand on her back, she look so young…she was young, but she looked like a little kid again seeking his comfort after getting in trouble with her mum.

"I miss him" Kono whispered before the shaking and shuddering of tears flew over her.

Chin pulled her to him so her legs fell across her lap and her head nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder.

"I need him Chin…why can't we just be happy" Kono cried.

"I know cuz…I know, it will all be okay I promise, I'll look after you…he will be out before you know it, everything will be okay"

"I don't want him to get hurt"

"Hey he's a fighter…he will be okay, he's got maximum protection"

"I hate being alone…I used to be okay on my own but now I need him…I can't sleep without him there"

"Is that why you look so tired? You're not sleeping?"

"I can't"

"Oh Kono"

"I can't stop thinking about him"

"I know cuz…" Chin sighed not knowing what else to say to comfort her.

Abby could see how impossibly close Kono and Chin were. She had never realised how much, she hadn't worked much with Kono but she liked her and could tell she relied on her older cousin.

"Why don't you order us some pizza Chin" Abby suggested.

Chin frowned but moved Kono from his lap and went to call the pizza place. Abby smiled and Kono and took her hand, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles.

"I know you don't know me very well but if you ever need some girl time, or just want to talk then my doors always open…from what I can see you don't seek help easily so maybe we can do stuff to distract you…Adam would want you to stay strong, you never know he may be let out early" Abby said softly.

Kono appreciated her words, she thought it unlikely that the son of the yakuza boss would be allowed out early but it was a comfort she would hang onto.

"Thank you"

"Maybe it would help if you went and saw Adam?"

"I want to but then I won't want to leave"

"At least you can see him though, talk to him about how you're doing"

"I guess"

"You don't have to go alone; me and Chin can go with you"

"Really?"

"Of course"

"Okay"

Abby smiled sweetly.

"So are you and Chin dating?" Kono asked curiously.

Abby's eyes went wide and she looked up at Chin who had just returned.

"Errmm"

"Ahh" Chin chuckled.

"Well you have my blessing if you do decide to" Kono grinned.

Kono sat at the table waiting for Adam to come out. She was nervous and her palms sweaty as she grew impatient. It had been agreed that they could see Adam outside, away from other inmates. Fortunately five-0 knew some of the staff. Chin and Abby sat with Kono since she didn't want to be alone, they could see how agitated she was getting.

"Where is he?" Kono asked sadly thinking he didn't want to see her.

"Look" Chin whispered.

Kono looked up and saw Adam being led outside. Fortunately he wasn't cuffed and Kono jumped from her seat, running towards him as he scooped her up into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her back to the seats. Sitting opposite Chin and Abby with Kono on his lap.

"What happened?" Kono asked tearfully as she noted Adam's black eye.

"Don't worry baby"

"Adam!" Kono snapped.

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting a warm welcome to prison life"

"Oh god"

"I'm fine though, it's just the eye…"

Kono hated to see Adam hurt and clung to him tighter.

"Will give you some time" Chin smiled not wanting to watch his baby cousin playing tonsil tennis.

Adam smiled gratefully and placed Kono next to him on the bench, while he straddled it. He scooted as close as possible and pulled Kono into a deep kiss, memorising every brush of lips.

"I've missed you so much baby" Adam sighed, stroking her hair.

"I've missed you…I don't know what to do without you Adam"

"Sweetheart stay strong…I'll be home before you know it"

"It's so long"

"It will fly by, then we can finally be happy"

"I can't sleep without you"

"Just think of all the bed space you'll get"

"I don't want bed space; I want to be tangled up with you"

"I wish I could be tangled up with you to baby"

"Maybe we can get a conjugal visit?"

"No sweetheart" Adam sighed.

"Why not, at least we could be together"

Adam smiled sadly and held Kono's face.

"I'm not having you confined in a prison room…and I am not having sex with you in one…I want you so badly baby, I just want to hold you and be with you but not like this, no"

Kono wanted Adam too but knew he was right.

"I'll be waiting"

"I know…promise to keep visiting me?"

"I promise"

"I love you"

"Love you more…I can't believe we won't be together for Christmas"

"Hey don't think about it…will be together soon…besides your presents in my bottom draw next to the bed"

"Really?"

"Hmmm but you can't open it till Christmas day"

"Fine"

"Good"

Adam kissed her temple and held her close just stroking her hair and not talking. Chin and Abby re-joined them and they all chatted for a while longer before there time was up. Adam took his time kissing Kono goodbye and they both cried when he was led away once more.

Kono lay her legs out the car window, the wind blowing between her toes. A smiled graced her face as Chin pressed harder on the accelerator and they sped along.

"It's been a long time since I've seen that smile" Chin grinned.

"Hmmm" Kono smiled. "Drive faster"

"Your mum and dad would kill me if they saw how fast I was driving you"

"There not here"

"It's dangerous"

"You're trained in pursuit driving"

Chin chuckled and drove even faster since the road was clear. He was pleased to finally see his baby cousin smiling again.

They arrive a while later, pulling up into the soil to park the car. The both got out and grinned.

"You could have told me we were going on a hike I would have worn boots" Kono chuckled looking down at her sandals.

"You'll be alright; I wasn't planning a trek, just a nice walk with a great view"

"Sounds great cuz"

"Good let's go"

Chin and Kono had been walking for over two hours. They had reached the summit and stood overlooking the beautiful view of Hawaii. Kono smiled softly and allowed the rays of sun to warm her skin.

"Thank you for dragging me here" Kono said to Chin.

"Remember the last time we were here?"

Kono frowned for a moment and looked to Chin curiously. He placed a gently hand to her back and moved her around. She grinned happily when she saw the viewing ledge with the rickety fencing.

"I remember"

"The first time we came here you were five, you had got in trouble with your mum and you ran away and when I eventually found you I brought you here to calm down."

"Yeah…I thought you were my superhero, you told me off but you made it all better."

"Well I couldn't let you get away with running away but I was going to protect you"

"You wouldn't let me stand on the viewing point alone"

"Mmmm it was too dangerous…I still wouldn't let you stand alone"

Kono smiled sweetly.

"I also brought you here after your accident"

Kono bit her lip and walked over to the view point. She turned as she reached it and held out her hand knowing Chin wouldn't let her stand alone. He grabbed it and helped her up before joining her.

"The view is the best here"

"Definitely"

"Do you think Adam's okay?"

Chin smiled and wrapped an arm around Kono.

"He's good…missing you but he's getting through"

"Have you spoken to him?" Kono asked turning to Chin.

"Yeah…I went to see him this morning"

"He's okay?"

"Yes cuz"

"Okay"

"You ready to head home?"

Kono took a deep breath and nodded softly.

The two started their walk back down the hill. It was very steep and the heat was starting to get to Kono. She felt the sweat pricking her skin and her cheeks begin to flush. Her heart started racing and she suddenly felt very faint.

"Chin" Kono called as Chin turned from up ahead.

"Cuz?"

Kono saw Chin before flashing lights flashed across her eyes and her legs gave out from under her.

Chin sat propped against the tree with Kono's head resting in his lap, her skin sweaty and pale and her eyes watery. Her leg was cut and bruised and there was a small graze on her forehead. Chin had raced back to the top after stabilizing Kono to call Steve and get help to them. Chin was worried beyond belief but assumed her lack of sleep and the little she was eating affected her.

"Chin"

"Ssshh Kono you're okay cuz"

"Is Abby coming?"

"Huh?"

"Abby is she coming?"

"Erm I don't know, I called Steve he's with Danny, I don't think Abby was working"

"I need Abby"

Chin frowned unsure why his cousin wanted his new girlfriend, of course they got on well but they hardly knew each other.

"Do you mean your mum?"

"No Abby"

"Okay, when help comes I'll call her"

Kono lay in the hospital bed allowing the doctors to tend to her wounds. She fidgeted nervously, batting away the nurse as she tried to take a blood test.

"Kono just let the nurse do her job"

"I don't need a blood test I just need sleep"

"Cuz…"

"No…where's Abby?" Kono asked desperately.

"I'm here" Abby said as she entered the room.

"I want to talk to Abby"

The buys frowned but didn't want to upset Kono any further.

"Will be outside" Chin said.

Kono looked to Abby with pleading eyes.

"Erm I'll drop her home, I think some girl time is required" Abby said.

Chin sighed but agreed, the nurses left also after cleaning the last wound.

Kono kept her head low and avoided Abby's gaze. Abby was confused but gathered Kono needed to talk.

"So…do you want to talk to me?" Abby asked.

Kono looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Can you take me home?"

"Yeah of course"

The girls arrived home and Kono went straight to the couch. Abby hovered for a moment but joined Kono, deciding she needed to push her to talk.

"Kono not that I'm not happy to talk to you and help you but why did you want me over your boys?" Abby asked softly.

"I needed a girl"

Abby nodded and placed a comforting hand on Kono's knee.

"Talk to me"

Kono placed a hand to her stomach and look to Abby tearfully.

"I think I'm pregnant"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter continued**

"I think I'm pregnant" Kono croaked out nervously.

Abby sat in silence for a moment just looking to Kono; she wasn't sure what was appropriate to say. She didn't know Kono well enough to know her response. On one hand it was fantastic news, a baby but on the other hand the father was in prison.

"If you had let the doctors take your blood you would know…"

"But then the guys would know…I don't want them to know"

"Why not there your ohana?"

"But there not Adam…I can't have everyone know but Adam"

"So you need to talk to Adam"

"I can't"

"You need to do a test Kono it might be a false alarm"

"I'm late, I get sick most mornings and my boobs are sore"

Abby nodded her head, she was convinced Kono was pregnant but she still had to do a test.

"Why don't you go and lie down, I'll go grab a test"

"Abby"

"Yeah"

"Thank you"

"Anytime"

Abby returned a short while later with a pregnancy test in hand. She hurried through the door, ignoring the persistent calls from Chin.

"Kono" Abby called as she went into the bedroom.

Kono was curled in a ball, tears rolling down her cheeks as she clung to a picture of Adam. Abby sat down softly and placed a comforting hand on Kono's shoulder.

"I have the test sweetheart"

"I can't do it, I don't want to know"

"Kono you have to"

"But…"

"Just do the test and see what it says" Abby prodded.

Abby sat on the edge of the bed tapping her fingers waiting for Kono. She heard a knock at the door and Chin's voice. She scrambled for the door not wanting Kono to hear and spook her.

"Chin what are you doing here?"

"I've been calling you non-stop! Why haven't you answered my calls?" Chin snapped regretfully.

Abby stood in shock, her and Chin had been dating for a few weeks but with their schedule they got very little down time together. Things were still very new between them and Abby was taken aback by Chin's tone. She was trying to do her best in the current situation, stuck between the cousins.

Chin noticed Abby's face and immediately felt guilty.

"Abby I'm sorry" He whispered stepping closer to her.

"It's fine"

"I'm just worried about Kono"

"I know…she's erm…"

Kono entered the front room with the pregnancy test in her hand and her cheeks flushed and eyes red.

"Is that a pregnancy test?" Chin asked in shock.

Kono stared in equal surprise her body shaking nervously.

"Chin" Abby said calmly placing a hand to his back.

Abby moved to Kono and looked at the test.

"It's positive" Abby whispered.

"Oh cuz"

"What am I going to do" Kono sobbed falling into Abby and Chin's arms and allowing them to move her to the couch.

"You're going to be fine Kono"

"I can't do this without Adam"

"Cuz you can do anything"

"He won't get to see his baby be born" Kono cried.

Chin wiped Kono's tears and kissed her cheek.

"Adam would want you to have this baby" He said softly.

"But I'll be alone"

"Never"

"I'm scared Chin"

"I know ipo but it will all be okay, I promise"

Kono sat curled on the couch staring a picture of her and Adam. Her left hand subconsciously rubbing circles over her stomach. She was exhausted and needed to sleep but without Adam it wasn't right. She needed him more than ever right now needed his presence, his touch. She picked up her phone and dialled a number waiting for the voice to answer.

"Kono?" A gruff voice said.

"Danny" Kono whispered.

"Babe you okay?" Danny asked suddenly sounding more awake.

"…"

"Kono babe?"

"I don't want to be alone" Kono whispered almost hoping Danny couldn't hear her.

She could hear rummaging around and the jangle of keys.

"I'm on my way"

Then the line went dead.

Danny arrived at Kono's twenty minutes later. He was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, not his usual attire. He hugged Kono tightly when she answered the door and walked in. He could see the bags under Kono's eyes, how tired and drained she looked.

"Babe" Danny sighed sadly.

Kono looked to the ground feeling embarrassed she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks.

"You need to sleep" Danny explained.

"I can't"

"Adam will come home"

"18 months Danny"

"It will fly by" Danny said but he wasn't convinced himself.

"I can't do this alone"

"You have all of us"

"You don't get it"

"What do you mean?"

"How have you dealt with being a single parent?" Kono asked curiously.

Danny frowned at the change in topic, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What?"

Kono didn't say anything for a moment; she just stared at Danny nervously. It scared her having to tell him she was pregnant. She knew Chin wasn't going to talk to Steve about it, she hated that everyone would know before Adam.

"I'm pregnant" She hushed softly.

Danny's eyes lit up excitedly but were soon replaced with sadness. The baby would be over a year old by the time Adam was released.

"Kono…"

"I'm going to be alone…Adam doesn't even know, he won't get to see his baby grow" Kono sobbed.

Danny wrapped an arm around Kono protectively and kissed the crown of her head.

"How far along are you?"

"I haven't seen a doctor but it must have been the night before Adam…left" Kono swallowed nervously.

Danny calculated in his head, Adam had been gone for nearly two months now so Kono would be two months along.

"Two months"

"Yeah"

"You know Adam would want this baby…it will be hard but he's always wanted a family with you"

"It's not meant to be like this though"

"I know babe but life throws some curveballs."

Kono nodded her head softly and looked to Danny through hooded lashes.

"I'm so tired" She whispered.

Danny smiled sweetly and took Kono's hand. He led her to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed. She was already in sweats so didn't need to change. Danny lay down next to her, both just staring at the ceiling. Danny didn't want to hold her because he knew no matter what comfort he offered he wasn't Adam he just wanted to be there just in case she needed him.

"I'll be right her babe"

Kono didn't reply, her soft snores filled the room as she finally fell asleep.

Kono sat on the hard mattress staring at the cold hard wall opposite. She had organised a conjugal visit with Adam, she knew he didn't want that but she wasn't there to sleep with him, she needed to tell him he was going to become a dad and she didn't want there to be any onlookers. She was worried about how Adam would take it; she knew he would be heartbroken and ecstatic at the same time. The loud beep of the door opening brought Kono from her thoughts. She stood and stared at Adam tearfully, his face confused as he looked to her.

"Baby" He whispered moving towards her and taking her in his arms, kissing her hard.

"Adam"

Adam held her face but furrowed his brow. He peered at the bed, a box of condoms as well as other potential necessities sat there.

"Babe I told you…"

"I know"

"I can't…not in here"

"I know…"

"I want to so badly; I want you and need you but…"

"I'm not here for us to have sex"

Adam frowned and sat on the bed holding Kono close, his heart pounding nervously.

"Why did you organise a conjugal visit then?"

"I need to talk to you and I wanted privacy"

Adam felt his palms become sweaty and his heart almost beating out of his chest. The first thought that came to him was that Kono couldn't do it anymore. That she wanted out.

"Baby…"

"Adam let me talk…please"

Adam nodded slowly his eyes becoming watery.

"I'm sorry…I didn't think it would happen, I forgot…"

"Kono what is it?"

"I love you"

"I love you to baby, please…"

"I'm so scared"

"Darling"

"I'm pregnant" Kono blurted out.

Adam swallowed in shock, his mouth slightly agape.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes"

"Pregnant?"

"Hmmm"

"Oh my god" Adam said with his head in his hands

Kono chocked on her tears and sobbed hysterically.

"Kono…Kono" Adam whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed

"Don't apologise…babe, were going to have a baby"

Kono looked up in surprise thinking Adam was furious.

"Are you not mad?"

"No sweetheart"

"But I said I was on the pill"

"Did you lie?"

"No…I was but I hadn't taken it, I forgot and I didn't realise until a few days after, I was so worried about you leaving I didn't think"

"Hey, hey darling it's okay, I didn't use a condom…besides we always wanted a family"

"Not while your inside, were meant to be together"

"I know baby but sometimes life doesn't turn out how we think it will"

"I can't do this alone"

"You won't be sweetheart"

"I will be, I need you"

"Hey I need you to look after our baby and tell him or her all about me…the good things" Adam said tearfully with a small smile.

"Everything about you is good"

"I'm not sure everyone would agree"

"I can't do this alone"

"Do you want this baby?"

"…Yes but I'm scared I can't do it"

"Sweetie you're amazing, you'll do an amazing job while I'm here"

"The baby will be one and a half when you're out, I don't want you to miss out"

"I don't want to miss a thing either baby but I can't do anything about it, I don't want to miss out on having our baby"

"I love you Adam"

"I love you to, so much, forever"

"Forever"

Adam lay down with Kono curled into his side. They had an hour and Adam intended to keep his two babies as close to him as possible. It wasn't long later when Adam had to say goodbye to Kono. He held her close and kissed her repeatedly until a guard had to cough to break them apart. He squeezed Kono's hands reassuringly and stole one more kiss before being led away. Normally he would look back until Kono was no longer in his sight. This time he kept his back to her, hiding the tears that streamed down his face and shaking sobs that racked his body.

Steve, Chin and Danny sat in the break room drinking coffee and eating masaladas. They had laptops and paperwork around them and their faces were a picture of concentration.

"Look I know it's a long shot, especially with Adam's past but it's worth a shot" Steve said trying to be optimistic.

"The judge put him away because he was a yakuza son" Chin sighed.

"He's right Steve, it's a nice thought but we all know had it been anyone else they would have likely got off"

"We don't know that. Yes Adam's past doesn't help but we have to try"

"I'm willing to try, anything for Kono" Chin agreed.

"I guess we might get reduced sentence at least?" Danny thought.

"Exactly, Kono's pregnant and she didn't get pregnant from a conjugal visit, she was pregnant before…it's not fair to keep the father away just for carrying a fire arm, he killed in self-defence and if we can argue that and look at what Adam's done within the law we might have a case" Steve explained.

"Okay but do we tell Kono?" Chin asked.

"No, it's true this is a long shot, we shouldn't get her hopes up"

"Agreed"

For the next few weeks Kono mopped around sadly focusing so hard on work to distract herself that she lost sleep and didn't look after herself properly. Chin and Abby had tried hard to look after her but she always resisted. They had all been to see Adam and frequently went with Kono but every time seemed to get harder for her. Every time Adam would want to argue with Kono and force her to take better care of herself but he knew the guys were already on her, he wanted her to have someone even though it killed him to see her so down. The guys had spoken to him without Kono about putting together a case. Adam wasn't convinced but was willing to try anything.

Steve, Danny and Chin sat in Chin front room, there case building up. They had failed to find anyone who thought they could argue the case but Abby had called them all to Chin's to talk.

"So guys I called you al here so I could introduce you to my friend Shelbie" Abby began.

The guys looked between each other and exchanged curious look before greeting Shelbie.

"She's a lawyer" Abby informed as though it were obvious.

"Oh" Chin nodded still baffled by his girlfriend.

"For Adam's case" Abby said spelling it out for them.

"OH!" They collectively acknowledged.

"She trained at one of the best universities and has taken on some pretty big cases already, she young but she's fresh, she's studied recently and she knows how to argue." Abby smiled.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Chin asked as he gave Abby a kiss.

"I had to speak to her and fly her over, I wasn't sure she would do it"

"I'm always up for a fight" Shelbie grinned giving Danny a wink.

"Great!"

"So Abby has filled me in with the background of Adam, why don't you give me everything you have"

"Okay so Adam is married to our friend Kono and he was given the eighteen months for killing in self-defence and possession of a fire arm." Steve explained.

"She just said Abby filled her in on the background" Danny yawned.

"Shut it Danno"

"Guys!" Shelbie laughed.

"Kono's my cousin and she's pregnant, she would have got pregnant just before Adam went inside, we think there's a chance he could be realised because of the pregnancy, it's not like he's dangerous, surely the child is better with both parents" Chin informed.

"Okay, I hear Adam in a former member of the yakuza?"

"Well his dad was, Adam was never actually involved, not directly" Chin said.

"Okay and I don't mean to be rude but this will be questioned, are you sure the baby is Adams?" Shelbie asked tentatively

Chin nodded straight away, knowing his baby cousin would never cheat on a guy especially not Adam.

"Yes Adam is defiantly the father" Chin assured.

"Alright then, it's likely Kono will have to have a test done to prove that Adam is the father. There are risks involved but it would give concreate grounds to work with"

"Okay" Steve sighed.

"Is that a problem?"

"We weren't going to tell Kono that we were building a case. We didn't want to get her hopes up" Chin sighed.

"I can try and go in without evidence but it's a risk, the court may question why and dismiss the case completely"

"Then will tell her" Danny assured.

"I understand Adam only killed the men in self-defence…correct?"

"Yes they've been after him ever since Gabriel Waincroft stole Adam's money"

"To pay of the yakuza?" Shelbie questioned.

"Exactly"

"The problem is the head of the yakuza was shot by we presume Gabriel"

"So we have no evidence from him"

"Correct"

"Give me a few days I'll take what you have and see what I can do. I won't promise anything but I'll do my best, you need to inform Kono and I will provide the legal documentation for the doctor to perform a DNA test" Shelbie explained.

"Thank you for this" Chin said sincerely.

Kono lay on the hospital bed squeezing Chin's hand while the doctor inserted the needle. She had initially been annoyed that the guys and Adam lied to her but she soon realised that their chances were slim. She tried her very best to not get her hopes up but it grew more difficult by the day.

"Okay Kono if you just relax I'll insert the needle"

"Hmm okay" Kono mumbled nervously.

"Look at me cuz" Chin said tilting her head so she didn't see the needle.

Kono kept her focus on Chin as he looked to her, whispering about all the Christmas shopping he still had to do. He thought he was doing his best to keep her mind of things but then the tears stared falling down her cheeks.

"Hey Kono does it hurt?" Chin asked with concern.

"No" Kono sniffed even though it kind of did.

"What is it?"

"Christmas…I'll be alone I was meant to spend it with Adam, our first Christmas together" Kono sobbed.

"Cuz you won't be alone I promise you that, were going to do what we can" Chin tried to reassure.

Kono nodded her head softly and let Chin wiped away her tears.

The guys and Abby sat in the court room, all their fingers crossed hoping Shelbie would be able to do something. Kono was completely unaware they were in court, after the DNA test Shelbie had hit a block and was unable to get a court date initially. But after more work she did and the guys decided it was best to stay quiet seeing as they were already on rocky ground plus it was Christmas Eve they didn't want Kono's hopes up before Christmas.

"All rise"

Shelbie took her place and the guys waited with bated breath a she said her case.

"Mr Noshimuri was unfairly sentenced nearly three months ago. He is no longer associated with the yakuza and never directly was. The actions taken by his father had no direct correlation to Mr Noshimuri himself. The act of killing to yakuza men who threatened Mr Noshimuri's life was simply self-defence. Two guys chasing you and pointing guns to your head…wouldn't you fight back?"

"Miss Walters I am not here to answer your questions I'm here to listen" The judge complained.

"It was a rhetorical question your honour." Shelbie stated sassily.

"Go on" The judge sighed lightly.

"Mr Noshimuri is not a noted killer; he is not a criminal for saving his own life when it was threatened. Early this fall he was placed in hospital at the hands of the yakuza when he was attacked, tortured and shot alongside his wife. As you may be aware one of the men involved in this was recently arrested by five-0. I have a statement from him confessing to being an accessory." Shelbie explained handing over the statement. "As you can gather, Mr Noshimuri has had his life threatened for the last few months…I would imagine you're thinking that maybe Mr Noshimuri was out to seek and let's be honest could you blame him if he were…I may be a law abiding citizen but if my partner and myself was threatened and hurt so badly I would certainly take the opportunity when presented to me in the form it was Mr Noshimuri, to take redemption. Mr Noshimuri killed those two men in self-defence. I strongly believe this is the case given his confession also. A guilty man would have run. With no suggestion of illegal activity I find it unfair to assume involvement with the yakuza. To continue possession of a fire arm…well if the law is to allow people to possess fire arms they must expect people to use them." Shelbie added with a smug look. "I've seen many a man or women in possession of a fire arm and those people are normally cold hard killers. I can hardly see any evidence to suggest Mr Noshimuri is in the same league, thus I'm sure a warning, or community service would have sufficed."

"Do not tell me how to prosecute Miss Walter"

"I'm simply offering an opinion"

"Are you finished?"

"No I am not, please don't rush me…" Shelbie replied mockingly. "Mr Noshimuri's wife Kono Kalakaua, noted member of the five-0 task force and law abiding citizen has recently found out she is pregnant. DNA tests prove Mr Noshimuri is the father of the child. I find it unjust to spare a child of their father because he fought for his family and his life. I'd say a man with Mr Noshimuri's bravery to be noble and strong and most importantly a role model to a child…we need more men like Mr Noshimuri in this world. That's all"

The guys looked between each other in pleasant surprise after Shelbie's case. Chin noted the judge almost smile at Shelbie's attitude and a feeling in his gut told him they had made the right decision to bring Adam's case to court.

After a short break the judge returned with an answer. She took her place and sat down looking directly and Adam, her face giving nothing away.

"After listening to Miss Walters's case, I believe Mr Noshimuri to have been unjustly sentenced to eighteen months in prison. Under the recent circumstances I overtone Mr Noshimui's sentence. You are free to go." The judge informed before leaving the court.

Kono sat outside with the group enjoying a few beers or soda for Kono while Steve cooked the turkey. Kono didn't want to be celebrating Christmas day and only opened presents because Grace was there and she didn't want to upset her. All Kono could think about was Adam, hoping and praying that time would go quickly. Her eyes filled with tears every time she thought of Adam alone at Christmas. She may not be happy but at least she had people around.

"Hey cuz do you want another drink?"

"No"

"Kono smile" Chin tried to coax.

Kono looked to Chin sadly then swiftly looked away.

"Are you going to eat anything Kono?" Steve questioned.

"I'm not hungry"

"But the baby…"

"I'm not hungry"

"Can we surf later auntie Kono?" Grace asked hoping to make Kono smile.

"Maybe"

The guys all sat down with their food all looking at Kono who had her back to the back door.

"Do you believe in Christmas miracles Kono?" Abby asked trying not to smile.

"I don't believe in any miracle" Kono replied sadly.

"I believe in miracles." Danny chuckled.

"Hmm me to" Steve muttered.

Kono raised an eyebrow and looked between everyone. She grew uncomfortable under all there stares as there smiles grew wider.

"I believe in miracles too" Adam grinned as he stood in the doorway.

Kono turned her head and face broke out into a broad smile and tears tracked down her cheeks as every emotion hit her. She jumped from her seat, a bump now showing as she ran into Adam's arms. Adam lifted her up and kissed her with fever, taking her in as he swung her around and cried with her.

"Adam" She sobbed.

"Baby"

"Why did you…"

"Abby's friend Shelbie built a case for Adam" Chin informed

"Oh god…"

"I'm not going anywhere ever again sweetheart"

"Promise"

"Promise, I have you and our baby to look after"

"I love you Adam"

"I love you to, forever and always"

"Forever"


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter**

Kono flushed and put down the toilet lid before standing on shaky legs. She stared at the porcelain for a moment just thinking about what she had just done. It was the second time in three days and she found herself wanting to do it after every meal. She moved to the sink and washed her hands. Her head was bowed as she refused to look herself in the mirror. She was ashamed. The tap squeaked as she turned it off and she finally peered at herself. She looked tentatively her face paler than usual and her eyes marred with dark circles.

"Baby you coming out?" Adam called.

Kono flinched in surprised and her fingers grasped the sink like a lifeline.

"One minute" She replied softly hoping she didn't sound like she'd just been sick.

Kono splashed her face and patted it dry. She re-applied lip gloss and pinched her cheeks to give them some colour. With a false smile she opened the bathroom door and found Adam sitting on the bed.

"Sorry did you need the bathroom"

"No, I wanted to make sure you were okay, you were in the awhile"

"Ahm…I'm fine"

"You look a little pale"

"I'm pretty tired to be honest" Kono sighed.

"You can lie down if you want I'll come get you when we ring the New Year in" Adam smiled.

"No I'm good, we should celebrate"

"Yeah, twenty sixteen will be our year, I can feel it" Adam grinned as he kissed Kono's temple.

Kono nodded softly and followed Adam back out to the party.

Danny and Steve were lounging on the couches with Kamekona and Max, the four of them in a heated discussion about whether Star Wars or Star Trek was better. Steve seemed to believe he was winning as he batted Danny's flailing hands away. A few of Kono's girlfriends and some close cousins laughed at the two grown men arguing. Kono looked around for Chin but couldn't see him inside. She wasn't sure if she was in the mood to talk to anyone but being with Chin was always easy.

"Do you want a drink babe?" Adam asked trying to get Kono's attention.

"Huh?"

"Drink?"

"Oh erm…"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…sorry, where's Chin?" Kono smiled.

"I don't know…do you want wine?"

"Ahm no beer"

Adam smiled and went to the fridge leaving Kono alone.

"Kono, Star Wars or Star Trek?" Danny called out.

Kono found herself smiling briefly and decided to wind them up further.

"Erm…Battlestar Galactica" She grinned as Adam passed her a beer.

"WHAT!" Steve cried.

"I'm with her, I always like Boomer" Adam chuckled as he moved to talk with Kono's cousins.

Kono chuckled and wandered to the back door, hoping to find Chin. She hovered in the doorway when she heard two voices and listened quietly.

"You look lovely tonight" Chin said smoothly.

Abby's eyes sparkled at the compliment, she was really drawn to Chin and his chivalry was an extra bonus that made her weak at the knees.

"Thank you, you're looking rather dapper yourself"

"Hmm well I believe the New Year should be celebrated in style and that includes a bright Hawaiian shirt"

"I love your Hawaiian shirts"

Chin blushed and looked down before smiling at Abby. He really liked her. He wasn't sure about moving on from Leilani so soon but decided that they never really took off. Not that there break up was bad it just wasn't right.

"I've really enjoyed working with you Abby"

"I've really enjoyed working with you…and your company"

Chin hoped it was the right moment, he could feel a bubble in his stomach that told him to kiss her. She seemed to be getting closer to him and he began to move in.

"Hey cuz!" Kono called out.

Chin and Abby parted swiftly before anything happened.

"Hey Kono" Chin smiled as he stood and Kono made her presence known.

"Kaley's been asking where you are" Kono muttered referring to one of their cousins.

"Okay I'll be in, in a sec"

Kono nodded and went back inside. She wasn't sure why she felt that urge to interrupt Chin, she could tell what was going to happen but something made her stop them. It was like she couldn't bear to deal with others happiness.

As the night continued Kono remained relatively queit. She tried to avoid Adam most of the night. The feelings going through her were unexplainable because she didn't understand them herself. She returned from the kitchen with another beer when she saw Grace back into Abby and Abby accidently spill her red wine on the natural carpet.

"Be careful!" Kono yelled suddenly shocking the room to silence.

Everyone looked at the red wine stain and Kono's angered face, Abby blushed in embarrassment and Grace Coward behind her.

"The carpet will be ruined!"

"Babe its fine"

"Kono calm down"

"Grace you need to be more careful!" Kono snapped without thought.

"I'm sorry" Grace mumbled.

"It was my fault Kono…"

"You should be careful with red wine it stains!" Kono moaned at Abby and Grace.

By now most people had gone back to the party the music covering most of Kono's snappy comments and some people headed outside away from the drama.

"Cuz it's not an issue" Chin tried.

"It's not your carpet that's ruined!"

"Hey Kono" Adam stepped in.

"I'm sorry" Kono muttered realising how she was acting but feeling she couldn't control it. "It will be a pain to get out that's all" She mumbled.

"White wine will do the trick" Max supplied as he grabbed a glass and a cloth.

"Max if you rub it in it…"

"Leave it to me Kono" Max assured sweetly.

Adam was shocked by Kono's out-burst. She had been acting weird lately and he had even forced her to take a pregnancy test the week before because she was so out of sort. He stood next to her as the others started to get back to the party and he whispered in her ear.

"Babe why don't you go lie down"

"I'm fine Adam"

"Baby"

"I'm going to the bathroom" Kono mumbled and walked off.

Adam looked to Abby, Danny and Grace apologetically.

"I'm sorry, she's been really off lately"

"It's fine Adam, probably hormones" Abby said with a smile.

"Yeah don't worry" Danny agreed.

"I didn't mean to Uncle Adam"

"Hey I know that, it's fine it's only wine. It looks like Uncle Max has fixed it anyway" Adam grinned pinching Grace's nose.

"She a bit off colour as well" Chin observed.

"I know, I think she's run down" Adam sighed.

Kono lifted the toilet lid and dropped to her knees as she looked into the toilet bowl, the water rippling slightly from her breath. She blinked away tears of frustration and stuck her fingers down her throat as she vomited into the toilet for the second time that day.

"Ergh" She groaned as she wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet.

She stood and repeated her early actions, washing her hands and washing her face. She re-applied her now ruined make-up and brushed her teeth thoroughly. She couldn't bear the thought of anyone finding out what she was doing so she plastered on her false smile and headed to the bedroom. She stopped to glance in the mirror at herself. She wore a glittery black dress with spaghetti straps and silver sandals. The dress only just covered her bum and gave her an ample cleavage, along with her push up bra. She knew Adam loved how she looked, he would normally encourage her to not reveal too much but since the party was in there house he hadn't minded. Kono used to think she looked hot in her outfit but as she looked at her body her head filled with negative thoughts. Her stomach began to gurgle and she was about to run back to the bathroom when Chin came into her room.

"Cuz"

Kono supressed the urge to be sick again and looked to Chin in surprise.

"What's up?" She asked trying to sound casual

"I should be asking you, what was all that about?" Chin asked accusingly.

"Red wine stains…I don't want my stuff ruined"

"When have you ever cared about appearances?"

Kono thought of her own appearance rather than the appearance of her house before answering.

"I just wished they would be more careful"

"Well there was no need to yell at them"

"Fine, does it matter now?" Kono groaned as she walked past Chin.

Kono headed over to Adam and sat on his lap as she tried to join In with conversation. She briefly apologised to Grace for her outburst but didn't offer Abby the same curtesy. Adam switched the TV on to watch the countdown to the New Year and he squeezed Kono close as everyone joined in. Kono wanted to be happy but all these other feelings kept overshadowing her happiness.

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Adam pulled Kono close and kissed her romantically, their tongues dwellings and Adam's hand running up Kono's thighs, his fingers dancing under the hem of her very short dress. Kono moaned appreciatively and continued the kissing while most others had parted ways. The eventually came up for air and Adam grinned before the stood to see everyone else. Kono noticed how Chin's arms were around Abby and he was kissing her sweetly. Kono was frustrated, although Adam had clearly shown his affection for her but something was making her feel like she wasn't good enough. She felt like Adam had settled for her and she didn't like it. She felt she needed to prove to Adam that she was still hot even though she didn't think she was. She snuck off to the bedroom and rummaged through her lingerie. She found something she had never worn before and she quickly changed out of her boring stuff and slipped it on before shoving her dress back on. She went back outside and grabbed Adam's arse, squeezing it so everyone saw and so everyone knew he was hers.

"Babe" Adam grinned but warning was in his tone

"What you didn't have a problem running your hand up my dress"

"Everyone was distracted then"

"What so you don't want people seeing us together?"

"Kono I didn't say that" Adam whispered trying to prevent a scene.

"Whatever" Kono snapped as she went back to the bedroom

Adam had no clue what was wrong with Kono at the moment but he knew something was up. He frowned as she sulked off but ignored her. If she wanted to be miserable then fine she could be.

"Hey Adam thanks for tonight" Chin smiled as he started his goodbyes.

"No worries mate"

"Has Kono gone to bed?"

"I guess, she's in a bad mood"

"Have you thought about the possibility she could be pregnant?" Chin questioned.

"I made her take a test last week, it was negative"

"Well if you need anything"

"Cheers mate, erm enjoy the rest of your evening" Adam chuckled as he looked to Abby

"Haha...try enjoy yours"

"Not much chance of me getting lucky" Adam quipped.

"Mate I don't want to know" Chin laughed as he grabbed Abby's hand and left.

Within the hour everyone else had headed home, everyone telling Adam to pass on their well wishes to Kono. Adam started to clear a few things up then decided to leave it till the morning. He went to the bedroom to find Kono and found her curled up in bed still in her party dress. She looked exhausted and Adam grew even more concerned about her. He perched on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair back, tucking it behind her ear.

"Mmmm" Kono mumbled sleepily.

"Hey baby, everyone's left"

"Huh?"

"Everyone's gone…do you want to put your pyjamas on?"

Kono flickered her eyes open and looked up at Adam.

"Hmm"

"Do you want some help?"

Kono rolled onto her side so Adam could unzip her. He did so carefully and gently tugged her dress down over her hips. He folded the dress and put it to the side before turning back to Kono. She wore her sexy underwear, lacy and black and very sheer. Adam admired her beautiful body and placed a kiss to her cheek. Kono watched Adam stare at her. She felt self-conscious something she never felt with Adam.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Kono asked vulnerably

Adam frowned curious as to why Kono would even think otherwise.

"Beautifully sexy"

"Promise"

"Baby why are you asking me this?"

"It doesn't matter" Kono sighed

"Sweetheart…"

"Can you grab my pyjamas?"

"Do you want to where my top or shorts and vest?" Adam asked as he went to the draw.

"I don't mind" Kono sighed.

Adam grabbed his shirt and took it over to Kono.

"Do you want to change underwear?"

"Oh…yeah" Kono sighed thinking Adam didn't like her lace

Adam grabbed something more comfortable and helped Kono slip out of her lace bra and panties and gave her the other underwear. He pulled the top over her head and pulled the duvet up around her.

"I'll be in bed in a minute" He replied before walking to the bathroom.

Kono sat at the dining table, quietly eating her breakfast. Adam had made her pancakes before he nipped out to get more bin bags for the rubbish. Kono had smiled softly and taken a few mouthfuls while he was in the room but now she just stared at the plate. She nibbled at a bit more pancake before pushing it away. She threw it in the bin and washed up. Adam returned quickly and went straight to clearing up the rubbish still left around the house from last night. He noticed how queit Kono was still and he was beginning to realise that something was really wrong. He just didn't know what. He decided he would try talk to her but when he turned around she had disappeared into the bedroom. He saw her close the bedroom door, looking at him almost coldly as it closed. His heart tightened thinking he had done something to hurt her or upset her.

Kono felt awful for shutting Adam out but she didn't know how to be honest with him. She went into the bathroom and lifted the toilet lid. She felt her stomach churn and she stuck her fingers down her throat until she was once again sick.

When Kono walked back out to the kitchen Adam followed her and hovered behind her.

"Kono we need to talk"

Kono swallowed nervously and kept her back to Adam.

"Why?" She mumbled.

"You've been acting weird, you hardly socialised last night then lost your temper at Grace and Abby, you snap at me"

"I'm just hormonal"

"Babe…"

"I'm probably due on or something"

"Kono don't shrug it off, something is wrong and you're lying to me"

"I'm not lying to you" Kono snapped but still reframed from looking at Adam.

"You're not acting like yourself; you won't even look at me!" Adam shouted

"Don't shout at me!" Kono snapped but a strangled sob appeared in her voice as she turned to look at Adam.

Adam felt bad seeing how hollow and sad Kono was when she finally looked at him.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm fine Adam" Kono mumbled as she pushed past him to the bedroom.

Adam wasn't going to let this go and he followed Kono. She curled up on the bed while Adam perched on the edge.

"Kono talk to me…we don't keep secrets from each other"

Kono looked down sadly avoiding Adam's gaze because looking into his loving eyes made Kono feel even worse than she already did.

"Baby, I never thought we would have secrets…we've finally been able to be happy since I got out of prison and now you're keeping something from me and don't say you're not" Adam said softly.

"Adam I love you, I don't want you to think otherwise"

"Then why can't you talk to me?"

"I don't want you to blame yourself because it's my problem, it's my fault"

"Sweetheart"

"I'm not happy" Kono sobbed.

"With what?" Adam asked worriedly.

"…"

"Is it me, you're not happy with?"

"No Adam I love you!"

"Then talk to me"

"I'm not happy with myself"

"Baby I'm confused, talk to me…I love you"

"But I don't love myself" Kono sobbed.

Adam frowned and leaned in closer to Kono.

"Sweetheart what do you mean you don't love yourself?"

"I thought I would be okay when you went to prison, I thought I'd be able to deal with it but it was harder than I thought. I missed you so much and I hated being alone, and I've never been that person. I don't think I ever felt complete not with you gone. I felt more and more alone and then I began to question why you so easily accepted the sentencing. Chin kept telling me it was the best option and in the end you got out early but I began to believe that you didn't want to be with me." Kono explained feeling stupid.

"Baby why would you ever think such a thing!"

"I don't know…I just did and I thought you didn't love me or I wasn't good enough anymore, I don't know Adam I just felt it. Every time I came to see you in prison you seemed so distant and I thought you didn't want to see me…but when I saw you the time the allowed us outside, I knew I was being stupid. You were pleased to see me and I felt better about us…but by that time I had questioned myself so much that I started to think I wasn't attractive and I still wandered if you found me attractive. I just wasn't happy with myself and I didn't want to look in the mirror"

"Oh god Kono" Adam chocked.

"I've been making myself sick after I eat" Kono admitted.

Adam looked to her with guilt and sadness in his eyes.

"Baby"

"I'm sorry"

"How long?"

"I didn't start until you got out…"

"That was a few weeks ago"

"I know"

"Kono you're gorgeous you're the most beautiful women in the world, I love you to pieces" Adam said holding Kono in his tight embrace.

"I'm a mess Adam"

"Ssshh we will get you help baby, I'm right here baby I'm not going anywhere"

A month later Kono sat at the dining table sighing as Adam kept looking at her. They ate in silence as Kono fought to bite her tongue but the insistent staring was bugging her.

"Adam stop staring at me"

"I…"

"I'm eating; I've been eating perfectly fine since I told you. I got help; I don't need you watching me eat"

"Sorry"

"I'm better Adam…honestly, when I went through all that I was in a bad place and we weren't settled but now we are, were happy…everything is great"

"We are great"

"I know" Kono grinned cheekily.

Adam stood and cleared his plate stopping to place a feather like kiss to Kono's head.

Once again sorry for the delay in updates i'm very busy and I do read all your prompts and feeback! I'm with family for Christmas so won't update in the next few days but I hope everyone has a merry Christmas!


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter**

Kono lay in Adam's arm on the lumpy mattress. They had found accommodation in a hostel up on the north shore where they had been staying for the past two days. Adam gently rubbed circles on Kono's stomach and a smile creeped onto his face. He was delighted when he found out Kono was pregnant, of course it was a shock and part of him really wasn't ready but he also really liked Kono and was glad to be sharing this with her. He had noticed however that Kono was distant and quiet. He understood she was shocked and she was clearly struggling with the pregnancy more than him, but he wished she would talk to him. His dad has beaten him and kicked him out, cutting off his funding but not before Adam withdrew what was in his account. Kono had told her parents over dinner when they gave her an interrogation about her change in behaviour. She felt like she had shattered into tiny pieces when she told them.

 _The Kalakaua's sat around the table, eating their dinner with Nani and Ke'ano exchanging looks of concern as Kono pushed her vegetables around her plate._

 _"_ _Keikei what's wrong?" Nani asked._

 _Kono froze…"Keikei" just what she needed to hear…_

 _"_ _Nothing"_

 _"_ _Kono you've been behaving strangely, don't lie to us" Ke'ano said firmly._

 _"_ _I…"_

 _"_ _You can talk to us" Nani offered._

 _Kono felt bubbles of nerves fill her belly. She had always been open with her mum, and if not her then Chin, but she had kept both in the dark and it was eating away at her. Her mum's eyes were soft and comforting and Kono allowed herself to believe it would be okay._

 _"_ _I…I'm pregnant"_

 _…_ _.._

 _Silence_

 _…_ _.._

 _Ke'ano's fist clenched around his knife until his knuckles turned white and his face turned red with rage._

 _"_ _WHAT!"_

 _Kono's eyes went wide in shock and fear._

 _"_ _I…"_

 _"_ _Kono please tell me your joking" Nani tried as she covered her mouth her eyes now ashamed and disappointed._

 _Kono felt sick…_

 _"_ _Kono are you sure?" Nani asked sadly._

 _Kono nodded fearfully, afraid that if she opened her mouth she would be sick._

 _"_ _Get out" Ke'ano bit through gritted teeth._

 _Tears…they fell fast and blurred her vision._

 _"_ _GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Ke'ano yelled, his face raging as he slammed his cutlery down, the knife bouncing across the table, stopping inches from Kono's shaking hand._

 _"_ _Ke…don't" Nani tried but she didn't fight…she was mad…she just didn't shout._

 _Kono stood on shaky legs, her dinner untouched._

 _"_ _You have five minutes…pack a bag and go"_

 _Kono nodded and ran to her room. She fell to her knees and pulled what she could from her dresser, shoving it into a bag. She looked around her room, she grabbed her purse…her phone, she grabbed her school work and some shoes. She looked to her bed side table. She looked at the picture of her and her parents then the one of her and chin. She felt her heart break but even if she was no longer welcome in her family, even if her parents didn't want to see her, she needed her baby to know who it's grandparents were…her baby deserved pictures. She shoved them in the bag and ran out her room, the sickness feeling still ploughing over her._

 _"_ _GO!"_

 _She did, she ran…her eyes catching her mother's briefly…she bit her lip and left, leaving her keys behind and shutting the door. Running until she was sick on the ground, ignoring the stares of passer-by's. She kept running until she found Adam, running into his arms._

Adam leaned down to catch Kono's eye. He tickled her chin with his fingers causing her to smile softly.

"You're parents are probably worried Kono"

"Adam we discussed this, I brought shame to the family, I'm a disappointment they don't want me anywhere near them"

"They love you"

"How do you know that?"

"They called you"

"Twice"

"Yeah"

"My mum called me once…left a voicemail to give them space then come home in a few hours. My dad then left a voicemail telling me to get home. No apology for kicking me out…they wanted space from me…I'm their daughter"

"They were shocked"

"Does it make it right to kick me out?" Kono asked tearfully.

"No"

"There not even looking for me"

"You switched your phone off; they wouldn't know where to begin."

"There not looking for me"

"Maybe they are"

"Maybe your dad's looking for you?" Kono snapped.

Adam sighed knowing his dad was very different to Kono's parents. Adam's dad didn't care about him before he got Kono pregnant…a pregnancy wouldn't change that, Adam had no relationship with his dad unless it was business. Kono however had parents who loved her…everything was perfect until she got pregnant. Which meant there was a chance to fix it…or so Adam believed?

"You should go home Kono"

"What?"

"You can't live in a hostel"

"I can, were together"

"You think this is stable…they've already said when the baby's born we need to leave"

"Will sort it"

"How, your seventeen I'm eighteen were students…I work on a building sight and you work in a diner"

"Adam…"

"Kono I want what's best for you and our baby…our baby deserves a home"

"I can't just turn up"

"You can"

"We can both go?"

"Kono your parent's wouldn't want me there"

"But if we talk to them…"

"Kono there mad…because they love you but there mad…if you go back they won't be suddenly supportive, they'll still be mad but you can work on it…there mad with you but they hate me for knocking you up"

"I don't want to leave you"

"Please baby…I'll take you home I need you and our baby to be safe"

"I…"

"Will see each other at school"

"Great" Kono sighed sarcastically

"It's for the best; they asked you to go home"

Kono stood on shaky legs at her front door, a police officer by her side. As soon as Kono and Adam started their journey home they were picked up by the police…or Kono was. Adam had wanted to go with her to the door but knew it would make things worse. They had kissed goodbye then the police officer escorted Kono home. Nani opened the door, her eyes tearful as she looked at Kono.

"Mam we found your daughter up on the north shore" The officer informed.

"Oh god thank you" Nani sighed in relief but she showed no intent on hugging Kono.

"There isn't any reason I should take this further is there?" The officer asked noting Kono's sheepish look.

"No…we had an argument" Nani sighed.

The officer handed Kono a number and left. Nani stood aside and Kono went in. The house seemed different, as though she didn't belong there. Her dad sat at the table, just like the other night. His face showed a moment relief before becoming cold again. Nani placed a hand on Kono's lower back but quickly dropped it. She took a seat next to Ke'ano and ushered Kono over, demanding she sit down opposite.

"Start talking Kono" Ke'ano snapped.

Kono didn't want to…she didn't know what to say.

"How did this happen?" Nani asked the disappointment still in her eyes.

Kono thought about stating the obvious but knew that wasn't what her parents were looking for.

"I…"

"Kono"

"I erm..uh…"

"KONO" Ke'ano snapped, his patience wavering.

Kono flinched and blinked back tears.

"I went to Adam's house…to do school work"

"He's the father?" Nani asked.

"Yes"

"Is he in you're year?"

"No…the year above…but we were paired with his year to do a project"

"So you didn't know him before the project?"

"Sort of…we spoke a few times at the beach" Kono informed.

"I go to the beach with you…I'd see you talking to some guy?" Nani questioned.

"He's the guys Chin told me not to talk to"

Nani paled and her face grew stern.

"Adam Noshimuri?" She asked angrily.

"Yes"

"His father's in alliance with the yakuza!" Ke'ano spat knowing the name from his work with the police.

"He's nothing like his dad"

"Oh Kono don't!" Nani yelled taking Kono by surprise.

"…"

"You went to his house to work…"

"Yes…we just started talking…"

"You had a one night stand…"

"No…we had met up for lunch a few times"

"So you saw this guy a few times for food then decided to sleep with him?" Nani snapped.

"It just happened…"

"We brought you u better than this"

Kono blinked back tears as she felt herself start to crumble.

"I…"

"Why didn't you use a condom!?"

"We…"

"I taught you about safe sex!" Nani cried in frustration.

"I know" Kono sobbed as she let her barriers down. "I know"

"You are not to go near this guy…you'll see him at school but other than that you have nothing to do with him, do you understand me?" Ke'ano bit angrily.

"Dad"

"DO YOU?!"

"Yes" Kono croaked.

"If I find out you've seen him…"

Nani placed a hand on Ke'ano's shoulder to calm him. She knew what he was going to say and knew he didn't mean it. He already regretted kicking her out once he didn't want to do it again.

"Just go to your room Kono" Nani sighed.

Kono nodded and did as she was told. She felt sick and tearful and unwanted. She didn't want to stay but knew Adam was right…no matter what her parents thought of her she was carrying their grandchild…she believed they would at least look after the baby.

Kono was nearly three months pregnant. She had barley seen Adam apart from at school and they would talk on the phone really late when she knew her parents couldn't hear. It broke Kono's heart knowing she couldn't see Adam but she also knew she was in no financial situation to look after her baby and needed to keep her parents on side as best she could so they would hopefully help her out. She lay on her bed just staring at the celling. Her parents had started to speak to her more but it was only to ask what she was doing at school, or if she had book her doctor's appointment or had she gone to work. They never asked about her. Her whole family knew she was pregnant now, and they had all expressed their disappointment. Chin didn't speak to her at all anymore and one of her aunties had blamed her mum for it which made Kono feel unbelievably guilty. Kono was brought from her thoughts when her phone buzzed. She looked over and saw a text from Adam.

 _Adam: Hey beautiful, good luck at your appointment let me know how our peanut is, love you loads xx_

Kono smiled weakly and quickly replied.

 _Kono: Thank you, I wish you could come with me, I love you loads more xxx_

 _Adam: I wish I could come to but if your parent's find out…xxx_

 _Kono: They won't, they don't even know I have an appointment. Xxx_

 _Adam: why haven't you told them? Xxx_

 _Kono: I just want to get on with it myself, I don't need them…I don't want to give them any reason to critic me or suggest I can't do this. Xxx_

 _Adam: Baby I'm sure they would want to know xxx_

 _Kono: I'll be fine…please meet me there, it's at one xxx_

 _Adam: I'll see, I don't want you in trouble xxx_

 _Kono: Please Adam xxx_

 _Adam: I love you gorgeous xxx_

 _Kono: Love you too xxx_

Kono sighed and got dressed for her appointment, hoping that Adam would meet her there.

Kono arrived at the hospital just in time for her appointment. She had told her parents she had work so she had to walk to the hospital. It took her longer than she thought and her feet hurt from the growing bump she was carrying around. She walked into the room realising Adam wasn't there. She lay down on the table and lifted her vest top to allow the doctor to put the gel on her tummy.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Adam apologised as he interrupted.

Kono grinned widely and the doctor ushered him in. Adam went to Kono's side and kissed her sweetly.

"Let's check out your baby"

Kono and Adam waited nervously as they looked to the screen, frowning at the blur before them.

"I don't see it?" Kono questioned worriedly.

"That's your baby" The nurse smiled.

"That's our baby" Adam smiled proudly.

"Is the baby okay?" Kono asked

"Yes the baby looks very healthy"

Kono sighed in relief and tears formed in her eyes.

"God these hormones" she giggled.

"Would you like a picture?"

"Yes please" Kono smiled tearfully.

Adam walked Kono out of the hospital and they headed to the beach. Kono had to kill some time so it was convincing she had done a shift at work and they decided it wouldn't hurt to watch the waves for a while.

"Thank you for coming with me"

"Of course…I just wish we didn't have to sneak around"

"I know but…"

"It's best for the baby"

"Yeah"

"You should probably head home darling, I don't want you in trouble"

"Hmmm"

"Gimme a kiss"

Kono grinned and kissed Adam sweetly before getting up and heading home, looking over her shoulder as Adam smiled and made his way back to the hostel.

Kono returned home nervously. She had got a copy of her scan for her parents but was unsure if they would want to see it. She didn't want to rub in their faces that she had got herself pregnant and disgraced the family but it was also their grandbaby. She walked into the house and noticed it was quiet. She found a note from her parents saying they had gone round to Chin's house to see his parents and Kono found herself feeling emotional that she never got invited round anymore. She so desperately wanted her baby to know Chin but it seemed more and more unlikely. She took out the sonogram and left it on the kitchen table before quickly shoving it back in her bag. She didn't want her parent to know she had lied so she kept the picture to herself and went to her room sadly.

Nani and Ke'ano returned home later that evening. They found Kono sitting out on the lanai reading a baby book and they both felt a little guilty about their attitudes. The both loved Kono to pieces but they just couldn't hide their disappointment in her. Ke'ano had grown up with parents who would look down upon teenage pregnancy and it had been drilled into him that it was bad while Nani had grown up in her oldest sisters shadow, her sister Kari always looking down on her and her life and Nani felt like all eyes were on her once again. Having seen Mele and Kam however had given them food for thought. Unlike Kari, Nani was close to Mele and she had told her to be careful not to lose Kono. Nani went out to Kono and Kono looked up having not heard her parents return.

"Hey" Nani smiled softly.

Kono was a little surprised but smiled weakly. She quickly put her book away and almost tried to hide it.

"What are you reading?" Nani asked.

"Noting important" Kono muttered.

"Erm…I thought we should discuss your birthday"

Kono frowned she had forgotten about her own birthday and certainly didn't feel like doing anything.

"Oh"

"Do you want to do something?" Nani asked awkwardly.

"Erm…no it's fine"

Nani sighed.

"Auntie Mele said we should do a dinner?"

"Erm…we don't have to"

"Well the baby needs to eat" Nani smirked oddly knowing she sounded daft.

"Right"

"So shall I tell Mele she can do a family dinner?"

"I guess" Kono sighed not really wanting to celebrate.

"Okay"

Kono groaned she really didn't want a party and a family seemed ridiculous since most if not all her family disapproved of her. Normally a big family luau would happen but Kono couldn't see that.

Adam hovered outside the diner waiting for Kono to finish work. It was her birthday and he knew she had decided to work to avoid family but he wanted to give her, her present. He saw her leave and she looked exhausted.

"Kono!"

Kono looked up and grinned. Adam had text to say he would meet her and she was ecstatic. She was really dreading the family meal and it was nice to actually see him.

"Hey" She smiled.

Adam kissed her softly and handed her a present. Kono opened the gift and found a pair of beautiful blue earrings.

"I love them"

"Yeah"

"Yeah…they must have been expensive!"

"I worked a few extra shifts"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"I have to go" Kono sighed looking at her watch.

"Family dinner?"

"Well…I doubt anyone will show up"

"Have you invited all the family?"

"Mum mentioned that Mele was inviting the family…I don't know who"

"Maybe it will be good to talk"

"Mmmm"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

Kono got out the shower and put on a floaty white dress that her parents had got her for her birthday. She had been somewhat surprised at the gifts her mum and dad got her having not expected it. They had brought her the dress, some sandals a few bikinis and some perfume. Kono put the sandals on and Adam's earrings. She just hoped no one noticed the earrings. She sighed nervously and headed out to her parents who waited by the door.

"You ready to go?"

"I guess"

"Kono cheer up auntie Mele wanted to do this" Nani instructed.

Kono smiled softly and followed her parents out the house.

Mele hugged Kono when they got to her house. Kono relaxed in her aunties arms feeling like someone was finally on her side, or at least tried to hide the anger and disappointment, even if it was just for her birthday.

"Happy birthday ipo" Mele grinned.

"Thank you" Kono smiled blinking back tears.

"I've done your favourite, Chicken piccata"

"Sounds great"

"Do you want a drink?" Kam asked her softly.

"Yeah please" Kono smiled and followed her uncle to the kitchen.

"She looks exhausted" Mele pointed out to Nani and Ke'ano"

"She worked all day"

"What, on her birthday"

"She said she wanted to"

"She can't push herself to hard" Mele sighed.

"She's stubborn" Ke'ano commented before sitting on the couch.

Kono remained in the kitchen and sipped at her drink while her parents and Chin's sisters and Kam and Mele chatted in the living room. Her cousins had spoken to her but she couldn't help but notice that her favourite cousin Chin wasn't there. Mele wandered into the kitchen and sighed seeing Kono staring out the window.

"What you doing ipo?"

"Oh…in my own world" Kono laughed lightly.

"Are you okay?" Mele asked tucking a strand of hair behind Kono's ear.

"Yeah"

"Some others should be round soon"

"Oh…who did you invite?"

"The family"

"All of them?"

"Yes sweetheart, some were busy" Mele sighed.

"Hmm" Kono sighed knowing the truth.

"Why don't you go outside with the others?"

Kono nodded and headed outside.

Kono stood with her parents, cousins and her grandmother and a few cousins who had shown up. She felt awkward knowing her auntie Mele was keeping food warm in hope others would join them but Kono knew they wouldn't.

"Erm I'm going to bring the food out now" Mele smiled.

Kono sat at the table with the family that had turned up and picked at her food. Everyone was speaking but Kono sat in the corner trying to avoid engaging in conversation. She felt so alone and distant from everyone and she wanted to cry that Chin wasn't there.

"Are you done Kono?" Mele asked softly.

"Oh yeah thank you"

The family remained round the table for an hour after dinner before most people excused themselves and left, offering Kono a weak happy birthday. Mele, Kam, Leia, Iona and Kono's parents remained. The awkwardness surrounding the disaster of the family dinner lingered in the air. It became worse when Chin returned home and walked outside.

"Where have you been?" Mele asked through gritted teeth.

"Out" Chin replied before greeting the others except Kono.

"How have you been Chin?" Nani asked

"Not bad"

Kono looked over at Chin sadly and felt tears sting her eyes when he looked away from her. She looked her hands and blinked away tears furiously, she refused to cry. She tucked her hair behind her ears and coughed to get rid of the lump in her throat.

"There nice earrings are they new?" Leia asked.

Kono's eyes went wide and she bit her lip nervously.

"Who got you them?" Nani asked realising she hadn't brought them.

Kono sighed…she didn't even care what response she got…half her family hadn't even turned up for her birthday no one was interested in her or that's how she felt.

"Adam" Kono whispered but everyone heard.

….

"You've seen Adam?" Ke'ano asked.

Mele quickly stepped in not want a fight to ruin what was already a pretty poor birthday.

"There lovely darling" Mele smiled.

Kono smiled back and knew she was going to be in so much trouble when she got home and her parents weren't in the company of others.

"I didn't think you were allowed to see him?" Chin snapped talking to her for the first time in months.

Kono sighed she wasn't going to avoid an argument.

"I only saw him briefly after work"

"Hmm" Chin muttered. "I'm working tonight so I need to get ready"

"Have you got a present?" Mele asked having told Chin to get out and get Kono something.

Chin opened his wallet and placed fifty dollars in front of Kono.

"Get something for the baby" He muttered rudely and went inside.

"CHIN HO!" Mele yelled standing up furiously.

Kono sighed and blushed, it was becoming harder to blink away the tears now and she had to wipe a stray one away.

"I'm so sorry Kono" Mele sighed feeling as though she had just made everything worse for Kono by organising the party.

"It fine" Kono sighed.

Nani and Ke'ano both looked to Kono sadly, they were angry at what Chin did, not even getting Kono a present or acknowledging her full stop. He would have been better to get nothing.

"We should get going now anyway" Nani said softly sensing Kono wanted to leave.

Kono nodded and stood.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom." She said and hurried upstairs.

When Kono was done she went to Chin's room and took a deep breathe. She knocked and opened the door trying to stop shaking. She placed the money on Chin's desk and looked him in the eye.

"I know you hate me…that's fine…hate me I don't care, but don't try and offer me some half-hearted present…if you can't talk to me or even celebrate my birthday…don't bother with a present and I certainly don't need your money. I will provide for my baby…I don't want or need your money." Kono snapped. "I really wanted my baby to know you…my biggest regret will always be that I ruined our relationship…not because it hurts me but because I always thought my children would know you. I am sorry that I screwed so much up…I'll always be sorry…hate me…but it's not my baby's fault" Kono sighed tearfully fighting tears before leaving the house.

When Kono and her parents got home Kono went to go straight to her room but Nani stopped her.

"Kono"

"Yeah?" Kono sighed turning to her parents.

"I'm sorry that today didn't work out"

"It's not your fault…"

"About Adam…" Nani moved on.

"I'm sorry I saw him…I'm sorry I've lied to you both and that I've been seeing Adam. I'm sorry…but he's going to be a dad and I refuse to keep his baby from him…if we can only get five minutes after work I'll take it…because he deserves to know his baby's okay." Kono sighed knowing her parents would be furious.

"It's okay" Nani smiled softly.

"What?"

"We should have known you would still see Adam" Nani smiled.

"We were harsh" Ke'ano sighed finally admitting to his wrongs.

"Adam should come round for dinner"

"What?"

"Invite him to dinner…we want to meet him"

"Really?" Kono asked softly.

"Yes"

Kono smiled and blinked away tears.

"I erm…I have something for you" Kono said quickly and grabbed her bag. She pulled out the sonogram and handed it over. "It's from my three month scan…I wasn't sure you would want it"

"Thank you Kono" Nani smiled.

Kono screamed out in pain as she pushed through another contraction. She had gone into labour while on the beach with Adam and he had brought her to the hospital. She had dilated quickly and had no time to call her parents. Things still were not perfect with her parents, partly because she was afraid to seem weak or that she couldn't cope so she kept a distance.

"ERHHHHHHH"

" Come on baby"

"One more push Kono"

"I can't"

"Yes you can darling"

"NahhhhAHDUJNBKRBF"

"One more big push!"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMHAAAAA"

*Cries*

"It's a girl!"

"Oh my god" Kono sobbed.

"We have a little girl"

Kono lay in bed with Adam cradling there tiny bundle. She had come early so was a little small but she was healthy. Nani and Ke'ano had arrived and were now allowed into the room. Tears filled their eyes at their grandbaby and daughter.

"I'm so proud of you" Nani smiled.

"Thank you"

"She's gorgeous ipo" Ke'ano grinned.

"Has she got a name?"

"Erm…yeah"

"Tell us"

Kono looked to Adam. She had always known what she wanted to call her baby but feared it wouldn't go down as well now since her whole family life was one big tense ball.

"Kelly Nani Noshimuri" Kono smiled.

Nani blinked back tears that her name had been used and the realisation that Kelly was after Chin.

"You always said you had a name planned out" Nani smiled.

"Yep" Kono sighed.

"Chin text me to find out if she was healthy" Nani smiled.

Kono looked to her mum sadly.

"I don't suppose he asked about me?" Kono asked just biting the bullet.

Nani sighed and remained quiet.

"Life goes on" Kono mumbled.

Kono lay in her bed holding her little bundle. Nani and Ke'ano had agreed to let Adam move in but he had to sleep in the spare room. Kono was just glad she could see him but in that moment she just wanted some space. Adam was at work so Kono took the time to just be with her baby girl. She had been out the hospital for two days now and some of her family had come to see her or at least the baby. She sighed sadly and looked to her little girl.

"I'm sorry baby…I know you didn't ask for me as a mum…I know I probably won't be the best mum and I've done a royal job of crewing everything up lately but I promise you I don't regret you for a second. I promise I will do my best to be a good mum…I will do everything for you to make sure your happy and safe. I know I can't provide for you like you deserve but me and daddy are trying. Your daddy is fantastic he loves you loads. I've messed everything up with your nanny and grand pop and your uncle Chin…and I'm sorry. I hope that they will always be there for you…I'm sure they will be. There disappointed with me…well nanny and grand pop are but I know they love you. So when you're older if you need to go to someone…they'll always be there. You can come to me but if I mess this up…they'll be there. Your uncle Chin really hates me…and I can't see it changing any time soon. I ruined everything with him but he is amazing I named you after him. He's my favourite person ever even when he hates me…I just remember all the things he did with me when I was little. I hope he will do the same with you even if he hates me. So don't ever feel like you can't see him…it doesn't matter if I have problems with someone they'll be there for you. I love you keikei…I'm sorry your stuck with me and I'm sorry I've messed up our family but I love you I always will."

Kono poured her heart out to her baby girl with tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't realise that Chin and Nani were hovering in the doorway.

"Cuz" Chin whispered his own voice cracking.

Kono looked up in tears and surprise crossed her face at seeing her cousin and mum. She could tell they had heard her talking and she didn't know what to say. She wanted so badly for one of them to hug her and tell her everything was okay but she didn't think they would. She told herself that she only needed them to be there for her baby but deep down she needed them to.

"Did you want to see her?" Kono asked hopefully.

"Yeah…and you" Chin sighed.

"Me?" Kono questioned.

She had felt so alone the past few months that she was confused.

"Yeah…you messed up…I really messed up…" Chin said.

"You need to talk" Nani smiled softly.

Kono couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Mum"

"Me and daddy will always be there for you and Kelly, always…will talk later" Nani smiled before leaving.

Chin moved to the bed and pulled Kono into his arms kissing her temple then Kelly's.

"You did so good cuz"

"Mmm"

"I'm so proud of you…I'm sorry I have been so awful to you…I don't even deserve your forgiveness. You made a mistake I was disappointed but I was a dick" Chin said sadly. "Your my favourite person, your my baby sister and I left you on your own"

"Chin it's fine"

"No it most certainly is not okay"

"I screwed up" Kono sighed

"A little…but you have a beautiful baby girl to make it all better"

"I do"

"You named her after me?

"Yeah"

"I will protect her, I won't let anyone hurt her"

"Promise" Kono sobbed.

"Yes I promise"

"No matter how mad you are at me?"

"You made a mistake…it's over…can we start new?"

"Yeah…I love you cuz"

"I love you too…You know she's lucky to have you as a mum…she's lucky to be stuck with you" Chin said confidently.

"I don't want to mess it up"

"You won't"

"How do you know?"

"I just know you cuz…this little girl is one very lucky little girl"


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter**

Kono looked at herself in the mirror, straightening out her dress. It was a fitting blue dress with a white floral pattern and Kono wore her hair in soft waves. She smiled at herself pleased with how she looked. She was nervous about meeting Adam's family for the first time. They had been dating now for nearly a year, of course the first four months had been in secret and it was only recently that Kono's friends and family had started to warm or at least pretend to like Adam.

"Hey gorgeous" Adam grinned from the doorway.

"How did you get in?" Kono asked with a raised brow.

She had yet to give Adam a key to her place since she would normally go to his and if she were honest she was a little embarrassed to live in such a small home in comparison to his. Although she had not given him a key she knew he had sneakily taken the key she had made for him but he didn't know she knew.

"Ahm" Adam hummed with a cheeky grin.

"You took the key without asking me" Kono offered with a pout but her voice was light.

"Well…you have a key to mine"

"Hmmm"

"I was beginning to wander if you would ever give me a key" Adam asked as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms round Kono's waist.

Kono bowed her head, smiling as Adam kissed her cheek softly, his thumbs stroking her hips.

"I just didn't get round to it" Kono muttered still avoiding gaze.

Adam frowned a little beginning to wander if something was bothering Kono.

"Is everything okay baby?"

"Yeah of course" Kono smiled briefly.

"Really?...did you not want me to have a key?"

Kono's eyes went wide and she buried her head in Adam's shoulder.

"Kono what's wrong?"

"It's silly"

"Sweetheart…I can give the key back"

"No…no I want you to have a key"

"But?"

"I was just…embarrassed that my place is so small" Kono admitted.

"What? Kono darling I don't care how big or small your place is"

"It's silly…"

"Yeah it really is…Kono I don't want you ever thinking that you're less than me"

Kono smiled softly and waited for Adam to lean down and kiss her lips.

"Shall we go now?" Kono asked

"Yes…you ready?"

"Yup!"

Adam led Kono into the grand house that belonged to his father. The whole family was gathered in the front room and Kono was immediately intimidated by the luxurious surroundings.

"Son" Hiro stated firmly as he stood to shake Adam's hand.

"Dad"

"Adam it's been to long" A thirty something women said with a smile as she hugged Adam.

"You moved away" Adam pointed out as he grinned.

"I go where the work is…were business people Adam"

"I know"

"Business before anything else" The women muttered casting a brief look at Kono.

Kono shuffled her feet and look around the room nervously. Eyes were either solely focused on her or ignoring her completely.

"Sis this is Kono" Adam finally said as he introduced Kono to the women who was apparently his sister.

"It's nice to finally meet you" Kono smiled having heard a lot about Adam's sister Kani.

"Hmm, Adam hasn't mentioned you much, what do you do?" Kani asked.

Kono frowned realising Adam hadn't spoken about her to his family. She turned to glare at him but he had wandered off to great others.

"Oh I erm…"

Kani smirked at Kono.

"Well?"

"I'm a cop" Kono finally got out.

Kani stared at Kono for a moment, her eyes squinted in thought.

"Did you know she's a cop?" Kani asked Hiro as she announced her question loud enough for the whole family to hear.

Everyone turned to stare at Kono and Kono looked to Adam desperately. She had no clue that he had been so secretive about their relationship.

"Yes…I've had to deal with her team a few times" Hiro bit.

"Dad" Adam warned.

"Adam's happy" Hiro muttered turning to someone else.

Kono watched as Adam briefly smiled and wandered off to talk to other family. Kono felt alone and singled out and she hadn't even been there ten minutes.

"So where do you live?" Kani asked Kono.

Kono frowned not understanding the question, she clearly lived in Hawaii.

"Erm…"

"What area?"

"Oh…Waikiki"

"Street?"

"Erm…Kamua Avenue"

"Oh…so your place can't be very big if you live there?"

"It's erm…perfect for me"

The group sat down around the large coffee table in the living room, Adam sat next to Kono but turned his back a little to talk across to others. Kono looked to her left and Kani sat down.

"So how many bedrooms do you have?" Kani asked.

"Just the one"

"Oh…Adam's place has five"

"I know"

"Bet you do" Kani muttered under her breath but Kono heard.

"So what do you do?" Kono asked trying to be polite.

"I work for my dad…I run the business from New York"

"Ahh"

"Is that an issue?"

"What no of course not" Kono rushed out although she didn't like Adam's family business.

"I like your dress" Another women said from near Kani.

"Oh thank you" Kono smiled as she tried to relax.

"It's just not what I would wear to meet someone's family…but apart from that it's nice" The women muttered.

Kono looked down at her dress feeling as though she looked awful. She felt terrible knowing Adam wasn't bothering to stand up for her. He could clearly hear what was being said and she began to think he didn't want his family to know her. She tried to push those thoughts aside knowing Adam had organised the family gathering, he wouldn't have if he didn't want to show her off.

"It's taken a long time to meet you Kono" Adam's uncle said.

"Oh…"

"Yeah I thought it was about time so I organised this" Hiro commented.

Kono felt sick realising Adam hadn't wanted to show her off and that his dad had been the one to sort this. Kono sat for a while longer listening to Adam's family judge her and make snarky comments. Adam didn't once stick up for Kono and it was beginning to upset her.

"Where's the bathroom?" Kono whispered to Adam.

"Huh?" Adam muttered as he laughed at something a cousin said.

"The bathroom?" Kono asked again becoming annoyed.

"Err…Kani can you show Kono the bathroom" Adam said.

Kono blushed in embarrassment, she didn't want Kani to have to show her and she didn't need everyone knowing she had to use the bathroom.

"Of course" Kani smiled.

Kono sighed and followed Kani out of the room and up the stairs.

"So why are you using my brother for his money?"

"What!"

"You clearly don't have the money my brother has, you live in a one bed box and you clothes don't scream money"

"I'm not using him, I love him"

"Watch out Kono, I don't like people messing with my family" Kani bit venomously as she left Kono on the landing.

Kono blinked back tears and looked around still unaware where the bathroom was. She wandered down the corridor and fortunately the door was open. She went in to pee and looked at herself in the mirror when she was done. She felt like Adam didn't care and didn't want her as his girlfriend. She furiously blinked back tears and went to leave. She opened the door of the bathroom and Adam stood outside.

"Babe I was worried you've been gone a while" Adam said softly.

"Don't pretend to be worried about me now" Kono snapped.

"Kono" Adam said worriedly as he stopped her leaving and pushed her back into the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

"I want to go home"

"Why?"

"Because your sister has been judging me all day and the rest of your family and you haven't once stood up for me. I thought you had organised this to show me off but your dad did, I get the impression you don't even want to be with me"

"Oh Kono stop…that's ridiculous of course I want to be with you"

"So why haven't you stood up for me!"

"I…I didn't realise"

"I want to leave…you can either drop me home or I'll get a cab."

"Baby"

"Don't"

"Let's go" Adam sighed knowing he had fucked up.

Adam lay on his bed staring at the vacant space left by Kono. He hated to not have Kono there; he loved to curl up with her and kiss her neck while she fell asleep and listen to her soft snores. He loved it when she rolled over in the night and snuggled closer to him, her fingers fisting in his shirt or lying flat on his bare chest. He had tried to call Kono but she had ignored him. It had been a week since the family gathering and Adam had now realised what a jerk he had been. His sister had made some comments about Kono which confirmed to Adam that she had been judging Kono. He sighed in frustration and got dressed before heading out the house to get his girl back.

Kono got out her car and walked up to her front door sadly. She had been so upset since the gathering and cried most days when she was alone. She missed Adam but wasn't ready to forgive him…she wasn't sure how she felt. As she put the key in the lock she realised it was unlocked and panic filled her. She rested her hand on her gun and opened the door fully. She frowned in shock at the petals scattered on the floor. A small smile tugged at her lips and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth nervously. She put her bag down and followed the trail of flowers to her kitchen where a beautiful bunch of flowers sat. Kono smiled and smelt the flowers the scent wafting through the air. She followed the trail to the bedroom where a gift bag sat. Kono opened the bag and found a floral skin tight dress that was almost identical to the one she wore at the gathering except for the pattern. Kono read the note that lay on top.

 _I don't care what anyone says, she looked stunning in your blue and white dress and I think should wear skin tight dresses more often because then I can stare at your sexy bum…assuming you forgive me…I'm working on it._

 _Adam XXX_

Kono smiled at the note and dress and sighed pleasantly happy. She turned and followed the petals again until they led her to the lanai where Adam sat on the steps quietly. Kono padded over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey" Adam said softly.

"Hi"

The sat in silence for a while before Kono leaned in closer. Adam wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry…really sorry Kono"

"I know"

"I should have stood up for you"

"Hmm"

"Kono look at me" Adam said seriously holding Kono's face in his hands.

"Mmm"

"I love you, I am in love with you…you are my everything and I don't care what my family thinks because I love you. I should have stood up for you and when I spoke to my sister after I put her in her place…I know that means nothing now but I promise to never let anyone talk to you like she did." Adam said genuinely.

"Thank you…and thank you for the dress and flowers" Kono smiled.

"I know you're not using me"

Kono bowed her head hating that the suggestion was even in the air.

"Adam I would never…"

"You don't need to explain, I know you wouldn't use me"

"Love you" Kono grinned.

"Do I get a kiss?"

Kono sighed and snuggled in closer kissing Adam deeply.

"Mmmm" They moaned in unison.

Kono pulled back and smiled.

"I think you owe me dinner" Kono grinned.

"What you thinking?"

"Mmmmm….pizza and beer" Kono giggled.

"This is why I love you"

"Come on you can make thing's up to me in the bedroom first"


	37. Chapter 37

Kono pulled up at her house, her mind not full focused as she put the car in neutral. She sighed sadly thinking of how badly she missed Adam. She had been thinking about him all day to the point it was distracting her at work. Of course she always thought of Adam, the ring around her neck was a constant reminder that he would eventually come back to her. She fingers the ring gently before looking up. She frowned at the figure on her steps before realisation hit her and she leaped out the car almost stumbling over her own to feet.

"Adam!"

Adam smiled almost smugly at his own surprise as he lounged on the front porch steps, his spot that he would always wait for Kono to come home.

"Oh god" Kono sobbed as she flung herself into Adam's embrace, his firm and protective hold scooping her up and pulling her impossibly close.

"Baby" Adam sighed as he fused his lips to Kono's, his arms round her waist and his hands supporting her bum as he kept her close in his arms.

Kono kissed Adam passionately, her hands holding his chiselled jaw as her thumbs rubbed the stable gently. When breathing became a necessity Adam lowered Kono but kept his hand firmly on her waist.

"Your here" Kono stated her surprise still evident.

"I'm here sweetheart"

"How?"

"Let's go inside" Adam whispered as he guided Kono.

Kono rolled over and pulled the sheets up to cover her chest, her skin was sweaty and her hair matted from the most anticipated sex ever. Her body ached pleasantly and a grin was plastered across her face. She gazed up at Adam who looked down on her, his eyes loving and so full of desire.

"That was…"

"Needed" Kono giggled

"God yes!"

"Five months has been a very long time" Kono grinned.

"A very long time"

Kono bit her lip and blushed at her own thought.

"Did you ever…you know, while you were…"

"Erm…a few times, but it felt wrong…i wanted to wait for you" Adam replied.

"Oh"

"You?"

"Uhmm…" Kono giggled as she went bright red. "Like i said five months is a long time…but it was never right, i wanted you"

"Well i'm here now"

"You didn't finish telling me how you got out?" Kono asked softly.

Adam sat up and pulled Kono close, tucking her head in the crook of his neck.

"The guys have been working on my case…Steve got Ellie to get involved. We took a risk and fought the cause…i was either going to get out…or get extra time" Adam explained letting it settle within him how close he was to being kept apart from Kono for longer.

"You could have been away for longer" Kono sighed

"When the guys came to me and said Ellie had something i knew i had to risk it"

"When were you going to tell me though, what if you had been locked up for longer!" Kono said in annoyance feeling left out of all the decision making.

"We didn't want to get your hopes up"

"I should have been told"

"I'm sorry" Adam sighed not realising how left out kono must feel.

"I'm just glad your here"

Adam smiled and tucked a stray hair behind kono's ear.

"I love you Kono i'm not going away again"

"Promise me?"

"I promise"

"I love you too"

Kono grinned and giggled like a school girl as Adam pinned her against her desk, lifting her up so she could perch on it. Adam ran his hands up and down her thighs while he kissed her hotly. Tongues duelling and hands roaming. Kono moaned in appreciation and smiled into the kisses. The two were so caught up in each other that they failed to realise the guys had arrived at work.

"Oi get a room!" Danny called out as he fell about laughing.

Kono pulled away from Adam and stared in shock as a blush rose in her cheeks. Adam smirked smugly and thumbed kono's rose cheek, placing a delicate kiss to the corner of her now bruised lips.

"You better leave" Kono whispered keeping her grasp on Adam.

"Hmmm"

"Come on i have work, i'll be home later"

"Come straight home, i have a surprise for you" Adam whispered huskily.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep"

"Does it involve a bedroom?" Kono smirked hoping it did.

"Mmmm maybe…"

"Good"

Adam grinned at Kono and pulled her lips to his for another searing kiss, kissing her soundly and fully.

"Cuz!" Chin called out.

Kono rolled her eyes and hopped down from the desk, walking Adam out to the smart table.

"Hey" Adam greeted properly.

"Hi"

"I know you two have been apart for ages but we need her to use her sniper skills today" Steve informed.

"I'll see you later then, ninja" Adam smirked.

Kono giggled and dragged Adam to the entrance, kissing him soundly while Danny wolf whistled till they broke apart.

"I'll see you later gorgeous"

"See you later handsome"

Kono sat in the car with Chin, keeping an eye out for their suspect if they left the house. Kono looked out the window with a dopey grin on her face as she thought of what Adam had planned for her that evening.

"What's with the grin cuz?" Chin asked with a smirk.

Kono felt the heat rise in her cheeks under her cousins stare.

"Adam's planned something tonight"

"What like dinner?" Chin asked casually

"Uhmmm…" kono giggled.

"Ergh…he's planned sex, really?" Chin moaned never liking to discuss his baby cousins sex life even though they often joked and bantered about sex.

"What…we have a lot of sex to catch up on"

"Enough…"

"I don't know what he has planned actually…it involved the bedroom but i assume theres more"

"Maybe he's just doing a night in"

"Hmmm"

"It good to see your smile back cuz"

"I'm just glad Adam's home"

"We wanted to tell you"

"I get why you didn't…the surprise was the best" Kono smiled softly.

"Im just glad your happy again"

"I'm glad we can get on with our life properly now"

"Yeah, you've got nothing to worry about now"

"Well…" kono sighed

"What's up?"

"I hmm…i realised that i stopped taking the pill when Adam went away" Kono began.

"Right?"

"We had…a lot of sex"

"oh Kono please i don't need too know"

"I wasn't protected" Kono sighed

"Well you used a condom didn't you?"

Kono bowed her head and blushed.

"We didn't think"

"Cuz…"

"I…"

"So you might be pregnant?"

"I don't know…what do i do if i am?"

"Well do you want kids?"

Kono smiled and looked to Chin with glistening eyes.

"We really do"

Chin smiled as Kono spoke on behalf of her and Adam, he was glad they were together on this and he knew she would be an amazing mum.

"So it may be a surprise but it won't be bad"

"Your not mad?"

"No Kono, your an adult you no what your doing…besides i'd love a niece or nephew."

"I'm scared to tell Adam"

"Just do it, he won't be angry"

Kono smiled appreciating Chin's comfort as they got back to the job.

Kono returned home and found Adam had cooked up a storm. He made a pasta dish and opened a bottle of wine. A bunch of bright red roses sat in the middle of the table along with a card and apresent. Adam served the food and kissed Kono before pulling a chair out for her. Kono sat and grinned widely at her handsome husband.

"What's all this?" kono asked.

Valentines"

"Oh Adam"

"The guys said it hit you hard on valentines so i thought i'd make it up to you"

"I love it"

"Here open this" Adam smiled handing over the small gift.

Kono opened it carefully and found a box with a ring inside. She pulled it out and noticed the engraving. It said _Forever and always_ with the date of the wedding.

"Adam it's beautiful"

"I'm sorry i missed valentine"

"I'm just glad your here now"

When they had finished there meal Adam cleared up then took Kono by the hand and led her to the bedroom where rose petals were scattered across the bed.

"Babe" kono grinned as she leaned back into Adam's arms.

Adam kissed her neck and sucked a love bite into it. He pushed Kono towards the bed and told her to open the Victoria secret bag that sat among the petals.

"You don't have to wear it i just erm…" Adam stuttered having not brought Kono underwear before. He didn't want her to feel she had to wear it to be sexy.

kono giggled at his nerves and pulled out a mint green bra and matching panties. Lace trim ran around the edges giving the underwear a pretty look that was sexy but not slutty.

"I love it"

Adam remained quiet and just stroked Kono's waist softly.

"Go wait outside" Kono smirked.

Adam sat on the couch and waited for Kono. Ten minutes later she emerged in the underwear, the colour was perfect against her tanned skin and the bra push her boobs up in an enticing way.

"Wow"

"You like?" kono asked as she hovered in the bedroom door way.

"Very much" Adam grinned as he jumped up and hurried Kono into the bedroom.

Adam hovered over Kono kissing her all over and making her feel loved. He held her close to him as he removed her clothes and his own, he reached over to grab a condom when kono stopped him.

"What?" He asked with concern.

"We ermm…we don't need that"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how the other night i said i was on the pill, well i didn't think…i stopped taking it when you were away and…i took a pregnancy test today…it was positive" Kono explained nervously.

adam stared in shock for a moment before finding his voice.

"Were having a baby?"

"Yep"

Adam's smile almost reach his ears and his dimples popped. He leaned down and kissed kono soundly before loving her all over again and again.


	38. Chapter 38

_Kono flinched and cried as the thug punched her in the stomach, his fist like an iron rod, hard and fast attacking her making her yelp and groan as she was repeatedly winded. Tears pricked at her eyes as she blinked them back furiously. She felt a sharp stinging pain in her side that tore through her body, her lithe frame began to collapse against the force, her legs shaking and her shoulders hunching forward, her will to keep her eyes open faltering as her eyes fluttered shut._

Chin paced the corridor his hands rubbing his jaw in frustration and worry. His eyes were red suggesting he had been crying. His concerned pacing wasn't what caught onlookers attention but the red stains of blood that had soaked into his once blue Hawaiian shirt.

"Chin mate" Steve called as he jogged down the corridor towards his team mate.

"Steve" Chin sighed almost in relief that another body was there with him.

"How is she?"

"They took her into surgery…she has a torn abdominal wall, broken ribs, internal bleeding…"

"She's strong Chin she will be fine"

"I hope so…she was so broken"

Steve sighed sadly understanding who Chin felt. He had blinked back a few tears when he saw his team mate lying on the floor. He wrapped an arm around Chin and led him to a plastic hospital chair.

"Have you spoke to her parents?"

"No…there away at the moment, i don't want to worry them yet and i know kono hates to tell them when she's hurt"

"Mate this is serious"

"I know"

"You should ring them"

"I know"

"Danny's gone to…"

"Chin ho Kelly?" A doctor asked as he entered the waiting room.

"Yes"

"Kono's out of surgery"

"Oh thank god"

"Her injuries are serious though…we repaired the internal bleeding, but she does have a torn abdominal wall, and broken ribs. We had to rested her dislocated shoulder and stitch up her head laceration. Her left knee was badly swollen but that should heel over time the tissue did seem weak i presume she sustained an injury previously?"

"Yes she blew out her knee surfing"

"Well with rest it will heel"

"Can i see her?"

"Yes follow me"

 _Kono crept down the alley way, her gun drawn and her spicy senses on full alert. She knew the guys were in their places above, hidden in various creases as she played the pawn in the game. She noted the open door to what she assumed was an abandoned garage. Quietly she tip toed closer, waving her gun around the entrance before stepping into the doorway. Steve told her not to enter until they got down there. Kono agreed it was to dangerous alone and went to step back until an hand grabbed her arm taking her by surprise and pulling her through the doorway._

Chin took Kono's hand and rubbed a soothing pattern on the delicate skin and over her knuckles. He placed a kiss to her temple careful not to catch her stitches.

"Oh cuz"

Steve sighed and looked over chin's shoulder at Kono's pale complexion. He always felt terrible when one of his team was injured especially Kono as she was often out in place to catch a criminal and all the guys were very protective of her. To see her so vulnerable broke his heart.

"She's tough…she proved that"

 _The guys raced down to the garage smashing down the door and kicking inanimate objects out of there way. The could hear the groaning and crying from Kono and the grunting from the man. Chin took the lead desperate to get to his cousin. He ran through another door and watched as his beaten and bruised cousin took a breath strangled the guy with all the strength in her as she collapsed the the floor._

Kono opened her eyes in a sudden panic, tying to fathom her surroundings, a jolt of sharp pain stabbing her stomach and making her cry.

"Kono…cuz hey hey don't cry, i'm here it's okay cuz your in hospital but your okay" Chin tried to sooth as he held her close stopping her from hurting herself further.

"Ch…chin" kono sighed both in relief and sadness that it wasn't Adam.

Chin didn't miss it either and kissed her cheek reassuringly.

"Hey your okay"

"He took my gun…i couldn't…"

"Cuz you did everything, he took you by surprise he was off his meds cuz, you fought hard"

"You did kono" Steve added supporting Chin as he made himself known.

"But…"

"No but's…you saved yourself" Steve added.

"What?" Kono asked din confusion the last thing she remembered was her eyes closing after he kept punching her.

"You strangled him"

"No…"

"You did"

"But…he's dead?"

"Yeah cuz you killed him"

"I don't remember"

"That may be a good thing"

"My stomach hurts"

"He beat you up pretty badly, you have broken ribs and a torn abdominal wall"

"Shit"

"Yeah"

"When can i leave?" Kono asked desperately.

"Cuz you need to rest"

"I want to go home"

"You need to be looked after"

"No i can look after myself i want to go home" Kono sobbed in frustration as she slammed her hands against the bed sheets.

"Hey hey" Adam said firmly as he rushed towards Kono seeing her flailing around.

Kono looked up at his voice, her mind clouded and confused as she took him in. She wasn't sure if her mind was playing tricks on her or not and she reached out to get contact to confirm he was actually there.

"Adam" Kono chocked out.

Adam sat on the edge of the bed gently taking Kono in his arms and letting her sob into his chest as he softly scratched her scalp and whispered soothing words into her ear. Chin and Steve left the room leaving the reunited couple together.

"Hey…do i get a kiss?" Adam asked softly as he pulled back and looked into Kono's eyes.

Kono smiled tearfully and leaned into Adam letting him capture her lips. His lips were warm and soft against hers, his stubble gently catching he skin as she delved deeper trying to feel as much of Adam as possible.

"God i've missed kissing you" Adam whispered

"i've missed more than that" Kono winked cheekily before pulling Adam to snuggle her closer.

Adam chuckled and agreed, lying down next to her and holding her carefully making sure not to hurt her.

"I'm home now baby…i'm going to look after you okay" Adam assured.

"Okay"

"My little fighter"

Any prompts for younger Kono or kodak romance stuff?


	39. Chapter 39

Sorry guys short one going to write another now if i finish ill upload tonight if not tomorrow :)

Kono wasn't entirely sure how Girard Hirsch managed to get himself an invite to the teams impromptu drinks but somehow he did. Kono couldn't help but chuckle every time she saw him, his attempts at flirting with her were always arguably imaginative and you couldn't fault the man for his persistence.

"Kono I must say your looking lovely tonight" Girard offered pleasantly unaware of Adam's presence.

"Thank you" Kono smiled politely and gave Adam a raised brow.

"Let me get you a drink'

"Oh i can…" Kono began but Girard was already headed to the bar.

Adam smirked and sat dow next to Kono, greeting the others and finally feeling free. He placed his hand on Kono's knee giving it a gentle squeeze reassuring her he was there. One thing he noted when he arrived home was kono's reluctance to be away from him for too long. He understood, he imagined she was frightened he would go again.

"So he's the guy that flirts with you?" Adam pried

"Ahm he tries" Kono giggled

"He doesn't give up" Steve laughed

"Here you go" Girard grinned as he gave Kono the cocktail.

Kono smiled and accepted the drink ignoring the guys looks at the very pink drink.

"Thank's…what is it?"

"Oh…the bartender said it was a sexy passion"

"Erm…"

Adam raised a brow and pursed his lips as he listened to the man clearly flirting with his wife.

"I'm going to get a beer" Adam whispered as he left the table.

Kono hoped Adam wasn't mad at Girards flirting, she had not interest in anyone but Adam. She decided to point out to Girard that she was married even though eh was aware.

"Girard…"

"you know Kono your eyes are really dazzling tonight"

"Erm…thanks"

"You know she's married" Chin pipped up.

"Hmmm doesn't always mean anything"

"In her case it very much does" Chin added.

Adam re-joined the group and leaned back in his chair. He knew kono was not interested in Girard but he hoped she would make it clear that she was taken. It was becoming clear that Girard had no clue who Adam was, he may know the name and story but he didn't know the face.

"So Kono i haven't heard from you" Hirsch questioned

"Uhm…?"

"I gave you my card…you know for your needs?" Girard smiled rather creepily.

"Needs?" Adam questioned growing unhappy with the conversation

"Yes her sexual needs"

Kono blushed and smacked her forehead as Adam chocked on his beer.

"What?" Adam questioned firmly.

"Her husband's in prison, she is a women with needs and i ca fulfil them she should go without while…"

"You need to stop talking" Adam stated as he placed a firm hand on kono's knee.

Kono could tell Adam was pissed and she was worried he was pissed at her as well as Girard.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Girard asked.

Adam licked his lower lip and smirked moving his arm around Kono protectively.

"Her husband"

The guys attempted to contain there laughs at Girards expression while Adam just stared him down.

"Oh"

Kono smiled meekly at Girard as he looked to her.

"Well if he doesn't fulfil you, you know where i am Kono" Hirsch winked.

"You know he did time for murder" Chin muttered to Girard making Adam seem scarier than he was.

Girards face dropped and he stood abruptly grabbing Kono's cocktail from her hand and running out the bar.

"That was arguably the greatest thing I've seen all day" Danny chuckled.

"God" kono sighed

"He offered you sex?" Adam asked

Kono bit her lip and looked up at Adam with a shy smile hoping he wasn't mad at her.

"I didn't take him up on it!"

"Hmmm" Adam mused as he stood.

"Where are you going?" Kono asked worriedly.

"To get you a beer" Adam chuckled.


	40. Chapter 40

Kono looked at the tattoo in the mirror, the red skin looking sore and feeling equally as painful. Her stomach churned as she thought of the worst. She worried her tattoo was infected since the pain was still there after a week. Nerves filled her as she thought of what he parents would say. They had both told her she wasn't allowed to get a tattoo but when her friends suggested the idea again she agreed and did it anyway. She had successfully hidden the tattoo from her parents the past week but she wasn't sure how much longer she could. It was only small, it was a infinity sign because her and he mum would always tell each other that they loved the other to infinity and beyond. Kono bit her lip and and covered it back up again with her clothing. She knew she couldn't hide it forever since it was on her ribs just below her boob. Her mum would notice when they went surfing together. Kono sighed and grabbed her bag, wincing and heading to school.

Adam spotted Kono down the corridor and he picked up his pace to get to her.

"Hey baby" Adam grinned as he leaned against Kono's locker.

Kono grinned with a glint in her eye and leaned towards Adam for a kiss.

"Oh" Kono winced as she pulled back.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" Adam asked with concern

"Yeah i'm fine" Kono lied.

Adam frowned and held Kono's face gently, placing a feather like kiss on her lips before leaning his forehead against hers.

"You promise me?"

"Yes Adam"

"Want to skip class and go to mine?" Adam asked

Kono knew it was wrong to skip class but she had Mrs Vale and she never took a register so Kono was pretty sure she could get away with it.

"Sounds good"

Adam and Kono lay on his bed making out. Adam always looked after kono and kissed her with love before moving down to her neck and sucking marks into her soft skin.

"Mmmmm"

"Yeah" Adam grinned as he continued.

Kono pulled Adam back up to her and captured his lips in a searing lip lock that sent flutters through her stomach. Adam rubbed his hands up kono's legs and deepened the kiss before going to remove her top.

"No…don't" kono quickly said as she batted Adam's hand away.

Adam frowned in confusion, sure they had never had sex he knew she wasn't ready but they had taken their tops of loads of times and Adam always saw Kono in her bikini.

"I wasn't going to try anything baby, no pressure…i'm sorry" Adam quickly said

"I ermmm I don't feel so great" Kono said both to cover the fact she got a tattoo and because she actually did feel faint.

"Let me grab you some water"

Kono pulled herself up and blinked trying to focus her vision. She felt hot and a little sick. Fear shot through her as she worried it was the tattoo.

"Here sip this" Adam instructed as he helped her drink the cold water noting her pale and sweaty complexion.

"I really don't feel well" Kono mumbled.

"Sweetheart maybe you should try sleep i can call your mum"

"No!" kono said suddenly.

Adam frowned and stroked Kono's hair back.

"Why babe?"

"Nothing"

"Come here" Adam tried as he moved kono to his lap.

Kono winced in sheer pain and grasped onto Adam.

"Okay baby you need to tell me where the pain is?" Adam said seriously.

Kono blinked away tears and shook her head in embarrassment.

"KONO" Adam warned.

Kono sniffled and lifted her top revealing a red raw tattoo with a rash spreading across Kono's stomach.

"Oh my god Kono what did you do!" Adam snapped in fear.

Kono sobbed and tried to move away as Adam held her close and kissed her lips softly.

"Baby you got a tattoo?"

"Hmm"

"Kono i think it' infected we need to get you to hospital now"

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Your going to be fine, will go now come on"

Kono lay in the hospital bed sleeping peacefully. Adam had got her to the hospital just in time and the doctors had admitted her straight away and began working on her. She had blood poisoning and ha to have the highest does of antibiotics plus a catheter to monitor he kidney function and upkeep of fluid intake. Kono's parents plus Chin and his parents sat in the room waiting for Kono to wake up. Dani had been furious to find out kono got a tattoo but Chin's mum Mele calmed everyone down. Adam had left them to it and sat in the waiting room nervously waiting.

"When will she wake up?" Nani mumbled as she stroked kono's hair gently.

"Anytime now" Mele smiled.

Kono could feel her mothers touch and it warmed her heart. She then realised why she was in the hospital and her eyes shot open as she panicked about the trouble she was in.

"Kono calm down hey, it's mummy don't worry your okay" Nani soothed

"Mum" Kono croaked out tearfully.

"Sshh your okay baby take deep breaths"

"I'm sorry"

"Will talk later keikei…just relax"

Kono looked to her mum tearfully but settled back against the pillows.

"Cuz what were you thinking" Chin sighed as he kissed her cheek.

"I…"

"We will talk later" Nani warned not wanting anyone to ask Kono about it now.

Chin nodded and squeezed Kono's hand.

"I'm going to go get Adam" Chin smiled

"He's still here?"

"Yep, of course he is"

Adam entered the room with Chin a few minutes later, a timid look across his face as he greeted kono's parents.

"Hey sweetheart how you doing?" Adam asked as he kissed Kono softly.

"Hmmm"

"You've got more colour in you"

"Why did you stay outside?" kono asked worried Adam didn't want to hang about.

"I hmm" Adam mumbled as he looked about. "I was worried i'd get a a lecture about making you skip class" Adam muttered nervously.

"Hmmm your leading my daughter astray" Nani said with a light tone.

"Ahmm…"

"I didn't have to agree" Kono defended Adam

"Apparently it's not the first time" Nani said.

Kono looked to her mum worriedly not realising she knew about the other two times.

"What…"

"Your teacher Mrs Vale has contacted me before…you seem to have a habit of skipping her class…she said she would give you a chance because it's unlike you but she said if you missed a third lesson you would be in detention catching up on work" Nani informed with a warning but no anger.

"I…"

"It's my fault" Adam said softly.

"Your as bad as each other" Ke'ano pipped up .

"I'm sorry" Kono mumbled.

"Well expect a detention when your better madam"

"Maybe i should ground you too" Ke'ano added.

"…" Kono looked to her dad tearfully

Ke'ano smiled, more concerned that Kono was okay rather than grounding her. He knew Nani would deal with her.

"Will you be okay if i go to work, i can stay if you want me to" ke'ano asked.

"I'll be fine"

"Promis?"

"Yep"

"Okay i'll see you soon" Ke'ano smiled as he kissed Kono's templed and left with Chin and his parents, leaving Nani and Adam.

"What's wrong with me?" Kono asked vulnerably

"You had blood poisoning but it was caught and your on antibiotics…but it could have been fatal kono" Nani warned.

Kono nodded in understanding and sobbed softly.

"Don't cry keikei, it's okay, your okay" Nani whispered.

"I'm sorry"

"I know baby"

"I should leave you guys to it" Adam said softly.

"I'm sorry i scared you"

"Hmm your better that's what matters" Adam assured as he kissed Kono softly and left.

Nani looked to Kono and wiped her tears.

"When did you get the tattoo?" Nani asked.

Kono blushed and bowed her head, playing with the thread bare sheets.

"Last Friday"

"I told you no"

"I know"

"Did someone pressure you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because although your a stubborn young lady you listen to me and if you do lie or do something you shouldn't you come and tell me about it in the end…but you hid this even when it made you ill."

"Maddison said we should get tattoo's…i wanted one but i knew you said no. I thought i'd ask and when you said no i just left it but then we went tout and there was a tattoo place. Maddison and the other girls had already got their tattoo's elsewhere and said i should get mine. I tried to make an excuse but they kept telling me to just do it…i duno i just thought it was small and it meant something. We always say we love each other to infinity and beyond. I wanted to tell you when it heeled but it didn't and then i just panicked that you would be really angry at me." Kono explained tearfully.

"Oh keikei…you should have told me"

"I know"

"Your okay now though, your health is more important than being angry at you"

"Are you mad?"

"A little but ii forgive you…i'm just glad your okay baby"

"Has the tattoo gone funny?"

"It's scabbed over and some had scratched away…you could get it re-done somewhere trusted when the skin heels, so that it looks complete and not like a squiggle."

"Am I allowed to?"

"Yes…it looks odd now, will get it fixed…i might even get a matching tattoo"

"Really?"

"Yes…but no more!"

"Okay i promise"

"So what have you been getting up to with Adam when you skip class?" Nani asked with a wink.

Kono blushed and buried her head in her hands.

"Mummmm" Kono moaned.

"Well…are you being safe" Nani asked

"Mum…we've never had sex" Kono admitted

"Oh…okay that's good, so Adam's not pressuring you?"

"No not at all…he's been really sweet about waiting"

"Good he should be for my little girl"

"We just hang out" Kono whispered.

"Hmmm" Nani giggled with a raised brow.

"And kiss" Kono smirked

Nani wrapped an arm around Kono and kissed her cheek.

"wait as long as you need to keikei but when the times right and your ready, you can talk to me"

"Thank's mum"

"Right get some sleep you need to rest so i can take you home"

"Will you stay?"

"Always"


	41. Chapter 41

No one could quiet work out how they came to the decision to book a few days away in a cabin. Chin argued it was Kono's idea and Kono argued it was Steves, Danny just complained about the whole idea while Adam chuckled at his wife's frustrated tone.

"It wasn't my idea…Steve said we should go away i just agreed!" Kono moaned

"Cuz you said about a cabin"

"No i said i wanted somewhere with a hot tub"

"Yes and then you found a cabin" Steve added backing Chin up

"Ergh your so annoying, Steve googled places with hot tubs not me" Kono whinged

"Babe does it matter? Adam chanced.

"Yes!" Kono and Steve both said.

Adam just rolled his eyes and sat back, looking out the car window.

"Steve wouldn't have googled the cabin if you hadn't suggested a hot tub" Chin mumbled not wanting to let his cousin win.

Kono frowned and kicked Chin hard and filed her arms.

"No kicking auntie Kono" Charlie giggled from behind.

"I'm allowed" Kono mumbled childishly.

"Does it really matter now can't we just enjoy the holiday" Grace said maturely.

"Yes Grace your right" Adam agreed, his eyes warning Kono.

Kono sighed but snuggled into Adam's chest from her place in the middle. Steve and Danny occupied the front seat with Kono, Adam and Chin in the middle and Grace and charlie in the back.

"How much longer?" Kono asked after a while.

"Ages yet, we've only been driving an hour"

Kono groaned and crossed her legs.

"Can we find a rest stop?"

"I don't want to stop…" Danny muttered wanting to annoy Kono.

"There must be one soon" Kono moaned.

"Why do you want to stop?"

Kono rolled her eyes in annoyance and glared at Danny.

"I have to pee"

"Hold it"

"Danny…!" Kono whined feeling a blush in her cheeks, she hated being the only girl at times.

"Remember the time you pee'd in a bottle Danno" Steve muttered loud enough for the adults to hear.

"You said you wouldn't say anything" Danny groaned.

"I am not peeing in a bottle" kono stated firmly.

"There's a rest stop i third minutes kono, can you wait?" Steve asked.

"Yes"

 _Thirty minutes later_

"You okay baby" Adam whispered in Kono's ear softly.

Kono nodded weakly and curled up firmer.

"I hope this traffic moves" She mumbled

"I'm sure were close hun, i have to go to" Adam said hoping it would offer a little comfort.

"Ohh Steve please say it's close?" Kono moaned not caring anymore, she just needed to pee.

"It's just up there Kono hold tight" Steve said as he zipped down the hard shoulder.

"Woah you trying to kill us!" Danny exclaimed dramatically.

"Calm down Danno"

Steve pulled up in a space and Kono shot out, grabbing grace and making a dash inside while the guys tumbled out slower. Kono and Grace joined the guys at a cafe in the services faces very much relieved.

"Better?" Danny mocked.

Kono stared angrily and clenched her fist.

"I'd quit while your ahead if i were you" Kono bit her tone no longer playful.

Danny sat back in his seat while Steve chuckled, he loved that Kono could put a fright in anyone. Kono sat down and pulled Grace onto her lap since there wasn't enough chairs while Chin went to get them some food for them.

"How much longer have we got?" Grace asked.

"Two hours Gracie"

"Okay, i can't wait to get to the cabin!"

The group got back in the mini van and continued there journey. It took them another two hours and they finally pulled up at the woodland cabin all getting out of the van to stretch there legs.

"It's so cute!" Grace exclaimed happily.

"It's very nature central" Danny muttered

"I think it's romantic" Kono smiled as she kissed Adam.

"Oh are we going to have to watch that all holiday?" Danny moaned.

"If you keep annoying me" Kono muttered as she pinched Adam's bum and ran inside with Grace.

Steve and Chin moved about the cabin kitchen preparing food for the Ohana while Adam cracked open the beers. Kono walked out from having a shower, her hair a little damp still as she went out to the decking to find Danny watching the kids.

"Hey Danny"

Danny spun round and smiled at Kono.

"Hey"

Kono bowed her head and sat on the steps next to Danny.

"I'm erm…sorry i snapped earlier"

Danny looked to kono, having not expected an apology at all.

"it's fine Kalakaua, i'm sorry i wound you up"

"i'm just a little snappy at the moment…probably women stuff" Kono admitted.

"Okay i don't need to know more" Danny chuckled.

Kono grinned and looked at Grace and Charlie. She adored her niece and nephew and really hoped her and Adam would start there own family soon some day soon.

"Food!" Steve called as he started bringing out platters followed by Chin and Adam with the drinks.

Kono lay between Adam's legs in the bath, the bubbles high around them and Kono closed her eyes in relaxation.

"Mmmm" Kono moaned as Adam kissed her neck and traced his tongue around her clavicle. "Oh god"

"Hmmm i love you baby" Adam whispered into Kono's, nipping at her ear lobe.

"I love you more"

"Mmm"

"Ahh where do you think your hands are going?" Kono giggled.

"Your not going to stop me"

"Aren't I?"

"Nope" Adam grinned cockily and let his fingers tickle over kono's stomach before dipping lower.

"Ohh"

Adam just smiled like a typical guy and continued is kisses on Kono's neck, sucking at her pulse point until a purple bruise began to form.

"B…ahh bed" kono stammered lost in arousal.

Adam wasted no time and scooped Kono out the bath, drying her quickly and himself before taking her to the bed and climbing under the duvet, going back to where he left off.

Kono woke early at the sound of Charlie's giggles and climbed out the bed, grabbing some underwear and shorts and vest. She kissed Adam softly before leaving her room, finding Charlie running around the living area and annoying Grace.

"Auntie kono he's been awake for ages he won't just sit down" Grace moaned as she moved to Kono for a hug.

Kono kissed grace's head and snuggled her close for a moment, basking in their growing connection.

"Hey mr man what's got you so excited" Kono tried lightly, scooping Charlie into her arms.

"I want pancakes!"

"Sshhhh" Kono laughed as she kissed Charlie's cheek. "I'll make us some pancakes but you need to calm down, it's still early."

Charlie nodded his head and let Kono place him on the counter while her and Grace got everything they needed.

"Do you know how to cook auntie Kono?" Grace giggled.

"Uh…yes cheeky i'm a great cook!" Kono laughed as she poked Grace's nose.

"Uncle Adam say's you can't cook, he says your going to give him food poisoning one day"

"OH NO!" Charlie exclaimed comically before laughing.

Kono glared lightly and ticked Charlie.

"That was a secret" Adam laughed as he appeared now fully clothed.

"I'm going to prove you wrong" Kono smiled.

Adam grinned and pulled Kono into his arms and kissed her romantically, Adam covering Grace's eyes while Kono covered Charlie's.

"ERGHHH!" The kids laughed.

The rest of the group finally woke up just in time for surprisingly good pancakes and they all gathered around the large family style dinning table.

"Do we have plans for today?" Grace asked.

"I thought a trek through the forest" Steve suggested.

"Of course you did, this is supposed to be relaxing." Danny muttered.

"You don't have to join us"

"I'm up for it" Kono agreed.

"Me to" Chin said.

Adam and Danny just shrugged there shoulders.

"Charlie can't trek so i'll stay with him" Danny said.

"You coming babe?" Kono asked hoping Adam would come, she wanted to spend every minute with Adam since he had been released.

"Ahmm actually i might stay here, keep Danny company"

Kono didn't want to force Adam but she couldn't deny that she was a little upset.

"There's waterfalls at the back of the forest" Steve added.

"Oh that sounds amazing!" Grace exclaimed.

"I think beer and sports sounds better" Adam joked as Danny nodded in acknowledgement.

Kono frowned, annoyed that Adam didn't want to spend time with her she thought this holiday would mean they could be together.

"Well we should hurry up and get ready" Steve said as everyone split

Steve and Grace took the lead with Chin just behind and Kono taking the rear. She didn't realise how far behind she was falling, she was normally up front but her mind was elsewhere.

"Hey cuz you alright?" Chin called.

"Huh?"

"Your falling behind"

"Sorry"

"Hey what's up?" chin asked with concern as he waited for Kono.

"Nothin i'm fine"

"Don't lie to me"

"Hey guys you coming?" Steve called.

"Will catch you up!" Chin yelled back.

Kano sighed but strolled along with Chin.

"So what's wrong you were fine this morning?" Chin asked softly.

Kano felt silly but it had really upset her.

"Adam dint want to come out with me he wanted to stay with Danny and drink beer" Kono sighed.

Chin smiled softly and stopped Kono for a moment.

"Maybe he just wanted a chilled morning cuz i'm sure that it wasn't that he didn't want to be with you"

Kono shrugged her shoulders and started walking again.

"Hey cuz why's this getting to you so much?"

"I just thought he would want to be with me…we've been apart for so long, and i've only just got him back…he's wanted to be with me for the past two weeks he's been home why has it changed now" Kono asked sadly.

Chin smiled softly and squeezed kono's hand.

"Cuz it's only one thing he didn't want to do"

"But we were fine this morning"

"And your fine now cuz, see how things are when we get back" Chin tried.

"Okay" Kono sighed still unhappy but not wanting it to ruin there day.

The group climbed further up a hill before finally reaching a waterfall and stopping to take some pictures together. Grace and Kono paddled out into the water a little and got the guys to take pictures of them before they re joined them.

"We should head back and get some food" Steve said

The group turned and went to head home when they heard a rustling. Steve and Chin ushered the girls behind them and Kono fought the urge to complain that she could look after herself and instead held Grace close.

"Hello?" Steve called.

A figure stepped out of the greenery, looking confused and approached the group.

"You alright mate?"

"I'm err yes" The man stuttered.

"Are you lost?" Steve asked.

"Ahmm yes"

Steve frowned at Chin but edged closer to the man.

"The lodges are in that direction, where are you staying?"

"Erm…"

"Have you got someone with you?" Steve questioned as he saw a shadow and headed towards the bushes just as another man appeared with a gun pointed at Steve.

Steve inwardly sighed and raised his hands, as did the others as they stepped back. Kono kept Grace behind her and whispered that it would be okay.

"What going on guys" Steve chanced.

"Be quiet…your can't be here"

"Will go then"

"No you'll call the police"

"We don't know what you've done"

"You saw the body" The second guys snapped at Steve who had in-fact caught a glance.

"Okay so keep me here let the others go" Steve tried to persuade.

"No Uncle Steve" Grace cried as she clung to Kono

"Don't worry sweetheart" Steve said quickly.

"All of you over there now" The men instructed

The group followed the men and sat down by the trees, Grace nestled between Steve and Kono.

"Are they going to hurt us?" Grace asked

"No don't worry" Chin assured.

"We just have to wait this out"

Danny and Adam cheered at the football match they watched and downed another beer each. They were both enjoying a chilled evening when the doorbell went.

"Who the hells that?" Danny moaned.

Adam shrugged as Danny went to answer the door his senses on alert not expecting anyone. He opened the door and found Abby standing there.

"Abby?"

"I'm sorry, i know i'm not welcome and you know what i've done but i need to see Chin, i have to explain to him…please"

Danny sighed, they had all been upset that Abby lied to Chin more than anything, Kono especially annoyed but Danny felt bad for her. She had been put into an impossible situation.

"Come in, but chin's not here right now"

"I'll wait"

"How did you know we were here"

"Chin said…he told me before everything" Abby sighed as she took a seat.

"I would have thought they would be back by now" Adam said beginning to worry a little.

"Hmm i'm sure there fine" Danny mused although he knew danger attracted Steve like a magnet.

Steve, Chin and Kono eyed the two men as they flew around the forest in a panic. It was clear they had killed a man and wanted to bury him, but had been caught. They also knew the two men were amateurs from there panicked expressions.

"We can take them, they have no clue what there doing" Kono whispered.

"Calm down cuz, we need to think of Grace"

"You protect her, me and Steve will take one each" Kono drawled sick of just sitting there

"Maybe you should look after grace…"

"What because i'm a women" Kono bit angrily.

"Cuz i didn't mean…"

"Guys stop arguing, Kono your perfectly capable and you know it, were all just protective that won't change so start accepting it." Steve explained.

"There not looking" Chin whispered

"Right, Grace when i say go i want you to run as far away as possible in that direction we will come find you, if you find somewhere safe then hide if not run back in the direction of the cabin, okay?" Steve instructed.

"Yes"

"I'll take the first guy, Chin you get the second, Kono knock them both out"

Everyone nodded and Steve looked to Grace.

"Ready…go!"

Grace jumped up and ran as fast as her legs could carry her while the others fought the two men. Steve took care of the first while the second got the upper hand on Chin. He escaped Chin's clutches and made a grab for Kono, smashing her head against the tree before she flipped him and got him in a head lock, tightening her grasp until Chin had to pull her off him to stop her killing him. Chin nutted the man and tide him up with smart zip ties that Steve conveniently had with him.

"I'll call duke get someone here to take these away" Steve informed.

Kono groaned her head hurting where the tree bark has cut her. She headed to a cluster of trees and proceeded to be sick.

"Cuz you okay?"

"No i just had my head smashed into a tree" Kono snapped.

Chin was taken aback by Kono's attitude but didn't want to fight.

"Cuz…"

"I'm going to go find Grace"

Chin looked to Steve in confusion but they let Kono head off to find Grace.

Kono picked up her pace and began to call Grace's name as she pushed through the leaves.

"Grace babe where are you?"

Grace heard her aunties voice and ran out from he hiding place leaping into Kono's arms.

"You okay ipo?"

"Yeah i'm fine…what happened to your head?"

"I tripped"

"Did those men hurt you?"

"A little but i'll be okay"

"Where's uncle Steve and Uncle Chin?"

"Dealing with the men, they'll be down soon, will wait for them here"

Steve, Chin, Kono and Grace returned home a while later met my looks of worry and surprise. Danny jumped to Grace and immediately lecture Steve as he explained what happened while Adam went to go to Kono but he couldn't get to her as she went off at Abby.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kono exclaimed

"I needed to see Chin…"

"You have no right being here!"

"Cuz calm down…"

"No she screwed all of us over"

"Kono babe…"

"I don't want to hear it from you, you haven't got a clue you don't work with us" kono snapped at Adam

Everyone was surprised at Kono's behaviour, she was out of sorts and no one knew why. They assumed women stuff but she was never this bad.

"Cuz leave her alone, you should go lie down you were sick you've probably got a concussion" Chin explained.

"You were sick?" Adam asked worriedly

"I'm fine just leave me" kono moaned as she stalked off to the bedroom

Adam looked at the guys with concern for his wife. She had been fine that morning until she left for the trek and she had been a little snappy on the drive up as well. He had assumed it was her period playing with emotions but she wasn't on at the moment.

"It's probably time of month" Danny offered.

"No she's not on at the moment" Adam informed

"She was upset in the trek" Chin explained

"Why?" Adam asked.

"She was upset you didn't go on the walk with her, she felt like you didn't want to be with her and i think she wants to be with you all the time because you were apart so long i said she's being silly but i just think she thought you'd want to go"

"God…she's been really clingy lately…don't get me wrong i want to be with her i missed her so much but i just thought she might want to be without me for a few hours. i love her to pieces Chin i didn't realise how upset she was." Adam sighed

"Maybe try talk to her" Chin suggested.

"Can i talk to her?" Grace asked softly. "Maybe she needs a girl"

The guys smiled at graces mature attitude.

"Maybe your right, go tell her i'm here if she wants me" Adam said softly.

Grace smiled and scarpered of to find her aunt.

Grace knocked on the door and tiptoed into the room finding her auntie Kono curled up with teary eyes. Grace had never seen her auntie like that and she climbed onto the bed stroking her aunties hair.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm…i will be"

"Uncle Adam wants to be with you he says he loves you and he's there if you need him…he thought you might want space"

"I'm just a little emotional at the moment" Kono sighed

"There's a lot of guys"

"Haa yes there are babe"

"Why do you hate Abby so much?" Grace asked innocently

Kono sighed and sat up pulling Grace close.

"She wasn't very nice to uncle Chin"

"I'm not five you can elaborate" Grace said with an eye roll

kono giggled and nodded.

"Abby is working for the FBI and she was sent undercover to see what we were doing…she didn't realise the extent of the job and along the way she fell in love with uncle Chin…she shouldn't have lied about any of it but it was her job. I'm mad she lied to Chin though, uncle Chin needs some happiness."

"Uncle Adam has done some bad things" Grace pointed out.

Kono sighed knowing Grace was right.

"That's true"

"Maybe we can give Abby another chance?"

"Maybe"

Chin sat with Abby on the decking deciding it was best he let her talk.

"I'm sorry Chin"

"i know"

"It was my job…i didn't agree with it, i love what you guys do i didn't question anything…and i fell in love with you Chin. i honestly did"

"I fell in love with you to"

"Please Chin give me another chance"

"I…."

"I know you can't trust me but please let me prove to you that i love you"

Chin smiled, he really had fallen for Abby.

"No more lies"

"I promise Chin"

Chin grinned and leaned in to kiss Abby, he really had fallen hard for her and he wanted it to work between them.

Kono and Grace came out from the bedroom, Kono looking a little sheepish as Adam opened his arms for her to climb into his lap. She did so and snuggled into him, whispering sorry into his ear.

"Sshhh"

The others left them to it and headed out side.

Adam stroked his hand up Kono's arm and brushed her hair out her face.

"Baby i love you of course i want to be with you"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be darling…I just thought some time with the others would be good for you…i always want to be with you but space doesn't hurt"

"I just get sacred"

"Of what darling?"

"You not being there"

"I'm home now baby, i'll always be there for you"

"Ergh i've been so emotional lately" Kono sighed in frustration

"Hmmm are you due on sweetheart?"

"I'm actually late"

"What?"

"Only a few days…it's probably stress"

"You were sick earlier?"

"I hit my head…"

"What if that wasn't the reason?"

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe you should take a pregnancy test?"

"But we used protection every time didn't we?"

"Ermm protection fails…we've uhh done it a lot…we have done it a few times without"

"But i never got pregnant."

"i know babe but you might be now"

"oh god"

"We want a family"

"I know but i'm just surprised"

"Lemme go buy a test and we will find out"

Adam returned from the shop and went to the bathroom where Kono waited anxiously. He gave her the test and sat on the bath waiting for Kono to do it. When she was done they say waiting nervously. Adam looked to Kono and kissed her cheek.

"No matter what i love you"

"love you to"

Adam turned over the test and tears formed in his eyes at the plus sign. He kissed kono deeply and wiped tears as they hugged and kissed.

"Oh god" kono sobbed

"Were having a baby"

Kono held on to Adam, her tears streaming down her face from excitement and nerves.

"Shall we tell the others?" Adam asked excitedly.

"Erm…yeah, yeah"

Kono and Adam ran out to the others and called them round the decking.

"Guess what?" kono said happily.

The others just stared confused.

"i'm pregnant"

Chin grinned and scooped Kono into a hug as the others joined and shook Adam's hand. Grace whooped excitedly at the idea of having a cousin.

"How far?' Danny asked.

"Not far, Adam' only been out two weeks" Kono giggled.

"You need to look after yourself" Chin ushered as he forced her to sit down.

"Cuz i'm fine"

"I know i'm just protective"

"Thanks cuz, but i'm all good"

Adam wiped tears and pulled Kono close, kissing her deeply not caring about the others around them.

Kono and Adam sat cuddled in the hot tub kissing and being playful as they enjoyed the warmth of the water and the closeness of each other. Everyone else had gone to be or sat in the living room giving the two space to celebrate.

"I can't wait to be a mummy"

"You'll be an amazing mum Kono"

"You'll be an amazing Dad"

"I love you so much Kono, i will protect you and our baby forever"

'I know, i love you too baby"

Adam grinned and Kissed Kono deeply tongues fighting as they played about just being with each other, happy in each others arms.


	42. Chapter 42

**So this hasn't** **got much Kodak more cousins but i might write more to it with Adam more involved. i know I've written a teen kono pregnant before but I've never quiet been happy with it and i never delve deeper. this hopefully shows other perspectives and hopefully elaboration in future chapters. enjoy**

Kono rocked baby Maisy in her arms as she hovered behind her mum and dad. They were having a family party at her auntie's for Chin's birthday and Kono was nervous considering she had barely spoke to any of her family since she got pregnant by Adam. Even her parents hardly spoke two words to her, unless it was to ask about school. Kono wasn't sure they even had interest in Maisy. Of course the would hold her and coo over her but Kono avoided them as much as possible and they didn't make any intention to seek Maisy out unless they were about. Kono had hoped her mum and dad would want to know there grand baby but Kono guessed it embarrassed them. Part of Kono didn't blame them, especially her mum because she knew who judgemental Nani's sisters could be, except for Mele. Male seemed to be the only one trying. Kono sighed and followed behind he parents into the house her stomach churning uncontrollably.

Nani felt awful seeing Kono so nervous and quiet. She felt terrible for how she had treated kono since she got pregnant. She was mad and a little disappointed but she still loved Kono. Nani didn't regret much in life but not supporting Kono through her pregnancy was her biggest regret. It was just such a shock that it had taken Nani and Ke'ano a while to accept it and by the time they came round to it Kono had almost moved on. Nani glanced at Kono and felt tears prick her eyes, she wanted to help but she wast sure Kono wanted it.

"Hey guys" Mele smiled as she greeted Kono and her parents.

Nani hugged Mele visibly relaxing at her older sisters presence. Kono remained at a distance just holding Maisy tight as she few family member that gathered in the kitchen stared in disappointment.

"Oh Kono she's so gorgeous" Mele cooed

"She is" Kono smiled weakly.

"Why don't we go outside, Chin's out there" Mele suggested.

Kono felt her stomach drop and had to take a deep breath to steady her nerves. She followed outside and felt herself blush under the immediate heated stares from disproving family. She caught Chin's gaze briefly and blinked back tears as he looked away quickly.

"Hey Kono, tutu has been asking after you all day" Mele whispered hoping to support Kono.

"Oh..really?" kono asked in surprise

"Yeah ipo"

"Does she want to see me or Maisy?" Kono asked vulnerably

"Both of you" Mele said firmly ushering Kono over to her tutu who sat looking out to the ocean.

Kono's grandmother had once been an amazing surfer but gave it up for her family. She was a sucker for a new baby and she loved Kono and Chin dearly, she never shied away from telling them they were her favourite.

"Hey tutu" kono whispered her voice breaking as she felt ashamed of herself.

"Keikei…sit"

Kono bit her lip nervously and sat with her grandmother passing over Maisy as her grandmother eagerly held her arms out for a cuddle.

"I haven't seen you for a long time keikei…this is the first time i've been able to meet my great granddaughter" Nayla Kalakaua sighed

"Sorry…i wasn't sure if you would want to meet her" kono sighed sadly.

"Why would you think that?"

Kono shrugged her shoulder before speaking.

"I know auntie rani said she wanted nothing to do with me or Maisy because were involved with…Adam" kono sighed having here'd her mums older sister bitching and judging.

"Your auntie Rani is a very opinionated women"

"Hmmm"

"I never said i didn't want to see her"

"I know I've disappointed the family…i just thought it was best i kept a distance"

"How have your mum and dad been?" Tutu asked

"Erm…they let me stay…well Maisy" Kono muttered

"They might me upset but they wouldn't kick you out"

kono sighed realising her grandmother didn't know what her mum and dad did.

"They did kick me out…when i first told them"

Kono pulled Maisy into her arms as she fussed a little and calmed her down. Kono looked out to the ocean hating to talk about her parents kicking her out. she knew they were mad but she never thought they would tell her to leave.

"They kicked you out?" Tutu asked in shock

"For a while…they were really mad…mum kept ringing me and left voicemail's telling me to come home. Auntie Mele found me and took me home in the end…i didn't want to go back but Adam said i should because they would look after Maisy…thats all i wanted"

"Oh ipo…your mother must have realised her mistake, she wanted you home"

"I dont know…i think she felt bad for the baby…i'm saving to move out anyway" Kono sighed

"Keikei it's very expensive"

"I know but me and Adam found a hostel that cares for young mums and gives them a place to stay" Kono explained trying to sound hopeful

"You can't stay in a hostel"

"It's fine…it looks nice, Adam lives in one at the moment"

"He doesn't live at home?"

"His dad kicked him out"

'You still speak to him"

"Mum and dad told me i couldn't i'm not allowed to see him but i do…i'm pretty sure mum and dad know but they haven't said anything"

"He's Maisy's daddy he should be allowed to see her"

"I just meet him after work so he can hold her for a bit and know she's okay. He gives me money for her as well"

"Where does he work?"

"At a law firm…he wants to study business and law"

"Will he go to university?"

"I know he wants to but he says he won't…not at the moment because he want's to make sure i'm not alone looking after Maisy. He promised he would go to university here but he would still be really busy if he goes. I want him to, i don't want him to miss out on university"

"Would you stay and look after Maisy?"

"I want to…i'm working loads so i have money for her stuff and i want to finish school incase i can do something with my grades when she's older."

"What will you do with her when you go back to school?"

"I've found a day care…me and Adam have moved lessons about so we will have her sometimes and she will go day care on other days. Auntie Mele said she will help where she can but i feel bad."

"It's okay to ask for help"

"I dont want to…i got myself into this i need to deal with it and be responsible"

Tutu smiled at her granddaughter and kissed her temple softly.

"Have you spoken to Chin?"

"Not since he found out i was pregnant"

"Really?"

"Hmmm"

"Keikei"

"I messed up, cant blame him"

"You shouldn't have been left alone with this baby girl"

"I'm not…i have adam"

"You have made me very proud keikei"

"Why?"

"You made a mistake but you've taken on all this responsibly, dealt with family judging you and you haven't complained once"

"I don't want Maisy to hate me…i want to do my best for her"

Maisy began to fuss and cry and a few people turned to look over in annoyance. Kono sighed and held her closer.

"I'm going to go feed her"

"Come see me later ipo"

"i will."

Chin watched as Kono walked back inside cradling Maisy. He felt his heart clench and shook his head. He was so stubborn he wouldn't let his madness go. He was upset that she would get involved with Adam more than anything and he had some keep an eye on Adam. The thing was all Chin's informant found was Adam working his arse off for Kono and Maisy. Chin sighed and left Kono to go inside, he felt guilty but he didn't know where to begin with an apology.

Kono wandered up to the spare room, curling up on the bed holding Maisy to her chest as she tried to encourage her to latch on to her nipple. Maisy flailed and cried as she struggled to suckle. Kono sighed tiredly, she had been really struggling to breast feed, finding it so hard but it was cheaper than formula so she persisted. It worried Kono that Maisy wasn't getting enough nutrients because she only wanted to look after her baby girl.

"Come on keikei" kono sighed feeling exhausted having gotten very little sleep for weeks since she stayed up most night incase Maisy cried so she didn't disturb her parents.

Kono groaned and grew angry trying to force Maisy to her nipple. This made Maisy cry harder and kono began to sob in frustration at her whole situation.

"Hey sweetheart can i come in?" Male asked softly.

Kono looked up with red eyes and nodded, grateful for her auntie's presence .

Mele sat with Kono and pulled her close before helping her get Maisy to latch on.

"There you go"

"Why can't i do it" Kono sighed

"Practice hun"

"Ergh"

"It's no shame to use formula"

"I can't afford it" kono admitted feeling useless

"Would you let me help you out?"

Kono smiled weakly but shook her head.

"I need to do this myself"

"No you don't"

Kono sighed and left it not wanting to discuss it.

"Will you come back down for cake?"

"Yeah" Kono smiled

Mele headed down with Kono and went to grab Nani. Kono headed over to the food table, hovering near Chin as they sung happy birthday. Her uncle cut the cake up and Kono headed to grab some avoiding the looks of disappointment from those around her.

"Happy Birthday Cuz" Kono whispered to Chin not wanting to be rude.

Chin looked to her as though he didn't know her.

"Er thanks" He muttered and walked off.

Kono quickly headed back inside so no one saw her tears. She grabbed her bag and went back to the spare room to change Maisy's diaper. She sat cuddling Maisy and eating her cake, picking at the icing debating whether or not to give chin his gift. She had taken extra shift and saved money to buy Chin a watch he wanted. It had been expensive but Kono wanted to get it, almost as an apology for ruining everything.

Mele took Nani aside and glared at her angrily, disappointment in her eyes.

"What's up?" Nani asked.

"Your daughter" Mele snapped

"What?"

"She's alone Nani…she has no one in her corner, i'm trying but she doesn't think she deserves help from anyone. She's had everyone stare at her all day, her parents and cousin basically ignore her…she sat up stares crying her eyes out because she felt useless for struggling to breast feed Maisy and unless for not being able to afford formula, why are you letting your little girl suffer?"

Nani chocked back a sob feeling terrible. She blinked away tears hearing her sister talk to her.

"I didn't think she wanted my help…she's so stubborn and…"

"You should have been pushing to help"

"I know" Nani cried.

"I spoke to mum, she's looking at moving into a hostel for young mothers because she doesn't feel welcome at home. She doesn't want to burden you. She hoped you would show interest in Maisy but she doesn't feel you do, she's petrified of messing everything up and maisy hating her. She wanted to know that you and chi would be there if Maisy needed you but she doesn't think either of you will be. Nani she's so sacred…she's only a little girl herself"

"I know…she's my baby" Nani sobbed feeling sick.

"Go be there" Mele pushed.

Nani peered round the door and found Kono lying down with Maisy snuggled on her chest. The two looked adorable and Nani smiled fondly.

"Can i come in?" Nani asked much like Mele had.

Kono looked up in shock unsure what to say at first.

"If you want"

Nani smiled and lay down next to Kono, pulling her and Maisy into a tight embrace that had Kono and herself sobbing softly.

"I'm sorry baby…i'm so sorry, i've been a terrible mother i should never had left you alone ipo"

"I'm sorry i disappointed you and dad"

"God Kono you messed up but your still my baby girl. I didn't think you wanted my help…i should have forced my help on you, you shouldn't be doing this alone" Nani sighed feeling ashamed.

"I need to do this, it' my problem"

"No keikei i'm your mum i should be there"

"Adam's been helping…i know i'm not allowed to see him but i just meet him…"

"You don't need to explain, we shouldn't have banned you from seeing him"

"He's working so hard…he's saved loads for daisy, he's being amazing"

"What do his parents say?"

"His dad kicked him out"

"Where does he live?"

"In a hostel"

"Oh baby"

"He's okay"

"Can you forgive me?" Nani asked sadly.

"Yeah…your my mum…i….i need you" Kono admitted

"I'm here, from now on i am here whenever you need me"

"Okay" Kono sobbed giving her mum a kiss.

"Whats' that?" Nani asked

"Erm i got it for Chin"

"Oh…what is it?"

"A watch"

"Keikei that must have been expensive"

"I worked extra shifts"

"Your amazing"

"I dont know whether to give it to him"

"He will love it"

"It's the one he wanted"

"Give it to him"

"He won't even look at me…i don't think he would appreciate me giving him a gift"

"Maybe leave it for him then he can decide if he wants it"

"Okay."

Kono padded into Chin's room while Nani took Maisy downstairs. She held the card and gift and placed it on Chin's bed, noting the picture on the side of her and Chin was now facing down. Kono picked it up and wiped tears realising she had really screwed everything up. Just as she went to put the picture back Chin walked in.

"What are you doing?" He asked in surprise.

Kono turned abruptly and put the picture face down.

"Sorry..i erm i just wanted to leave that" Kono said pointing to the gift. "You don't have to accept it…i'll era…i need to go" kono rambled feeling awkward as she went back downstairs

Chin sat down sadly and picked up the picture, feeling horrible that Kono found it. He put it up normally and smiled at it, they looked so happy. He looked at the present and card sitting down sadly. he opened the card and read what was inside.

 _To Chin_

 _I'm sorry we haven't spoken and i'm sorry we haven't done our normal birthday routine like we usually do. I'm not sure you would want to anyway but i'd have liked to…maybe we can do it another time, if you wanted to. I wasn't sure if you would want a present from me but i know you really wanted this gift._

 _I hope you like it._

 _Happy Birthday i hope you have a great day._

 _Love you always_

 _Kono and Maisy xxx_

Chin fought tears and opened the present, wiping his tears at the watch. He put it on and admired it, pleased with his gift but angry at himself for hurting Kono. He quickly headed back downstairs and found Kono hovering by her mum and dad and his parents, all of which talking and apologising to Kono. Chin smiled sadly and went to Kono, holding her close and lifting her so she wrapped her legs round his waist. He carried her outside and sat with her in his lap letting her cry it out as he stroked her hair.

"I promise you Kono i will make this up to you, i will fix this"

Kono held onto Chin, crying softly not caring about what Chin had done she was just glad that she was with him and talking.

Nani and the others walked out to join the cousins, Nani handed Chin Maisy and he balanced between his niece and cousin, cooing over the baby in his arms. He had met her a few times but not with Kono. He held them both close and promised to make everything better starting with their birthday tradition of shave ice and watching the stars.


	43. Chapter 43

Kono woke up early to the sound of Maisy crying. Kono sighed softly having really needed some sleep after the crying the night before plus the late night. She cooped daisy up into her arms and gave her a good morning kiss before going to the changing mat and changing her diaper. She dressed her in a blue onsie and headed out to the kitchen.

"Morning keikei" Nani grinned as she stood making pancakes.

kono smiled a genuine smile realising that her mum was keeping her promise. Kono was just so happy to have her mum greet her with her usual bright smile.

"Morning"

"Do you want pancakes?"

"Oh erm yeah thanks" Kono smiled as she moved to the couch to feed Maisy.

Kono tried to get Maisy to latch on and hid her face so her mum couldn't see her struggling. She still wanted to be able to do things herself.

Nani watched Kono struggling with Maisy and moved to her aid. She sat down next to Kono and tilted Maisy so she was at a different angle.

"You had her to flat, keep her head up, it helps." Nani whispered as she went back to breakfast.

Kono smiled and fed Maisy easily after that before joining her mum at the table, trying to balance Maisy and her food.

"Where's dad?"

"Work…he suggested we go for dinner tonight"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah" Nani smiled knowingly.

"Sounds great"

"I know i've not kept up to date with you sweetheart but do you want to explain to me your plans when you go back to school…are you going back?" Dani asked softly, hoping Kono would talk.

Kono smiled and swallowed her food.

"Erm…i don't know if i'm going back" Kono admitted sadly.

"Why?"

"I found a daycare for Maisy to go to but i can't afford for her to go more than twice a week…me and Adam were going to balance having her the rest of the week between lessons but i told him to apply for uni and just see if he got accepted. He text me yesterday and said he got all his offers and he just has to pick one. He said he won't go but i want him to…he's clever he will do well and then he can look after Maisy, but if he goes i won't be able to go to school….or it will be really hard, i'll have to miss lessons then i'll probably just get kicked out" Kono explained sadly.

Nani hated that Kono felt she couldn't ask her for help, she hated that she made Kono feel like that.

"Would you consider letting me and daddy look after Maisy…or helping pay for daycare"

Kono smiled and looked to her mum tearfully.

"I dont want to ask for help with money…i feel like i'm not being a good mum if i do"

"But your only a baby yourself, you can't be expected to go to school, work you crazy hours and raise a baby"

"I got pregnant"

"And i became a grandmother and i haven't once proved myself as a grandmother and i think it's about time i did"

"What about your work?"

"It's flexible, i can move it to work with your lessons then i'll have Maisy…i know Mele wants to help too so if you let her then you wont need to use daycare"

"Can i think about it?" Kono asked.

"Of course keikei"

"Thank you"

"Do you want to do something today?"

"Oh…erm what me and you?" kono asked hopefully.

"Yes ipo"

"Okay yeah!"

"How about we take Maisy for a walk along the beach, get some lunch then we can bring her back here and maybe go for a surf?"

"That sounds great"

"Okay give me my grand baby and you go get ready"

Kono smiled broadly and hurried off to get ready.

Nani and Kono got home around four and headed straight out to the back garden to go for a surf. Kono had dressed Maisy in a floral baby swim suit and held her close as they paddled about. Maisy giggled happily.

"Why don't you show her how it's done" Nani suggested as she took Maisy from Kono.

"Are you not going to surf?"

"I think we'd rather watch you, what do you think baby boo" Nani cooed.

kono smiled and ran into the water and was up on her board before you could blink. She glided over the waves with a bright grin on her face, her dimples popping.

Nani pointed to Kono and Maisy giggled her own dimples popping as she watched Kono surf like the pro she was. Kono finished up and headed back towards her mum and maisy with a happy smile on her face.

"I never bore of seeing you surf ipo"

"You taught me well"

"Why don't you go shower i'll change her diaper"

"It's fine i can do it" kono said

"It's fine baby girl, i got this" Nani grinned pushing Kono gently inside.

Kono came back out from her shower and found her mum watching something on TV with Maisy. She smiled at the cuteness and sat next to her mum who pulled her close. Nani kissed Kono's temple and grinned when she heard the key in the lock. She hoped Ke'ano had pulled through.

"Hey" Nani grinned as she looked to Ke'ano hopefully.

"Hi" he grinned as he nodded at Nani.

Kono smiled unaware and remained close to her mum. Ke'ano knew Kono was closer to her mum and would go to her but he hoped he could prove he loved her. He regretted kicking Kono out and went to her leaning over the couch to whisper in her hair.

"I'm sorry" He whispered

Kono smiled knowing her dad's apology applied to many things but she appreciated his words. She smiled up at him and let him kiss her temple.

"So you good for dinner?" Ke'ano asked.

"Yeah where we going?"

"Your favourite"

"Really!"

"Yes, i'm going to shower and change then will go"

Kono frowned as she wandered into the restaurant and sat at the table laid out for four people plus a high chair for Maisy.

"Why do we have an extra seat?" Kono asked

Ke'ano and Nani quickly distracted themselves with a shrug and ordering drinks. Kono shrugged it off and ordered a water and asked for milk to be heated for Maisy.

"You going to have your usual?" Nani asked.

"Hmmm maybe"

"Have your brought food with you for Maisy?"

Kono looked to her dad in panic realising she had forgotten to bring a jar of baby food.

"Oh god…i forgot i don't think…"

"Hey ipo don't worry, will get them to mash something up"

"Will they do that?"

"Of course darling, they know us, the can mash a few vegtables" Nani assured

"I can't believe i forgot" kono sighed upset with herself.

"it happens, i forgot you in a shop once" Nani admitted

"What?" Kono laughed glad at the ice breaker.

"I realised as i walked out but i did leave you in the trolley"

Kono giggled at her mum and forgot about her own mishap. She looked over at her dad who was looking towards the entrance. She couldn't see what he was looking at until she saw Adam led over to their table. Kono's eyes went wide and worry filled her. Although things were getting better she assumed Adam was still un-welcomed.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming" Ke'ano joked as he shook Adam's hand.

Kono just stared in shock looking between everyone feeling overly emotional.

"What…"

"We thought should get to know Adam" Nani supplied.

Kono smiled still in shock and turned to Adam who had leaned over to kiss Maisy then Kono's cheek before sitting down.

"You okay?" Adam asked softly.

"Yeah…you"

"Yeah"

They all placed their orders before Ke'ano and Nani begun their interrogation.

"So Adam, Kono says you've been accepted into Uni"

"Erm..i applied but i won't be accepting" Adam said assurance in his voice.

"Why not?" Ke'ano asked.

"Erm…" Adam stuttered nervously. "I have Maisy to provide for and i'd rather Kono finish school"

Kono smiled sweetly and took Adam's hand.

"Do you want to go to uni?" Nani asked.

"At some point"

"I understand your dad kicked you out i assume he isn't helping, and your mother?"

"Oh my mum died when i was twelve and yes my dad kicked me out so i doubt he cares what i do"

"I've explained to Kono that we will look after maisy and my sister to, so you can go and accept your offer and Kono can finish school"

"Umm that's really kind of you but i need to look after them…it's my responsibility, i can go to uni when Maisy is at school maybe"

"Your as stubborn as Kono" Nani sighed.

"Ahh"

"I said we would think about it" Kono mumbled.

"Sounds good"

"Have you got any siblings Adam?"

"A brother but i don't speak with him"

"Oh?"

Adam swallowed knowing discussing his brother would not make a good impression but he felt he should explain.

"He's currently in a youth offenders unit" Adam sighed

Ke'ano straightened up and looked to Adam seriously. Adam sunk in his chair.

"I see"

Adam felt uncomfortable under the glare of kono's parents, unsure whether he was making a good impression or not. He guessed he wasn't but he was determined not to give up.

"I'm not like my brother or my father…i don't agree with how my dad conducts business and i would never behave in the manner my brother has. Kono and Maisy are my main priority, i don't want to screw this up, i wouldn't risk that" Adam explained.

"Good, Kono and Maisy should be your priority" Ke'ano stated.

Kono looked to her mother nervously, frightened of what her parents thought. She was glad they were giving Adam a chance but she also feared they had planned this just to catch Adam out and make a big thing about him not being good enough. Nani placed a comforting hand on Kono's knee and leaned forward to talk to Adam.

"How did you and Kono meet, she hasn't told us" Nani asked with a genuine smile.

Adam grinned fondly and smiled at Kono lovingly.

"I saw her surfing and I kept her company a few times when she waited to be collected, or i walk her home. We just got talking then we would catch each other around school. we erm…went on a few dates and just hung out" Adam explained.

"I didn't know you went on dates" Nani said to Kono guessing she lied.

"Ahmm i'd say i was surfing or was with friends" kono admitted.

Nani smiled at Kono.

"I used to lie about where i was going when i dated your dad"

"What why?"

"He led me astray" Nani laughed.

"I never forced you to get that drunk"

"You kept buying me drinks"

"What happened?" Kono asked smiling feeling more relaxed.

"Well your dad was twenty two and i was eighteen so i wasn't old enough to drink but he took me out and snuck me into bars and got me very drunk. He took me home one night and tutu was not very happy. She banned me from seeing him as punishment but i went out anyway"

"And you moan at me…" Kono muttered jokingly.

"Hey, i don't want you in the state i was in at times" Nani said protectively.

"You better not get her drunk" Ke'ano warned.

"Never" Adam said affirmatively.

"Glad to here"

Kono grinned pleased at her parents giving Adam a chance. The waiter brought their food over and they started eating in pleasant silence. When they were done and their plates were cleared Ke'ano turned to Adam seriously.

"I understand your living in a hostel at the moment" Ke'ano said

"Erm yes" Adam replied feeling a little embarrassed

"It can't be very nice"

"It serves a purpose"

"Me and Nani have discussed it and we think it would be best if you moved in with us" Ke'ano said firmly

Kono and Adam both gapped in shock and Kono felt tears sting her eyes at her parents generous suggestion.

"I…I can't, i'm doing fine at the hostel you shouldn't have to open your home to me, this dinner has been generous enough…"

"It's not up for discussion" Nani added.

"But…"

"You have a baby with our daughter, you can't look after them from a hostel. We will expect you to contribute to the house, share all parental duties with Kono, accept your offer for university and take responsibility" Ke'ano informed

"Really?" Kono asked with a chocked sob, overwhelmed by her parents generosity to accept her boyfriend.

"Yes ipo" Nani assured.

"Thank you" Adam said gratefully, shaking Ke'anos hand and nodding at Nani.

"We will help out where we can, starting with babysitting" Nani said firmly. "You both need to focus on your educations and you can't do that at home with a baby"

"Honestly i'm happy to skip uni and look after Maisy, i have to accept my responsibility…"

"You need to accept your responsibility to go to university and get a decent job to provide for your family" Nani said in a motherly tone.

Adam smiled at the genuine concern for him. He had never had someone care so much for him.

"Thank you"

Kono padded out to the lanai the cool breeze whipping through her hair. She saw her mum curled on the chair watching the stars.

"You should be in bed keikei"

"Mum" Kono giggled

"You always snuck out of bed as a kid" Nani grinned opening her arms for Kono to cuddle.

"Well i wanted to cuddle"

"Ahh is my girl going soft"

"No" kono grinned.

"What's up"

"Who says anythings up"

"You only come to me when somethings up"

"I come to you all the time"

"Hmmm"

"Thank you for letting Adam stay"

"He seems great Kono"

"He really is"

"Just promise me you to will be safe" Nani warned.

"What do you mean?"

Nani grinned and held Kono closer."

"Sex" Nani warned.

"What, mum!" Kono blushed.

"Ipo…I love Maisy i really do but i do not want any more grandchildren anytime soon"

"Don't worry…we erm…we haven't actually done it since we got pregnant" Kono admitted worriedly.

"Oh"

"Do you think Adam still wants me…we haven't exactly been able to be together much…what if he slept with someone else?" Kono asked in a panic

"Sweetheart it's okay that you haven't done it since that time…your so young you weren't living together…if you think Adam has cheated you need to talk to him, but for what it's worth he seems her dover heels for you"

"I really do like him"

"Yeah"

"I haven't told him i love him…i think i'm in love with him but i don't know what love is"

"Thats okay, it takes time"

"He told me he loved me when i gave birth"

"Maybe you should just tell him that you really do like him, and you care for him so he knows..but tell him your not ready to say you love him. You don't want him to worry, guys worry to"

"Okay"

"You need to get some sleep, Maisy will have you up in a few hours"

"Yeah…night mum"

"Night ipo"


	44. Chapter 44

Kono sat in the doctors office nervously tapping her fingers against her knees as she tried to take in what the doctor was telling her. She felt sick from both all day morning sickness as well as accepting her current situation. She hadn't told anyone that she was pregnant for fear of how they would react. She felt alone and ashamed and as though she had ruined everything.

"Do you understand Kono?" Doctor Moore asked.

Kono blinked back to reality and looked at the doctor.

"Yes" Kono mumbled meekly.

"Kono are you sure you don't want to talk to a family member, or the baby's dad?"

Kono just looked down sadly.

"You can take some time to decide if abortion is the right option for you"

Kono nodded her head and sighed trying to clear her head enough to think straight.

"Thank you" She mumbled and left the office.

The wind whipped through kono's hair as she walked along the beach front, scrunching her toes in the warm sand. She wanted to tell someone about her situation but she didn't know who to turn to. Adam had dreams of going to university and starting his own business and Kono didn't want to ruin that by telling him she was pregnant…Chin would never speak to her again and she assumed her parents would kick her out. She stopped and looked out at the ocean trying to decide what to do. Abortion would allow her to try and forget it ever happened and no one would have to know but she wasn't sure she could kill her baby. She realised her hand was resting on her stomach slowly rubbing circles. Hastily she moved her hand, trying not to become attached to her little peanut.

"Hey baby!" Adam called as he ran towards kono.

kono turned panic flashing across her face at Adam's choice of words before plastering on a fake smile. Adam grinned and kissed Kono deeply before stepping back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah" Kono smiled

"You sure?" Adam pressed

"I said i'm fine" Kono snapped.

"Baby?"

"Don't call me that"

"Kono?"

"Adam…"

"What have i done i thought we were really good?" Adam asked in a panic

"I can't do this"

"Kono don't, please baby…"

"I'm sorry Adam i just can't…" Kono sobbed and walked off.

Kono lay on her bed, eyes red from crying over ruining everything. She looked down at her stomach and let her fingers trace over it. She didn't feel worthy to become a mother, didn't think she could do it. She clenched her fists then scratched her nails down her stomach leaving red raw marks on her tanned skin.

"KONO DINNER!" Nani called.

Kono stopped what she was doing and covered herself up. She jumped out the bed and went to join her parents at the table.

Nani looked to Kono curiously, concern crossing her face.

"You okay ipo?" Nani asked.

"Hmmm"

"What's up?" ke'ano questioned.

Kono filled her mouth with spaghetti to avoid answering straight away. She wasn't sure what to say to them, she couldn't tell them the truth.

"I broke up with Adam" Kono informed.

"Oh keikei…i thought things were really good between you two" Nani sighed.

"Hmmm" Kono muttered.

Nani looked to Ke'ano worriedly but decided not to press her on the subject.

"Do you want to go surfing tomorrow?" Nani suggested

"Erm i might go out with Paige" Kono muttered.

"Oh okay"

Kono sat on the bench over looking the ocean a bottle of vodka in her hand. She had already downed half of it and been sick twice. She brought the bottle back to her lips and winced at the sharp taste as she swallowed. Her head was fuzzy and her stomach ached from the alcohol. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried hard…she wasn't sure why she was drinking, she couldn't decide if it was to block out her situation or to harm the baby. She sobbed harder thinking of what she had done to her baby…

"Kono!" Chin yelled as he came across his cousin.

Chin's eyes were popping out his head at the state of his baby cousin, barley able to form a sentence as she collapsed on the floor, vomiting into the grass and crying harder to the extent that she began to chock. Chin dropped down next to her and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. He pulled out his phone and called an ambulance, petrified of the state kono had gotten herself into.

"I…hmm…fu…fuck..up…you…hate….me I …Adam" Kono mumbled incoherently.

Chin sighed unsure what Kono was trying to get at. He held her upright and rubbed her back as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. It took no more that ten minutes for an ambulance to pull up and two paramedics come to kono's aid.

"What's her name?" The first paramedic asked.

"Kono" Chin informed

"Hey Kono, i'm Sandy…can you tell me what's happened?" Sandy asked softly hoping to keep Kono talking.

"No" kono sobbed as she shook her head.

The other paramedic helped lift Kono onto shaky legs and sit her in the back of the ambulance. Chin jumped in the back and sat with a panicked look across his face as he listened to the medical terminology from the paramedics.

Kono lay in the hospital bed her eyes glazed from shock and crying, her head hurt and her arm stung from the drip inserted to re-hydrate her. Her mum and dad plus Chin all sat in the room listening as the doctor spoke. Kono had heard her mums cries from panic and the shouts of anger and worry. She had sobbed but remained silent as the doctor informed her parents that she was pregnant.

"How did you get into this mess Kono" Nani asked angrily.

Kono chocked on another sob and covered her mouth, her cheeks pink from embarrassment. She looked up at the doctor tearfully.

"Have I hurt the baby?" She asked vulnerably.

The doctor sighed and sat on the edge of Kono's bed. She felt sorry for Kono and her situation and didn't want to make her feel worse but she had to be honest.

"Drinking any amount of alcohol during pregnancy can harm the baby. It can lead to miscarriage, low birth weight, pre-mature birth, defects and developmental issues" The doctor informed.

"Oh god" kono cried.

"Kono we did a scan and we found a very healthy heart beat…your about two months along"

Kono looked up with wet lashes.

"The baby's okay?"

"It's possible for there to be complications along the pregnancy and after birth but you don't drink normally and you live a very healthy lifestyle from what i hear…i'd say you've been incredibly lucky"

Kono nodded her head in understanding not saying a word and avoiding everyone's gaze.

"I'll leave you to it and get some forms organised for release" The doctor said before leaving.

Everyone in the room sat in silence for a moment as Kono played with the thread bare sheets. She could hear her heart racing in fear.

"What were you thinking?" Ke'ano asked anger seeping into his voice.

Kono looked to her Dad in fear.

"I…"

"How could you be so irresponsible Kono" Chin snapped.

"I taught you about safe sex" Nani sighed.

"Is Adam the father?" Chin asked.

Kono nodded her head. It was clear Chin thought she might have slept with someone else.

"Does he know?" Nani asked, the disappointment evident in her voice.

"No"

"That's why you broke up with him isn't it?" Nani asked angrily

"Yes"

Nani sighed and stood up.

"I need to do somethings…you'll be here for a while before you can leave" Nani stated.

Ke'ano stood also as did Chin.

"We can get the doctor to ring when she can leave" Ke'ano muttered.

Kono felt sick, she watched as her family walked out the room. She bit her lip trying to stop the tears from falling but they fell anyway.

Kono waited about an hour before demanding she be allowed home. She didn't want to have anyone collect her, she wasn't convinced anyone would be back anyway. She packed up her back pack and signed her release forms before walking out the hospital into the now cooling evening breeze. She wasn't sure where to go. Her family were unlikely to accept her, and guessed her parents had informed other members by now. She couldn't go to Adam because she broke up with him and she didn't have a huge circle of friends. She wasn't going to burden them anyway. She sighed tearfully and found her legs carrying her. By half nine Kono had reached a local youth hostel. She had heard about it before but never thought she would end up in one. She went inside and hovered nervously as someone greeted her.

"Can i help?" The young women asked.

"Erm…"

"Need a room?"

"Yeah"

"It's twenty dollars a night"

Kono nodded and opened her purse…she had thirty dollars with her.

"Can i have a room for one night"

"Yeah"

The women behind the desk took Kono's money and grabbed a key.

"Follow me"

Kono followed the women to a room at the end of a corridor. The women opened the door to a dingy squad room, a small bed in the corner, a dresser and small en-suit bathroom.

"There you go…you'll need to be gone by four o clock tomorrow unless you want to pay for longer"

Kono nodded and took the key before walking inside the room and shutting and locking the door. She sat down on the bed and cried. Her body convulsing with tears. She didn't know how she would cope, she had no money, no job, no where to live. She felt sick knowing she was bringing a baby into such a bad situation. She thought of having an abortion again but couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt confused and messed up, she had lied to Adam, her family she had gotten herself into a situation that she didn't know how to get out of. She lay down and sobbed softly almost wishing she would wake up and it had never happened.

Nani and Ke'ano panicked when the hospital informed them Kono had left. They had no clue where Kono had gone, no one had heard from her. They were angry but they didn't want Kono alone. To make it worse Adam had just appeared on their doorstep with flowers for Kono hoping to apologise for whatever he had done. nani's heart broke knowing Adam had done nothing wrong except make a mistake with Kono.

"What's happened?" Adam asked

"Adam"

"Please tell me, i know i've upset her but i don't know what i did, i want to fix it"

"Kono got herself drunk and ended up in hospital…they told us she is pregnant" Nani explained.

Adam's eyes went wide.

"What, she's pregnant!"

"Yeah…that's why she broke up with you, she's scared" Nani sighed.

"Am i the father?"

"Yes"

"Oh god..why would she not tell me!" Adam snapped

"I don't know Adam"

"She's clearly not in a good place" ke'ano sighed

"I would have helped her, i'd stand by her"

Nan smiled at Adam, she really liked him and was pleased he would take responsibility.

"What i's the baby's hurt now?"

"The doctor said it's unlikely"

"I need to find her" Adam said quickly.

"Wait, let's go together" Nani said as they left together.

Kono frowned at the knock to her door. She stood nervously and opened the door shocked to see her parents and Adam.

"Oh baby" Nani sighed as she wrapped Kono in her arms.

Kono clung to her mum and sobbed, so scared of what Adam was going to say.

"I…"

"Why didn't you tell me!" Adam snapped before pulling kono tight into his embrace kissing her deeply and stroking her hair.

Kono gripped Adam's shirt and socked it with her tears.

"I thought you'd leave me…i thought it would be better to break up before you left me" Kono cried.

"Babe i wouldn't have left you"

"But you want to go to university, i don't want to mess that up for you"

Nani sighed and kissed Kono's temple.

"Sweetheart you and our baby are what's important to me"

"What if i've hurt the baby"

"The doctors said it's unlikely…we need to be positive"

"Do you want the baby?"

"Yes"

"Let's get you home Kono" Ke'ano said

"I'm sorry"

"We know"

"I didn't think you'd want me home…i don't expect you to let me stay"

"Kono we wouldn't kick you out…we need to talk but were not kicking you out. We were mad and shocked but we love you" Nani said softly.

"I love you"

"We love you keikei"


	45. Chapter 45

Kono returned home from work late, later than usual. She had contemplated asking Chin if she could stay there or even get a hotel for the night if it meant she didn't have to go home. She took a minute to just listen. She wandered if Adam had gone to bed but realised he slept on the couch…even among there fighting he still gave her the bed. The light was on outside and Kono hovered by the back doors. Adam was sat looking into the dark distance with a whiskey in his hand. For a brief moment Kono thought of going and cuddling up to him but then she turned an went to bed.

Chin knew they were having trouble, everyone did but kono would brush it off and pretend it was fine so no one knew the extent of their troubles. Chin could read Kono like a book though. All the years of being her best friend did that. She was good at hiding things but she had little tell tale signs that gave her away. The way she would bite her lip if she was nervous, of fiddle with her earrings. Chin opened the door to her office, not waiting for an invite.

"Hey cuz"

"Hey" Kono mumbled barley looking up from her paperwork

"You behind on things?"

"No"

"That's a lot of paperwork"

"Some of it's Danny's"

"Why are you doing his?"

"He wanted to go see Grace and Charlie"

"So you happily agreed to do his"

"Yep"

"You sure you weren't avoiding going home"

"That's an added bonus" kono replied snakily.

"Cuz"

"Chin i'm busy"

"Adam…"

"Chin" Kono warned finally looking up.

Chin sighed and nodded in understadning.

"Go see your mum, she's worried" Chin smiled before leaving Kono to get thoughts.

Adam returned home late, later than usual. He took a minute to work out where Kono was but the house was silent. Adam sighed,, he hated it. He loved Kono, more than anything. She was all he had but he was mad. It had just escalated. She lied and he made it worse. It was stupid, it was all so stupid. Adam jumped as the door opened behind him. He looked at Kono almost nervously. She looked tired, her eyes were red like she had been crying.

"It's late" Adam muttered vaguely.

"Hmm"

Here eyes bore into his, he could feel it. They became filed with arousal and desire. He wanted her, needed to feel her and touch her and before he knew it his lips were on hers, and hers were kissing him back hot and messy. His hands were under her shirt, then ripping it over her head until he was fiddling with her bra and then he pulled of his own top, his bare chest now pressed to hers her nipples becoming hard peaks at the contact. He kissed her deeper, pushed harder against her util her hands were pulling at his jeans, undoing them and pushing them down his legs before he stepped out of them. He repeated her actions and threaded her of her jeans and panties then pulled of his boxers. It was rushed and sloppy and there lips moved harshly against each other leaving a pleasant bruised feeling. Adam spread her legs, lifted her up and pushed into her hard and fast. It was rough, not gentle but neither cared. It was sex…they needed it but didn't necessarily want it. Maybe they didn't want t admit the wanted it, maybe it was just a moment of desire and weakness because once they were done Kono picked up her clothes and went to bed.

Nani watched Kono move about the house sadly, her eyes giving her away. She was downcast and miserable but she put on a front. Whenever Nani daughter her eye, Kono plastered on a smile and pretended she was okay. Nani couldn't say anything, not easily so she patted her lap and grinned at her daughter, hoping she wasn't to old for a cuddle. Kono fought to roll her eyes and curled into her mothers sighed, to many limbs to climb into her lap. Nani placed a protective hand on Kono's knee and kissed her cheek. She couldn't offer much more than her comforting arms but it was what Kono needed. Nani worried about Kono, she didn't want her marriage to fail. She knew what Kono had done, understood but was mad…Nani squeezed Kono's hand tightly to gain Kono's attention.

"S…sa…y …so…rry" Nani tried in muffled syllables.

Kono smiled a watery smile, her eyes filling with unshed tears. Her mother didn't attempt to speak often, it frustrated her and made her cry but when she did talk it was serious. Kono knew she was right, she knew she was in the wrong but an apology was hard when she made her decision out of love.

"Okay"

Adam looked at Kono as she went to the fridge. Both of them in the same space at one time was rare. They hadn't spoken since the impromptu sex against the door. It was like an unspoken rule…don't mention the sex. They both wandered if it meant anything. Did they want each other or did they just want sex. There was a difference.

"Do you want dinner?" Adam asked, putting the offer out there.

Kono paused and looked at the pan. Kono loved his spaghetti Bolognese. She opened her mouth and went to say yes.

"No" She replied almost surprising herself and retreating to the bedroom.

Adam sighed and coughed to cover a sob before serving two plates. He knocked in the bedroom door and went in. Kono was in the en-suit bathroom so he left her plate on the side and went back to the dining table alone.

Steve understood why she did it, he could see her point of view. But he had been trained to get on with his job, take his job seriously and put it first. He didn't understand family. Not like others did. He pushed further through the water until his surfboard was floating near hers.

"I don't blame you" Steve commented

kono remind silent but Steve knew she had heard.

"Remember that story you told me of when you were twelve and you snuck out to the rock side and jumped of the cliff because Chin and his mates were and how Chin was so mad at you and wouldn't talk to you for a month"

Kono took a deep breath and pouted before glancing at Steve.

"Hmm"

"From Chin's point of view you were his baby cousin and he didn't want you hurt even though you were capable"

"…"

"Think of Adam's point of view" Steve added before heading back to shore.

Kono looked out at the distance knowing Steve had a point. Adam had an internally different perspective. She sighed and went back to shore, scratching her surf.

 _A month later_

Kono lay in the bed, duvet up to her neck as she almost tried to hide from the outside world. She had taken time of work having been suffering with sickness for the past few days. She had taken pills and rested, eaten bland food and drunk plenty of water…but at high am every morning, she would jump from the bed and dash to the bathroom to puke up her guts. This was repeated throughout the day, over and over until finally by the end of the week she took a test. As she walked back in the front door and looked at Adam, they both knew but neither said a thing. So Kono went to the bathroom, slipped down her shorts and panties and pee'd onto a stick that would determine how the rest of her life was going to go. It took two agonisingly long minutes but Kono could finally turn over the stick.

Adam looked at her standing in the bedroom doorway, shaking like a leaf with tears streaming dow her face. Her eyes almost innocent and conveying a vulnerability that broke Adam's heart.

Kono sat in the tree house, wiping her eyes from tears. She run her fingers over the chipped wood. The tree house had been there for years, her grandmother had it built when she had owned the house. Kono never used it now but wished she did. It brought back memories that made her smile, a simpler time.

"This was the last place i thought i'd find you" Adam commented as he poked his head up through the opening.

Kono smiled weakly and bit her lip. She shook her head sadly, she didn't know what was going to happen.

"Can i join you?" Adam asked hoping they could talk.

Kono nodded her head.

Adam sat next to her, looking at her sadly before pulling her close allowing her to cry as much has she needed to.

"I'm sorry" kono sighed.

"I know"

"I should have told you..i shouldn't have put the baby in danger" Kono sighed.

"You were doing your job"

"I killed our baby"

"Kono…"

"I didn't protect our baby" Kono cried softly.

"The doctor said you miscarried before the accident"

Kono fell silent, just clinging to Adam's shirt like a lifeline.

"Why Kono, why did you do it?" Adam asked sadly.

Kono knew why she did it, knew it was crazy, made her sound crazy but it made sense at the time. It gave her an excuse, stopped her feeling like a bad mother.

"i thought it would give me a reason…i didn't want to know i'd here our baby…i didn't mean to hurt our baby"

"You didn't hurt our baby"

"I did…i hurt our baby"

"The doctor said you couldn't have done anything differently, it was just nature. It wasn't the right time." Adam sighed trying to explain to Kono that she did nothing wrong, that she didn't hurt her baby.

 _Kono woke and went to the bathroom. Sighed tiredly as she pee'd before wiping and looking down. Red blood spots stained her underwear and her heart stopped. She felt herself struggle for a breath, grasping at air as she looked again at the blood. Tears pricked her eyes and she blinked them back angrily. She pulled her underwear up, flushed and washed her hands. She looked in the mirror her eyes sad and emotional. Her phone rang and she answered, listened to what Steve said and agreed to meet them at the scene. She got dressed and went to the car, driving fast to the scene. She was early. No one else was there. She should wait. Wait for back up. But if she just went inside, checked it out. She was there before she knew it, opening the door slowly with her hand hovering over her gun. She pulled it out and saw movement, pulled the trigger and ran, hiding behind barrels and dodging bullets…but why. She had killed her baby, hurt her tiny baby. She moved, tried to tackle her enemy. Lost her gun, lost his, punched hard, kicked bit, fought like there was no tomorrow, fought for something until he punched her hard in the stomached the shocked trembling through her very being as she fell to the ground, the rest if her team shooting him down and running to her aid. She lay there, tears trickling down her cheeks…what had she done._

Had led Kono inside, took her to the bedroom and they curled up together. He kissed her temple and placed a hand on her stomach.

"You should have told me you had a miscarriage, you shouldn't have gone to work Kono"

"I know"

"you shouldn't have gone through that alone, shouldn't have felt so guilty."

"But i was meant to protect our baby and I …i couldnt"

"You couldn't have done anymore"

"I should have come to you"

"Why didn't you?"

"I was scared, i felt guilty…you were so happy to have a baby"

"It wasn't the right time babe"

"I thought if i went to work…it would take my mind of it. Then i went to the scene and i tried to take him down alone. I thought i could blame work on losing our baby but it was worse. I put our baby through more…I don't know what i was thinking"

"I don't think you were"

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry i…"

"I love you"

"What?" Kono frowned.

"I love you" Adam said seriously.

"I love you too"

"We have another chance Kono" Adam smiled rubbing Kono's tummy.

"What if I…"

"What if in eight months we have a baby in our arms"

"What if" Kono smiled kissing Adam soundly.


	46. Chapter 46

It had surprised everyone to see Kono and Adam like they were. They all assumed everything would be okay when Adam was released…it had been for the first few months but now everything was up in the air and no one knew what was going to happen to the couple.

"Have you spoken to Kono?" Steve asked Chin.

"Hmmm i tried but she's distant, she shrugs it off or get's angry"

"Do you even know what happened?"

"She had an abortion while Adam was in prison" Chin informed

Steve and Danny sighed understanding why Adam was so angry.

"God"

"She's hardly told me anything, she's only spoken to her mum but obviously her mum can't tell us. I think Adam snapped at her for only telling her mum because it's not fair to out it all on her mum knowing she can't discuss it."

"I get that"

"You've spoken with Adam then?"

"Yeah a few times" Chin smiled.

"So she's not said why she had an abortion?" Danny asked.

"Nope"

"How did Adam find out" Steve asked.

"Kono received a letter from the hospital, a check up to check things are okay for when she's ready for a baby. Adam found the letter left on the counter, when he confronted her about it she went mad."

"That's not like Kono"

"She loves kids" Danny sighed a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"Yeah but imagine finding out your pregnant while your husband is in prison. I know Adam got out early but he wasn't meant to. If she had had the baby, it would have been nearly two by the time Adam's out"

"Yeah but Adam want's a family…"

"I know but think how you felt finding out about Charlie…you missed out on so much"

"I know Steve" Danny muttered.

"I'm just saying"

"Look i don't know why she did it all i know is she's taken leave and won't be in work at the moment" Chin sighed.

Adam sat on the couch, a whisky in his hand the water droplets from the melting ice rolling over his knuckles. His eyes were focused on the TV but he wasn't watching it. He thought back to the letter, the moment he found it, the moment he read the words. His heart clenched for the baby he never got to meet, the baby taken away from him without consent. He blamed Kono, he hated that he blamed her but she made the decision without him even being aware he had a child and she lied. He gripped the glass harder until it smashed, liquid soaking down his pant leg and into the cream carpet.

"ARGHH!"

Kono lay on the plush king size bed the wind whipping through the curtains of the hotel balcony. She sighed sadly and thought of Adam, what she had done to him. She felt sick, hated it but she had to do it, she had to…

"Hey do you want breakfast?" Ben asked softly as he exited the bathroom.

Kono looked over, brought out of her thoughts.

"I'm not hungry"

"You should really eat"

"I can't"

Ben smiled softly at Kono and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Babe you can't wallow here all day, let's go out"

Kono frowned at Ben's term of endearment, it was wrong hearing it from his mouth and not Adam's.

"Thank you for letting me crash here Ben but i can't stay"

"Hey you don't have to rush off" Ben tried placing a hand to Kono's leg.

Kono sat up pulling her knees to her chest,

"Ben…"

"You don't need to hurry, just relax today Kono, you don't need to see Adam yet" Ben whispered softly leaning in to try and kiss Kono.

"Stop, Ben don't!"

Kono flinched and scrambled from the bed and putting her shoes on.

"You weren't complaining once Kono, at one time you were all over me" Ben snapped referring to a time nearly six years ago when he and Kono had a one night stand

"That was ages ago Ben…and a mistake"

"You were more than willing at the time" Ben bit as he walked towards her

"I was upset Ben…it should never have happened, you said we could forget it" Kono mumbled become increasingly nervous.

"I wouldn't forget that night Kono, i always wanted you"

"Ben" Kono warned

Ben grit his teeth but stood down. He wasn't about to abuse Kono and he would never hurt her but his tone scared her and she knew she wouldn't be hurrying to see him again, he had crossed a line.

"I have to go" Kono muttered stepping backwards towards the door before hurriedly closing it in Ben's shocked face.

Kono sat on Chin's couch her face firm and cold as she stared absently into space. She had collapsed while on a jog and some passerby had taken her to the hospital where she finally agreed to call Chin. He had collected her in a panic and take the back to his.

"Are we going to talk?" Chin asked softly sitting down

"There's nothing to discuss"

"How about the fact your pregnant" Chin sighed.

Kono ignored him and remained in silence.

"Cuz"

"What is there to say!"

"Kono"

"No cuz"

"You need to tell Adam"

"He doesn't want anything to do with me" Kono muttered fighting her emotions.

"Of course he does"

"He asked me to leave"

"He was mad, rightly so"

"I didn't do it to hurt him"

"Cuz…"

"You weren't in my position you have no idea what i went through"

Chin sighed sadly and grabbed Kono's hand squeezing it softly.

"I know i don't know what you went through but you lied to him, he deserved that truth"

"I was trying to protect him"

"Tell him that…and tell him your pregnant"

Kano hovered nervously outside her own house, she had keys but she felt wrong to let herself in. She knew Adam was home because his car was there she felt sick thinking about seeing him. They had avoided each other since Adam found the letter.

*knock knock*

Kono waited for Adam to answer her heart racing like mad.

"Kono?" Adam frowned surprised to see her

"Can we talk?" Kono asked softly.

Adam could tell Kono was nervous or scared and he hated to see her like that.

"Yeah"

Kono sat on the couch while Adam sat in the arm chair, staring at her waiting for her to speak.

"I…im pregnant" kono blurted out

Adam stared in shock unsure whether he heard her correctly.

"What"

"I'm pregnant"

"When…how" Adam mumbled in comic confusion.

"We had sex" Kono offered with a small smirk "It must have been when you came home"

"Oh" Adam sighed.

Kono frowned not liking what she was thinking.

"You didn't think you were the father!" Kono exclaimed.

"What..noo"

"You thought i slept with someone else!"

"Kono…" Adam sighed hating the it even crossed his mind

"I can't believe you thought i'd sleep with someone else"

"Can you blame me!"

"Are you serious!"

"You had an abortion without telling me!"

"How does that link to me cheating"

"It doesn't seem like you wanted our baby, maybe you didn't want a baby with me that's why you aborted it!" Adam yelled angrily pacing round the room.

"How can you even think that…" Kono sobbed surprising Adam and running to the bathroom, locking herself in.

Adam felt awful and gave Kono some time but when she didn't come out Adam started to worry. He knocked softly on the door and hoped Kono would let him in.

"Please let me in"

"No"

Adam didn't want to push her and slid down the door.

"I didn't mean to think that you would sleep with someone else…i just, i thought i'd lost you when i asked you to leave. It was heat of the moment i was angry and i let myself think that i wouldn't blame you if you did sleep with someone else"

Kono remained silent just listening to Adam.

"I missed you…it's been horrible without you, I need….I need you babe"

Kono was lying against the bathroom door, tears rolling down her cheeks as she listened to Adam talking. Silence fell over them again and kono decided to talk.

"I didn't make the decision lightly…When i found out i panicked and i thought if i had the baby i'd have to raise it alone because you weren't here, I can't raise a baby alone, i'm scared to be a mother full stop let alone on my own. I'd mess it up, i wouldn't be good enough. I just couldn't do it on my own. And then I though about how old the baby would be when you got out…i didn't know you would be out early, i hated myself for doing it but i didn't want to hurt you. I know i have but i though if i kept it a secret you wouldn't know any different. You wouldn't feel bad for leaving me alone with a baby, you wouldn't hate not being able to see your baby…i thought it was best. I did it early on…the doctor said the baby was hardly formed…she said i didn't hurt the baby…but i know i did, it wasn't fair on the baby, it wasn't the baby's fault." kono sobbed as she explained herself to Adam. "Now i'm pregnant again and i'm so scared i'm gonna be alone. I'm scared were over and you don't want me. I'm scared to do this, I…I think you should have the baby…you should be there for the baby, i wouldn't be any good."

Adam was on the other side, wiping his own tears as he listened to Kono talk.

"Can I come in?"

Kono sobbed harder and unlocked the door and stood. Adam took also and lifted her into his arms carrying her to the bedroom and curling up with her soundly.

"Don't you ever say your not good enough to be a mummy to this baby. Your amazing with kids, and you'll be amazing with our baby. You haven't lost me, i should never have kicked you out beautiful…i'm here and we are going to work this out okay. Me and you together with our little bundle. I'm sorry i never thought of what you went through when you had the abortion. Were here now together"

Kono sobbed sadly and held onto Adam tightly crying into the crook of his neck.

"I stayed with Ben" Kono admitted.

Adam sighed sadly but allowed Kono to explain.

"I had been staying with mum and dad but then I went out late and saw Ben and it was late so he said i could crash at his hotel room. Nothing happened, he slept on the couch but then when i left this morning he tried to kiss me but I stopped it. It wasn't you, i love you nothing happened i promise you, i didn't tell him anything nothing happened" Kono cried.

"Okay…i believe you baby"

"I'm sorry"

"I know, i'm sorry to…i love you were going to get through this and have a beautiful little baby"

"Were going to have a little baby"


	47. Chapter 47

Kono giggled softly, a smile gracing her lips as she looked at Adam hovering in the front room. She bit her lip and bowed her head, her hair flowing and covering half of her face. Adam stepped forward and tucked her hair behind her ear, kissing her lips firmly but gently. His hand rested in her hip while the other cradled her face, the pair just eyeing the other. He then moved his hand to her stomach were a small baby bump was.

"I made you dinner" Adam whispered huskily.

"Mmm i love when you cook" Kono grinned kissing Adam again, there lips locking perfectly.

"Come on"

Adam took Kono's hand and led her through to the kitchen smiling proudly at the romantic dinner he had put together for her. The table was laid with a sunning bunch of flowers at one end, two plates of lasagne, extra cheesy garlic bread as well as a neatly wrapped present in the middle. Candle's were set in front of each plate and the house lights were dimmed.

"Oh Adam, it's gorgeous" Kono gushed in surprise

"I'm glad you like it" Adam grinned as he kissed her neck from behind.

"What's this all for?" Kono asked knowing it wasn't her birthday or their anniversary.

"What i can't spoil my wife"

Kono giggled loving how much Adam spoiled her.

"I love it"

"Good, now sit before it get's cold"

Kono grinned and took her seat, allowing Adam to pull out the chair for her before he sat himself.

"Is that for me?" Kono asked eyeing the gift.

Adam smiled is adorable dimply grin.

"Yes"

Kono finished her mouthful moaning in delight then grabbed the gift unable to wait until after dinner to open it.

"Oh…it's beautiful" She said softly with a watery smile.

She looked at the necklace a small heart locket with her and Adam's wedding date on it.

"I though we could get a tiny picture of a sonogram and put it in it"

"It's perfect"

Adam smiled and reached a hand out clasping Kono's and giving a gentle squeeze. Kono smiled and the pair continued to eat happily. Adam looked to Kono nervously before deciding to talk to her.

"Baby"

"Hmm"

"I erm…i was thinking since your pregnant, i think your best of if you quit working" Adam said not thinking much of it.

Kono put down her fork and stared at Adam in shock. She couldn't believe Adam even suggested she quit her job.

"What?"

"Your pregnant i just don't think you should be working"

"Is that why you've done this meal, you butter me up before getting me to quit my job!" Kono exclaimed angrily.

"Oh come on Kono you can't seriously think doing your job is safe while pregnant, it's not safe when your not pregnant"

"It's my job, i can't just quit!"

"You need to protect the baby!"

"I am protecting our baby!"

"Your going out in the field chasing after criminals shooting at you, what if your shot the baby would be hurt!"

"Adam!"

"No Kono, i'm trying to discuss this with you and your getting angry, carrying our baby and being int the field is not safe, it' selfish! your putting our baby in harm way!" Adam yelled

Kono stopped in shock tears welling in her eyes as Adam suggested she was selfish…she stood from the table avoiding Adam's gaze and went to the bedroom quietly.

Adam sighed sadly, he hadn't meant to upset Kono but he wanted her and the baby to be safe. He looked at the table, their food half eaten, the gift left on the side, a candle flickering while the other blew itself out.

Kono lay on the bed, the duvet up around her neck and tears rolling down her cheek. She sniffled sadly and wiped her eyes. She questioned whether she was being a bad mother, or iff she was going to herm her baby.

"Kono can we talk" Adam whispered into the darkening room.

Kono closed her eyes tightly not wanting to talk to Adam but knowing he would push her. She was in no mood to fight him.

"I'll quit" She muttered sadly rolling over and trying to sleep.

Kono woke early and sat out on the lanai. She had a blanket over her shoulders and she stared out to the ocean. She held her phone in her hand tapping nervously, waiting to get the courage to ring Steve and tell him she quits.

Adam hovered behind kono feeling terrible. He thought about what he had done and knew he had approached things in the wrong way. He didn't ever want Kono thinking she was selfish.

"Baby can we talk?" Adam whispered.

Kono peered over her shoulder and shrugged before turning away. Adam sat next to Kono keeping a distance.

"I should never have said what i did, your not selfish, your the most selfless person i know. You risk your life everyday for others and i admire you for that but it scares me too. Your my everything, your all i have and i love you more than words can say and i'm an idiot for suggesting your selfish. I shouldn't have asked you to quit work i just worry that something will happen. i don't want anything happening to you or our baby and god forbid it did, you could be seriously hurt with complications and then i have to risk loosing both my baby's" Adam explained becoming teary himself.

Kono felt her heart flutter and shuffled closer to Adam, letting him wrap an arm around her.

"I would never intentionally hurt our baby"

"I know, i'm sorry"

"I know…i won't work in the field forever…when my kevlar stops fitting ill go to desk duty…i promise"

Adam smiled and just held Kono close, kissing her temple softly.


	48. Chapter 48

**Guys this will be in parts, probably three parts not sure but i don't want to do a new story for it.**

 **Part 1**

Kono and Adam walked hand in hand out to their waiting guests as her cousin introduced the couple. Grins adorned both their faces at the showering of love their ohana gave them. Adam raised Kono's hand as thought to say "I won she's mine". The smile on his face told everyone he was i love, the way he stopped and looked to her before she leaned in, her hand reaching to caress his cheek as she placed a kiss to his lips, not caring about onlookers. Adam winked and led her to the dance floor before pulling her into his comforting embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gently tickling his nape, the two swaying with each other as they shared kiss after kiss.

"You look beautiful" Adam whispered huskily his voice deep and sexual making Kono's heart flutter and her knees go weak.

"Thank you babe" Kono replied her smile so bright it lit up the room.

"I've waited so long for this day…i'm so glad i can finally call you my wife"

Kono smiled and blushed, bowing her head in slight embarrassment as she felt a pang of guilt wash over her.

Adam frowned and leant down touching his forehead to hers and nuzzling her to look at him, catching her lips as she looked into his eyes.

"What baby?" he asked with concern, his grip around her waist tightening as he pulled her impossibly close. Their bodies models as one.

"I just know i dragged this out…you wanted to marry me for so long and i said no to you, i just wish i'd have said yes. I wish we had got married when we returned from being on the run, i should have married you then, i should have said yes when you first asked me when we travelled back. I'm sorry i stringed you along without making this commitment." Kono said sadly.

Adam was surprised by kono's feelings. He never held it against her for taking so long to get married, he knew she just wasn't ready.

"Baby if we had got married when we returned to Hawaii, you would have constantly been on edge worrying about wether i was involved with any illegitimate business, which would have grown to us not trusting each other. It wasn't the right time…i needed you to leave that day so i could see i would give up anything for you and that you were right, i didn't need the business we needed a fresh clean start to our married life. Although i wish you had never been hurt that day, we both realised how much we needed each other…it was meant to happen that way." Adam explain softly, his voice low as others danced around them.

"I love you Adam, i was always going to marry you" kono smiled.

"Hmmm, i love you too beautiful" Adam grinned capturing her lips in a searing kiss that had Gracie ooo'ing and awwww'ing while Danny grunted and covered her eyes.

"Do you mind, she's twelve" Danny moaned.

Kono giggled and pulled Grace into a group hug with her and Adam.

"I was twelve when i had my first kiss" kono laughed making Danny pale.

"Stop it Kalakaua"

"It's Mrs Noshimuri now" Kono corrected

Danny mumbled something and dragged Grace away while Adam went in for another kiss.

"I'm going to go talk to your parents" Adam said.

"Why?"

"Thank them for helping pay for the wedding and let them know i'll look after there little girl" Adam smiled

"Mmm okay. i'm going to go to the bathroom"

Kono split from Adam and headed over to Cath who was chatting with Steve. She had been grateful for Caths return and felt a little guilty that she knew she was coming but didn't tell Steve.

"Hey beautiful bride!" Cath grinned

"Hey lovely" Kono smiled as Cath put an arm around her.

"You and Adam are so cute"

"Mmm" Kono blushed.

"Want to dance?"

"In a minute, i need your help in the bathroom this dress is to long" Kono giggled.

Steve raised his brows and just wandered off, grabbing Grace as he passed her.

"Come on"

The two girls headed to the bathroom and squeezed into a stall together. Although Kono didn't wear a puffy ball gown there was still layers of material which proved a problem alone.

"Right i'll gather you pull down your underwear" Cath instructed as she started scooping material.

The two wriggled about in the cramped space until Kono was sure all the dress was gathered up and she could sit an pee.

"So things with Steve seem good?" Kono said as she looked up at Cath surrounded by white material.

"Yeah, i mean he was surprised to see me but things seem good"

"I saw you kiss earlier"

"Hmmm"

"So things are really good?"

"I don't know, i was away for so long i can't expected him to take me back" Cath said sadly.

"He loves you, he's been lost without you" Kono smiled as she bunched up toilet paper.

"I love him but i guess it's complicated"

"I think you will be okay, as long as you stick around" Kono said with a knowing look.

Cath smiled and started shuffling as Kono stood, trying to pull up her panties, without pulling her garter all in the tiny cubicle space.

"They really should have bigger toilet cubicles here" Kono chuckled as she stumbled into Cath.

"I know, hang on, shuffle forward" Cath laughed as she unlocked the door and the left, adjusting the dress with more space.

"Ahh, thank you" kono smiled as she washer hands.

Cath just smiled back, glad she avoided Kono's comment.

Adam sat at the table with Ke'ano and Nani having just brought them over some drinks.

"Ahh Adam"

"Ke'ano…i just wanted to thank you both for helping to pay for the wedding" Adam said genuinely

"Oh your welcome, it's been a lovely day"

"It has"

"You know she's yours now, i assure you'll looked after her" ke'ano smiled warmly, ever the traditionalist that one married the husband look after his bride.

"Of course, she's everything to me, i won't ever let her get hurt"

"I don't doubt it, you've done a stella job so far"

"You look lovely by the way" Adam said to Nani, squeezing her hand gently.

She smiled shyly and attempted to say thank you but settled for a gentle squeeze in response.

Adam smiled and looked up as Kono came wandering over, sitting in his lap and kissing her mothers cheek.

"You took a while"

"Yeah well it's a to man job to go to the bathroom in this and the cubicles are tiny" Kono giggled.

"Are you enjoying yourself keikei?" Ke'ano asked.

"Yeah Dad it's been amazing"

"Me and your mother are very proud"

"Thank you" kono smiled.

Adam kissed Kono's cheek softly and adjusted her dress as she stood up.

"Mum do you want me to take you to the dance floor?" Kono asked softly knowing her mum had once loved to dance.

Nani looked up at Kono, registering what she said and smiling sadly.

"You can watch me dance, Dad will stay with you?" Kono prompted knowing her mother often struggled and felt guilty.

Nani nodded her head softly and mumbled an 'okay'.

"Go ipo, i'll bring her over"

Kono smiled broadly and kissed her mum before dragging Adam to the dance floor, swaying her hips as she sashayed over going the others. Ke'ano stood with Nani as Nani clapped to the music, her smile never faltering as she watched Kono. Adam to stood back to admire Kono as she dance happily to the music, her dimples popping and her hair swaying her eyes glancing round the room, doing a double take and her smile dropping as she suddenly shoved Grace before falling to the ground, gasping as the bullet penetrated her chest.

 _"_ _KONO!, KONO,CALL AN AMBULANCE! STEVE!,RUN, HURRY SHE'S BEEN SHOT, BABY…PLEASE…OPEN YOUR EYES, NMMM AHH, DANNO, OVER THERE, CUZ, PLEASE…PLEASE NO, BABY YOU HAVE TO OPEN YOUR EYES…PLEASE"_

 _TBC_


	49. Chapter 49

**Sorry for delay, didnt know what to right tbh, next chapter will have more romance.**

The room was filled with a constant and steady bleep from the machines hooked up to Kono. The doctors had explained that it was a good noise and nothin to worry about but Adam was still filled with concern. He ran his thumb over Kono's knuckles, her ring finger bare where her jewellery had been removed. His eyes were red and sore from crying but he had no shame. His wife, his love was lying in a hospital bed on her wedding day. Everything about it was wrong, he wished it was him and not her.

"Adam" Ke'ano sighed as he entered the room, wheeling Nani in also.

Adam turned to look at his father in law tearfully.

"Hey"

Ke'ano smiled softly, he placed a hand to Adam's shoulder in comfort and bent to kiss Kono's temple. He wheeled Nani round to the other side so she could hold onto Kono's other hand, her eyes very much matching Adam's.

"How's she doing?"

"The doctors said she's okay, the bullet was easily removed but theres scare tissue. The said she should make a full recovery but she will need rehab, her body will be weak." Adam sighed.

"She's strong, our little girl's a fighter Adam, you know that she would kick you for worrying" Ke'ano smiled.

Adam nodded his head keeping his gaze on Kono, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Come on baby, open your eyes for me, let me know your okay" Adam whispered softly.

Kono could hear Adam, she knew he was there. She fought to open her eyes but they were heavy, her whole body ached. She wanted to see Adam. She just wanted her Adam but her eyes, they were so heavy…she tried, but it hurt but Adam…

"Sssssh baby"

A….mmm" Kono mumbled groggily

Adam could see Kono trying to desperately form a coherent sentence and open her eyes but it was clear it was to much for her. Kono however was stubborn and not giving up.

"Kono babe don't strain yourself, take your time"

"Nmm no ahem"

Adam sighed and leant in close to Kono,scratching her scalp softly and placing kisses to her cheek before moving to her ear.

"Baby take your time, i'm right here sweetheart…just take it slow" Adam whispered softly, there skin touching in comfort.

"Mmmm"

"That's it"

Kono smiled and her eyes began to flicker, the light blinding her and making her groan.

"Hey look at me" Adam said softly as he turned Kono's head gently to look at him rathe than at the lights in the ceiling.

"Mmm Admmm" Kono mumbled softly.

Adam grinned as tears filled his eyes and he wiped them away with the back of his hand. He was so relieved that Kono was alive and kisses her lips softly forgetting her parents were also there.

"My chest" Kono sighed

"You need to be careful baby, your chest will hurt for a while"

Kono groaned sadly.

"Hey keikei| Ke'ano smiled holding Kono's hand.

"Hey dad"

"I'm glad your okay ipo me and mummy have been so worried about you"

"My chest" Kono coughed

"It will hurt for a while but Adam will look after you"

Kono smiled at her dad before turning her head to Adam and looking at him sadly.

"It will be okay baby" He assured.

 ** _One month later_**

The team were frustrated, they had very little on who shot Kono. They had found a shell casing that took them back to a gun shop. The owner explained he had sold the gun to a man who insisted on paying with cash and hid his face with a hoodie. After serious questioning and later finding out the man was selling guns illegally Steve and Danny hit a block. The cameras had been disabled so there was no picture of the man and any street cameras didn't catch his face.

"We have nothing, Kono was shot and we have nothing!" Danny yelled slamming his fists against the table angrily.

Steve understood, he to was finding it hard knowing his best friend had been hurt on her wedding day and they had no leads.

"I still think this has something to do with Gabriel" Chin sighed

"I do to but we have no proof" Steve groaned.

"We don't even know where he's hiding" Danny sighed

"Hey guys" Adam said sadly as he entered HQ.

"Adam! Hows Kono?"

"Hmm pushing herself to far, being stubborn…she kicked me out i don't know what to do with her" Adam sighed.

"Mate she's not used to being weak and needing help" Chin sighed knowing his baby cousin.

"I know, i guess i pushed her though…before she was shot her face it changed, then she pushed Grace out the way..i think she saw who it was but she wont answer when i ask, she keeps saying she doesn't remember but why would she cover…i don't know whats wrong with her"

"Maybe one of us should try talking to her, your probably just to close" Steve sighed.

"I'll give it a go, she saved Grace, i should go thank her anyway it's a good excuse" Danny explained before heading to the hospital.

Danny headed into the room and saw Kono lying staring out the window, she was pale and looked a little worse for where but getting shot does that.

"Hey babe" Danny smiled softly.

Kono peered to Danny and allowed a small smile to show.

"Hey"

"How you doing?

"Mmm"

"Babe don't keep things to yourself"

"Angry"

"Coz your wedding was…"

"Ruined? Yeah and because my husband has been lying to me our whole relationship" Kono sobbed as she suddenly broke down.

Danny frowned and sat down on the bed, forcing Kono to look at him and wanting to know what she meant.

"What are you talking about?"

"I…"

"Is this about who shot you, did you see?" Danny pressed

Kono bowed her head until Danny lifted her Chin and looked to her sternly.

"It was Hiro"

"Adam's dad?"

"Yes"

"Babe, he's dead"

"No he's not"

"But…"

"I saw him, it was him i swear…Adam's lied to me" Kono sobbed hysterically.

Danny didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure if Kono had just seen something and assumed or if Hiro was actually alive, if so did Adam know.

"Babe, you don't know that Adam knew"

"It's is father, of course he knew!" Kono sobbed.

"Hey you can't assume that, you need to talk to him babe"

Kono looked to Danny sadly feeling confused and conflicted. Danny smiled an hugged her close before breaking away. Kono looks dover his shoulder at the door where Chin, Steve and Adam stood and walked in.

"Hey baby"

Kono didn't reply she just looked at the thread bare sheets.

"Kono what's wrong?" Adam asked.

"We need to talk, she remembers who shot her" Danny informed seriously.

"Who?" The rest said in unison

Danny looked to Kono waiting for a reply.

"Hiro"

"What?" Adam asked with a chocked sob.

"Your dad shot me"

"No…babe he's dead"

"What so I'm lying am i?" Kono snapped.

"Baby Wo Fat killed him!"

"He shot me, it was him Adam…did you know, have you been lying to me the whole time we've been dating" Kono asked with a sob.

"What, no! Kono i thought he was dead"

"Really?"

"Yes Kono how could you even think i'd lie to you" Adam said sadly feeling as though everything was broken.

"I don't know what i believe"

Adam's face dropped and he stepped backwards shaking his head and leaving the room as tears stung his eyes.


	50. Chapter 50

**Im so sorry for delay been so busy! i havent been ignoring your** **ideas i love them all and will start writing more when possible sorry this isnt that long but i wanted to give you something. :) Any prompts that are new and original maybe some kono and grace i dont know** **something new lets see what you have !**

Steve put down the phone with a frown across his face, throughout the whole conversation he had been glancing at Kono sitting in her office. He knew he had to tell her, there was no possible story he could spin that would mean she had to stay behind while only the guys took the case. Regardless of whether he lied or not she wouldn't stay behind. He rose from his desk and caught both Danny and Chin's eye nodding for them to join him in the small break room behind his office.

"What's up?" Danny asked as he sauntered into the room, lounging on the couch and staring at the navy seal.

Chin followed suit but perched on the arm of the chair waiting patiently for Steve to talk.

"Should we call Kono?" Danny asked impatiently.

"No"

Chin frowned, he didn't like his cousin to be left out of anything unless it was necessary and seeing as he had no clue what was going on he was worried.

"Is this about Kono?" Chin asked protectively.

"There was a chemical spill at Halawa prison, five inmates have escaped…Adam's one of them" Steve informed.

Danny and Chin stared in disbelief trying to wrap there head around the situation.

"Who phoned you?" Danny asked.

"The governor…we need to investigate if it was planned or not and capture everyone that escaped." Steve informed.

"What is Adam thinking" Chin sighed.

"I don't know but i think we should try and keep this from Kono"

"What why?"

"Because if she know's her husband is on the run with four dangerous criminals she will panic and go after him. I don't want to believe that Adam is behind this, i doubt he is but he's gone and we don't know if it's by choice or not so i am not letting Kono run around after him." Steve explained.

Chin nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys what you doing in here?" Kono asked as she entered the room, feeling slightly left out.

"Oh we were just talking sports" Danny muttered.

"Oh" Kono sighed she liked sports to but guessed the guys just wanted time without a girl.

"We have a case to" Steve began. "There was a chemical spill at Halawa"

"What! Is anyone hurt?" Kono asked in worry.

"No but a couple inmates escaped"

"God!"

"Look we need to know if it was planned or not can you head over there and meet duke see what you can find, then talk to Eric" Steve mumbled feeling awful for pushing Kono aside but not wanting her to panic.

Kono blinked and found herself gently nodding her head. She was upset that the guys were going after the criminals together and she was stuck investigating the chemicals…normally they would all head over to the crime scene.

"Were going to search the surrounding area" Steve said as he went to head out the door, both guys following behind leaving Kono alone and confused.

The guys drove around for an hour searching main roads, while Jerry had pulled CCTV footage for them but the criminals had already got a good lead on them. They were caught on camera heading into the waianola forest reserve. Steve stormed up ahead pushing the branches aside while Danny and Chin followed behind.

"We have to keep up pace they'll be well ahead by now"

"HPD have already spread out among the reserve they wont get much further." Steve assured.

Chin nodded and picked up the pace noting something in the distance.

"Look over there!"

Steve raced over and knelt to his knees seeing the HPD officer dead on the ground a knife wound to the chest.

"They have weapons"

"You think they had people on the inside?"

"I think this is planned and someone got them the weapons"

Kono sighed as she tried to gather information at the crime scene, she had been trying to get someone to find information on Adam to make sure he was okay but people either said they didn't know or looked at her strangely.

"Can you please just find out if my husband is okay" kono begged another officer.

"If he didn't run he would have been fine" The officer muttered.

"What are yo talking about?"

"Adam Noshimuri…he's one of the escaped criminals"

Kono stared at the officer, almost in embarrassment before anger consumed her realising the guys lied to her. She ran out to her car and called Steve's number receiving no answer. She quickly searched his phone location and drove to the reserve. She left her car and ran as fast as possible through the reserve trying to catch up with her team.

Steve and the guys crept through the tree's trying to be as quiet as possible. They had heard distant voices and didn't want to get caught.

"We have to keep the pace up" Chin reminded

"I know but we also need to be quiet."

"Shit"

"What?"

"I have a missed call from Kono"

"Maybe she got something"

"Maybe she's found out the truth"

"Crap"

"Call her back"

"And say what?" Danny asked.

Before the guys could decide what to do a knife was flew over there heads and landed in the tree trunk inched away from them. Each turned with guns raised to see Kono standing with her hands on her hips and a look in her eyes that said she was inches from actually killing.

"Cuz"

Kono didn't respond she just stormed over to the tree, pulled out her knife and started to walk further into the tree's trying to find Adam herself.

Steve sighed and ran after her.

"Kono…Kono" He said in a slightly hushed tone.

She ignored him until her ran up behind her and scooped her up, turning her around and forcing her to stand with him.

"How dare you lie to me" kono snapped.

"Steve placed a hand across her mouth and pulled her down, much like Danny and Chin had already done. They had heard a noise but Kono had missed it in her fury. They waited a few minutes before Steve moved his hand.

"I lied because you shouldn't be out here. I don't know what that was but that may have been one of the criminals and if so you would be dead because your so unforced you didn't hear it"

Kono blinked back tears and stared at Steve angrily.

"Adam's not a criminal" Kono sighed.

"I know but we didn't want you hurt"

"I need to find him"

"Well you'll have to stay with us now but I take the lead"

"Fine"

Kono agreed begrudgingly but followed Steve as he continued to lead them through the forest. Her legs ached from there she had sprinted to catch up, the reality hitting her that she had paid no attention to what was around her as she had made her way to the guys. She didn't care though and would never admit that she was in the wrong mind set, she just needed to find Adam.

"Hey Steve, over there" Chin whispered

The group looked over to their left and saw a group in orange jumpsuits huddled together. Kono's breath hitched and Steve placed a calming hand on her arm.

"Move in" Steve whispered giving directions, keeping Kono with him as they edged closer.

Before they could get to close they heard a hushed 'Psstt'. Kono turned and in the distance she saw a hunched figure.

"Oh god" Kono whispered.

Steve followed Kono's gaze and saw Adam hidden behind bushes. He saw Kono look to her left at the other inmates before running towards Adam. The sound of her feet crunching against the crisp leaves spooked the other inmates who turned and shot into the distance. Steve jumped up and shot back but they ran further into the distance.

"Shit!" Steve mumbled.

Kono hadn't thought she had just ran to her husband flinging herself into his arms her her whole body wrapped around his as tears streamed down her face, his lips against hers before moving to her neck and holding her close.

"Baby" Adam hushed softly.

The others joined the couple keeping low incase the inmates returned. Kono looked up at Steve tearfully realising her mistake.

"I'm sorry"

Steve just shook his head and rubbed a comforting hand on her back, not blaming her for running.

"Adam what's going on?"

Adam sighed and sat down properly, Kono snuggled into him and holding tight.

"Gabriel"

"What do you mean?"

"Gabriel told me to cause the chemical spill he said if i didn't he would kill Kono…he already tried to kill us i couldn't risk her getting hurt. he said he had men on the inside i couldn't trust anyone. He wanted the others out, he wants to use them to create an army"

"What an army?"

"He needs back up, he's planning to get revenge for Malia's death…i'm scared because he didn't say he would kill Chin…he just said he would make him feel what he did" Adam sighed.

"He's going to kill me" Kono sighed sadly.

"I won't let him" Adam stated firmly.

"None of us will" Danny agreed.

Chin sighed sadly and held Kono's hand for a moment.

"If we can catch up with them will get to Gabriel" Steve said as he got up the others following.

The team tracked through the reserve for an hour before they found Gabriel and captured him once and for all. Adam's help in giving Gabriel up worked in his favour and Gabriel admitted to framing Adam. All in all, Adam received a reduce sentence and was ordered to serve only two more months.

 **Two months later**

Kono waited nervously at her house, Adam had asked that she didn't collect him he wanted to shower and change before returning home he didn't want Kono seeing him walk out of prison. Chin had picked Adam up and brought him clean clothing for him to change at his before he made his way home. When he got to the front steps he found Kono sitting waiting for him just like he did. Kono's eyes lit up when she saw Adam and she walked tearfully into his arms as he scooped her up into a cuddle.

"No tears baby" He whispered softly into her ear as he carried her inside.

Kono clung to him tightly her warm breath tickling his earlobe.

"Sshh i'm home" Adam whispered as he stroke her hair, scratching her scalp softly receiving a pleasure filled moan from Kono.

"I missed you so much" Kono sobbed.

"I missed you to beautiful, i haven't stopped thinking about you"

Kono looked into his eyes sadly, she had missed his beauty and she couldn't help but rub a hand across his jaw, her fingers running over the stubble. She always loved it when he kept some stubble, the feel of it against her skin sending shivers down her spine. The two just stood and stared into each others wet eyes neither needing to say anything as they made there way to the bedroom, lips soon locking passionately, tongues exploring the others mouth, Adam's tongue swiftly finding the sensitive spot that left Kono moaning in delight. Her hands wandered his body, unbuttoning his shirt and scratching down his chest before pinching his nipples and pushing him onto the bed. She straddled his waist nails running down his chest and teasingly lower before she removed her cami top Adam's eyes wide as he looked at her body being revealed, her arms stretched above as the shirt was removed, her breasts bulging out of her bra which she quickly disposed off also. He grinned like a horny school boy and reached out to touch leaving Kono writhing happily until she collapsed against his chest both sucking bruises into the other's neck while hands roamed lower, removing all clothing until they were skin to skin, breathing rapidly in anticipation. Adam caressed Kono's cheek and kissed her romantically and tenderly before pinning her beneath him and well…


	51. Chapter 51

**Sorry it's short but wanted to talk about Danny's comment about once a criminal always a criminal.**

Danny trekked behind Steve, hands flailing around as he tried to piece together the puzzle. He looked over his shoulder making sure Kono's was a distant away before speaking.

"Look if the Yakuza put the hit on Adam he must have agreed to work for Gabriel!" Danny ranted.

Steve rolled his eyes and ignored Danny. He wasn't saying he was wrong, they had nothing to suggest otherwise, but Steve knew Adam wouldn't risk adding more time and loosing Kono.

"Are you ignoring me Steven"

"No Danno"

"So why aren't you saying anything, why else would there be a hit on Adam"

"Danny i'm not saying anything either way, but Adam wouldn't risk loosing Kono, he just wouldn't do that to her"

"Really?"

"What is that supposed to mean Danny?

"I'm just saying once a criminal always a criminal" Danny muttered unaware of the precedes behind him.

"What did you just say?!" Kono snapped angrily.

She had seen Danny looking over his shoulder and wanted to know what was being discussed.

"Kono…"

"Adam is not a criminal!"

"I…"

"Hiro was the leader not Adam, he just inherited it, you know he changed it"

"I just think we should be careful, Adam has done some shady things Kono…"

"He would never work for Gabriel…and he is not a criminal" Kono yelled before storming past the guys.

"Kono don't go out there alone, wait for us" Steve called worriedly.

Kono ignored the calls and continued walking hearing a distant ruckus and picking up the pace, the rest of the team now following.

Adam's stomach dropped as he realised he had no chance, the yakuza hitman had got the upper hand and he knew he was about to be killed. His thoughts went straight to his beautiful Kono and he briefly looked up to the heaven's praying for forgiveness for hurting her so much. As the gun went of Adam flinched. It took a minute before Adam realised it wasn't him who hd been shot but the man trying to kill him. He looked into the distance and saw Grover lowering his gun, Danny and Steve from the bushes and then he saw her. He smiled brightly making his way towards her.

Kono saw Adam smiling at her and she ran towards him, stopping short and looking to him tearfully and she walked into his arms. Adam firmly holding her close to him, there lips nuzzled into the others neck Adam placed a delicate kiss there sending a pleasant shiver up her spine. She couldn't wast another minute and looked into his eyes before the couple kissed. It wasn't passionate or messy it was simple and romantic and exactly the touch the other needed. It spoke a thousand words and meant everything but it didn't convey to much hope. Both knew they wouldn't be going home together to make out to their hearts content, that they wouldn't have long until Adan was taken back to Halawa.

"Are you okay?" Kono asked softly concern for her husband.

"Yeah baby"

"Guys we need to head back" Steve said feeling guilty for pushing the couple.

Kono held Adam;s hand and led him through the bushes to the awaiting trucks. Adam stepped closer, an arm loosely round her waist caressing her hip as he sighed sadly.

"Look's like my rides here"

Kono bowed her head as Adam stepped round and pulled her close again.

"Come here"

Kono wrapped herself around him, holding him close to her, tears pricking her eyes as they pulled apart.

"Hey…" Adam said huskily. "Were going to make it"

"I know" Kono grinned feeling optimistic.

Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out one last prayer bead, placing it into Kono's palm and wrapping her hand around it

"Whatever happens, we will always find our way back to each other" he whispered reassuringly.

Kono smiled softly as Adam cupped her cheek, pulling her into another kiss. There lips moved together as one before eventually breaking apart. Adam smiled and walked to the truck, sitting down and keeping his eyes on his girl. Kono waited till the door closed shut and her barriers broke, tears trickled down face as she looked to the bead before watching the truck drive away.

Steve walked over to Kono having sent the other back to HQ to meet Chin. He knew Kono was upset with Danny, and he didn't blame her but he also knew Danny's comments were from concern.

"You alright mate" Steve said as he slung an arm round Kono's shoulders and began walking back with her.

"I guess"

"It's not forever"

"I know but it's still to long"

"I know"

"Im glad i got to see him but it's almost made it worse" kono sighed sadly.

"I get that but you know Adam helped us today it stands him in good stead"

"You think?"

"Yeah, i'm confident he won't serve all of his sentence"

"I don't want to get my hoped up"

"Sometimes it's okay to have hope Kono" Steve smiled as they stopped at his truck.

"Danny was just concerned" Steve sighed.

"He was out of order"

"Maybe"

"He shouldn't have said that Steve, Adam's my husband and Danny obviously doesn't support that"

"Don't hold it against him"

Kono sighed and shook her head but got into the truck and allowed Steve to take her home.


	52. Chapter 52

Kono grinned as she opened the door to Chin and little Maddie. She was chuffed to find out that Maddie the young girl left orphaned during one of their cases had actually turned out to be Chin's daughter. As much as it had been a shock to him her was also adjusting rather well to parenthood.

"Hey!" Kono smiled excitedly as she hugged Chin then looked to Maddie.

The young girl really liked Kono but was still very intimated and worried around all the new faces. She was only just beginning to accept Chin was her father.

"Do I get a hug?" Kono chanced hoping the young girl would agree.

Maddie smiled and jumped into Kono's arms, holding on tight as Kono lifted her into her arms, her gangly legs wrapping round Kono's waist.

"Do you want a drink munchkin?" Kono asked as she padded to the kitchen plonking Maddie on the counter and making her a juice.

Chin hovered by the counter edge and looked to his stubborn cousin.

"So have you spoken to Danny since your falling out?" Chin asked with caution knowing it was a touch subject, one that had been avoided both in the teams personal life and working environment.

"You know i haven't"

"Just wandering if you had spoken to him outside of work"

"No" Kono bit

Maddie could feel the tension, she wasn't stupid she knew when grown up's were mad. She looked down at her swinging legs and held her juice scared she would somehow get shouted at.

"Cuz you can't not talk to him"

"He was out of line Chin"

"Maybe so but he apologised"

"It's not the point, he still believes he was right in saying it, he wasn't" Kono snapped harshly not meaning to raise her voice so much and scare Maddie.

Maddie flinched at Kono's sudden tone worriedly. Kono didn't miss it and turned to her niece quickly feeling awful.

"I'm sorry sweetheart i didn't mean to shout" Kono sighed as she wrapped a comforting arm around Maddie.

"Why are you mad at uncle Danno?" Maddie asked innocently.

Kono couldn't help but smile at the nickname and she felt a flutter of guilt in her belly at the ridiculous argument that she was currently in with the Jersey man.

"He erm…he said something that upset me"

"Maybe you could hug and it will make you feel better" Maddie suggested innocently.

Kono smiled at the youngster and kissed her temple nodding in agreement.

The team sat around the poolside table as they took a Friday night to enjoy some downtime and drinks. Kono and Danny were still not talking very much but barriers were beginning to crumble. Kono sat at the top of the table with Maddie snuggled in her lap. Kono looked up and smiled when Grace arrived having been at cheer practice. She smiled at Grace but Grace's smiled faltered. The young teen went from smiley to a sad frown and avoided her auntie Kono's eye contact but was forced to sit in the only spare seat next to her. Kono noticed Grace's distant behaviour and began to worry. She knew Grace wasn't stupid and was well aware she was mad at her Danno but Kono had never once treated Grace different. Sure she hadn't seen her much but she would never ignore Grace.

"You okay?" Kono asked softly leaning closer as Maddie scooted from her lap and went to help Chin get drinks.

"Mmmm" Grace mumbled.

"Babe have i upset you?" Kono asked with growing concern.

Grace looked to her lap sadly.

"Do you love Maddie more because she's actually related to you and I'm not?"

Kono felt terrible that Grace would think that and tugged her onto her lap.

"I love you both equally babe, blood doesn't matter, were Ohana" Kono reassured.

"Promise?"

"I promise"

Kono smiled and chatted to Grace about school and Cheer, then Maddie cam back and climbed onto Kono's lap as well the three girls cuddle close and chatting. Kono hugged her nieces and glanced at Danny giving him a small smile as he to caught her eye. Kono was about to say something when a figure caught her eye. She squinted as he moved closer and gasped when she realised who it was. Maddie and Grace giggled excitedly and everyone else smiled knowingly.

"Oh god" Kono sobbed as she watched Adam walk towards her, dressed smartly in a shirt and chinos and not some prison uniform.

"Go cuz" Chin encouraged/

Kono stood and ran to Adam realising he was home for good. She leaped into his arms letting him swing her around and kiss her passionately not caring about the prying eyes upon them.

"I'm home baby"

"For real?"

"Yeah sweetheart"

"How?"

Adam smiled at the blonde man and held Kono close.

"Erm Danny" Adam smiled appreciating the detectives help in getting him off early.

Kono covered her mouth and sobbed before going to hug Danny who was now up. His arms around Kono apologising for what he said and she apologising for holding the grudge.

"Thank you Danny"

"Anything for Ohana"

Kono wiped her eyes and went back to Adam kissing him and cuddling him before sitting back down, Maddie and Grace both climbing into the couples lap and chatting over one another telling Adam everything he had missed out on while everyone else smiled happily.


	53. Chapter 53

**Sorry about length just haven't** **had much time but i finish uni tomorrow so i will start writing more. Can i have some prompts for younger Kono or Grace and Auntie Kono**

Kono danced around the small kitchen, wearing a pair of Adam's boxer's and his t-shirt, smiling joyfully. She grabbed another mango and began slicing it, slipping pieces into her mouth and sucking her fingers clean. She moaned at the delicious taste, licking her lips, turning and grinning at Adam who hovered in the doorway with a grin on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kono giggled as she turned the music down a little and twisted her legs almost in embarrassment.

"Long enough to watch your cute bum wiggling around" Adam replied cheekily.

Kono smiled enough to show her dimples, her tongue between her teeth sexily as she padded over and wrapped her arms around Adam's neck and he brought his hands round to her bum, squeezing gently and leaning down to capture her lips. Kono wasted no time and slipped her tongue into Adam's mouth moaning happily before they pulled away for air.

"That was nice"

"Mmmm" Kono moaned.

Adam grinned and leaned in for another quick kiss, nipping at her lip roughly causing Kono to hum appreciatively. He could tell by her moaning and seductive attire that she was in the mood for one thing but he had a surprise for her first.

"Bedroom" Kono whispered huskily her eyes darkening with arousal that was consuming her.

Adam smiled softly and took her hands in his.

"In a minute baby, i have a surprise for you"

Kono blinked and frowned, tilting her head to the right slightly. Adam had to bite his lip from laughing, Kono looked like she was confused at being refused the sex she seemed to so desperately crave in that moment.

"What surprise?"

Adam grinned and pulled out a set of keys, putting them in Kono's hand and smiling proudly.

"What are these for?" Kono asked in confusion.

"Our new house"

Kono's eyes went wide in both shock and excitement. They had been looking at houses for a while, but she never expected Adam to buy one.

"You brought a house"

"Yes baby"

"The one"

"The one"

Kono kissed Adam hard and giggled excitedly. She had fallen in love with a beautiful house over looking the beach but never thought they could afford it. Knowing Adam had saved enough for it made her heart swell.

"Bedroom" Adam winked

 **Four months later**

Kono lay on the examine table nervously as she waited for the doctor to squirt the gel on her tummy. She had to attend her doctors appointment alone today as Adam had an important business meeting. She had been a little upset that Adam couldn't rearrange and the two had a fight about it before she had to leave. She felt silly now knowing Adam had tried to move things about but couldn't, she was just worried as she book the appointment because something hadn't felt right. She was scared something was seriously wrong with her baby and just wanted her husband to be there.

"Don't be nervous Kono, i'm sure it's nothing" The doctor smiled reassuringly as she moved the wand over her stomach.

Kono nodded and looked to the screen trying to understand the blurry monitor.

"Ahhh" The doctor mused as she looked closer.

"What's wrong?" Kono asked worriedly

"Nothing Kono…but i know why you probably thought things felt strange.

"Why?"

"Your having twins"

Kono felt her hear stop for a moment as she starred at the doctor in shock.

"What…no I can't"

"Well you are"

"But why haven't we seen this before?"

"It looks as though the second baby was hiding behind the first but now that there growing baby number two needed to move. Your probably just felt the extra movement"

Kono wasn't sure how to feel. She had been scared to have just one baby let alone two. She felt fearful but was relieved nothing was wrong.

"I'll give you some time to let this sink in"

Adam returned home that evening and found Kono swinging in the hammock at the end of their spacious garden. He felt awful for leaving Kono alone but he just couldn't get around his meeting. He padded down to the hammock and smiled at her, she looked beautiful in the moonlight.

"Hey gorgeous" Adam smiled.

Kono peered up at him sleepily and let him climb in with her curling into him and fisting his shirt in her hand like a safety blanket. Adam kissed her temple and stroked her hair softly.

"You okay, how's our baby?"

Kono took a deep breath and smiled at Adam.

"There great" Kono whispered.

Adam smiled but quickly frowned as he realised what she said.

"They?"

"Yep"

"Were having twins?"

"Yeah" Kono said tearfully.

Adam coughed to hide his own tears and kissed Kono's lips sweetly.

"I'm so sorry i wasn't there today"

"Don't be, i was fine"

"I can't believe were going to have two babies"

"I'f i'm honest, i'm a little scared" Kono admitted nervously.

"Me to"

"We can't both be scared" Kono giggled.

"We will be fine baby, i promise, i'll look after you and our babies" Adam assured as they snuggled closer, Kono's bump between them protectively as they fell asleep listening to the waves in the distance.


	54. Chapter 54

Grace walked down the corridor, she new something was up when she saw her auntie Kono standing waiting for her with her young brother Charlie. The young girl sighed, something was wrong with Danno and Uncle Steve.

"What happened?" Grace asked knowingly.

Kono cringed at her young niece. She hated seeing how much Grace knew, hated how calm Grace was as though it was an everyday occurrence to hear something bad had happened. Kono took Grace's hand and led her to the car.

"Will you tell me what happened now?" Grace pressed.

Kono smiled softly.

"Your Danno and Uncle Steve were undercover and they got into some trouble and Danno had to help Uncle Steve."

Grace looked to her auntie blankly and frown forming across her brow.

"I'm not four"

A smile twitched at Kono's lips.

"I know but your brother is, plus i just hate how grown up you really are"

"Is it serious?"

Kono looked in her rear view mirror to check that Charlie wasn't listening.

"Your Danno has some serious bruising, some cracked ribs and a concussion. So he just needs some rest"

"And Uncle Steve?"

"He's a little worse off…he needed a operation to fix some injuries but Uncle Chin said it went well"

Grace nodded sadly and looked out the window. Kono looked over and placed a reassuring hand on Grace's knee.

"They'll be okay babe"

"I know"

Grace grabbed charlie's hand and made her way down the corridor, picking up her speed as the doctor opened the door where her Danno and Uncle Steve were resting.

"Danno!"

Danny smiled from his bed and opened his arms for his son and daughter, masking a groan as they both put pressure on his chest.

"Hey Monkey and little man"

"Are you okay Danno?"

"Yeah, you know me"

"Danno" Grace groaned.

"Hey your brother is here" Danny warned but kissed Grace's temple.

Grace smiled softly and scrambled onto her Uncle Steve's bed being extra careful of his wounds.

"Hey gracie"

"You okay?"

"Yeah i'm all good, just need to rest up"

"You won't though" Chin chuckled from where he sat

Grace giggled and went to give her Uncle Chin a quick hug before going back to Steve.

"Are you to blame?" Grace asked Steve with a smirk.

Steve looked around as though hurt by the claims but smirked when Danno rolled his eyes.

"Of course it's his fault" Danno moaned.

"I'm not surprised, Danno say's everything's your fault"

"But were okay" Steve laughed.

"No you have a bumped head!" Charlie pointed out with a grin

"That is true mate" Steve sighed realising things could have been a lot worse if it hadn't been for Danny.

"When can you both go home?" Grace asked.

"Well i'd like them to stay in for a few day's but there both stubborn as hell so assuming there okay tonight ill let them go tomorrow afternoon" The nurse grinned as she checked there vitals and fluids.

Grace smiled at the nurse before she left then turned to Danny.

"Where will me and Charlie stay, Mum away with step-stan" Grace asked softly.

"Auntie Kono said you can stay at her's tonight"

Grace and Charlie both grinned happily, they hadn't stayed at Kono's before but Grace had no doubt she would be allowed to eat lot's of candy.

"We should probably go now let these to hooligans get some rest" Kono smiled. "Will collect some stuff on the way"

Kono thanked the pizza guy and walked back to the kitchen holding the box where Grace and Charlie sat at the table waiting.

"So i thought pizza would be best for dinner!" Kono grinned excitedly and joined her niece and nephew.

"Is that because you can't cook?" Charlie asked cheekily having heard Grace and Chin say it before.

"Oi little man i'm a great cook!" Kono laughed as she tickled his tummy.

Charlie giggled happily and started shoving pizza in his mouth.

Kono chatted to Charlie the whole time they ate but couldn't help but notice how quiet Grace was. Kono didn't want to call her out on it in front of her brother so waited till after dinner. Kono sent Charlie to the bathroom and told him to get ready for his bath while she took Grace aside.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Kono asked as she cleared up.

"Hmmm"

"You worried about Danno?"

"No"

Kono frowned but realised it must be something else bothering her.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Grace sighed but decided she could tell her auntie.

"Mum spends a lot of time travelling with Stan"

"Do you miss her?"

"Yeah but that's not what bothers me"

Kono smiled reassuringly and waited for Grace to continue.

"What do i do if i get my period when i'm with Danno?"

Kono couldn't help but smile, she hadn't expected that to be what bothered Grace but understood why it would.

"You call me" Kono assured.

"But what if your busy?"

"I will stop what i'm doing and come get you"

"I just don't know what i'd say to Danno"

"I promise you he will look after you but i know it can be a little embarrassing, i got mine when i was with Chin, i even avoided going out with him when i was on until he figured it out and forced me to go out with him. You can call me though"

"Okay"

Kono looked up and smirked as Charlie ran towards her completely naked and ready for his bath.

"BATH TIME!" Charlie exclaimed.

"It sure is" Kono laughed as she scooped Charlie up and took him to the bathroom.

After bath time Kono dressed Charlie and threw him on her kingsize bed with Grace. There was no spare room at Kono's so she gave them her bed while she intended to sleep on the couch.

"Do you want a story or a movie and some candy…" Kono asked with a grin.

"CANDY!"

"Promise me you will go to sleep though"

"Yes"

Kono grinned and filled a bowl with candy and another with popcorn and grabbed some fizzy drinks. She climbed into bed with the kids and began the film. It was nearly midnight when the film ended and Charlie was starting to doze off. Kono began clearing the bowls and went to say goodnight. She leaned down to kiss Charlie's temple then moved to Grace.

"Will you stay?" Grace asked and Charlie agreed before falling asleep.

Kono smiled and crawled into the middle, arms out for both her niece and nephew to snuggle. Kono closed her eyes, it was the first night Kono fell asleep without thinking of Adam. She welcomed the distraction and fell asleep soundly.

It was four in the morning when Charlie woke Kono wriggling around.

"I have to go pee!"

Kono groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Come on then" she sighed leading him to the bathroom being careful not to wake Grace.

Kono propped herself up against the door frame and yawned as she waited for Charlie.

"I knew giving you fizzy drinks late at night was a bad idea" Kono smirked as Charlie just grinned cheekily.

"All done!"

"Come on let's get you back to bed"

Kono woke in the morning to banging and crashing from the kitchen. Her cop instinct kicked in and she went for her gun but realised Charlie and Grace were no longer in bed. She then heard the tell tale signs of Grace bossing Charlie around and Kono wandered out to see what was going on.

"Hey hey what's all this?" Kono asked seeing her kitchen in a mess.

"Were making you breakfast!" Charlie grinned

"It was supposed to be breakfast in bed but someone was being nosey" Grace moaned directing her dig to her brother.

"It doesn't matter Grace, i'm awake anyway, what you making me?"

"Pancakes!"

"You shouldn't be using the stove without me being here"

"I do it all the time, besides i think i'm the best cook here, you fed us take away and candy last night" Grace giggled.

Kono couldn't be mad and poked Grace's side before kissing her cheek and Charlies.

"Be careful"

When Grace was done they all sat down to eat breakfast before clearing the kitchen. Everyone was super hyped up from all the sugar and Kono knew Danny would find out what she gave them. At two Kono took them back to the hospital to collect Danny.

Danny smirked as Grace and Charlie ran in giggling and jumping onto his bed and he finished putting his shirt on. He had never seen them so hyper and he glared at Kono.

"There your kids" Kono moaned.

"What did auntie Kono feed you"

"Vegetables, lots and lot's of vegetables" Grace assured.

"I know that's a lie your auntie Kono doesn't even eat vegetables" Chin laughed

"Can she even cook them" Steve chuckled.

"Hey!" Kono pouted.

"We had candy and pizza and pancakes" Charlie said.

"What a surprise" Danny rolled his eyes.

"There alive" Kono laughed.

"True, thanks for having them"

"It was fun!" Kono smiled.

"So shall we get you to hooligans home?" Chin said as everyone got ready to leave.

"Just be careful next time Danno"

"It was Uncle Steve's fault" Danny moaned as they all walked out.


	55. Chapter 55

**Firstly i am so sorry for the wait i have just had a complete mental block and working so much. Thankyou for continuing with prompts there always welcome. This isnt mega long but it's something i will try update again soon :)**

Kono woke bright and early as usual, the bright blue walls of her room combined with the sunlight making her scrunch her eyes a little until they adjusted. She smiled when her phone lit up and she swiped to read the message.

Good luck today baby girl, we will be watching you, love you so much.

Love mum xoxo

Kono grinned at the text, her mum sent the same one on the morning of any competition and it never failed to put a smile on her face.

"Kono you up?"

Kono chuckled, and called back before Ben opened the door ajar.

"You decent?"

"Just come in" Kono laughed as Ben entered her room and sat down on the bed.

"You look cute when you just woke up" Ben smirked.

Kono rolled her eyes but leaned up to give Ben a soft kiss.

They hadn't really been together long, they had always just always been best friends having grown up surfing together. But now they were older and whenever there was a competition all the surfers would stay at Ian Adam's surf club leading up to the big day. That meant Kono and Ben would get to be alone and thus the beginnings of a developing romance.

"You feeling good?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, i'm excited, i feel good about this"

"You know you'll be amazing, your the best there is"

"Your not bad" Kono giggled.

"We should go get breakfast, you know how strict Ian is"

Kono smiled and let Ben lead her to the shared kitchen where most of the other surfers were gathered.

"Ooooo" One guy mocked as people looked to Kono and Ben

"Don't get jealous rhys" Ben mocked swiftly moving the attention of of them knowing Kono didn't appreciate it.

"I know you'll win first prize today babe" Ben smiled as he sat down with Kono away from the others.

"I'll try but everyones so good"

"No you'll get it"

"Ben I might not i don't want to get my hopes up"

"But babe you are the best on the team"

"What about all the other surfers from other teams, just let me do my best" Kono sighed.

Although he did feel good about the competition she had a strange feel of anxiety that she couldn't explain. She wandered if it was the fact she was now competing in the above age category which made her the youngest of the group and she worried she wouldn't be good enough. She sighed and pushed her worries to one side, knowing she would enjoy her surf whatever happened.

"I'm just trying to support you" Ben moaned.

"I know i'm just saying" kono sighed lightly just as a message flashed up on her phone.

"Who's Adam?" Ben asked firmly.

Kono blushed and went to grab her phone but Ben got to it first and tapped the screen to see the message.

"Ben give me my phone!"

"Why is he wishing you good luck?"

"He's being nice"

"Who is he?"

"Ben"

"Is he from school?"

"Just drop it it's nothing to do with you"

"If some guy is talking to my girl"

"He is just wishing me luck"

"What's his last name?"

Kono rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Noshimuri, it's Adam Noshimuri"

Ben's fist clenched angrily.

"Why are you talking to him?"

"Why do you care, he's a friend"

"He's trouble"

"I don't care what you say Ben, i can't deal with this right now" Kono groaned as she went to go get ready.

Kono sat on the sand watching the other surfers competing, playing with her hair as she thought about her argument with Ben that morning. She didn't think she had been in the wrong, Adam was simply being a friend sure he had a reputation but he had never proven it, Kono believed Adam when he told her it was all his father.

"Keikei you okay?" Nani asked as she headed over with a bottle of water for Kono.

"Hmm yeah"

"Nervous?"

"Erm maybe a little, more excited" Kono smiled.

"You'; be great, just do your best I'm always proud of you" Nani assured as she handed over the water.

"Thanks, I can't drink anymore, i'll be up soon and I don't want to need to pee" Kono laughed.

"You need to stay hydrated Kono, it's really hot out here today, besides all us surfers pee in the sea" Nani chuckled.

"Not when all the surfers are out today, and all no exactly what your doing"

"Just drink and get ready" Nani smiled before heading back to the crowd.

Kono opened the bottle and chugged half of it easily, realising how thirsty she was. She sat for another few minutes before her group was called up to get ready. the nerves and water made her need to pee like she predicted and she quickly rushed over to a free portaloo. As she exited she bumped into Ben.

"So your up next?" Ben asked.

"Yeah"

"Okay"

Kono rolled her eyes and ran over to her group preparing to get out there. She saw her competitors and wished them all good luck before she ran into the water. She paddled out and took a deep breathe, smiling at all the cheers in the distance as she took on a huge wave. She knew she could do it, she was amazing and her fellow surfers gasped at how advanced Kono was. She was confident and glided through the waves easily when all of a sudden, something happened and Kono fell, the angle awkward and she felt her knee blow out as she screamed in agony, water engulfing her and making her choke and she tried to reach the surface, unable to kick with her left leg. The life guards wasted no time, and reach her quickly, bringing her to shore and lying her on the sand where her family were now gathered. The cries from Kono breaking everyones heart as all realised her surfing days were over.

Kono woke in hospital, the scratchy bed sheets irritating her skin and the bright light hurting her eyes. Her vision was momentarily blurry and she blinked rapidly to focus.

"Hey keikei" Nani said softly.

"Mum" Kono croaked fearfully

"Shh sweetheart it's okay"

"My knee?"

"Don't worry about it darling will talk later"

"No mum"

Nani chocked back a sob and asked the rest of the family to leave while she perched on the bed, tucking Kono's hair behind her ear.

"You tore ligaments in your knee, your whole knee cab blew out, you had to have surgery."

"Oh god, i;m never going to be able to surf"

"Hey, hey, Ian covered the surgery, he believes in you baby, you'll need PT but this doesn't mean you can never surf again, just maybe not competitively."

Kono sobbed and sobbed, pushing her mum away and rolling over best she could hoping and praying it would all be a dream.

Kono sat on a bench looking out to the sea. She watched the sunsetting behind the waves and let the cool breeze wash over her. She had been out of hospital a month now but still had her knee all bandaged up, and she was still on crutches. She heard footsteps behind her and looked over to see Adam walking towards her.

"Mind if i join you?" Adam asked softly.

"Yeah sure"

Adam sat down next to Kono and wrapped an arm around her protectively. Kono needed the hug and she leaned into Adam's protective embrace.

"I can't imagine how your feeling but if you want to talk to me, or maybe hang out to take your mind of it then that's cool with me" Adam said simply.

Kono smiled softly, pleased that Adam was taking the time to check on her.

"I'm very glad your here, at least someone is"

"What about Ben?"

"We ended things, he didn't even come and see me, he competed right after they took me off"

You deserve better than that"

"Hmmm"

"Why don't we go grab a coffee?" Adam asked hopefully.

"That sounds nice"

"Come on them hop along"


	56. Chapter 56

**Im so sorry its been so long life got in the way! But i am back and so is the new season! sorry this is short though :)**

Kono stood nervously, her legs shaking back and forth, her knees knocking together slightly. She looked eagerly towards the large iron gate, a little booth much like ticket office just the other side of it with a man controlling the opening and closing. She sighed in frustration as time ticked by. Nine o clock they said. Another five minutes passed before she heard the shuffling of feet, hard boots hitting the pavement alongside a softer peered up slowly, a smile twitching from her mouth and her eyes lighting up.

He was more handsome than normal, as though his time in prison had allowed him scrub up. Maybe it was just the time apart, the days spent not seeing his perfectly chiselled face in the flesh. He was clean shaven and his hair styled almost better than hers. His smile could light up the bottom of the ocean, his eyes dazzling and brimming with tears of joy. He stepped closer, moving swiftly towards her until he could touch her. The feeling electric shooting through his body and making him numb. Her delicate hands grasping his face, and cupping his jaw as she leaned up to kiss him. The kiss so desperate and and hard as though it were the last kiss they would ever have.

"Adam…"

She said it with a chocked sob, tears rolling down her soft cheeks, quickly thumbed away but his calloused fingers.

"It's okay beautiful"

His words so reassuring and safe as he embraced her, cradling her head to his chest, his lips rested against her temple and his hand gently stroking her side.

"Everyone's waiting for you" She whispered as though suggesting they hurry but making no attempt to move.

"They can wait a little longer, i just need to hold you for a minute" He replied squeezing her closer.

"Okay"

The guys sat around the table, joined by flipper and kamekona, laughing and joking, arguing over Kame's latest idea. The faces all lighting up with cheesy grins and relieved smiles as Adam and Kono approached them.

"Welcome home" Chin said simply, shaking Adam's hand.

"It's good to be home" Adam replied sighing softly and taking his seat next to Kono.

"I'll get you some food" Kamekona bellowed as he left the table.

"How about some music?" Flipper suggested, smiles and agreement all round.

Flipper played his music, singing along and filling the group with joy. Everyone listening intently, Adam's arm protectively around Kono keeping her impossibly close.

 _Let's get it on_

Kono grinned at the words, greatly agreeing with them and allowing Adam to tilt her head for a brief kiss that gave little away but suggested let's leave.

It wasn't long before the guys were called to a case and Kono and Adam were grateful.

"Well while we run around after some nutter you two love birds can go catch up properly" Danny muttered with a knowing grin.

Kono couldn't contain her smile and grabbed Adam's hand.

"Oh we have a lot to catch up on" She chuckled while chin rolled his eyes.

The kisses were hot and rushed and sexual, tongues dwelling together while moans filled the room, echoing around them, both unsure who was moaning more. Hands fumbled for clothing, removing it swiftly wasting no time.

"I can't wait" Adam muttered as he kissed kono's neck.

"Mmmm here….here" Kono moaned as she wrapped a leg around Adam's waist positioning herself better.

"Hmm" Adam agreed.

Both were semi naked, Adam's top lay on the floor, his jeans undone and sitting low on his hips, his boxers pushed out the way, while Kono's dress was hoisted round her waist, even the top half exposing her bare chest where her bra lay on the floor with her panties. Adam wasted no time, it had been far to long and as much as both wanted to be as one together entangled in their bed, romances between there every move, neither could wait any longer in that moment. It had to be there and now, against the wall, only feet away from their bed. It was hot and sexy, neither lasting long but ready to repeat it. Stumbling their way over discarded clothing and falling onto the bed, eyes locking as they kissed each other passionately and made up for lost time.

Danny smiled at his friend, pleased to see her happy again, her spark clearly back.

"So how are things with you and Adam?"

Kono couldn't help her grin and she bit her lip girlishly.

"Great…really good"

"I'm glad your happy kono, you deserve every bit of happiness"

"I just hope it lasts"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well…we haven't really been together much at all since getting married… i just want to enjoy being with my husband but everything bad happens to us."

"Babe, Gabriel is gone, theres no threat anymore"

"I know, but enemies have a habit of appearing out the woodwork"

"I know babe, but i really think this is it for you guys now"

"It's kinda weird though"

"How's that?"

"I feel a bit like i need to get to know his again, i know that sounds daft…"

"Not at all…kono you've lived on your own for the last eighteen months, your an independent person as it is, let alone when your actually on your own. it's understandable but i wouldn't worry, you'll fit right back in."

"I've really grown to value so much Danny…i don't want to waste anymore time with Adam"

"Just enjoy every moment with him"

Kono smiled as she thought of Adam. He really was her everything and knowing at the end of her busy day she could go home and open that door and him be there…it filled her with butterflies just thinking about it. His dimpled smile as she waled in the door, the smell of dinner on the stove. She quickly said goodbye to Danny and grabbed her bag heading straight home to her husband.

Adam grinned how kono imagined, his hands grasping her bum and pulled her flush against him. kissing her soundly, his nose brushing against hers soppily.

"I missed you"

"I missed you more…i've been home alone all day" Adam smiled.

"I can see, this place is spotless" Kono gapped.

"It's amazing what i can get done when your not around…did you ever tidy while i was away"

kono giggled and pouted, bursting into a laughing fit as Adam tickled her until she was a puddle on the floor.

"Your so cute" Adam said sweetly.

"Hmmm….kiss me"

Adam smiled and joined her on the kitchen floor, kissing her lips gently, just gazing at her pretty face.

"I really am a lucky guy"


	57. Chapter 57

Kono sobbed against the bathroom door. Her hair matted and stuck to her face where her say tears had wet her skin. She pulled her knees close to her chest, hugging them close. Her shoulders shaking gently. Her phone buzzed next to her, Chin's name flashing up on the screen. She ignored it.

 _One hour earlier…_

 _The team sat gathered around the table, listening to flipper singing. Adam had been released from prison that morning and the group had met at the shrimp truck to welcome him back to the Ohana. kono's face was picture perfect, grinning her dimpled smile overtime Adam glanced at her. His own smiled equally warming. Adam's arm rested softly round Kono's waste, his thumb rubbing her hip gently in a protective manner._

 _The team had chatted between themselves, everyone filling Adam in on what they had all been up to and reassuring him that Kono had been okay. It had all been light and breezy until Flipper mentioned Zac._

 _"_ _I have to get back to work it's good to see you back bro, hey sistah Zac mentioned he would be around till Friday" Flipper said as he walked off not realising the implication his words would have._

 _Kono froze and she knew Adam felt it, his arm dropping from her waist. Tension built around the table as the others saw Adam's reaction._

 _"_ _Who's Zac?" Adam asked his jealously shinning through._

 _Kono blinked rapidly and tried to shake it off, as she realised the guys were staring too. All the guys knew about Zac, but only Chin knew Kono was still talking to him, despite all of them warning her to be careful._

 _"_ _No one, don't worry" Kono rushed._

 _Adam was suspicious, his shoulders tensing. He could see the look on the guys faces._

 _"_ _Kono who's Zac, you clearly known him" Adam almost bit._

 _"_ _He's just a…"_

 _"_ _A what?"_

 _"_ _A guy…" Kono mumbled lamely._

 _Adam nodded in anger and stood up. Kono grabbed his arm but he moved away._

 _"_ _We need to talk" Adam said._

 _"_ _Babe, can't we just enjoy our day, why are you getting angry?" Kono asked feeling a blush in her cheeks knowing the guys were watching and listen to the exchange._

 _"_ _Kono, flipper has just mentioned a guy you've been…seeing and your not telling me who he is…did you have a thing with this guy while i was away?" Adam asked regretfully but he couldn't help the doubt._

 _Kono felt tears sting her eyes but refused to break._

 _"_ _No Adam, how can you say that!?" Kono snapped._

 _"_ _Why don't you both go discuss this, Adam i really think…." Chin tried_

 _"_ _Chin let me deal with this" Adam said._

 _"_ _Adam your over reacting"_

 _"_ _Kono did something happen with you and this guy?"_

 _Kono froze and remained silent. All the guys stared at he ran shock, not believing she would ever cheat on Adam but her silence filled everyone with doubt._

 _"_ _I need to…i need space" Adam muttered as he walked off._

 _Kono bit her lip and held her head in her hands, fear rolling in her stomach. Chin placed a hand on he back and tried to gain her attention._

 _"_ _Cuz did something really happen between you and Zac?" Chin asked softly._

 _Kono looked to him sadly._

 _"_ _Kind of…but I didn't do anything, It wasn't me" Kono stuttered._

 _"_ _Why don't you explain to us Kono" Danny tried equally as calm as Chin._

 _"_ _I know you guys told me to be careful, but i kept talking to Zac. He was just someone going through the same as me…he understood how I felt. We just met for coffee and lunch a few times, it was nothing more. I knew he was sometimes maybe to friendly, he would give me compliments but I just brushed it off. Then a few weeks ago he kissed me. I pushed him off, I didn't mean to lead him on, i never felt anything like that for him, he was a friend. He apologised straight away…" Kono explained trying to keep the tears at bay._

 _"_ _Oh Cuz"_

 _"_ _I would never cheat on Adam, I love him, Zac is just a friend"_

 _"_ _Your still talking to him?" Steve asked_

 _Kono paused and bowed her head._

 _"_ _I didn't want to fall out with him. He's been good to me. He regrets trying anything, he apologised…i kept my distance but i couldn't just cut him off"_

 _"_ _Cuz you have to understand where Adam's coming from. He's been locked away for the past year and a bit, he's probably had all sorts of thoughts going round his head. And then for you to imply something happened, it's understandable how he reacted." Chin explained hoping to make Kono understand._

 _"_ _I need to go" Kono said as she stood hastily and left the group._

Kono pulled herself up from the floor at the sound of the door. She wiped her eyes of tears, spreading mascara down her cheeks. She unlocked the bathroom door and walked out to the front room where Adam stood.

Adam felt terrible but from what Kono had said, or hadn't said he was unsure what had happened and what kono was hiding from him. It always broke his heart to see her cry.

"Adam please let me explain" Kono sobbed as she stepped closer.

Adam nodded his head and took a seat on the couch. Kono bit her lip and remained standing.

"I met Zac at the prison, his brothers serving time for aggravated assault. He was protecting a friend. Zac saw me leaving one day. I was upset…it was just before valentines day, I was upset that I would be alone when everyone else had someone. We just got talking, he walked me to my car and we just got chatting. We decided to go grab coffee…we just hung out a few times. He was a friend Adam…he understood how I felt. Then a few weeks ago he kissed me. I pushed him off and he apologised to me…he was a mess, and I guess I was someone he trusted and he just let his feelings and emotions get on top of him, but i promise you that was it, i have not been with anyone Adam, I would never do that to you" Kono rambled tearfully.

Adam rubbed his hands down his lightly stubbled face. He was annoyed that Kono had never mentioned it when she visited him, or the minute he got out but he guessed she didn't want to worry him. He felt bad for doubting her and he held out his hand to pull her over. Kono took his hand and straddled his lap smiling at him softly through wet lashes.

"I have missed you so much baby" Adam whispered huskily.

Kono bit her lip and pulled Adam into a hot kiss. Adam's hand grabbing Kono's bum and pulling her snug to him, moaning as she kissed him, grinding her hips gently against his.

"Hmmmm mmm" They moaned in unison arousal filling them both.

"I'm sorry I doubted you" Adam whispered.

"I should have been honest" Kono sighed

"Do you still speak to him?" Adam asked with a hint of vulnerability.

Kono bowed her head. "Occasionally…I've only met him for coffee once since he kissed me, we normally just catch up at the end of the week. Honestly Adam theres nothing going on, he was confused…He's having a hard time, i couldn't just drop him" Kono explained.

"Okay"

Kono raised her brow slightly making Adam laugh.

"I trust you Kono" Adam smiled.

Kono grinned and kissed Adam again, breaking for air and panting as she removed her top and bra, then Adam's shirt. Their hands roamed one another bodies and Adam carried Kono to the bedroom, placing delicate kisses against her wet cheeks, brushing away any residue of tears. There embrace making them feel whole again.


	58. Chapter 58

Kono sat at the dinning table pushing her cereal around her bowl, milk splashing down the sides and forming a small puddle. Her eyes bore into the bowl, blurring at the constant staring, not registering the mess she was making.

"Babe your getting that everywhere" Adam mumbled slightly bemused.

"Huh?" Kono grunted as she looked up at him tiredly.

Adam frowned from where he stood. He had noted Kono's behaviour in the past week or so had been off, she was unusual quiet and distant. He had shrugged it off and guessed she may have been on her period but he was certain she wasn't due on yet.

"Your staring at that bowl so hard it'll shatter in a minute" Adam laughed lightly.

Kono smiled and looked at the now messy table, sighing in annoyance.

"Fuck sake" She muttered under her breath.

"Go shower, i'll clear it"

Kono looked to her husband in relief and padded of to shower leaving Adam with her mess.

It was nearly an hour later when Adam realised the shower was still running. The water had to be cold by now. He knocked on the bathroom door and entered. Kono was sat in the shower stall, knees pulled tightly to her chest, her head thrown back against the wall.

"Baby you'll freeze sitting under the water!" Adam exclaimed as he hurriedly turned of the shower and snapped her out of her day dream.

"Mmmm"

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Adam asked softly as he helped her out the shower, towelling he off and rough drying her hair.

"Nothing" Kono muttered lamely.

Adam fought not to roll his eyes at his stubborn, sodden wife.

"Get dressed and come out, we need to talk"

Kono didn't fight it, she rolled her eyes at his tone and went to get dressed. She returned quickly and curled into Adam's side on the couch, seeking his warmth.

"Talk to me Kono, somethings up, you haven't been yourself all week"

"I'm just tired"

"Clearly, you haven't been sleeping, i've heard you getting up in the middle of the night."

"I'm fine"

"Your not, you rarely wake in the night and your never this quiet"

"I'm just having trouble sleeping"

"We can get you some help…"

"I don't need a doctor" Kono snapped.

"Babe i didn't mean…"

"I said i'm fine Adam" Kono argued firmly.

Adam sighed and went to get up but Kono pulled him back, clinging to his shirt tightly. Adam smiled softly and kissed her temple then her cheek, keeping his face close to her.

"Baby…talk to me" Adam warned softly.

Kono sighed but looked to him, kissing his lips briefly.

"You've been out a month and we've been kidnapped, shot at, stalked…when are we gonna catch a break" Kono sighed

"Is this what's been keeping you awake, worrying about what's happened to us?"

"Yeah…i'm worried about our safety…how can all this stuff keep happening to us…"

"Bad luck babe"

"Well i'm sick of it"

"Kono, the shooting is part of your job, i just got caught up in it last week and the stalking was unfortunate but we weren't the only ones…we get through it" Adam sighed unsure what to say.

"I can't do this anymore"

Adam frowned, his eyebrow raising as worry filled him. He wasn't certain what she was referring to but he didn't like it.

"Can't do what?"

"Live like this, knowing something bad is always happening to us…"

"Babe"

"My job"

"What about it?"

"It's to risky"

"Babe you love your job?"

"I don't think i can do it anymore Adam"

"Kono come on"

"I'm always in danger"

"But that's part of being a cop. I worry every single second about you Kono, I hate knowing your always put in these situations but your a fantastic cop and this island is kept safe because of what you do" Adam reassured.

"I don't know if it's worth it anymore"

Adam sighed unsure where this was all coming from. Sure they had had a string of bad luck but they had in the past, Kono always fought back.

"Baby how did you feel when you couldn't surf competitively anymore, when it was on longer a career?"

Kono's eyes welled with tears that she blinked back.

"Devastated"

"And then you decided to become a cop?"

"Yeah"

"Why?" Adam asked.

Kono had no idea what Adam was trying to get at but she went along with him.

"Because I wanted to be like Chin"

"Why?"

"Babe"

"Just answer the question"

"Because he saved people and kept me safe and I felt like i was doing something good"

"Exactly, do you really want to give that up and be back where you were when surfing ended, what would you do instead?"

I know but…"

"Baby your an amazing cop…"

"Maybe so but It wont be amazing if i'm dead" Kono snapped.

"Sweetheart don't…"

"Adam I could die any day at work, then what"

"Babe why are you thinking like this?"

"Because…I want a baby but i'll be no good if i'm dead and our baby doesn't have a mother" Kono sobbed.

Adam stared in shock having never seen Kono look so broken. He didn't even realise she wanted a baby.

"Oh darling…come here" Adam cooed hugging Kono to his chest protectively. "This is why you've been off, because you want a baby?"

"Yeah but my job's to risky" Kono sobbed.

"Babe, there are loads of cops with families…"

"I know but i don't want my family to no have me"

"You can't think what if, we could have loads of children and we could see them grow up to have there own children and then have our grandchildren, everything could be fine, everything will be fine"

"But what if something happened to me?"

"Something could happen to either of us, it doesn't have to be released to your job babe, anything could happen to anyone"

"I know, but i'm worried i'm being selfish by giving myself a higher risk by being a cop"

"I think your showing our future babies what an amazing selfless person you are"

"Adam…"

"Your right, something could happen and if it did, I would never tell our children that your job was to dangerous I'd tell them how amazing and beautiful and talented you are. I'd tell them how you save peoples lives everyday and keep their island safe. I wouldn't stop talking about you baby" Adam said softly kissing her lips and nuzzling her nose.

"I don't want our babies to hate me if something did happen"

"They wouldn't I promise you, our babies will love you"

"I just wish we could get away from the danger sometimes"

"I know beautiful…so when did you start thinking about babies?"

Kono smiled rested her head in the crook of Adam's neck.

"When you first went away…a coupe weeks after you went inside I missed my period. I thought I was pregnant but when I took the test it was negative. I got it checked out and the doctor said I missed it due to the stress of you leaving. I was kind of glad because I couldn't have raised a baby on my own but it got me thinking. The whole time you were gone I just couldn't stop thinking about starting a family with you and finally getting some happiness. And now Chin has Sara, I just really want our own baby"

Adam couldn't help the grin on his face and he kissed Kono sensually making her moan appreciatively.

"We can make a baby"

"Now?"

"Why not, I reckon will need a few attempts but i'm cool with that, we have some catching up to do anyway." Adam smirked.

Kono giggled dragged Adam to the bedroom to make themselves a baby.


	59. Chapter 59

**So so sorry about not updating but last year of uni is taking up a lot of time! Prompts welcome as always I will try to write a couple stories over this weekend!** Kono smiled her soft dimpled smile, a flash of pearly whites before she bit her lip nervously. She was fully aware who Adam Noshimuri was. Her team had dealt with his family before, in particular his father Hiro. She knew it was potentially dangerous to get involved with a criminal family but the man standing before her was a gentleman. He was handsome and well built. His eyes a deep brown and his smile charming. Kono hadn't been in a relationship for a long time, she wasn't the type ti bounce from guy to guy, her career had always come first but now that she was settled in her job she thought it about time she dipped her toes in the dating pool. "Another drink?" Adam asked, his voice low and controlled. Kono nodded shyly, afraid her voice would fail. How could the offer of another drink leave Kono with butterflies. "I ahmm…i'm just going to the bathroom" Kono stuttered, blushing at the shake in her voice. "I'll be here" Adam smiled. Kono hurried off to the bathroom, peeing quickly and washing her hands. She looked in the mirror, her cheeks were flushed and her lip was sore from biting it nervously. She wore denim shorts and a floaty white tank. She worried at her outfit. She hadn't planned to meet a guy tonight, she was just picking up food, but when Adam had started talking to her she forgot her hunger and instead focused on him. She tried to shrug of her worries and headed back out to Adam, hoping he was still there. As Kono approached the bar she noticed Adam was no longer standing there. She glanced round briefly feeling the blush rise in embarrassment and being left alone. Her stubborn nature took over and she decided she didn't need a man anyway, she went to grab her purse that she had left on the bar but it was gone. She groaned in annoyance and slight panic but decided she didn't want to hang around to look for it. She walked towards the door, tears pricking her eyes that she blinked back furiously. As she went to turn the corner a hand grabbed her arm taking he by surprise and forcing her to spin round defensively. "Adam?" Kono questioned, slight panic crossing her face. Adam felt bad for scaring her and he moved his hand to her lower back, keeping her close to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Kono relaxed into his touch. "Why are you outside?" Kono asked. "A business associate turned up, I just had to talk to him" Adam smiled. kono had noticed a man walking of in the distance. Her stomach dropped knowing she was standing inches from a man that no matter how gorgeous he was, was in alliance with the yakuza. She had no clue the extent of his business. Adam could see the fear in her eyes and instantly felt bad. He knew who Kono was and he could tell she was torn between her job and her personal life. He stepped closer and handed Kono her purse, smiling softly. "Didn't want to leave it unattended." Kono relaxed and smiled and she took her bag. "Kono if your not comfortable with…this, being here with me, then i understand" Kono sighed and bowed her head sadly. "I'm a cop" "I know" Adam replied. He pulled her closer, one hand on her lower back the other moving to cradle her face, brushing a thumb over her baby soft cheek. "That man was an associate of my fathers. He wanted information, and I told him he needed to speak to my father. I may in line to inherit my father's business but that doesn't mean I want anything to do with it. I may not have always followed the rules but I am not looking to be like my father" Kono smiled, wanting to believes Adam so badly. Her eyes twinkled in the moonlight. "Okay" Adam leant forward and kissed Kono gently, his lips lingering on hers for a moment before pulling away. He didn't want to push her but he had to take the opportunity to kiss her. She was so beautiful. Kono grinned and blushed deeply, bowing her head and letting her hair fall forward to cover her sudden embarrassment. Adam couldn't help but smile at her, he was seeing a vulnerable side to the strong fierce women who had stormed his fathers office just a few weeks prior. He captured her lips once more, this time letting his tongue mix with hers, taking every moment in. "Mmmm" Kono sighed pleasantly. "I have a room here…if you want to go upstairs?" Adam asked,hoping he wasn't sounding to forceful. Kono suddenly felt incredibly nervous, and butterflies filled her tummy. She wanted to go with Adam, but it had been a while and that scared her. "I'm sorry, we don't have to" Adam said quickly seeing the worry in Kono's eyes. "No…I erm…" Adam tilted her face so she could talk to him. "What's wrong?' "It's been a while" Kono admitted feeling like a school girl with her first crush. Adam grinned softly and took her hand in his. "It's been a while for me to" Adam admitted making Kono feel a lot better. He led her upstairs, stopping to kiss her outside the room against the wall, biting her lip gently and opening the door. They giggled as they collapsed on the bed, clothes being thrown across the room until they were both naked. All worries had dispersed and in that moment it was just sex. Neither knew where it would go but for now they just needed each other. Kono woke early, curled on her side staring at the door. She ached all over from the insanely good sex, the amazingly good sex. She had never felt so good before. It had been messy and driven, but Adam had still looked after her. Something in his eyes told her she was safe. He had made her feel so good, but right now she felt unsure. She had just slept with the heir to the yakuza. A man known to the police and a man she knew full well had ties to illegal business. She hated her sudden position. She liked Adam, he was nice but maybe it would just have to be one night of needed sex. "Mmm morning" Adam whispered as he leaned over a spooned against Kono. He could feel her tension and then relax and he knew she was worried. "Are you okay?' He asked. Kono melted at the genuine concern in his voice and rolled onto her back so Adam was leaning over her. He pulled the sheets up to cover her and gently stroked her cheek. "I ahmm…" Kono mumbled nervously. "I wont tell anyone" Adam smiled knowing Kono was having second thoughts. He didn't want her in any trouble and as much as he liked her and wanted to get to know her better he could tell it was only ever going to be that night. Kono felt awful and tears stung her eyes. She kissed his cheek and pulled on her clothes in a hurry and left without saying goodbye. Kono felt sick standing before Adam as Chin questioned him about a series of dead bodies found on land believed to be belonging to the yakuza. She could see him trying not to look he ran the eye, the hurt in his eyes. "Adam four bodies have been found on yakuza land and your trying to tell us you have nothing to do with it?" Chin argued. "Chin…" "Lieutenant" Chin snapped making Kono cringe. "Lieutenant…I have no clue how those bodies got there and as you have already stated, they were dead before being dumped. It could be someone setting my family up but I suggest you speak to my father if you have any further questions." Adam bit. "We haven't been able to locate your father Adam, so we are talking to you. Unless you know of your father's whereabouts?" Adam sighed in frustration. "I haven't heard from my father in weeks" "Our ME believes the bodies were killed twelve hours before we found them…where were you on the night of the 27th?" Chin asked. Kono's eyes widened having not thought that far ahead and forgetting Chin would question Adam's alibi. Her heart started beating out her chest in fear that her beloved cousin would now find out that she had been with the man infant of them on the night and that she had slept with him. Adam looked to Kono sadly before turning back to Chin. He was hurt that Kono was to ashamed to be honest with her cousin but he also felt bad to put her in the position. "I was at the Bellsize Bar" "Can anyone vouch for that?' Chin asked. "I set up a Tab so the bar staff must have my details to prove it" Adam muttered. Kono sighed in relief and followed her cousin out ignoring Adam's desperate looks. Once outside Chin pulled Kono on her behaviour. "What's up with you, you didn't say anything?" "I'm just not feeling great" Kono mumbled. "Do you need to take the day?" "No i'll be okay" Kono sat at home on her own, staring at her phone. She wanted Adam to call her, wanted him to want her. She didn't know why she felt so attached, it had just been sex but he made her feel so special. Seeing the hurt in his eyes today broke her. She wanted to apologise but wasn't sure he would take her call. She sighed but dialled the number praying he would answer. "Hello" "Adam…" "Kono" "I…" "If your ringing about today…" "I'm sorry" Adam didn't say anything at first silence filled the line before Adam sighed softly. "Don't be, you were in a difficult position" "I could have been your alibi" Kono sighed. "And then your cousin would have found out we slept together" "I know" "Kono are you okay?" Adam asked with concern, hearing Kono's broken voice. "I'm confused" Kono admitted sadly. "Do you want to meet me?" Kono thought about it for a moment until a smile graced her face. "I can't be seen with you Adam" "Somewhere private…come to my room, we can talk" "Okay" Kono hovered outside the room nervously, taking a calming breath before knocking. It didn't take long for Adam to answer and let her inside. He smiled at her warmly and offered her a drink which she gratefully accepted. They sat at the small wooden table looking out the window into the dark Hawaiian sky. "I'm sorry i've put you in this position Kono" Adam sighed. "You've done nothing wrong Adam, I didn't have to stay with you" "I'm not a bad guy Kono" Kono smiled and nodded her head. "I believe you" Adam took Kono's hand and tickled her palm making her smile. He could see how conflicted she was but he could see the twinkle in her eye when she looked at him. "Talk to me Kono" "I wanted you to call me so badly…I didn't want to leave you that morning" Kono admitted. "I wanted to call you…I just wasn't sure you wanted me to. I could tell how conflicted you were" "Being here with you goes against everything i've been taught as a cop" "I get that" "I like you Adam" Adam grinned and tugged Kono's hand, pulling her onto his lap. He caressed her thigh and pulled her into a kiss. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed, lying her down gently and placing delicate kisses across her face and neck. It wasn't like the other night. It was slow and gentle and loving. It was romantic and perfect in so many ways. When it was over Adam kissed Kono soundly before pulling on boxers and grabbing her a t-shirt, pulling it over her head and holding her close to his chest, stroking her hair until she fell asleep. It was four am when Adam woke to Kono crying in her sleep. She was having a nightmare, crying out and struggling against the bed sheets. Adam pulled her closer as she jumped in fright, her eyes wide as she woke, clinging onto Adam desperately and trying to control her breathing. It wasn't uncommon for Kono to wake from a nightmare, she had seen a lot in her work that had left her with lasting memories but to have a nightmare infant of Adam was embarrassing. "I'm sorry" Kono whispered. Adam didn't even respond, her just kissed her lips and ran his fingers through her hair rocking her gently and curling up tight, legs entangled as he waited for her to fall asleep. The guys knew something was up, she had been glowing for weeks something Chin had seen a few times before, and each time it had been due to a guy. The guys had discussed it, tried to get Kono to admit something but she kept quiet. At first Chin made nothing of it, he assumed she was being private because it would be the first boyfriend she had had since starting to work with five-0 and no doubt Danny would have something to say. But it had been nearly four months of the constant glow and Chin was beginning to question it. Normally Kono would just be honest with Chin but she was clearly hiding her new guy and he wanted to know why. It was the bullet plowing into Adam's stomach as he stood up against one of his fathers associates. The groan of pain from him as he collapsed to the floor and the sheer panic and fear across Kono's face as she ran towards him that gave it away. The guys watch in shock as Kono clung to Adam desperately, tears rolling down her cheeks as she cried for the man she was so clearly in love with. Chin felt his fist clench at the realisation his cousin was sleeping with the heir to the yakuza but all concerns left him when he saw her tearful face He held her back protectively as the paramedics dealt with Adam, holding her close and telling her he would be okay. He drove her to the hospital and held her hand while they waited for news. Steve and Danny joined the cousins, all looking at Kono sadly. "Kono…how long?" Chin asked. "I'm sorry" Was all Kono could say through the tears. Chin didn't say anymore he just kissed her temple letting her know it was okay. Adam opened his eyes and looked to the beautiful women staring at him tearfully. It broke his heart to see her so upset and he reached out to brush away the tears. He pulled her to sit down and smiled as she kissed him. "You scared me" Kono sobbed. "I'm sorry baby" Kono's heart fluttered at the pet name. "I…" Kono hiccuped tearfully. "Sshhh…I want to ask you something" Adam whispered. "Hmmm?' "Come here" Adam said pulling Kono into his side their faces inches apart. Kono's heart was beating and butterflies filled her stomach. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Adam asked shyly. Kono smiled warmly and nuzzled into his neck leaving a kiss. "Thought you'd never ask" 


	60. Chapter 60

Kono woke early and smiled brightly. Today her and Adam were going to find out if they were having a boy or a girl, with the help of their friends. The doctor had written it down on a piece of paper and given it to Chin to organise the reveal. Kono tried to contain her smile and hopped out off bed, quickly throwing on a bikini and grabbing her board before heading down to the beach.

Adam woke an hour after Kono, having not heard her leave. He knew straight away where she would be. He didn't like her surfing while pregnant but Kono was not a women to be told. He sighed and changed before driving down to the beach to go find her.

"Morning babe" Kono grinned as she padded out the water and went to kiss Adam.

"Babe what have I told you about surfing" Adam sighed.

Kono frowned, she hadn't expected Adam's tone and attitude. She knew he didn't like her surfing while pregnant but it was her thing. She knew how to be safe and would never go out in choppy water.

"Adam I'm fine!" Kono exclaimed.

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's the baby" Adam snapped before realising what he said.

Kono's doe eyes filled with tears and she felt her heart clench.

"I didn't mean that…not like that…of course i'm worried about you as well but the baby…"

"Adam I would never hurt our baby" Kono gritted trying her best to avoid a scene.

"Kono your surfing with a six month baby bump, if you fall, or twist badly your going to hurt our baby" Adam snapped angrily

Kono took a step back at the sudden tone in Adam's voice. She hated that he felt that way but she mostly hated that he would think she would harm the baby.

"I'm going to clear my head" Kono muttered as she pushed her board towards Adam. "Take that home please" Kono sighed before leaving Adam standing alone.

It was nearly two hours later when Kono walked through the front door. Despite the Hawaiian heat she was shivering slightly from wandering about in wet clothes in the still early morning breeze.

"Where the hell have you been" Adam yelled sharply having been worried sick.

Kono glared at him in frustration.

"I told you I was clearing my head"

"You've been gone ages, you ignored my calls…"

"I wanted to be left alone"

"Kono we need to talk, your not looking after…"

"Don't…I'm going to shower" Kono snapped before walking off.

Adam sighed, he didn't mean to be harsh but he was protective of Kono and there baby. He couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to them.

At three o clock people started arriving for the party. They had decided to have it at Kono and Adam's so they wouldn't have to carry gifts home. Adam did his best to entertain everyone and seem positive but he felt awful for upsetting Kono. Today was supposed to be a happy day and Adam had managed to upset his baby. Kono was still in the bedroom, presumably getting ready and people were questioning where she was. Adam managed to get people to head outside and he took the moment to go check on Kono.

"Hey babe…everyones outside waiting for you" Adam said softly as he peered round the door.

Kono looked up from the mirror and nodded her head stubbornly.

"Ill be out when i'm ready" She muttered.

Adam sighed sadly and left Kono to it hoping she would come out soon.

When Kono was finally ready she joined her family and friends outside. Everyone greeted her and told her how glowing she was gushing over her and her bump. Chin however knew something was up between Kono and Adam he could see her pulling away and hoped it would blow over.

"You guys ready?" Chin asked as he brought over a balloon filled with either blue or pink streamers.

Kono smiled softly as did Adam. Kono looked over at him feeling awful for arguing and hoping he would forgive her. He smiled back and walked over to her, pulling her close and kissing her temple as he took the balloon allowing Kono to be the one to pop it.

"You ready?" he asked excitedly.

Kono grinned and scrunched her nose in the cute was that makes his heart melt.

"Come on guys!" Danny cheered.

Kono smiled and counted to three…before popping the balloon.

Kono's eyes welled with tears, as did Adams before Kono sobbed into Adam's chest, her emotions taking over. Adam chuckled and kissed Kono deeply as they grinned at the bright pink streamers falling around them. Adam knew Kono wanted a little girl, just like she had always been so close to her mum she wanted the same.

"Cuz why you crying for?' Chin asked as he pulled Kono into a hug.

"I'm just a bit overwhelmed." Kono said as she wiped her tears.

"Oh cuz, enjoy the moment…your having a little girl"

"I know" Kono smiled as she kissed Chin's cheek and moved around to hug others.

When everyone had left Kono wandered into the kitchen to find Adam tidying up the last bits. She wanted to talk to him and apologise. After she had left Adam on the beach, she had felt pain in her side. She had gone to the hospital to get checked out and the doctors had told her she had pulled a muscle from surfing and that it could have been worse for the baby. It had scared Kono and she knew she had to be honest with Adam.

"Hey beautiful" Adam grinned.

Kono smiled tearfully and bit her lip nervously.

"Hey what's up, you still tearful?"Adam asked worriedly as he pulled her close.

"I need to tell you something" Kono sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Please don't get mad…I'm sorry"

"Hey hey, calm down baby, lets go sit down" Adam said softy leading Kono to the couch and pulling her into his arms.

"I went to the hospital after I left you on the beach"

"What, why?"

"I had pain all down my side…I erm, the doctor said i'd pulled muscles from surfing…he told me it could have been worse" Kono sobbed. "I'm so sorry…I thought I would be okay to surf, I didn't mean to put our little girl in harms way"

Adam sighed, he was upset about Kono surfing and mad that she went to the hospital and didn't tell him but he wasn't a gloating man and would never make Kono feel bad for something she did.

"Sweetheart your okay and our little girl is okay that's what matters"

"Are you mad?'

"I'm mad you didn't tell me about going to the hospital but i'm not mad about you surfing. I don't want you surfing but only because I want to protect my girls."

"I promise I wont surf"

"Hey…we can go swimming, you can still be in the water but lets just wait these last three months before getting back on a board" Adam said softly kissing Kono soundly.

"Sounds good"

"So…what are we going to name our little princess then?' Adam asked knowing full well Kono had a name picked out.

"Hmm well what do you like?" Kono asked not wanting to admit she had a name she had always loved.

Adam smiled and kissed Kono again, making her giggle.

"I asked you what her name is…I know you have a name picked out so just tell me what our little girl is going to be called."

Kono smiled at how sweet Adam was being.

"What if you don't like it?" Kono worried.

"Baby…tell me"

Kono's dimples popped as she looked at her amazing husband.

"Maisy Nani Noshimuri"

Adam's eyes watered…Maisy had been his mothers name and Nani was Kono's mums name. He had to bite his lip to stop the tears falling at the sweet gesture.

"Kono…"

"Please Adam…I love it, I want our little girl to be names after two strong women, please"

Adam nodded his head and cradles Kono to his chest stroking his fingers through her hair gently, making her moan happily as they just embraced each other's comforting touch.


	61. Chapter 61

It wasn't unusual for Kono and Steve to pari up, In fact it was becoming more of an occurrence. They had always got on well, in many ways Kono was the female version of Steve. Both were reckless, crazy and acted before thinking. They were both fiercely loyal to their Ohana and Ohana always came first. It was this moto that landed Kono with Steve on todays mission. They were trying to stop an epidemic and both Kono and Steve were going under cover as pilots. They had argued that Danny had kids and Chin had Sara so they didn't want either putting themselves in danger. Both had of course argued it was part of the job and Chin had been especially upset at Kono putting her life on the line for him but he also knew full well he felt like that because he would do the same.

Everything was going to plan, there tag along didn't suspect a thing until another plane approached from beside them. Kono looked to Steve knowingly, both sensing something was about to go down. Steve tried to lower the plane and shake of their company but to no avail. Kono gripped her bag where a gun was hidden but before she could react shots were fired through the window. Steve swerved and ducked as did their company in the back seat.

"Kono…Kono answer me" Steve yelled worriedly.

Kono opened her eyes pain filling her stomach as she groaned.

"Oi…why are you calling her that?" The man in the back asked realising Kono and Steve were not who they said they were.

"Shut up" Steve snapped.

"Who are you?"

"Cops! Now stay quiet or ill chuck you out the window" Steve argued.

"You set me up!"

Before Steve could silence the man, the plane returned shooting again and killing the man in the back before flying into the distance.

Steve felt panic hit him. He hadn't felt fear like this before, seeing his friend in a bad way, a really bad way and knowing he was thousands of feet in the sky and steadily running out of fuel.

"Kono stay with me, keep your eyes open"

"S…Steve"

"Don't try and talk Kono just breath" Steve instructed.

He focused on his failing plane and what was best to do. There wasn't going to be enough fuel to land at and airport, he had to find some land. He looked over to Kono, her face pale and drained, her eyes locked shut, no longer making any sound.

"Kono!" Steve snapped prodding her gently and making her groan. "Come on Kalakaua"

Steve looked down to the beach below him. The sandy shore was relatively empty, and a plane flying towards the crowds would surely make people move. He knew it wasn't ideal but he had no other choice, Kono needed medical attention now. Steve rung through to Chin, sighing in relief when he answered. He managed to tell him to get paramedics and go to the beach before the damaged radio broke up. He focused on the controls and lowered the plane towards the beach, the commotion making beach goers dart if in every direction. He braced himself for a crash landing and leant back sharply, putting a hand out to keep Kono firmly in place.

The crash of the plane had everyone rushing around. Steve swung open the door and yelled to Danny and Chin who came running over.

"Kono's been shot" Steve informed.

Chin's faced drained of all colour and climbed into the cockpit. He wrapped an arm under Kono and carefully moved her from the plane, Steve and Danny both holding onto her as well, he limbs limp in their arms as they moved her.

The team gathered in the waiting room, everyone there to support Kono. Adam sat next to Chin, his head in his hands as he worried for his wife. Chin had called him on the way to the hospital and he had arrived in record time. He couldn't describe the pain he felt and hearing his wife had been shot. He knew she was tough but knowing she had been unresponsive for so long filled him with fear. He couldn't deal with loosing her.

The doctor walked out in green scrubs, his eyes sympathetic. Adam bit his lip trying hard not to cry .

"Surgery went well" The doctor began.

Everyone side in relief, tears flowing freely as hugs were exchanged. Adam tried to smiled and be happy but he knew there was more.

"Adam…"

"Just say doctor" Adam said, not wanting to leave the team.

"There were some complications…we had to remove Kono's womb" The doctor informed regretfully.

Adam chocked back a sob, nodding his head in understanding. He was relived Kono was okay, couldn't be more happy that she was safe, but he knew she would be devastated.

"Does she know?" Adam asked.

"No…she hasn't come round yet, I thought you would want to be the one to tell her."

Adam nodded in understanding and stood to follow the doctor. Steve stood and called his name.

"Adam"

Adam turned to look at Steve.

"I'm sorry" Steve said, the guilt on his shoulders that Kono was hurt this bad.

"This isn't your fault Steve…" Adam sighed and went to see Kono.

Adam perched on Kono's bed, the white sheets washing her out. Her skin grey and bruised. Adam reached out and stroked her cheek, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Hmmm" Kono groaned as she tried to wake up.

Her eye lashes fluttered as she tried to focus. She felt pain in her stomach and groaned as she tried to move.

"Hey beautiful, don't try and move i'm right here"

"Adam"

"Sshhh your okay darling, your okay" Adam said softly trying to hold it together.

Adam kissed her sweetly, brushing his nose against hers.

"Your beautiful" He whispered softly.

Kono smiled but she could tell he was keeping something from her. Fear filled her as she tried to remember what happened.

"Is Steve okay?" Kono croaked believing he was hurt.

"Yes Kono he's fine" Adam re assured.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Babe…"

"Adam I know you, what aren't you telling me?" Kono asked.

Adam sighed and leaned in closer, gently brushing a thumb over her cheek.

"There was a complication in surgery" Adam began.

Kono could feel her heart racing and fear building, she had no idea what Adam was going to say but she was scared.

"They had to remove your womb" Adam said, tears stinging his eyes.

Kono felt her heart sink. She went cold and numb as realisation hit her. Tears rolled down her cheeks until she was openly sobbing. Adam's heart broke for her wife. He knew how hard this would be…they had just started trying for a baby and now he had just told her they would never conceive naturally. Kono's sobs grew harder and she rolled over to her side, crying out in pain and shaking uncontrollably. Adam wiped his tears and curled up behind her, gently moving her back into a comfortable position so she wouldn't hurt herself further.

"I'm so sorry Kono…I love you…I'm sorry beautiful"

It had been a week since Kono had been shot and she was finally back home with Adam. He had tried to make her feel special when she came home, looking after her and making sure she took it easy but she was distant. Adam knew she hadn't excepted that she couldn't have children. They had argued over it at the hospital, and Kono had barley spoken to him over the past two days. Now back at home and things were still tense.

"Do you want to share a bath?" Adam asked softly as he poked his head into the living room where Kono sat curled on the sofa.

He didn't want to pressure her into sex but he needed to be close to her. He needed to protect her even if she didn't want it he was going to look after her.

"No" Kono mumbled angrily.

It wasn't Adam she was mad at, she was mad at the world for taking something from her. Something she had wanted so badly. She felt bad for pushing Adam away but she didn't know what to do.

"I won't be long" Adam mumbled as he went into the bathroom.

Kono blinked back tears and followed after him, not really meaning to say no and wanting his comfort. She shut the bathroom door behind her and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Can I change my mind?" Kono whispered

Adam smiled and ran a bath before undressing and helping Kono. He stepped into the bath and pulled Kono between his legs, her head falling back onto his shoulder. He lent over and kissed her gently keeping as close to her as possible. His fingers stroking her stomach in circles being careful of her scar but still softly tracing it.

"Do you still want to be with me even though I can't have children?' Kono asked worriedly fear pounding in her chest.

Adam couldn't believe Kono would even think that.

"Kono, I would still want to be with you even if you are a second head" Adam chuckled.

Kono giggled softly and leant into the crook of Adam's neck.

"Beautiful, we can still have a family. If theres one thing you've taught me its that Ohana doesn't mean blood. I know how much you wanted a baby, and I know your going to miss out of being pregnant and I cant imagine how hard that must be for you to accept, but you are alive and it may be selfish of me but all I wanted was to be told you were okay and you are. We can still have our own little Ohana…we can still have a baby darling, and I wouldn't want to have a family with anyone else." Adam said honestly making Kono tear up.

"Promise"

"I promise…hey hey don't cry, ssshhushh I'm here sweetheart"

Kono relaxed in Adam's arms and accepted his protective warmth around her, she closed her eyes and enjoyed Adam's gentle touch, kissing each other slowly and lovingly.


	62. Chapter 62

Kono hovered outside Adam's room, her legs shaking and her palms sweaty. She had been seeing Adam Noshimuri in secret for the past three months. At first it was just sex, meeting for a couple drinks, going back to his hotel room for some fun and parting ways in the morning. At first Kono had had second thoughts, kept her distance after the first encounter but after thinking about it and talking to Adam she realised she wanted it to happen again…and so it did. It was maybe the fifth time they met that she realised she was falling for him. It was a feeling she had never felt before. The closest she had been to love was as a teenager with her fist real boyfriend. of course it had been young and turbulent, more of a fear of never being loved so instead she convinced herself she was in love. This was different, she felt attached. She couldn't be sure she was in love with Adam yet…it had only been five times together and she was not one to rush into catching feelings, but she realised then that there was possibility. Now she stood outside his door, still keeping their relationship from the outside world. She was scared and vulnerable…something she was not used to. She did love him…she realised that now. It had happened fast, everything was fast…she wished it would slow down but there was no stopping it now. She knocked. Tears forming and knees knocking. What would her family say.

"Kono?"

Her knees went weak and tears started to roll down her cheeks as she reached out for Adam to hold her. He did, close to his chest, rubbing soothing circles on her back as he gently kicked the door shut.

"Babe talk to me, whats wrong?" Adam asked with concern evident in his voice.

"I'm pregnant"

The room was silent…the only sound was the curtains in the breeze. Kono felt her stomach drop, fear taking over as she took in the shock on Adam's face. She knew it was bad, there situation. Of course he didn't want a baby, why would he. It was just sex and she had got caught up in it and allowed herself to believe it was something more.

"I'm sorry" Kono sobbed tearfully, loosening herself from Adam's grasp. "I'm so sorry…you don't have to be involved…"

"Hey…don't say that, I want to be involved." Adam stated firmly as he came to his senses.

"Really?" Kono croaked.

Adam sighed and pulled Kono out to the balcony, sitting on the chair and holding her protectively in his lap.

"This is a shock" Adam admitted.

Kono just nodded, biting her lip and avoiding Adam's gaze.

"I'm sorry you where on your own when you found out…what made you think?"

"I was late"

"Sweetheart talk to me, what are you thinking, I can almost hear the thoughts going round in your head" Adam said softly making Kono's lip quirk into a small unlashing smile.

He pulled her closer, letting her collapse comfortably against him, snuggling close as he enveloped her in his warm embrace.

"I've fallen in love with you" Kono admitted.

Adam's eyes went wide and his heart skipped a beat. He could see Kono avoiding his gaze and her cheeks blushing.

"Your full of big revelations today" Adam laughed.

He could tell Kono was embarrassed. He smiled and nuzzled her nose placing a soft kiss to her full lips and staying that close.

"Do you remember the night you came to talk, when you were worried about us and what happened?' Adam asked softly.

Kono nodded, her heart clenching, wandering where Adam was going with this.

"That was the first time it was more than sex. It was romantic and special and perfect. That was the closest we've ever been."

"What are you saying?" Kono asked softly, a smile creeping across her face as she recalled the memory.

"That was when I fell in love with you"

Kono felt her heart skip a beat and a smile grace her face. A tear rolled free and Adam kissed it away lovingly.

"Are you just saying that?" Kono asked vulnerably.

"No baby…I've wanted to tell you how much i love you since that moment but I didn't want to scare you off. What we have isn't exactly conventional and I know your worried about it." Adam explained.

"I just want to be with you"

"Your with me beautiful"

"What are we going to do Adam…how can we bring a baby into the world we cant even go out to dinner. Our family's don't even know were dating." Kono said sadly.

"Kono we need to be honest with people. If were going to do this we can't hide."

"I know"

"Your exhausted, why don't we try get some sleep, we don't have to worry about this right now"

Kono nodded her head and snuggled closer to Adam, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to his shirt.

"I'm carrying you am I?' Adam giggled as he scooped Kono up and took her to the bed, lying her down and stripping her of her clothes, pulling a t-shirt over her head and kissing her tummy. He changed himself and pulled her close, snuggling under the sheets and breathing in her sweet scent.

"Sleep beautiful"

Adam woke first entangling himself from Kono and going to the bathroom to shower. He washed the shampoo out his hair and let the hot water run over his tired muscles. He felt nervous himself, knowing he and Kono would have to tell five-0 about them. That was one thing but to also tell them Kono was pregnant was a whole other ball game. He looked up at the sound of the door. Kono stood in the doorway, her hair messy and eyes tearful. She wore his grey shirt, her fingers pulling at the hem nervously. It melted him how cute she could be despite her usually tough shell. He loved that she was comfortable showing him her vulnerable side.

"You going me?" He asked as he opened the door to the shower.

Kono smiled and shuffled on her feet, pulling the top over her head and taking Adam's hand as she stepped under the hot water. Adam kissed her lips and washed her hair for her, taking time to massage her scalp. He rubbed soap over her body, cradling her stomach and kissing her neck.

"We don't have to tell anyone today, we can wait" He whispered

"No…i need to tell them today, it will be worse if i wait." Kono sighed.

"You are not alone Kono"

Kono walked through the doors to the main room, all the guys gathered around the smart table. They each looked up and smiled at her, greeting her happily before their faces became concerned. They could tell there was something Kono needed to say and each one simultaneously got a gut feeling that they weren't going to like it.

"Cuz what's wrong"

Kono couldn't find the words to explain, she just had to say it and accept their reaction.

"I'm pregnant with Adam Noshimuri's baby"

Silence


	63. Chapter 63

**Continued from previous chapter**

It was like the world at stopped. Like everyone around was frozen in time. Her heart was racing, beating so hard she thought it would jump out her chest. The silence in the room…she was sure everyone could hear her heart beat. She looked to Steve, his face cold and hard, eyes squinted in his famous aneurysm face. Kono hadn't felt such a cold hard stare. The closest was maybe when she was undercover for Fryer but even then he shouted and did something. Danny was avoiding eye contact, he almost looked embarrassed for her. She did even want to look at Chin, she didn't have to look to know he was disappointed.

"I hope this is some kind of joke" Steve grunted, his nostrils flaring, the cold stare wasn't going.

Kono swallowed loudly, the lump in her throat refusing to go.

"No" She whispered

Steve nodded and walked off leaving Kono alone with Danny and Chin.

"Babe…I didn't know you were seeing anyone" Danny said softly.

Kono sighed in relief at Danny's comforting tone, he was clearly disappointed and maybe even angry but he didn't shout.

"We kept it a secret"

Chin stepped forward towards her and she smiled slightly thinking he was going to hug her and tell her everything would be okay but he didn't.

"This should have stayed a secret" He muttered harshly and walked off after Steve.

Kono was taken aback by her cousins brutal words. She wasn't sure what she had expected but she never expected that from Chin.

Danny could see the hurt in Kono's eyes, the sadness washing over her as she blinked back unshed tears. He could see the fear across her face, a vulnerability like no other. He wanted to hug her and support her but he was mad too. All he could think was if that was Grace he would be out there hunting Adam down.

"I'm sorry Kono but I can't support your relationship with Adam" Danny said almost regretfully as he walked off also.

Kono bowed her head and let the tears fall. Watching through blurred vision as they hit the dark floor. She bit her lip hard trying to contained the break down she was about to have. The air was sucked from her lungs and she panicked, running off to the bathroom making it just in time to be sick down the toilet.

Kono remained in the bathroom for almost an hour, cleaning herself up and calming down. Her make up was ruined and her eyes were puffy. She splashed some water on her face before drying it with paper towels. She straightened out her top and went to leave, hearing muffled voices arguing in the distance before disappearing. She hurried out to the offices, each empty. She frowned growing slightly concerned for her team and rushed down to interrogation.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Steve yelled angrily.

Kono gasped and opened the door her eyes going wide at the scene. Adam was sat on the metal chair, his face bloodied while Steve, Chin and Danny stood around him.

"WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO GO NEAR HER!" Steve snapped.

"STOP!" Kono cried. "Stop"

Steve turned angrily his fist clenched as though ready to punch once again.

"Kono leave" Steve instructed.

"No! I am not letting you do this"

"Kono, walk away" Chin said coldly.

"What gives any of you the right to hurt him" Kono argued as she stepped forward.

"He hurt you" Chin argued pointing at Adam.

"No he didn't…"

"He's strung you along, he's the head of the yakuza Kono" Steve added.

"I know!" Kono snapped.

The guys stood staring at her, not believing that she had actually been drawn into this.

"How could you let yourself get involved" Danny sighed sadly.

Kono shook her head and stepped closer to Adam pulling him up to stand next to her. She looked between the guys, disappointment on her face.

"I let myself get involved because I love him" She said before walking out with Adam.

Kono lay in bed tangled in the bed sheets, Adam cradling her close to him. He placed kisses in her hair, and stroked her arm gently. He felt guilty for the pain she was suffering but he loved her so much he didn't want to leave her. He wandered if it was best for her though.

"Babe"

"Hmmm" Kono hummed

"Why don't you say you got the dates wrong…say i'm not the father"

Kono frowned and looked up, blinking through wet lashes.

"Why would I do that"

"It might makes things easier"

"No…besides there not happy were together anyway"

"What if I left"

Kono felt her heart clench and she sat up in surprise, staring down at Adam.

"Do you not want to do this?" Kono asked sadly.

"Of course I do! But if i wast around and you said I wasn't the father then you wouldn't be in this situation, your fiends and cousin wouldn't be like this" Adam explained.

"Adam if they cant accept this, then that's there problem…you sure you want…."

Adam pulled her back down into a kiss stopping her from finishing her sentence.

"I want to do this, I promise you" He said seriously.

"Then we are going this" Kono stated firmly.

Adam smiled and brushed her hair out her face. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and her eyes were blood shot from hours of crying. They had told her parents she was pregnant that morning. To say they were unhappy would be an understatement. They had told Kono they would not support her relationship and told Adam he wasn't welcome. They told Kono to not come back with him. Kono had sobbed all morning before regaining the courage to tell her colleagues just to be divested again by them. She curled back into Adam and began sobbing again, her shoulders shaking as she cried for her baby who would have no supporting family other than herself and Adam. She cried for her family and friends that wanted little to do with her. She cried at her whole situation, cried in fear of running everything for her baby. She cried until she had no more tears to cry, and she fell asleep against Adam, his heartbeat soothing her into a lull.

She was scared to go into work. Petrified even. She hovered outside for ages, wandering if she could be fired for being pregnant and in a relationship by the head of the yakuza. She dismissed the thoughts and just accepted she would not be getting on with her friends and cousin right now. She went inside and the guys were stood around the art table. They glanced at her coldly, almost surprised at her presence. She stopped at the table expecting to be updated on the case.

"Your on desk duty" Steve said bluntly.

Kono frowned.

"Why, because I'm dating Adam" Kono said accusingly.

"No because your pregnant" Chin snapped.

Kono was really taken aback by her cousins attitude. She had expected disappointment and anger even but Chin was just being rude to her.

"I'm not very far along I can still wear a kevlar…"

"No" Steve interrupted. "It's for your health"

Kono nodded in understanding and went to speak once more.

"There's paperwork in your office" Steve said dissing her.

Kono sighed and went to her office, sitting down sadly and trying her hardest to hide her tears. She hated how she was being treated and hated that it was going to last for the next eight months if not longer. She contemplated going out and begging to be forgiven but she realised she had done nothing wrong but fall in love with a man who had a past. She knew it was surprising to see a cop with and guy who's family was once involved in illegal activities but Adam was not like his father and she wished people would see that. She looked down at the paperwork, it would take her all day and she guessed Steve would find her more. She grabbed a pen and got on with it quietly while the guys left for a case, not even saying goodbye.

Seven months pregnant

Kono walked along the beach front after her evening swim. She enjoyed the piece and quiet, it relaxed her. It had become a habit for the last few months. Adam would have meetings till late on a Thursday so she would spend her evening down at the beach and he would pick her up on his way home. The last few months had been tough, her family and friends hardly spoke to her. Chin had kept his distance, only checking up on her through his mum who still spoke to her. Steve didn't appear to want anything to do with her and Danny tried to stay out of everything. He mum and dad had tried talking to her but always demanded she leave Adam. She had eventually argued back with them, stopped trying to make an effort. She hated it, hated everything but she at least had Adam and in two months she would have her baby. She walked closer to the bars and restaurants, the lights lighting up the beach. She looked up from the sand and over to the bar where her and her team had once spent many nights. She smiled sadly before stopping in her tracks. Chin, Steve and Danny sat around a table joined by Grace and Charlie. Kono felt her heart break at the scene. Her distance with her friends had meant she had not been able to see Grace and Charlie unless they popped into work on the rare occasion. She missed them, hated that Danny would probably never let her baby play with them when it grew up. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she watched them interact. She blinked back the tears and went to leave just as Chin looked up, followed by the other guys. She stood still before quickly walking away, her stomach doing summersault with unexplained nerves. She hurried up, finding the foot path and trying to escape the sadness.

"Kono, baby!" Adam called as he got out the car and ran after her.

Kono turned when she finally heard his voice, forgetting that he was waiting for her. She ran back to him and into his arms, sobbing softly.

"Babe whats wrong?" Adam asked with concern.

"I just saw the guys with Charlie and Grace…I never get to see them anymore, I don't get invited to spend time with my friends…Chin hates me, everyone hates me…our baby wont have anyone" Kono sobbed as the world came crashing down on her.

Adam blinked back his own tears and held he close until she calmed down. He walked her to the car, promising to make everything better for her. He strapped her in and drove her home, helping her shower and change before crawling in bed with her and teasing her hair as she cried herself to sleep like almost every other night.

Adam knocked on Kono's parents front door. He was nervous, his heart racing his palms sweaty. He wanted to make things right, but he wasn't sure anyone would want to believe he had changed. The least he could do was try and make things okay for Kono and the baby.

"Adam" Ke'ano said frowning instantly.

"I know I'm not welcome but can I please have five minutes to talk to you both" Adam asked praying he wouldn't get a door slammed in his face.

Ke'ano want to say no but Nani's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He allowed Adam to come in closing the door behind him. Adam felt uncomfortable, the three of them stood in the front room for a moment before Nani suggested they take a seat on the couch. Adam looked to Kono's parents and took a deep breath.

"I understand you don't trust me, you don't want me in your life, in your house and ideally you don't want me near your daughter. But me and Kono are happy and we are having a baby together. I wish that my past, and my fathers actions weren't an issue but they are. I don't really blame you for not trusting me, and I wish I could have the opportunity to prove I am trustworthy but I'm not asking for that. I don't want Kono to loose her parents. She already feels like she has. She cried herself to sleep every night because she feels so alone. She is scared that she's ruined everything for our baby because no one wants to know her or the baby. I know thats because of me, I know that the problem is me. I hate that Kono feels this way and I can't keep watching her break down. She's had to go through this whole pregnancy without being able to ask her own mum questions. All i'm asking is please don't let her go, I will stay away. I won't come round, I will leave the house if you want to come round, I will keep my distance. Let her and the baby back into your lives. Go back to how things were and I will stay away from you. You don't have to have a relationship with me but Kono deserves to have her parents and our baby deserves grandparents. Please just think about it." Adam said sadly.

He stood and smiled nervously and went to let himself out before turning to Kono's parents.

"Kono want's you to know your getting a granddaughter" Adam said softly and left.

Adam headed straight to the team after speaking to Kono's parents. He needed to just get the speeches out the way.

"What are you doing here" Steve asked as he looked up from the chat with the guys.

"I want to say something to you"

"Adam…"

"Just let me say what I need to and I'll go"

The guys remained silent and just looked at Adam coldly. They had all felt guilty after seeing Kono the other day at the beach but hadn't spoken about it since. The each individually felt things had gone to far but it was never said.

"Im going to say to you what i've just said to Kono's parents. Hate me that's fine, don't hate Kono and our baby. Kono feels like she has lost everyone around her, she is isolated from her friends and family just because of me. I hate it, and I know I am to blame but me and Kono are happy. She saw you all together with Grace and Charlie the other day. The first thing she said to me was that you would never let our baby play with Charlie and Grace. She thinks she's ruined everything for the baby. Every night she cried herself to sleep. She should not feel like this because you hate me. Please don't hate her, I can't watch her crying anymore. I will stay away from all three of you. I will stay away from her family I will stay away at parties and weddings and whatever. Pretend I don't exist I don't care, but please don't leave Kono on her own. Don't forget that baby is Kono's too, half of that baby is Kono not me…" Adam said as he became emotional. He coughed before carrying on. "Were having a girl…and that little baby girl has done nothing wrong, she deserves to have her uncles." Adam finished before turning and walking out, blinking back his own tears and heading home to Kono, praying her family and friends would listen.

 **TBC**


	64. Chapter 64

**Sorry it's short, I have a real writer block going on! Just a hot one based on the sneek peak.**

 **Prompts welcomed!**

Kono grinned at Adam proudly, she loved him so much it didn't matter what he did with his life she would always be proud of him.

"Seriously Adam, it doesn't matter what you do I'll be proud of you" Kono grinned

"Hmm even when I come home dirty and soaked in sweat?"

Kono took a moment to think, quirking her lip slightly and squinting.

"I actually find it quiet hot" She said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh yeah…" Adam smirked as he moved to sit behind Kono, kissing from her shoulder to her neck, and nuzzling his nose in her hair.

Kono giggled like a school girl and fell back into Adams arms as he caressed her neck, continuing is assault of kisses, his hot breath and light stubble ticking her and making her wriggle.

'Come ere" He laughed as he pulled Kono back and dipped down to kiss her lips, biting gently until she opened her mouth further too let his tongue slip in.

It became hot and sexy as Adam covered her face, lips and neck in kisses, her infectious laugh filling the air. Both were becoming a little turned on my the affection until one of the guys Adam worked with interrupted them.

"Oi get a room you too!"

Kono blushed and bowed her head while Adam laughed and joked with his mate.

"Your jealous i've got a smoking hot wife"

"Don't rub it in newbie"

Adam chuckled as his mate wandered off, he knew Kono embarrassed easily when caught in displays of public affection. he didn't mean to take thing to far and he tucked her hair behind her ear to see her face. She turned to him, a faint blush still evident, kissed away by peppered kisses to her cheeks.

"I should get back to work beautiful"

"Hmm, me too"

"You know your a right distraction" Adam grinned, his hand splayed across Kono's thigh, his thumb gently rubbing.

Kono could feel herself becoming turned on once more, she couldn't help it.

"Your driving me insane" Kono laughed as she stole another kiss, lingering for an agonising second.

"Hmm pay back"

"For what?" Kono asked with a croak of her brow.

Adam raised a questioning look and nuzzled her nose, his hand rising higher up her thigh, inches from where she needed it had they been in private.

"How about being so god damn sexy all the time, or for wandering around the house half naked this morning, or how about jumping in the shower with me, turning me on and leaving for work before doing anything about it?" Adam asked, his brow raise now too.

"I had a case" Kono whispered innocently.

"Hmmm" Adam mused as he briefly darted his hand higher, tilted Kono back and kissed her hot and sloppily, capturing her moan before jumping to his feet.

"Hey" Kono groaned.

"We both have work"

"Mmm"

"Will finish this later" Adam grinned as he pulled Kono up.

Kono wrapped her arms around Adam's neck and kissed him before pulling away and taking him in.

"I won't be late" She smiled.

"Good, I don't know how long I can wait to see you again" Adam chuckled.

"I'll see you later baby"

"Hmm yes you will darling"

The kissed once more before Kono jumped in her car and headed back to work, Adam watched as she drove off, smiling broadly before being broken from his daze by his mate.

"Your one lucky bastard"

"Yes I am" Adam agreed.

"She is…hmmm, smoking"

"Couldn't agree more" Adam laughed as he got back to work.

Kono returned home later that night to the sound of the shower, she smirked to herself and removed her gun, holster and badge. She turned the bathroom door slowly, knowing full well Adam never locked it. The steam filled the room and she could barley make Adam out behind the frosted shower screen. She tried not to giggle and began slipping out of her clothes.

Adam had hear the faint sound of the door opening, it was creaky so he never missed it. He looked through the mist, wiping the screen with his hand so he could make out his gorgeous wife. He watched mesmerised as she stripped her clothes, her back to him. He watched as she removed her bra, then her panties…the red scrap of material pooling at her feet. He went back to washing his hair, turning his back on her.

Kono opened the shower door and stepped in behind Adam, taking in his muscular back, the way the water rolled down towards his perfect bum. She placed her hands on his hips, before sliding them up his back, massaging his shoulders for and moment before tangling her fingers through his hair. Her nails scratching his scalp. She mimicked his actions earlier that day, kissing his neck and sucking softly. She nibbled his earlobe as her hands moved back down his back, grabbing his bum before moving around to the front.

"Someones happy to see me" She said with a giggle.

Adam just laughed and tilted his head back and Kono's hands did the talking.

"Mmmm baby"

"I love you" Kono mumbled softly, her vulnerability shining through.

Adam pulled Kono round and leaned her against the shower wall, tilting her head and looking her in the eye.

"I love you to beautiful"

Kono smiled and leant up to kiss Adam, the kiss deepening and becoming hotter by the minute. Hands roamed bodies and kisses becoming sloppier. Kono moaned when Adam lifted her leg and entered her, their bodies moving as one as they fulfilled the other. It was rushed and messy but they didn't care, they would spend the rest of the night in the bedroom taking it slow.

"Bed now" Adam moaned as he realised Kono and took her hand.

Kono followed Adam's lead before he swept her into his arms and to the bedroom for the night.


	65. Chapter 65

**So this isnt Kodam but i started writing it and then didnt know how to end it blah blah but thought i would quickly wrap it up and post it. Kinda random but hey!**

 **So I'm going to do my version of 13 reasons why but with Kono...if you havent seen 13 reasons why check it out its so good, kinda dark and pretty strong but so insightful! My version won't be as heartbreak, well I hope not but I will be using it as a base for a new story.**

Nani didn't know what to do with Kono, she had screamed and shouted at her, grounded her and taken away her phone. She was beyond angry and disappointed and she didn't shy away from telling Kono that. Kono sat slumped against the couch, her hangover was excruciating, she had been sick most of the night and her eyes hurt from being awake.

"You need to get out of my sight Kono, get in your room" Nani snapped angrily.

Kono stood slowly, biting her lip so her parents didn't see the tears. She was mad but knew it was best to keep her mouth shut right now. She left the front room and went to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She sunk to the floor against her bedroom door. She knew she had messed up, but there was more going on. She was scared and embarrassed. Kono had lied to her parent the night before and gone out with a new group of friends. She had been dating a guy called Josh for a couple of months, her parents knew she was hanging out with a guy but they didn't really know him. Kono had made it seem casual and that they were just friends but intact it was nothing like that. It had started as a casual thing, surfing grabbing shave ice and then it became intense. He would kiss her and touch her and try to take things further. Although Kono had put a stop to this he was never happy. He wanted more and Kono wasn't prepared to give it to him. Kono got up and went to her bathroom, she turned on the shower and undressed, noticing the bruises on her thighs as well as he neck and arms. She hid them with makeup and made excuses if anyone ever saw them. Last night Josh had forced Kono to try drink and smoke pot, he had tried to take advantage one more and last night he almost got what he wanted before the police turned up to shut the party down. Kono was petrified and when she had staggered down the stairs she stumbled into Chin. She hadn't expected her cousin to be on duty and that was the start of the nightmare.

Kono sat at her desk completing her homework, she hadn't spoken to her parents all day and was growing concerned about their weekend away the next day. Kono had been looking forward to the holiday for weeks, her and her mum were going to surf on a new beach but Kono wasn't sure show it would work seeing as her parents weren't speaking to her. She sighed sadly and thought about going out to apologise, she felt bad for what she did, she knew she had been wrong to lie and drink but she also knew Josh was placing a pressure on her that she felt trapped by.

"Kono" Nani said cold as she poked her head round the door.

Kono looked up and went to say sorry but her mum interrupted her.

"I spoke to Mele, your going to stay with her over the weekend while me and your dad are away" Nani explained.

Kono was broken, she knew her parent were mad but she didn't expect them to ban her from going away.

"What…but I…"

"After how you behaved your not going anywhere"

Kono nodded her head and turned back to her homework, tears falling down and wetting the paper. She sobbed harder and her stomach filled with neves at having to see Chin all weekend. She knew how mad he was, she had never seen he parents and cousin so disappointed in her and she dreaded how Chin's parents would act.

Kono hovered in the hallway while her mum spoke to her auntie. She felt uncomfortable under her families gaze but almost relived when her mum finally left…not even saying goodbye. Kono wanted to tell her mum what was going on, she wanted to talk to her but she was scared.

"Go put your bags in the spare room Kono" Mele instructed

Kono nodded and went upstairs, she noted Chin's door was slightly ajar. She would normally walk in and make herself at home but today she walked past sadly to the spare room. She put her stuff down and curled up on the bed. She didn't want to speak to anyone right now, her aunt had taken her phone from her so she had very little to do other than read. She picked out a book from the shelf and curled up in the bay window seat to read in peace.

Mele called Kono down for dinner at half seven. She didn't want to leave the confinements of the bedroom, it was like a safety net of four walls keeping her in. She sighed and headed downstairs and the second call of her name. She hovered awkwardly for a moment when she saw her auntie, uncle, chin and his two sisters sat already. The only spare seat was opposite Chin. She felt a blush fill her cheeks and tear prick her eyes as he glared at her as she sat before turning back to his food. It was awkward around the table, the tension was clear and the pitiful eyes filled with disappointment that stared at Kono made her feel sick. She pushed the food around her plate, eating very little. She didn't feel welcome there, she wanted to get up and leave, just run away from everything going on right now but she couldn't.

"Kono are you done?" Male asked again.

"Oh yeah"

Mele sighed at her niece. She could tell Kono was embarrassed and she didn't want to make it worse but she was disappointed in her.

"Why don't you go finish your homework Kono, you have school tomorrow"

Kono nodded and left the room, hurrying back upstairs as tears streamed down her face. She tried to cover her hiccups and sobs but she couldn't control it. She cried into her pillow, her body shaking, wishing someone would scoop her up and cuddle her to make everything better. She wished she had never got involved with Josh and wished she never touched the alcohol or drugs. She knew she had been stupid and messed up and now she was stuck with everyone hating her.

The next morning Kono woke early for school. She wanted to avoid everyone in the house and leave before she caused anymore tension. She got dressed and packed up her bag and padded downstairs quietly so as not to wake anyone. She was surprised when she stumbled into Chin at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh…erm sorry" Kono mumbled softly.

Chin frowned and looked at the time.

"Bit early for school, where you sneaking of to?" Chin accused.

Kono bit her lip hard and creased her brow.

"I was just going to take a walk down the beach first then go to the library before class" Kono explained.

It wasn't really a lie, she did plan to do just that but she knew Chin didn't believe her.

"You expect me to believe that?"

Kono grew angry at her cousins attitude and grit her teeth.

"I don't really care what you think…"

"Kono Kalakaua" Mele snapped as she approached Kono from behind, still wrapped in her dressing gown.

Kono flinched and turned in surprise.

"It's way to early for school, sit at the table" Mele said.

Kono sighed but did as she was told, the tensions filling the room by the second until Kono felt suffocated.

"Your in no position young lady to be speaking to your cousin like that" Mele scolded as she placed bowl of cereal in front of Kono.

"I…"

"Eat"

Kono nodded and slowly picked at the cereal, each grain becoming soggy the longer she left it.

When Kono finally got to school she was met by stares of disappointment, and whispers filling the corridors. People she thought were her friends, talked behind her back and made comments at her. Everyone by now had heard about the party and the police being called, and whilst everyone else had grown in status for being at the party, or in Josh's case throwing the party, Kono had lost states as the girl caught out by her cop cousin, and her cousin shutting down there fun. Kono sighed as she sat alone at lunch, everyone staring at her as she blinked back tears. She felt really crappy and wished she had someone to lean on but right now everyone was mad at her. She felt a cold chill tickle her spine as Josh approached her and stood looming over her.

"You better be careful babe, you don't want to be known as the girl who gets her cop cousin to crash our parties"

"I didn't call him" Kono snapped.

Josh placed a hard grasp on Kono's shoulder, she could smell the pot on his clothes and she fought to grimace in front of him.

"Don't forget we didn't finish what we started in the bedroom" Josh sneered and Kono's skin crawled.

Kono didn't return home until late that night, opting to stay at the library at revise. Her aunt only let her because her cousin saw her still at school before she left herself. Kono walked through the front door sadly, her family had finished eating dinner and were sat watching the TV together.

"Your late Kono" Kam scolded noting the time.

Kono looked to the clock, it was twenty past seven and she had promised to be back by seven. She didn't fight, she didn't want to admit that she stayed later to avoid creating tension. She was trying her best to keep her distance from her family but they wouldn't understand.

"Sorry" Kono mumbled shyly. "I'm going to go do some more work" Kono sighed.

"You haven't eaten any dinner" Mele pointed out as she jumped up and went to the oven

"I'm not really hungry…"

Mele frowned at her niece, Kono was visibly uncomfortable and although Mele understood why she felt there was more going on.

"You need to eat" Mele said softly as she took the food out the oven and placed in on the table.

Kono nodded and took a seat, choosing to move the plate so she sat wit her back to her family. She didn't need to see them staring at her as she ate her dinner. Mele didn't miss Kono's action and she felt a sense of guilt wash over her. She re- joined her family to watch TV while Kono finished eating. When she was done Kono went upstairs to shower, before going straight to bed, once again crying herself into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning Kono woke late. Her unsettled nights left her feeling drained, so she took the extra few hours in bed sine it was the weekend. When she was dressed she curled on the bed and pulled out a folder. She had spent her night in the library researching groups and websites about abuse in relationships. She wasn't sure what she wanted to gain from it, she just needed to read something for some kind of support. At lunch time she decided to make an appearance downstairs, she knew her whole family would be about today so staying downstairs wouldn't be an option but she needed a drink. Kono hovered at the bottom of the stairs, her uncle, Chin and his sisters sat around watching TV and chatting while Mele pottered about the kitchen. Kono sighed and moved to grab herself a bottle of water, the feel of eyes boring into her.

"Afternoon" Mele said with just a hint of a smile.

Kono gave a weak smile in response and grabbed her water. She noticed a book on the counter, it was one she had wanted to read for ages but never found the time to.

"Are you finished with that?" Kono asked Mele.

"What this book, yeah"

"Can I read it?" Kono asked timidly

Mele smiled softly and handed it over.

"Yeah"

Kono looked out the kitchen window to the back garden. It was a sunny day and Kono wanted nothing more than to be out in the sun.

"Can I read outside?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course"

Kono smiled and went to the garden, walking down to the end and taking a seat in one of the wooden loungers.

It was early evening when Mele realised Kono had been outside all day. She was beginning to grow concerned for Kono, something was off with her. She understood the obvious but she felt there was more. She hated seeing Kono so sad and embarrassed, keeping a distance and sitting alone outside. Mele sighed and went upstairs to the spare bedroom to see if Kono had any washing left out. She took a quick look and went to leave when she noticed the papers on the bed. Mele frowned and picked them up, taking in the information, a sense of unease filling her. She knew about Josh, she wasn't really sure if he was a serious boyfriend or what but she knew Kono had been hanging out with the guy. Mele began to feel sick as she read further and she hurried downstairs to Kam.

"Look at this"

"What's all this?"

"It was in Kono's room…why would she be looking at this stuff?"

"A project?" Kam questioned.

"I think this guy she's been seeing is hurting her Kam" Mele said sadly.

Chin looked up at the topic of conversation, his body tensing at the thought of someone hurting Kono.

"Let's not jump to conclusions…"

"Kam think about it, she's been nervous and uneasy since she's been here, she flinched when i took her by surprise yesterday, she's been wearing long pyjamas and jeans…she's hiding herself" Mele said tears stinging her eyes and she hurried outside to Kono.

Mele felt her heart breaking as she approached Kono, she had a book open and was reading intently, her arms covered in goosebumps from the cool breeze.

"Can I sit?"

Kono looked up in surprise

"Yeah"

Mele smiled and joined her niece, curling up next to her.

"Do you want to explain these paper to me sweetheart?"

Kono blinked in shock, she forget she left them on the side. She wasn't sure what to say to her auntie, how did she explain.

"There for a project"

"Babe…you've been acting weird, you have been wearing long sleeves, hiding away from us…"

"I'm grounded…"

"Babe is Josh hurting you?" Male asked.

Kono sighed and bowed her head, before looking back up out to the sea in the distance.

"Darling you can tell me"

"He's pressured me…he hits me when I don't do what he wants" Kono sobbed.

"Mele sighed sadly and pulled Kono into her arms, letting the young girl cry as much as she needed to.

"Baby why didn't you tell your mum, or Chin or me…?"

"I was scared…I thought he would hurt me more, or you guys would see me as weak for not being able to stop him"

"Oh darling never…babe we need to report him"

"No, I can't…I…"

"Sweetheart he's hurt you"

"Please if he knows I've told anyone…"

"Darling, did he make you have sex?"

"He tried but we never did…the party was shut down before he could do anything"

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry you had to go through all that"

"I wish my mum wasn't mad at me" Kono cried

"Your mum wont be mad anymore when she knows"

"I wasn't her to come home"

"I'll go call her darling, then we need to go to the police station"

"Okay"

It was a week after reporting Josh and things were much better for Kono. Her mum had come home early and made everything better for her. Kono was still scared but Josh had been charged with assault, so Kono wouldn't have to see him anymore. She smiled as she headed outside one evening, her mum curled in a lounger reading the stars.

"Hey keikei"

"Can we cuddle for a bit?" Kono asked softly.

Nani didn't need to say anything, she just opened her arms for Kono to climb in and cuddle smiles across both girls faces.


	66. Chapter 66

Kono sat on the plane her mind clouded with thoughts, her eyes brimming with tears out of fear for those young girls out there. She had booked a last minute flight to Nevada, her first stop on this fight she was going to take on. She felt herself consumed by the thoughts and things she had seen, the scared looks on those girls faces. Moani's fear in her eyes, the desperation. Begging Kono not to tell her parents what happened to her. The reality of the details to real. Kono thought for a moment about her home, her family. She realised she had just left. She left Adam a voicemail, packed up her bag and jumped on a plane. Tears spilled over, her emotions getting the better and she fought to keep them at bay. If that pregnancy test had come back differently, then maybe she wouldn't be sat on plane…but it didn't. And now she had left her husband behind, her friends and family to fight for something she so strongly believed in. She sighed sadly, her lip quivering as she realised how badly she needed Adam, how her actions had no consideration for him. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, tried to forget it all.

Adam pounded on the hotel door, his body shaking from both anger at Kono just leaving and fear for her emotional state. He had received a voicemail from her, telling him she had to go and fight for these girls. That she wasn't in the right head space and needed to do something, that she could just sit by and ignore the fact so many more girls were being affected. She had apologised and begged him to forgive and understand and that she would call him when she landed.

"Adam" Kono sobbed as she really took him in.

They had been apart only twenty four hours but it felt like a life time. Kono was well aware at how precious time was, and how important being with Adam was.

"I know your angry" Kono mumbled sadly as she looked at her toes.

Adam was furious and hurt but he couldn't help but scoop her up, her legs wrapped around his waist and his face buried in the crook of her neck. He held her for a moment before sighing heavily, and placing her back on the ground.

"I had to do something…" Kono pleaded as she tried to step forward, her hands reach to grasp at his t-shirt.

Adam stepped back, trying to keep space between them. He could see Kono's eyes, so sad and lost.

"Kono you left me a voicemail…you didn't wait for me to come home, you didn't ask me to come with you…."

"I was going…"

"You didn't explain!" Adam snapped, taking Kono by surprise.

"Adam…"

"Kono I was worried sick, you just left me! You were gone…and"

"I'm sorry Adam…"

"That's not enough Kono, you didn't come to me, you haven't spoken to me about any of this, you've kept yourself closed of…not discussing the case with me, you haven't told me anything!" Adam argued angrily.

"Then let me explain!" Kono snapped back.

Adam was surprised by her sudden outburst and he fought not to snap at her. He was angry and upset but he needed to listen to her, he had to give her a chance to explain herself. He pushed her back gently until she sat in the bed, her tired eyes looking up at him sadly, her lips pouting for a kiss. He couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips and as much as he didn't want to give in and comfort her until he had an explanation he couldn't resist her and he leant forward, gently brushing his lips to hers in a brief chaste kiss before settling on the bed next to her. The was a distance between them but he needed to keep it that way for now.

Kono fidgeted and tried to decide where to start. She had more than one thing to tell him and knew he would be mad.

"Just let me explain it all before you get more mad at me" Kono begged.

Adam sighed and nodded his head gently.

"This case has been so difficult for me Adam…seeing those girls the first time and realising what was happening to them, and then speaking to Moani…going back to it just brought it all back. Walking into that house were they were lock up like animals, dirty old mattresses on the floor with just a light blanket to keep them warm. The things they were forced to do…"

"Babe…"

"Adam those girls were only thirteen or fourteen, some even younger…they were made to do things with older guys for these sleazy peoples satisfaction. They were forced to give up there virginity and be abused until they gave these men what they wanted. Some of the things Moani told me she had to do…Adam there just kids. They shouldn't have to do anything like that. Sex is such a big thing for a girl and these animals were forcing these girls…I just can't live knowing there is so many more girls caught in this case."

"Sweetheart you can't fight this alone"

"Someone had to!"

"Babe you can inform the police departments…"

"Adam you don't get it…me telling someone theres a problem does not mean that it will be solved and these girls will be free" Kono sobbed.

"I get that you want to help…"

"No Adam I'm going to help, I have to…"

Adam sighed frustratedly…he wasn't sure if he was going to get anywhere with Kono. She was to stubborn for her own good and although he understood her emotional state and attachment to saving these girls he also knew she couldn't do it alone.

"Babe you are one person on your own, your tough and fierce and determine but even you can't take on this much…"

"Adam…"

"Don't Kono, just listen to me" Adam begged. "You are amazing, and selfless and perfect but this is to much. You are attached to these girls, your to emotionally affected to think clearly"

"No I'm not…I can do this…" Kono sobbed

"Kono you need to step back…"

"No Adam!" Kono yelled as she stood up and stormed into the adjoining bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Adam sighed, his head in his hands as he tried to work out how he could reason with her. He walked to the door, and let himself in. His heart broke seeing her slumped against the bathroom wall. He joined her on the floor, pulling her close and kissing her temple.

"Sweetheart don't cry…please" He begged as she hiccuped against his chest.

"I have to do this Adam, I have to do something…" kono stuttered unsure how to deliver the next piece of news.

"Why darling, why are you so determine to take this on and endanger yourself?"

Kono looked up at him with tear filled eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"Because I'm pregnant…I can't let this happen to our baby" Kono sobbed hysterically, any word uttered from he lisp no longer making sense.

Adam was shocked and broken. He didn't know how to take it in but he did know his beautiful wife needed his support. She needed to cry and he needed to hold her for a moment. He felt anger fill him at the thought of someone hurting his baby…his baby, he was going to have a baby with the women he so dearly loved.

"Were having a baby?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"I'm sorry I…"

"When did you…"

"Yesterday afternoon before I decided to leave"

Adam was in shock still he wished he had been able to be there for Kono when she found out but he couldn't find it in him to be mad at her anymore.

"I should have told you straight away" Kono sighed

"It's okay…"

"No it isn't…I know I shouldn't have just left and I should have told you I was pregnant and this should be a happy moment not us sat on the bathroom floor of some cheap hotel in Nevada" Kono sobbed.

"I see the hormones are already taking over" Adam mocked as he kissed her cheek.

Kono gave him a small smile and leant into him further.

"I'm scared Adam…I'm scared for these girls and I'm scared for our baby and I'm scared that I cant do this, that I can't be a mother, that I cant's fix all of this"

Adam stood up and pulled Kono with him leading her out to the room and pulling her onto the bed. He pulled her into his arms, stroking her arm gently while placing kisses to her lips softly.

"You are an inspiration to our baby, your amazing Kono…and you will be an amazing mother but you have to realise you limit and if you try and take this on, you and the baby could get hurt but you could also get hurt if you can't succeed. You need to look at where you are best suited here. What can you do to help that doesn't put your and the baby's life in danger. Can you start some kind of case, build it and inform the police departments, use your contacts and talk to your Ohana Kono. Just please baby don't try and take this on alone." Adam pleaded softly.

Kono sighed as realisation dawned on her and she nodded her head gently, snuggling into Adam's chest and closed her eyes.


	67. Chapter 67

Kono sighed tiredly as she pulled up at the beach, waiting for her daughter Kali to get in. She had been at surf practice all afternoon and Kono allowed her to stay late with a friends and she would pick her up after work. Kono yawned and pulled out her phone, sending Kali a text that she was waiting. Nearly ten minutes past and Kali had still not appeared, Kono blinked to concentrate and looked round the beach, it was still fairly busy and Kono squinted as if it would help her spot her daughter. Kono groaned in annoyance, she was exhausted and just want to curl up on the couch with Adam. She looked at her phone before looking back up at the beach, spotting a girl in with the same board as Kali. Kono looked harder, the girl had Kali's board in her arms as she chatted to a older guy. Kono's gut told her something wasn't right and she tried to catch the girls face. Fortunately the girl turned, a dimpled smile across her face that matched Kono's. Anger filled Kono along with concern. Kali was wearing an exceptionally tiny bikini that Kono did not approve of nor did she approve of Kali talking to this older guy, there close proximity suggesting to Kono that Kali had met this guy before. Kono jumped from her car, storming down the beach and calling Kali's name.

"Kali!"

Kali turned suddenly seeing her mum storm towards her, her face angry and drained. Kali panicked and looked back at the guy.

"Get in the car Kali" Kono snapped as she approached.

"MUM…"

"Now"

Kono stood behind Kali, pushing her towards the car before facing the man.

"I don't know who you are but stay away from my daughter" Kono snapped.

"Were just friends…"

"Kali get in the car!" Kono yelled, causing passerby to look over.

The guy standing before her was starting to look sheepish, not helped when Kono made her gun and badge known.

"Look we were just hanging out…"

"She's fourteen!"

"What…she said she was eighteen!"

"Does she look eighteen, leave know before I arrest your arse!" Kono snapped.

Kali sat in the car, slumped over and angry, she wanted to shout at he mum for embarrassing her. She really liked the guy, it was just a bit of fun. Her and her mates had met the guy called Jay an this mates a few weeks ago and lied about there age so they could hang out. Kali groaned when her mum got back in the car.

"We will discuss this when we get home" Kono snapped.

"Mum you were being…."

"Kali, dont!"

Kono and Kali returned home shortly after and Kono demanded Kali sit on the couch. Adam appeared from the kitchen at the sound of arguing, it wasn't knew to Adam, Kono and Kali had been arguing loads recently. Adam was just glad his son Kai had a few years left before he became a teenager.

"What's going on?" Adam asked

"I went to collect her from the beach and she was chatting to an older guy, a guy she has apparently been spending time with and she told him she was eighteen!" Kono snapped.

Adam sighed, he was really not ready to deal with his daughter and boys but by the sounds of it and Kono's tone this was a little more serious.

Kali blushed and fought not to cry. She wrapped her kaftan tighter around her trying to hide her bikini from her dad.

"Did you really go out in that bikini?" Adam asked, noting the scraps of material.

Kali blushed more and bowed her head.

"Our daughter seems to think it's appropriate to go to the beach wearing that and meeting older guys"

"I'm sitting right here" Kali snapped.

"Do not be rude Kali" Adam warned.

"How long have you been seeing him?" Kono asked

Kali fiddled with her kaftan and ruled her eyes.

"I'm not seeing him" She muttered.

"Were you doing things with him?" Kono snapped.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Kali yelled.

"Did he make you sleep with him!" Kono accused her emotions taking over.

Adam placed a calming hand on Kono's lower back, knowing she could becoming overcome by her emotions sometimes. Especially of late with Kali.

"Mum no!" Kali cried in annoyance, her cheeks turning pink.

"How could you be so stupid Kali, I don't know how old he was but he could have been dangerous, he could have one anything to you and you just parade yourself in front of him! I am so disappointed in you!" Kono argued her tone furious.

Kali went to argue back but stopped herself. She hated that her mum thought she was stupid, she hated that her mum was disappointed. She knew she had been acting out lately, and hated how it had affected her relationship with Kono. They had always been so close but lately she felt like everything she did was never good enough.

"Go shower and put some clothes on" Kono snapped.

Adam could see how upset Kali was but just like Kono she refused to let her tears fall. She refused to show weakness…that was part of the reason they kept arguing. Kali would be so stubborn that no argument would ever be resolved it just built and built.

Kono turned to Adam, her eyes so tired and emotional. Adam smiled softly and opened his arms for Kono to fall into them. She did so, clinging to his shirt and nuzzling his neck, a few stray tears falling that Adam thumbed away.

"Baby why you crying?" Adam whispered

"I just hated arguing with Kali..I'm so worried about her, I don't want her getting hurt"

"She's a teenager babe, she's going to act out…"

"Adam this guys was older than her, much older…she's fourteen…I just…I know what bad things can happen" Kono sighed.

"Babe what are you getting at?" Adam asked softly.

Kono bit her lip and held Adam tighter.

"The sex trafficking case" Kono sighed.

Adam sighed realisation hitting him. He knew Kono had suffered a lot with that particular had left the team for six months to set up departments across america to fight it, before returning back to Hawaii and five 0 where she had continued to run the operation alongside five-0. She had also found out she was pregnant with Kali just before she left for Nevada. It had always been tough for Kono and Adam realised seeing there daughter with an older man would make Kono panic.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't even think of that. But babe, this guy Kali has been spending time with, he isn't necessarily involved in sex trafficking, that's quite an accusation."

"I'm not accusing him but he was talking to a fourteen year old, he could have been arrested"

"I know babe but he didn't know, she lied.."

"He could have hurt her still…it's so easy for young girls to get caught in sex trafficking…"

"Babe I know…I get it and this guy could have done a lot but Kali is okay…and this case has taken you over, you can't think to it overtime something happens or overtime she talks to a guy. I do think Kali needs to know about this case though, and what you've dealt with, maybe she will under stand more" Adam suggested.

"Maybe your right, I don't really think she wants to talk to me right now though" Kono sighed.

"Why don't you go take a long hot bath…I'll sort dinner and we can deal with Kali bear later"

Adam left Kono curled on the couch and went to go talk to Kali. He thought he might have a better chance while Kali was still angry. He knocked on her door and let himself in.

"Hey Kali bear"

"Why do you even call me that?" Kali mumbled from amongst her duvet.

Adam smiled and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Mmm…your mum used to have a care bear as a kid but she lost it when she went surfing with your uncle chin"

"She took it with her?"

"Yeah apparently she thought it would be able to surf…I mean admittedly she was six…but apparently she was really upset when it floated away to sea. She erm, apparently called it Kali bear…that's how you got our name" Adam laughed. "It was one of the first stories she told me…on our first secret date"

"Secret?" Kali asked.

"Erm…yeah, we hid our relationship but that's another story" Adam laughed.

"You will have to tell me one day" Kali mumbled.

Adam smiled and brushed Kali's hair out her face.

"Can we talk about today?"

"Hmmm"

"Babe, your mum reacted the way she did for a reason…you shouldn't have bee changing out with this guy and you shouldn't have lied about your ages…but your mum got so mad because of a case she's worked on."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how mum goes to the mainland for work sometimes"

"Hmmm"

"She goes to lead a very serious case…it's a sex trafficking case" Adam explained.

Kali frowned, she had heard about sex trafficking before but didn't really know what it was.

"What's that?" She asked softly.

"It's where older guys take young girls and abuse them…and the girl have to meet with older guys and there forced to do things with these men." Adam explained softly, not wanting to give to much detail.

Kali realised what her dad was getting at and her stomach dropped in fear.

"I didn't know…"

"Hey babe…you wouldn't know, i'm only telling you this because you need to be careful. And I know things have been tense with your mum lately but she only reacted the way she did because she's seen a lot in her job, a lot of not very nice things and sh just wants to protect you…when she first left Hawaii to start her teams on the mainland, she found out she was pregnant with you, your everything to her" Adam said softly.

Kali felt really stupid and believed her mums words. She didn't want to fight with her mum anymore.

"Is mum still awake?" Kali asked softly.

"Yeah babe, she's on the couch"

"Can I go talk to her?" Kali asked.

"Yeah babe…just listen to her okay, she's had a long day she's tired…she didn't mean to get angry" Adam said.

Kali nodded and went to go see her mum. She hovered by the couch waiting for permission to join her mum.

Kono looked up and smiled softly, opening her arm for Kali to join her. Kali wasted no time and curled up in Kono's arms, soft sobs leaving her shaking frame.

"Baby don't cry" Kono begged kissing her temple.

"Dad told me about your case…I didn't think, I just wanted to fit in with the new girls and surf practice, I'm so stupid" Kali cried.

"Oh beautiful girl, you are not stupid, I shouldn't have said that, I was just scared"

"I'm sorry mum"

"Sshhh I don't need you to apologise, I need you to promise me you won't see him again, pleas just promise me you will learn from this" Kono pleaded.

"I promise mum"

"Ssshh no more tears" Kono soothed as she stroked Kali's hair out her face.

"I love you mum, I'm sorry we've argued so much lately"

"I'm sorry to…I love you my baby girl"


End file.
